


Przed rozpoczęciem gry

by Tulippa



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 64,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulippa/pseuds/Tulippa
Summary: A gdyby tak połączyć Dumę i uprzedzenie z historią Sherlocka Holmesa i Johna Watsona?Akcja tego opowiadania (czy może już mini-powieści?) dzieje się przed rozpoczęciem przygód opisanych przez Arthura Conan Doyle'a, zanim Holmes i Watson zamieszkali na Baker Street. Są to czasy mniej-więcej wiktoriańskie, to znaczy starałam się uwzględnić realia opisywanej epoki, opierając się na odpowiednich źródłach. Tekst jest luźno inspirowany "Dumą i uprzedzeniem" Jane Austen - na tyle, byście bez zastanowienia rozpoznali postacie i wątki, lecz stanowią one jedynie punkt odniesienia do moich własnych historii. Bez wątpienia jest to romans i jako taki rządzi się właściwymi sobie prawami, ale zgodnie z duchem opowiadań, filmów i seriali o Holmesie, zawiera również zagadki (niektóre nawet kryminalne). Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się dobrze bawić, odnajdując ich rozwiązania przed bohaterami. Uwaga, opowiadanie zawiera sceny erotyczne, więc czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność! :)





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Powszechnie uważa się, że samotny a zamożny mężczyzna potrzebuje do pełni szczęścia jedynie żony.  
Mimo że nikogo nie interesują poglądy ani uczucia owego kawalera, niemal każda rodzina w okolicy uznaje go za prawowitą własność tej czy innej córki. No, chyba że jest to młodszy syn gentlemana. W takim wypadku córki zamykane są na klucz i pilnowane. Wiadomo bowiem doskonale, że sytuacja prawna ani majątkowa nie pozwala młodszym synom żenić się z miłości. Chyba że akurat pragną pojąć za żonę kobietę majętną, co byłoby nader przyjemnym zbiegiem okoliczności.  
Młodsi synowie gentlemanów są zwykle zmuszeni do podjęcia kariery wojskowej, politycznej lub duchownej, żeby zarobić na życie. Cały majątek bowiem – uszczuplony o posagi sióstr i dożywocie matki – przechodzi we władanie starszego brata i dziedzica nazwiska.

Nie inaczej było w przypadku pana Johna Watsona, młodszego syna sir Hamisha Watsona, właściciela Longbourn. Pożegnawszy się z myślą o dziedziczeniu majątku, który po śmierci ojca miał przypaść w udziale jego starszemu bratu, Harry’emu, pan John Watson odbył studia medyczne, a następnie zaciągnął się do armii. Raniony w czasie bitwy, wrócił na łono rodziny biedny jak mysz kościelna i otoczony nimbem awanturnika. Od tego czasu nudził się śmiertelnie, towarzysząc młodszym siostrom w spacerach i wizytach w okolicznych majątkach, które nie miały przed nim żadnych tajemnic.

2.  
\- Panie Watson – zaczęła przy śniadaniu pani Watson, tak podekscytowana, że ledwie zdołała usiedzieć na krześle. – Czy słyszałeś, że Netherfield Park nareszcie znalazł nowego gospodarza?  
John rzucił ojcu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Jego siostry znieruchomiały, niczym króliczki złapane między snopy światła. Ojciec jadł, jak gdyby nigdy nic, nie zaprzeczając rewelacjom żony, ani ich nie potwierdzając.  
\- To prawda! – emocjonowała się pani Watson. – Pani Long była u mnie przed chwilą i wszystko mi opowiedziała.  
Pan Watson milczał.  
\- Nie jesteś ciekaw, kto się wprowadził do posiadłości?  
\- Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego powinno mnie to interesować.  
John parsknął cichym śmiechem na widok oburzenia matki. Zawsze dawała się nabrać.  
\- Mój drogi, jak możesz tak mówić! To chyba oczywiste, że ten młody gentleman ożeni się z jedną z naszych córek!  
\- Jak to? Czy sprowadza się tu specjalnie po to?  
\- Nonsens! Co też ty mówisz! Ale istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że zakocha się w którejś z nich, dlatego koniecznie musisz mu złożyć wizytę zaraz po przyjeździe.  
\- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru, moja droga. Możesz iść sama z dziewczętami, skoro ten kawaler sprowadza się tu z zamiarem poślubienia jednej z nich. A jeszcze lepiej puść je same, bo jesteś tak ładna, że ten młokos gotów jeszcze zakochać się w tobie!  
Pani Watson zamilkła na chwilę, aż zarumieniona z zadowolenia, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie, że nie osiągnęła tego, co zamierzała.  
\- Drogi mężu, obiecaj, że koniecznie odwiedzisz Netherfield Park zaraz po przyjeździe gospodarza. I weź ze sobą chłopców.  
\- A jeśli ów kawaler zakocha się w jednym z nich?  
Pani Watson przeżegnała się bojaźliwie. John uwielbiał patrzeć, jak się przekomarzają.  
\- Panie Watson! Tfu! Te żarty sięgają za daleko! Wstydziłbyś się mówić takie rzeczy przy dziewczętach!  
\- Dobrze już, dobrze. Powiesz mi przynajmniej, jak on się nazywa?  
\- Holmes. Pan Mycroft Holmes.

Pani Watson niepotrzebnie się obawiała. Kiedy pan Mycroft Holmes zjechał do Netherfield, pan Watson złożył mu wizytę jako jeden z pierwszych. Wziął też ze sobą Harry’ego, bo akurat tego dnia Johnowi tak bardzo dokuczała noga, że nie czuł się na siłach jechać konno. Po powrocie ojciec tak dzielnie odpierał ataki ciekawskich córek i nie mniej ciekawskiej żony, że gdyby nie Harry, żadna z nich nie wiedziałaby o nowoprzybyłym więcej niż przed wizytą. Na szczęście Harry przynajmniej w części zaspokoił ich ciekawość: pan Mycroft Holmes był młodym, przystojnym gentlemanem, niemal niespotykanie wysokim i ubranym bardzo wytwornie. Potrafił ujmująco rozprawiać o polityce i historii. Miał piękną, gniadą klacz pełnej krwi i uwielbiał polować. Nie były to szczegóły, które interesowały dziewczęta, ale zawsze coś. John zastanawiał się, czy on sam przywiózłby inne spostrzeżenia i wydawało mu się, że tak. Lepiej niż Harry znał siostry, spędzał z nimi dużo więcej czasu i czuł, że potrafiłby spojrzeć na nowego sąsiada ich oczyma.  
Niestety, tego dnia, kiedy pan Holmes przyjechał do Longbourn oddać wizytę, ojciec wysłał Johna do pobliskiego Meryton, by odebrał od wujostwa pożyczonego konia i przy okazji załatwił drobne sprawunki dla sióstr i matki. Podczas gdy John umierał z nudów w salonie wujostwa, słuchając miejscowych plotek o planowanym stacjonowaniu regimentu wojska, z czego ciotka wydawała się szalenie zadowolona, a następnie wybierając wstążki i koronki do kapeluszy, dziewczęta też nie miały więcej szczęścia: siedziały ukryte na piętrze domu i tyle tylko, że mogły podziwiać przez okno, jak zgrabnie gość prezentuje się na koniu i jakie ma proste plecy. Jednak ojciec przyniósł im wszystkim wiadomość, która ich pocieszyła i dała nadzieję na zaspokojenie ciekawości: za tydzień w okolicy odbywał się bal i pan Mycroft Holmes obiecał się na nim stawić. Wspomniał też, że oczekuje przybycia z Londynu większego towarzystwa. Pozostało tylko niecierpliwie czekać.

John musiał przyznać, że jest ciekaw nowych mieszkańców Netherfield Park, chociaż nie uczestniczył w nieustannych zachwytach i nadziejach sióstr. Mary, Kitty i Lydia przez cały tydzień nie mówiły o niczym innym. W ich rozmowach nazwisko pana Holmesa pojawiało się odmieniane przez wszystkie przypadki. Zastanawiały się głośno, czy pan Holmes jest miły, czy lubi tańczyć, czy poprosi do tańca którąś z nich i jeśli tak, to którą? Czy jest gotów się zakochać, czy będzie mu się podobał muślin w kropki, czy woli włosy upięte wysoko czy opadające przy uszach małymi loczkami? Co to za towarzystwo, które ma przywieźć z Londynu? Czy będą tam kawalerowie, a przede wszystkim: czy będzie tam hipotetyczna przyszła pani Holmes? Mary, Kitty i Lydia były bardzo młode i John czasem zastanawiał się, czy mają dobrze w głowie, ale pocieszał się, że wyrosną z tego. Miał taką nadzieję. Choć musiał przyznać, że sam jest podekscytowany perspektywą zawarcia nowej znajomości. Nowi mieszkańcy okolicy oznaczali pewne urozmaicenie jego nudnej i przygnębiająco zwyczajnej egzystencji. Dlatego na bal szykował się wyjątkowo starannie, pragnąc zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie. Uśmiechał się pod nosem na myśl o tym, że ma znacznie łatwiejsze zadanie niż siostry, ponieważ nie musi zastanawiać się, czy pan Holmes lubi muślin w kropki i bladoróżowe wstążki, bowiem założył po prostu mundur. Mundur, który niestety nie leżał już tak dobrze jak dawniej, bo John schudł i zmarniał po postrzale, ale i tak nadawał mu szlachetny wygląd żołnierza. Żołnierza. Nie młodszego syna.

Przed wojskiem John nie przepuścił ani jednego tańca na żadnym z balów, jakie odbywały się w okolicy. Najładniejsze dziewczęta – w tym jego siostry – miały go wielokrotnie wpisanego w kajeciki. Jednak teraz – po postrzale, jak zwykł był dzielić swoje życie – tłumacząc się nogą, stał na obrzeżach sali balowej i lekko znudzony przyglądał się tańczącym. Nuda towarzyszyła mu nieustannie. Ciągle był lekko znudzony, porządnie znudzony albo umierał z nudów. Nic nie rozpraszało tego stanu, nawet jedno czy drugie zaciekawione spojrzenie przefruwających w tańcu dziewcząt. John nie miał złudzeń. Wojsko i postrzał wyssały zeń całą urodę i radość życia, a młodszy syn gentlemana nie mógł liczyć na nic więcej u żadnej z panien z towarzystwa.  
Muzyka zamilkła na chwilę, a tancerze zatrzymali się z szacunkiem i ciekawością, gdy do sali balowej wkroczyli nowi goście: dwaj mężczyźni i kobieta. Wszyscy niezmiernie eleganccy, ubrani według najnowszej londyńskiej mody. Obaj mężczyźni byli wysocy i bardzo szczupli, jednak starszy z nich miał jasne włosy, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałej dwójki. Młodszy mężczyzna i towarzysząca im kobieta musieli być rodzeństwem, tak wielkie było ich podobieństwo. Oboje niezwykle bladzi, czarnowłosi i niebieskoocy, mieli w sobie także jakiś nieuchwytny rys artystyczny. John nie potrafiłby wyjaśnić, skąd takie wrażenie, ale był o tym przekonany.  
\- Pan Holmes, pan Sherlock Holmes, panna Eurus Holmes – przedstawił nowoprzybyłych mistrz ceremonii.  
Zatem wszyscy troje byli spokrewnieni. Mycroft, Sherlock i Eurus, pomyślał rozbawiony John, kto nadaje dzieciom takie dziwaczne imiona? Orkiestra znów zaczęła grać, pary wróciły do tańca, a John z zadowoleniem zobaczył, jak jego brat podchodzi do rodzeństwa Holmesów i kłania się im, a następnie prosi do tańca pannę Holmes. Dziewczyna zerknęła nerwowo na braci, ale widząc, że nie mają nic przeciwko, podała Harry’emu rękę.  
Pana Mycrofta Holmesa natychmiast zaanektował pan Hamish Watson, który przedstawił mu małżonkę i trzy córki. John z przyjemnością patrzył, jak Mary, Kitty i Lydia dygają grzecznie, nie przynosząc mu wstydu. Jednak zdumienie graniczące z pogardą, odmalowujące się na twarzy młodszego Holmesa, niezbicie świadczyły o tym, że nie ma on zamiaru uczynić zadość konwenansom. Kiedy Mycroft – grzecznie ale obojętnie – poprosił najstarszą z panien Watson – Mary – do tańca, pan Sherlock Holmes odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w tłumie. John obserwował go z żywym zainteresowaniem. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że mógłby być bardzo przystojny, gdyby akurat miał na to ochotę. Jednak jego znudzona, arogancka mina działała odpychająco na wszystkie zerkające na niego ciekawie panny.  
John niechętnie odwrócił wzrok od młodego gentlemana, by popatrzeć na tańczących. I zauważył, że o ile zarówno pan Mycroft Holmes, jak i Mary, są potężnie znudzeni swoim towarzystwem, o tyle Harry i panna Holmes wyglądają, jakby nie zamierzali się rozstać przez resztę wieczoru. John mimowolnie poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Panna Holmes wyglądała na tle miejscowych piękności jak rajski ptak pośród perlic, gęsi, kwok i kawek. Wytworna, o olśniewającej urodzie, drobna, płynęła po parkiecie w ramionach Harry’ego, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zdurniał do reszty. Miał do tego prawo. Wolno mu było otwarcie okazywać zainteresowanie. Przystojny, uroczy i bogaty, stanowił świetną partię, nawet dla panny Holmes. A John… Cóż. John będzie musiał pogodzić się ze swoim położeniem.  
\- Pozwoli pan, że przedstawię – odezwał się tuż obok niego głos jego przyjaciela, Michaela Stamforda. – Pan John Watson. Watsonie, poznaj pana Sherlocka Holmesa.  
John otrząsnął się ze zdumienia spowodowanego tą nagłą prezentacją. Z bliska młodszy z braci wyglądał niemal olśniewająco. I już nie wydawał się być znudzony. Po przyspieszonym biciu swojego serca John poznawał, że jemu samemu też chwilowo nie grozi nuda. Pan Sherlock Holmes utkwił w Johnie przenikliwe spojrzenie błękitnych oczu.  
\- Miło mi – wymamrotał John, podając mu rękę.  
Sherlock Holmes ujął ją zdecydowanym uściskiem.  
\- Został pan ranny w bitwie? – zapytał zamiast powitania.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Ma pan na sobie mundur. Nie tańczy pan, choć kawalerów na balu jest mniej niż panien i wiele z nich siedzi. Na pewno nie należy pan do osób, którym łatwo byłoby popełnić taką towarzyską niezręczność. Gdyby chodziło o ramię, mógłby pan tańczyć przynajmniej niektóre tańce. Zatem noga. A jednak przez cały czas pan stoi, nie oglądając się na krzesła i kanapy, czyli zapomina pan o nodze. Co z kolei oznacza, że ból jest psychosomatyczny, co sugeruje, że rana powstała w tragicznych okolicznościach. Na przykład w bitwie. Wystarczyło dodać dwa do dwóch, panie Watson.  
John wpatrywał się w niego w niemym osłupieniu, głupio podobnym do zachwytu. Oto ten obcy człowiek czytał w nim jak w otwartej księdze, jakby ciało Johna nie było dla niego żadną tajemnicą.  
\- Jak pan to zrobił?  
Pan Sherlock Holmes machnął ręką lekceważąco.  
\- Obserwuję i wyciągam wnioski.  
\- To było… niesamowite. – powiedział John.  
Pan Holmes poruszył się i jakby trochę wyprostował.  
\- Tak pan sądzi?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Niezwykłe.  
John nie był do końca pewny, że to, co przemknęło przez twarz pana Holmesa, było uśmiechem, ale w każdym razie bardzo uśmiech przypominało.  
\- Zamierzają państwo zabawić w Netherfield całą jesień? – zapytał Michael Stamford, przerywając tę chwilę dziwnej bliskości. Holmes spojrzał na niego.  
\- Nie wiem, co planuje brat. Obawiam się, że całkowicie dysponuje on moim czasem. Pod tym względem siostra ma więcej szczęścia: przed Bożym Narodzeniem wraca do Londynu.  
\- Panna Holmes mieszka w Londynie? – zainteresował się John. Uwaga pana Holmesa znów skupiła się na nim.  
\- Trudno, żeby dzieliła dom z dwoma kawalerami. Eurus ma mieszkanie w Londynie, w którym towarzyszy jej pani Hudson.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to zaufana osoba.  
Pan Holmes spojrzał na Johna ostro.  
\- Dlaczego? Słyszał pan coś? Jakieś plotki?  
\- Absolutnie nie – wycofał się ostrożnie John. – Po prostu mam trzy młodsze siostry i dobrze wiem, jakie pokusy czyhają na młode damy, zwłaszcza w dużym mieście.  
Pan Holmes przyglądał mu się długą chwilę, jakby sprawdzał, czy na pewno mówi prawdę.  
\- Pani Hudson wychowywała nas, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi – powiedział wreszcie. – Była naszą piastunką.  
\- Zatem nie ma się czego obawiać – zakończył John.  
Taniec dobiegł końca, orkiestra przestrajała instrumenty i John zobaczył, jak pan Mycroft Holmes kiwa na brata. Pan Sherlock Holmes ukłonił się lekko, wymamrotał przeprosiny i odszedł w jego stronę.  
\- Dziwny człowiek – powiedział Stamford. – Nie uważasz, Watsonie? Jak niegrzecznie wypalił ci w twarz wszystko, co o tobie myślał!  
\- Uważasz, że to było niegrzeczne? No, w sumie możesz mieć trochę racji – zaśmiał się John. – A jednak nie czuję się obrażony.  
\- To jesteś jedną z niewielu takich osób na tym balu. Panu Holmesowi udało się zrazić do siebie niemal każdego.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Nie zatańczył ani razu, choć przecież zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że kawalerów jest mniej niż panien i że to towarzyska niezręczność, sam to powiedział. Niechętnie dawał się przedstawić komukolwiek, mówił coś niedorzecznego, jak to, co powiedział do ciebie, i uciekał. I ta tajemnicza sprawa z panną Holmes, to, jak nagle zbystrzał, gdy zapytałeś, czy ta pani Hudson jest zaufaną osobą… Pachnie mi tu skandalem, Watsonie.  
\- Nie plotkuj, Stamford. Nic nie wiemy o pannie Holmes.  
\- Nic. Masz rację. Z wyjątkiem tego, że całkowicie zawojowała serce Harry’ego.  
John odszukał wzrokiem brata. Rzeczywiście nie odstępował panny Holmes na krok. Przez chwilę nawet, gdy myślał, że nikt na niego nie patrzy, przytrzymał w palcach wstążkę od jej sukni. John znowu poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Rozglądał się dalej, w poszukiwaniu braci Holmes, i – ku swemu zdziwieniu – odkrył, że stoją całkiem niedaleko. Tak blisko, że teraz, gdy Stamford zamilkł, mógł słyszeć ich rozmowę.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się, Sherlocku, musisz z kimś zatańczyć – mówił zagniewanym głosem starszy z braci, na co młodszy odpowiadał znudzonym barytonem.  
\- Jesteś panem mojego czasu, ale nie zamierzam wykonywać twoich poleceń, Mycrofcie.  
\- To niegrzeczne.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.  
\- Tyle panien nie ma partnerów do tańca, a ty stoisz jak ten słup soli. Musisz zatańczyć!  
\- Nie ma na tej sali nikogo, z kim mógłbym zatańczyć, Mycrofcie.  
\- A panny Watson?  
\- Nie.  
\- Wyglądają na miłe i ładne.  
\- Nie interesuje mnie żadna z panien Watson, Mycrofcie.  
John poczuł się urażony w imieniu sióstr. Oczywiście, że nie mogły się równać z londyńskimi pięknościami, ale chodziło tylko o jeden taniec, na Boga, nie o całe życie. Starając się nie dać nic po sobie poznać, odwrócił się do Stamforda.  
\- Do ilu kajecików jesteś jeszcze wpisany, Stamford? – zapytał żartobliwie.  
\- Uff, wydaje mi się, że do wszystkich! – odpowiedział tym samym tonem Stamford i John odetchnął, że przyjaciel nie usłyszał pogardliwej wypowiedzi młodszego Holmesa.

3.  
Następnego dnia rano, przy śniadaniu, pani Watson z zaangażowaniem opowiadała mężowi przebieg balu, choć nie spotykało się to z jego entuzjazmem. Próby poinformowania jej, że był na balu obecny i wszystko widział na własne oczy, paliły na panewce. Pani Watson musiała wszystko raz jeszcze omówić i przeżyć, dlatego wkrótce nikt nie przerywał jej monologu. Dziewczęta niemal spijały słowa z jej ust, dopowiadając od czasu do czasu jakiś szczegół, ale John słuchał tylko jednym uchem, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo Harry zdążył się zaangażować w pannę Holmes i co to dla nich oznacza. Czy faktycznie rodzina Watsonów była wystarczająco dobra dla Eurus Holmes? Słowa jej brata mogły świadczyć coś wręcz przeciwnego. Przypomniał sobie wrażenie, jakie zrobił na nim pan Sherlock Holmes i zastanawiał się z kolei, co ewentualny mariaż pomiędzy rodzinami oznaczałby dla niego. Odpowiedzi na przynajmniej część trapiących go pytań nadeszły szybciej, niż się spodziewał, i to w sposób zupełnie nieoczekiwany: listownie.  
Jack, służący ich ojca, wszedł dyskretnie ze srebrną tacką i podał list Harry’emu. Zmiana na twarzy brata była tak drastyczna, że John nieco się przestraszył.  
\- Od kogo to? – zainteresowała się natychmiast matka – Co pisze?  
Harry’emu udało się powściągnąć wzruszenie. Przebiegł wzrokiem papier.  
\- To od Mycrofta Holmesa. Prosi, żebym dotrzymał towarzystwa jemu i Sherlockowi Holmesowi na polowaniu na kaczki, bo inaczej wystrzelają się nawzajem. W podziękowaniu siostra pana Holmesa przesyła zaproszenie na obiad.  
Jeśli John chciał wiedzieć, czy Harry jest zakochany, to właśnie otrzymał odpowiedź.  
\- Oczywiście, pojedziesz? – naciskała pani Watson.  
Harry wstał.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Nie patrzył na żadne z nich, ale jego rumieniec powiedział Johnowi wszystko. John dyskretnie odwrócił wzrok, żeby dodatkowo nie krępować brata, ale matka nie podzielała jego delikatności.  
\- Zdaje się, że powinieneś przemyśleć koszty wesela – powiedziała do męża, bardzo zadowolona z siebie. – A gdzie jeden ślub, tam zaraz pojawią się następne. Wcale się nie zdziwię, jeśli panowie Holmes zakochają się w naszych dziewczętach. Jeśli pan Mycroft ożeni się z Mary a pan Sherlock z Kitty, będę mogła spokojnie umrzeć!  
Johna zakłuło w sercu. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie jakaś choroba. Będzie musiał się przebadać pod tym kątem.  
\- Zdaje mi się – zrzędliwie odezwał się pan Watson - że obiecywałaś, że to pan Holmes weźmie którąś z naszych córek, a nie, że to my będziemy musieli przygarnąć następną.  
\- Ja wcale nie chcę, żeby pan Sherlock Holmes się ze mną ożenił – powiedziała nadąsana Kitty – To okropny człowiek. Wszyscy tak mówią. Każdemu powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego.  
\- Ja też wcale nie chcę wyjść za mąż za pana Mycrofta. Jest nudny i sztywny – zawołała Mary. – Ciotka mówiła, że do Meryton przyjeżdża regiment i będzie stacjonował przez zimę! A mężczyźni w mundurach są przystojniejsi niż zwyczajni! Prawda, John?  
\- Głupia, żaden żołnierz nie ma piętnastu tysięcy rocznego dochodu – powiedziała jej matka.  
Na szczęście w tym momencie pojawił się z powrotem Harry, gotowy do drogi.  
\- Do zobaczenia wieczorem – powiedział i kiwnął głową Johnowi.

Niedługo po śniadaniu w Longbourn pojawił się Michael Stamford z siostrami. To oczywiste, że po balu dziewczęta muszą wszystko dokładnie omówić: każdą toaletę, każde nakrycie głowy, nową fryzurę jednej z panien Long, każdy taniec, a nade wszystko: nowo przybyłych. John i Michael przez jakiś czas towarzyszyli dziewczętom, raczej znosząc ich świergotanie, niż w nim uczestnicząc, po czym John zaproponował przyjacielowi przejście do biblioteki.  
\- Uff, dziękuję ci, Watson – powiedział Stamford z uśmiechem. – Zupełnie straciły głowę dla pana Holmesa. Nie mogłem już tego słuchać.  
\- Doskonale to rozumiem. Odnoszę wrażenie, że odkąd pan Holmes wydzierżawił Netherfield Park, jest w tym domu jedynym tematem rozmów.  
\- Regiment z Meryton poszedł w niepamięć?  
\- Na szczęście.  
John nie uważał, żeby cały regiment wojska w tak bliskim sąsiedztwie miał dobry wpływ na tak niemądre kozy, jakimi były jego siostry. Jednak nie chciał mówić tego głośno. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że Stamford ożeni się z jedną z nich. Michael był wprawdzie – jak on sam – młodszym synem, ale zrobił karierę duchowną i w przeciągu dwóch lat miał objąć malutką parafię w Kent, co oznaczało niezależność finansową, choć dla Johna również rozstanie z przyjacielem. Nigdy nie sprecyzował myśli, z którą konkretnie siostrą miałby ożenić się Stamford, ale wierzył głęboko, że kiedyś się to stanie.  
\- Nie tęskno ci za wojaczką? – zapytał niespodziewanie Michael, wyrywając Johna z rozmyślań o połączeniu rodzin.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział John zbyt szybko, wiedząc, że takiej odpowiedzi się od niego oczekuje. Gdyby miał być szczery, powiedziałby, że owszem, pewnych aspektów wojskowego życia bardzo mu brak: adrenaliny, braku nudy, nieustannej obecności towarzyszy broni, na których można – i trzeba – polegać. Ale wiedział, że tego nie należy mówić głośno. Takie myślenie jest niestosowne. Bezwiednie potarł lewe ramię.  
\- Dokucza ci jeszcze? – Stamford podążył wzrokiem za jego gestem.  
\- Czasami. Przy zmianie pogody na przykład. Czy masz jakieś wieści o swojej parafii?  
\- Podobno ma się zwolnić w ciągu roku.  
Michael zaczął opowiadać o planowanej przeprowadzce i opowieść ta trwała aż do końca wizyty.

Wieczorem zamiast Harry’ego, pojawił się list do Johna.  
Drogi bracie – pisał Harry. – Niestety przez swoją głupią nieostrożność uległem wypadkowi. Chciałem pokazać panom Holmes, jakim biegłym jestem jeźdźcem, i dosiadłem narowistej klaczy, którą pan Sherlock Holmes otrzymał w podarunku. Jak należało się spodziewać, koń mnie zrzucił i skręciłem kostkę. Jestem też nieco poturbowany. Zmuszony jestem nadużyć gościnności gospodarzy Netherfield Park. Gdybyś jednak mógł jutro przyjechać, żeby mnie obejrzeć, byłbym zobowiązany. Twój Harry.  
John odczytał list rodzicom podczas kolacji. Ojciec zasępił się, za to matka nie posiadała się z radości.  
\- To wspaniale! Będzie mógł spędzić więcej czasu z panną Holmes!  
\- Jeśli Harry umrze, będziesz mogła sobie pogratulować, że zrobił to, usiłując złapać żonę, moja droga.  
\- Nonsens! Nie umiera się z powodu skręconej kostki.  
\- A jednak z samego rana pojadę do Netherfield i go obejrzę – powiedział stanowczo John. Martwił się. Czuł, że Harry nie napisał mu całej prawdy. 

Rano noga Johna była tak zesztywniała, że nie dał on rady dosiąść konia. Nie powstrzymało go to jednak przed odwiedzinami u brata. Pomyślał, że to tylko trzy mile marszu i że żołnierz taki jak on nie boi się spacerów. Pogoda była piękna i słoneczna, ale miejscami droga stawała się błotnista, więc John pojawił się w Netherfield Park uwalany błotem niemal do kolan i zaczerwieniony z wysiłku. Wkroczył do salonu Holmesów akurat w momencie, gdy spożywali oni drugie śniadanie. Obaj Holmesowie wstali na jego widok. Mycroft zapanował nad wyrazem twarzy, więc John nie mógł zorientować się, co myśli, ale na twarzy Sherlocka odmalował się szok.  
\- Przyszedł pan piechotą? – zapytał w najwyższym zdumieniu.  
\- To tylko trzy mile. Noga nie pozwoliła mi dosiąść konia.  
\- Ale pozwoliła panu tutaj przyjść.  
\- Sztywna noga nie przeszkadza w spacerach. Chciałem zobaczyć brata.  
\- Uważa pan, że cyrulik, który go wczoraj badał, jest niegodny zaufania?  
\- Jestem lekarzem – powiedział krótko John.  
Jeśli myślał, że to załatwi sprawę, grubo się mylił.  
\- Lekarzem? – pan Sherlock uniósł brwi – Wydawało mi się, że służył pan w armii.  
\- Jestem lekarzem wojskowym, panie Holmes.  
Na to już Sherlock Holmes nie znalazł odpowiedzi.  
\- Sherlocku! Pozwól naszemu gościowi usiąść i napić się herbaty! – strofowała brata panna Holmes – Proszę bardzo, panie Watson. Proszę usiąść.  
\- Jeśli nie poczytają mi tego państwo za impertynencję, chciałbym najpierw zobaczyć brata – powiedział John przepraszająco.  
\- Oczywiście! – panna Holmes zerwała się od stolika – Zaprowadzę pana.  
Po drodze panna Holmes w bardzo ujmujący sposób zrelacjonowała Johnowi stan Harry’ego. Jej słowa nieco go uspokoiły, choć obawiał się, że brat nie był wobec niej całkowicie szczery. Za to z całą jasnością zobaczył, dlaczego Harry w tak krótkim czasie całkowicie stracił serce. Eurus Holmes była uroczą, miłą i wyjątkową młodą damą. John nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał takiej kobiety. Ze sposobu zaś, w jaki mówiła o Harrym, w jaki niemal niedostrzegalnie wysforowała się naprzód, by przed nim wejść do pokoju, który zajmował Harry, czy w jaki dygnęła nieśmiało w progu, John wnioskował, że uczucie brata nie było nieodwzajemnione.  
\- Ma pan gościa, panie Watson – powiedziała miękko do mężczyzny leżącego w pościeli. – Mam nadzieję, że teraz poczuje się pan lepiej. Choć oczywiście cieszę się, że mogę mieć pana tutaj.  
Zorientowała się, jak to zabrzmiało i zaczerwieniona, zaczęła tłumaczyć:  
\- Nie znaczy to, że cieszę się, że jest pan niedysponowany, po prostu…  
John podziękował jej w najserdeczniejszych słowach, jakie udało mu się znaleźć. Wciąż spłoniona i nieszczęśliwa ze wstydu, panna Holmes zamknęła za sobą drzwi. John ostrożnie usiadł na łóżku brata i położył mu dłoń na czole.  
\- Gorączka. Tak myślałem – zasępił się. – Nie jesteś tylko poturbowany, prawda?  
\- Porządnie grzmotnąłem o ziemię – Harry usiłował zażartować, ale zabrzmiało to marnie.  
John zbadał jego źrenice, zadał kilka pytań, a następnie odkrył brata i obejrzał jego ciało.  
\- Nic nie złamałeś – oświadczył wreszcie. – Kostka wygląda faktycznie na skręconą. Ale podejrzewam wstrząśnienie mózgu. Musisz leżeć przynajmniej kilka dni.  
Harry jęknął.  
\- Tak mi wstyd, że nadużywam ich gościnności!  
\- Panna Holmes wygląda na zadowoloną.  
John z zadowoleniem obserwował blady rumieniec płynący od szyi brata w górę jego twarzy.  
\- Wygląda, jakby nie miała nic przeciwko temu, żebyś codziennie spadał z konia – dodał.  
Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Polubiliśmy się – powiedział z wysiłkiem, na co John położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Jeśli ty tylko ją polubiłeś, bracie, to obawiam się, że złamiesz jej serce.  
Harry odwrócił twarz do poduszki, usiłując ukryć uśmiech.  
\- Wchodząc tu zachowałem się okropnie impertynencko, więc jeśli pozwolisz, pójdę teraz do naszych gospodarzy i poinformuję ich o diagnozie. – powiedział John – A ty spróbuj się przespać.

Jak postanowił, tak uczynił.  
Zastał państwa Holmesów w saloniku. Pan Sherlock Holmes czytał jakieś opasłe tomiszcze, pan Mycroft Holmes pisał list, ale panna Holmes zerwała się natychmiast od swojego rysunku.  
\- Jak się ma pański brat, doktorze Watson? – zapytała. John poczuł falę przyjemności, gdy ktoś po tak długim czasie nazwał go doktorem.  
\- Niestety, zgodnie z moimi obawami, ma gorączkę – powiedział. – Boję się przewozić go w takim stanie, więc będę musiał prosić o państwa gościnność.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział poważnie pan Mycroft Holmes, a jego siostra pokiwała głową. Pan Sherlock Holmes podniósł wzrok znad książki.  
\- Może chciałby pan zostać tutaj przez kilka dni, żeby móc doglądać brata – odezwał się leniwie. Brat i siostra obrzucili go zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami, ale on zniósł je ze stoickim spokojem.  
\- Byłbym zobowiązany – powiedział John z wdzięcznością.  
\- To będzie przyjemność, gościć pana tutaj – odezwał się Mycroft Holmes z galanterią. – Niezależnie od tego mam nadzieję, że pański brat szybko stanie na nogi.  
\- Ja również mam taką nadzieję, panie Holmes.  
Panna Holmes całkowicie porzuciła rysowanie na rzecz konwersacji z Johnem. Delikatnie wypytywała o Harry’ego, komplementowała jego umiejętności taneczne i zabawnie komentowała wczorajszy bal. Jakże inna była ta rozmowa od nudnego monologu pani Watson! Pan Mycroft Holmes wydawał się całkowicie pochłonięty przez pisanie listu, ale pan Sherlock Holmes czasem odrywał wzrok od książki, by leniwie omieść nim Johna i siostrę. Ani razu jednak nie włączył się w rozmowę.  
\- Pan nie tańczy, Doktorze? – zapytała panna Holmes.  
John potrząsnął głową.  
\- Niestety, od postrzału jest to niemożliwe – powiedział. – Ale wcześniej bardzo lubiłem tańczyć i nie przepuściłem żadnej okazji, by to zrobić.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to nie zbyt wyraźna aluzja do pana Sherlocka Holmesa i czy go tym nie urazi, ale po doskonale obojętnej twarzy tamtego poznał, że Holmes albo go nie słucha, albo zupełnie nie obchodzi go wczorajsza niegrzeczność.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że lubi pan muzykę – powiedziała z uśmiechem panna Holmes.  
\- Tak, uwielbiam – John nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć w odpowiedzi. – Czy pani gra?  
\- Owszem, trochę. To właśnie nasza pora na ćwiczenia. Nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu?  
\- Ależ nie, posłucham z prawdziwą przyjemnością.  
Panna Holmes wstała energicznie i wyfrunęła z pokoju. John rozejrzał się, nieco zdezorientowany: nigdzie nie było klawikordu. Sprawa się wyjaśniła, gdy panna Holmes wróciła z dwoma instrumentami, które niosła ostrożnie, jak niemowlęta. Jakież było zdumienie Johna, gdy jeden z nich podała panu Sherlockowi Holmesowi. Delikatnym, a jednocześnie pewnym ruchem, pan Holmes ujął skrzypce i ułożył je sobie pod brodą, wstając z fotela. Panna Holmes stanęła w identycznej pozycji, tak, że wyglądali niczym lustrzane odbicia. Duet na skrzypcach! John był zaintrygowany.  
Kiedy tylko rodzeństwo Holmesów zaczęło grać, John zorientował się, że „trochę gram” Eurus Holmes było grubym niedopowiedzeniem, a już na pewno kokieterią. Bywał na koncertach symfonicznych w Londynie i nie przypuszczał, by tamtejsi muzycy prezentowali lepszy poziom niż ta dwójka. Muzyka budziła w nim dawno zapomniane prądy wzruszenia, zachwytu i nadziei. John niemal zapominał oddychać, żeby nie stracić ani nuty. Rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywał się w dwoje młodych, pięknych ludzi, którzy – zapamiętawszy się w graniu – wykonywali synchroniczne, malownicze ruchy przypominające taniec. Złapał się na myśli, że żałuje, iż nie zobaczył wczoraj tańczącego Sherlocka Holmesa: musiał być męską wersją siostry, co stanowiłoby widok niezrównany. Westchnął z żalem, gdy muzyka dobiegła końca.  
\- To było… - zaczął z uczuciem, gdy pan Sherlock Holmes niedbale podrzucił smyczek i złapał go w locie.  
\- …niesamowite?  
\- Tak, niewiarygodnie wspaniałe. Grają państwo jak zawodowcy.  
\- To miłe – Sherlock Holmes ostrożnie odłożył instrument. – Widzisz bracie, nie musisz się obawiać o to, że nie zdołam się utrzymać samodzielnie. Zawsze mogę zacząć zarabiać skrzypcami.  
\- Nie chciałem… - powiedział John, skonfundowany. Zorientował się, że popełnił niezręczność i niechcący obraził pana Holmesa, było mu wstyd. – Proszę mi wybaczyć.  
\- Sherlocku! – panna Holmes podeszła do niego i uspokajająco położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. – Proszę się nie denerwować, Doktorze Watson, mój brat bywa niepoprawny.  
\- Eurus ma rację, Doktorze. To ja proszę o wybaczenie – Sherlock Holmes skłonił się lekko i niedbale. John skinął mu głową. Czuł się rozchwiany, poruszony, niemal nieszczęśliwy, jakby wezbrała w nim jakaś potężna rzeka i już, już niemal przerywała tamy. To z pewnością przez tę muzykę. Wstał.  
\- Chyba pora zajrzeć do Harry’ego – powiedział gasnącym głosem.  
\- Oczywiście – zgodziła się skwapliwie panna Holmes. – Ale proszę towarzyszyć nam podczas obiadu.  
John ukłonił się sztywno i oficjalnie, a następnie – nie mogąc wymówić już ani słowa – wyszedł z pokoju.

Nie od razu poszedł do brata. Najpierw musiał ochłonąć i uporać się z tą zalewającą go rzeką uczuć, których nie rozpoznawał. Czuł się obolały, jakby to jego zaledwie wczoraj zrzucił koń, i nie potrafił sobie tego nijak wytłumaczyć. Przespacerował się po domu, a następnie po ogrodzie i wreszcie, gdy był pewien, że da radę rozmawiać, zajrzał do pokoju Harry’ego.  
\- Jak się masz?  
\- Lepiej. Zawroty głowy ustąpiły. Słyszałem muzykę. Kto..?  
\- Panna Holmes i pan Sherlock Holmes grali duet na skrzypcach.  
\- Naprawdę? To było zachwycające!  
John usiadł obok brata, zbadał go ostrożnie i stwierdziwszy z zadowoleniem, że gorączka spadła, opowiedział mu o spędzonym przedpołudniu. Podawał jak najwięcej szczegółów dotyczących panny Holmes, jakby instynktownie wiedząc, że Harry’ego to właśnie interesuje najbardziej. Z jednej strony martwił się, że pogłębia u brata stan zauroczenia, choć wcale nie ma pewności, czy rodzina panny zgodzi się na ten mariaż, ale z drugiej tak bardzo chciał go zadowolić, że opowiadał długo i ze swadą.  
\- Co o niej myślisz? – zapytał na koniec Harry.  
John westchnął, żeby zagłuszyć to głupie kłucie w sercu.  
\- To najmilsza, najmądrzejsza, najbardziej utalentowana i najpiękniejsza dziewczyna, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem – powiedział po prostu. A potem, choć czuł, że nie powinien tego robić, dodał – Będzie naprawdę wspaniałą żoną, Harry.  
Mniej przenikliwy, mniej domyślny brat zarzuciłby Johna gradem krępujących i niepotrzebnych pytań, ale Harry tego nie zrobił. W zamian tylko uścisnął rękę Johna z wdzięcznością.

John wyszedł z pokoju z zamiarem udania się na obiad, gdy w ciemnym korytarzu wpadł na wysoką i szczupłą postać.  
\- Najmocniej przepraszam – wyjąkał.  
\- Właśnie do pana szedłem – odezwał się po ciemku pan Sherlock Holmes.  
\- Tak, obiad…  
\- Kogo obchodzi obiad! – przerwał pan Holmes impertynencko, ale zorientował się, że popełnił gafę i dodał bynajmniej nie przepraszająco: - Proszę mi wybaczyć, bywam czasem niecierpliwy.  
\- Czy coś się stało?  
\- Tak. Proszę iść za mną.  
Bez słowa John wykonał polecenie. Gdyby miał powiedzieć, dlaczego, z pewnością nie umiałby podać żadnego wyjaśnienia. Jednak – nie wiedząc o tym – czuł, jak w jego żyłach krew krąży szybciej, wywołując silniejsze skurcze serca i całkowicie wypędzając z Johna nudę.  
W oranżerii, gdzie było nieco więcej światła, pan Holmes zatrzymał się gwałtownie i obrócił do Johna.  
\- Jest pan lekarzem wojskowym – powiedział z namysłem.  
\- Tak.  
\- Dobrym?  
\- Bardzo dobrym – odpowiedział John zwyczajnie. To była prawda. Był dobrym lekarzem. A ponadto był cholernie ciekaw, do czego pan Holmes zmierza.  
\- Zatem widział pan wiele przemocy, krwi i śmierci.  
\- Tak. Zbyt dużo jak na jedno życie.  
\- Chciałby pan zobaczyć jeszcze trochę?  
John omal nie wykrzyknął: „O Boże, tak!”, ale zorientował się, że byłoby to nie na miejscu. Zamiast tego ukłonił się lekko.  
\- Przed chwilą znaleziono ciało naszego ogrodnika – powiedział pan Holmes, wciąż uważnie lustrując twarz Johna. – Chciałbym, żeby go pan obejrzał.  
„Chciałbym, żeby go pan obejrzał”, nie: „Czy zechciałby pan go obejrzeć”. Jednak Johnowi nie robiło to żadnej różnicy.  
\- Gdzie teraz jest ciało?  
\- Tam, gdzie zostało znalezione. Nie pozwoliłem go ruszyć.  
\- Dobrze – pochwalił John. – Samobójstwo?  
\- Na to wygląda.

Jak tylko zobaczyli ciało, John przypomniał sobie te słowa: „Na to wygląda”, nie: „tak”. Chociaż ogrodnik leżał pod ogrodowym drzewem, obok znajdowało się przewrócone krzesło, a on sam miał pętlę ze sznura zaciśniętą wokół szyi. Spodnie zmarłego były mokre i cuchnące – widomy znak, że puściły zwieracze. A jednak coś było nie tak. John szybko zbadał ciało. Mężczyzna miał skręcony kark.  
\- Co pan sądzi, Doktorze? – zapytał cicho pan Holmes.  
\- Dlaczego powiedział pan: „na to wygląda”, kiedy zapytałem, czy to samobójstwo?  
Pan Holmes lekko wydął usta w grymasie rozczarowania.  
\- Pan uważa, że to samobójstwo? – zapytał.  
\- Tego nie powiedziałem – potrząsnął głową John.  
\- O?  
\- Sam nie założyłby sobie pętli w ten sposób. Widzi pan, gdzie jest węzeł? Na karku. Gdyby sam zakładał pętlę, węzeł powinien być pod lewym uchem.  
Pan Holmes przyglądał mu się tak intensywnie, że John nie mógł przestać mówić.  
\- Poza tym gdyby odkopał krzesło, udusiłby się, a nie skręcił kark.  
\- Sugeruje pan, że…  
\- Że ktoś zaaranżował tę scenę. Tak. A wnioskując z tego, co pan powiedział wcześniej, myślę, że pan też tak uważa.  
\- Przyznam, że zaskoczył mnie pan – powiedział pan Holmes, wciąż przyglądając się Johnowi badawczo.  
\- Doprawdy? – burknął John sucho, choć czuł się miło połechtany tym prawie komplementem.  
\- Tak. Może ma pan jakiś pomysł, kto chciałby wieszać ogrodnika i sugerować, że to samobójstwo?  
\- Nie, a pan?  
\- Dojdziemy do tego.  
\- Wezwiemy policję?  
\- Chyba nie mamy wyjścia. Czy mogę pana prosić, żeby nie wspominał pan o niczym mojej siostrze? Jest dość delikatnego usposobienia, mogłaby się przestraszyć.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- I chyba jestem panu winien przeprosiny, że uniemożliwiłem panu zjedzenie obiadu – tym razem pan Holmes uśmiechał się lekko i John mógłby przysiąc, że przeprasza naprawdę.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi, i tak nie byłem głodny. Mam tylko nadzieję, że panna Holmes nie poczuła się obrażona moją nieobecnością.  
\- Wytłumaczę pana, Doktorze. I… bardzo panu dziękuję.  
John mimowolnie stanął na baczność i ukłonił się sztywno, po wojskowemu. Zastanawiał się, czy mógłby odpowiedzieć, że to była przyjemność, ale na szczęście zerknął na leżące na ziemi ciało nieszczęsnego ogrodnika i ugryzł się w język. Pan Holmes odwzajemnił ukłon.  
\- Dobranoc, panie Holmes.  
\- Dobranoc, doktorze Watson.  
John wrócił do pokoju, ale nie zdążył nawet zdjąć surduta, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Proszę! – zawołał John.  
Drzwi uchyliły się i w szparze ukazała się twarz Billy’ego, służącego pana Sherlocka Holmesa.  
\- Mój pan kazał przynieść szanownemu panu zimną kolację – powiedział Billy i podał Johnowi przykryty srebrny półmisek. John podziękował i zamknął za służącym drzwi. Kiedy podniósł pokrywkę, jego oczom ukazały się przepysznie wyglądające zimne mięsa i wędliny, a także kilka kromek aromatycznego chleba. John westchnął z zadowolenia i poczuł w brzuchu niepokój, podobny do głodu.


	2. Chapter 2

4\.   
John nie spał najlepiej tej nocy. Kilkukrotnie we śnie nawiedzała go wojna i budził się, mokry ze strachu i bólu. Ale na koniec przyśniło mu się coś, co sprawiło, że musiał wstać, otworzyć okno na oścież i zapalić fajkę. Nie wiedział, co ten sen mógłby oznaczać, ale czuł, że nie chce już się kłaść. Umył się i ubrał starannie, wciąż przy otwartym oknie, aż poranny chłód wdarł się do jego ciała i wygnał irracjonalny lęk. W tym ostatnim śnie zamiast dobrze znanych, wojennych obrazów, pojawił się pan Sherlock Holmes, który podszedł do niego blisko, bardzo blisko, zbyt blisko. Tak blisko, że Johnowi kręciło się w głowie. Położył mu rękę na klatce piersiowej i – patrząc mu w oczy swoim chłodnym, badawczym, jasnoniebieskim spojrzeniem – zagłębił palce w jego piersi i zacisnął je na sercu. To bolało. John czuł, jak jego spanikowane serce trzepie się w dłoni Holmesa jak schwytany ptak. I wtedy pan Holmes wyciągnął rękę z piersi Johna – wraz z jego sercem. Doktor patrzył na swoje bijące z wysiłkiem, krwawe serce – bum – bum – bum – bum – a potem się obudził.  
Kiedy tylko zrobiło się na tyle późno, by mógł zajrzeć do Harry’ego, uciekł od samotności. Ku jego zadowoleniu brat czuł się dobrze i John pozwolił mu spędzić po śniadaniu trochę czasu w saloniku.  
Panna Holmes wydawała się tak szczęśliwa z tego powodu, że Harry niemal całkowicie wyzdrowiał w okamgnieniu. Osobiście umościła mu wygodne miejsce przy kominku, a sama przycupnęła obok na malutkim zydelku. Zrobiła to tak naturalnie i uroczo, że nikt się nie zorientował, że w ten sposób oddzieliła ich dwoje od reszty towarzystwa i całkowicie zaanektowała Harry’ego dla siebie. Pozostali mężczyźni od czasu do czasu zerkali czujnie w ich kierunku, ale byli zbyt daleko, by słyszeć prowadzoną przyciszonymi głosami rozmowę.  
\- Mycrofcie – odezwał się nagle pan Sherlock Holmes, przerywając lekturę. – Doktor Watson i ja uważamy, że Jameson nie powiesił się sam. Ktoś mu w tym dopomógł.  
Pan Mycroft Holmes zwrócił zdumione spojrzenie na Johna.  
\- Doktor Watson...?  
\- Tak, poprosiłem go o konsultację.  
\- Sherlocku…  
\- Ręczę za dyskrecję doktora Watsona – uciął pan Sherlock Holmes tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.  
Pan Mycroft Holmes nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Pełnym zdumienia i namysłu wzrokiem wpatrywał się wciąż w Johna.  
\- Jestem człowiekiem honoru, panie Holmes – powiedział wreszcie John.  
Pan Holmes zamrugał, jak obudzony z transu.  
\- Nie wątpiłem w to ani przez chwilę – odezwał się uprzejmie. – To nie pana osoba mnie niepokoi, doktorze Watson, lecz zachowanie mego brata.  
Pan Sherlock Holmes przewrócił oczami.  
\- Morderstwo, Mycrofcie. Uważamy, że powinieneś zawiadomić policję.  
\- My…?  
\- Doktor Watson i ja – uzupełnił lekko Sherlock Holmes.  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- Wezwiesz policję?  
\- Tak, dziękuję bardzo, Sherlocku. Doktorze Watson, czy zechce pan złożyć zeznania?  
\- Oczywiście.  
Pan Sherlock Holmes znów przewrócił oczami, tym razem na użytek Johna, a potem powrócił do lektury. John złapał się na tym, że czeka z utęsknieniem na chwilę, w której znów usłyszy skrzypce. Kiedy już wydawało mu się, że panna Holmes zupełnie zapomniała o ćwiczeniach, pan Mycroft Holmes chrząknął znacząco.  
\- Sherlocku, Eurus, czy to nie pora na muzykę?  
Przywykła do słuchania poleceń brata, panna Holmes zerwała się w jednej chwili i wyfrunęła po instrumenty. Pan Sherlock Holmes wstał i rozprostował długie ramiona. Kiedy siostra przyniosła skrzypce, ujął je delikatnie i umieścił je sobie pod brodą. Zaczęli tak samo jak poprzedniego dnia – stojąc w identycznych pozach naprzeciwko siebie, napięci jak struny. Tym razem spod ich smyczków popłynęła powolna, czuła, łkająca fuga, która wypełniła Johna aż po palce stóp. Każde vibrato przeszywało go dreszczem. Nie mógł oddychać. Co to jest? – myślał, udręczony i przepełniony bojaźnią. Ta muzyka była jak głosy aniołów, jak śpiew z nieba. Kiedy wydawało mu się, że nie zniesie już ani nuty więcej, pan Sherlock Holmes obrócił się gwałtownie w jego stronę i utkwił w nim niebieskie, intensywne spojrzenie. John przypomniał sobie swój sen. Faktycznie, czuł taki ucisk w klatce piersiowej, jakby na jego sercu zamknęła się silna dłoń. Zaszlochał głucho i złapał się za głowę. Muzyka umilkła nagle, a pan Sherlock Holmes znalazł się tuż przy nim.  
\- Źle się pan poczuł, Doktorze?  
\- John – zawołał Harry spod kominka, a w jego głosie John słyszał wielki niepokój.  
\- To nic – wydyszał John, zmuszając się do wyprostowania pleców. – To naprawdę nic takiego.  
Pan Sherlock Holmes przyglądał mu się, wyraźnie zatroskany.  
\- Powinien pan wyjść na powietrze.  
John dałby wszystko, by móc się od niego uwolnić choćby na chwilę, uciec, wyjść z tego domu i iść przed siebie tak długo, aż przewróci się ze zmęczenia. Coś z tych uczuć musiało się ujawnić w jego twarzy, bo pan Holmes odsunął się o krok.  
\- Doktorze. Życzy pan sobie wyjść do ogrodu?  
\- Tak, dziękuję panu – odpowiedział z wysiłkiem John. – Ale proszę sobie nie przerywać ćwiczeń. Bardzo proszę.  
Sherlock Holmes stał ze zwieszonymi ramionami, w których trzymał instrument i smyczek.  
\- Jesteś pewien, John? – zapytał Harry – Może ktoś powinien ci towarzyszyć?  
\- Nie, proszę. Naprawdę nic mi nie jest.  
John był tak skonfundowany, że miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Tak szybko, jak pozwoliła mu na to sztywna noga, wyszedł z saloniku i podążył do ogrodu. Przechadzając się po nim nerwowym krokiem, wciąż słyszał skrzypcowy duet, ale z oddali i bez duszącej obecności młodszego Holmesa, nie reagował aż tak gwałtownie.   
To ten sen, tłumaczył sobie John. Sen, wzruszenie z powodu muzyki, wczorajsza śmierć ogrodnika. To wszystko nałożyło się na siebie i spowodowało chwilę słabości, której John wstydził się serdecznie. Podczas spaceru zdołał się całkowicie uspokoić i był gotów wrócić do towarzystwa, gdy panna Holmes wyszła z domu, by go poinformować, że podano drugie śniadanie.

Popołudniu przybył miejscowy inspektor policji, pan Lestrade. Pan Holmes streścił mu historię o znalezieniu ciała Jamesona i swoich podejrzeniach. John potwierdził jego wersję wydarzeń. Pan Lestrade wysłuchał ich obu, a następnie obejrzał miejsce, w którym znaleziono ciało. Wyglądał przy tym jak stary pies myśliwski, szukający tropu.  
\- Po co ktoś miałby wieszać ogrodnika? – zapytał wreszcie.  
\- Może to jakaś wiadomość – powiedział pan Sherlock Holmes.  
\- Wiadomość… Myśli pan, że wysyłanie listów jest już passe?  
Pan Holmes milczał, patrząc na inspektora z przekrzywioną głową, jakby przyglądał się jakiemuś dziwacznemu owadowi.   
\- Nie wierzy mi pan, inspektorze.  
\- Ależ wierzę, proszę pana. Po prostu szukam w tym sensu.  
Sherlock Holmes sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
\- Nie zabieram panu więcej czasu, inspektorze.  
\- Proszę mnie informować, gdyby otrzymał pan kolejną wiadomość.  
Lestrade ukłonił się i odwrócił na pięcie. Zanim wyszedł, posłał panu Mycroftowi Holmesowi spojrzenie, które zelektryzowało Johna. Czy to możliwe, by inspektor policji był inwertytą? John musiał ulec złudzeniu. Zwłaszcza, że panu Mycroftowi Holmesowi nawet nie drgnęła powieka.

Po obiedzie Harry znów poczuł się gorzej, więc John zaordynował mu leżenie w łóżku, a sam skorzystał z tej okazji, by móc uciec od towarzystwa państwa Holmesów i posiedzieć z bratem. Harry drzemał. John czytał książkę, czy może raczej usiłował czytać albo udawał, że czyta, pozwalając swoim myślom dryfować wokół przedobiednich wydarzeń. Nadal nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak silnie zareagował na muzykę. Oczywiście był zmęczony po nieprzespanej nocy i poruszony niedorzecznymi snami, ale to nie usprawiedliwiało aż takiego wzruszenia. Było mu wstyd. Co też państwo Holmes pomyśleli sobie o jego nerwach? Takie zachowanie nie przystoi gentlemanowi.  
Jakby w odpowiedzi na te rozmyślania, z pościeli rozległ się nieco przytłumiony głos Harry’ego.  
\- John, co się tam stało, w salonie?  
John odłożył książkę. Westchnął.  
\- Nie wiem. Nie rozumiem, co się ze mną tutaj dzieje. Chciałbym wrócić do domu.  
\- Jak myślisz, kiedy?  
\- Przykro mi to mówić, ale jeśli wszystko będzie dobrze, to chciałbym jechać jutro. Poproszę państwa Holmesów o wypożyczenie kolaski. Nie powinno trząść.  
Harry tylko kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza. Powrót do domu był z jednej strony źródłem jego smutku, a z drugiej – ulgi, tak bardzo mu ciążyło nadużywanie gościnności pana Holmesa.  
\- Kiedy zamierzasz się oświadczyć? – zapytał znienacka John.  
Harry zaśmiał się sucho.  
\- Uważasz, że zostanę przyjęty?  
\- Masz co do tego jakieś wątpliwości?  
\- A ty nie?  
\- Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, nie. Żadnych.  
Harry sięgnął przez łóżko i złapał Johna za rękę. Uścisnął mocno.  
\- Na balu – powiedział.  
\- Jakim balu?  
\- Pan Holmes przyrzekł siostrze, że wyprawi bal. Jak tylko dojdę do siebie, panna Holmes ma wyznaczyć datę.  
\- Bardzo się cieszę, Harry.  
Harry milczał przez chwilę, nie puszczając dłoni Johna, który odwzajemniał uścisk.  
\- Dlaczego znów mam wrażenie, że rozmową o pannie Holmes odwracasz moją uwagę od innego tematu?  
\- A jaki niby jest ten inny temat?  
\- Ty mi powiedz.  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie ma nic, o czym mógłbym ci powiedzieć, Harry.  
\- Może i tak, ale czy na pewno nie ma nic, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, John?  
John znieruchomiał i wstrzymał oddech. Nawet jeśli były sprawy, o których bardzo chciałby opowiedzieć bratu, nie było to nic, co któremukolwiek z nich przyniosłoby ulgę. Na szczęście Harry nie czekał na odpowiedź. Jego uścisk stracił na intensywności, dłoń zwiotczała, oddech zwolnił i wyrównał się: Harry zasnął.

John zjadł kolację ze wszystkimi, prowadząc zwyczajną konwersację bez żadnych pułapek, a potem dał się namówić na kieliszek sherry i partyjkę tryktraka. Nikt nie wracał do jego chwili słabości przed południem, nikt nie zadawał żadnych niewygodnych pytań i w efekcie John spędził całkiem miły, spokojny wieczór w dobrym towarzystwie. Położył się spać zupełnie uspokojony i nie miał żadnych snów.

 

5.  
Powrót do domu przyniósł nie tylko smutek rozstania i radość powitań, ale także niespodziankę: w Longbourn pojawił się nieoczekiwany gość. John wiedział, że to ona, gdy tylko zobaczył przed domem wielkiego myśliwskiego psa.   
\- Molly przyjechała! – powiedział do Harry’ego, półleżącego w kolasce. Mimo wygód i powolnej jazdy, Harry wyglądał na wykończonego, choć nie skarżył się ani słowem. John wiedział, że brat przeżywa jeszcze rozstanie z panną Holmes, która była tak niepocieszona i tak pięknie prosiła, by zostali jeszcze przynajmniej jeden dzień, że przykro było jej odmawiać. Pomógł Harry’emu wysiąść z kolaski i zaprowadził go do domu. Radosnym powitaniom nie było końca. Miał rację: Molly Hooper, daleka kuzynka, przyjechała w gościnę i wraz ze swoim psem zamierzała zostać w Longbourn przez pełne dwa tygodnie. John cieszył się z tego. Mimo, że Molly była kuzynką o dalekim stopniu pokrewieństwa, przez długi czas jako dziecko mieszkała z rodziną Watsonów i zżyła się z nią jak rodzona córka. Poza tym była kobietą wyjątkową, postępową, bojkotującą zwyczaje i konwenanse i żyjącą po swojemu. Kiedy John studiował medycynę, po kryjomu uczył Molly wszystkiego, co sam umiał, wyobrażając sobie, że będzie miał w niej pomocnicę i pielęgniarkę. Nie wiedział jednak, że kuzynka nocami czyta wykradzione mu podręczniki i zanim zaciągnął się do armii, była lepszym chirurgiem od niego.  
W dawnych czasach John snuł mgliste plany, że kiedyś ożeni się z Molly i będą prowadzić wspólną praktykę. Życie z taką towarzyszką jawiło mu się jako pogodne i interesujące. Teraz już jednak wiedział, że to się nie uda. Ale spędzanie z nią czasu wciąż było przyjemne. Dużo przyjemniejsze niż przebywanie z resztą rodziny Watsonów.

Majątek pana Watsona składał się z około dwóch tysięcy funtów rocznego dochodu, które miały przejść po śmierci właściciela w posiadanie Harry’ego. Dobytek pani Watson, chociaż wystarczająco duży, by zaspokoić jej potrzeby, był marną podporą dla rodziny. Ojciec jej był adwokatem w Meryton i zostawił jej cztery tysiące funtów.  
Pani Watson miała siostrę, która wyszła za mąż za pana Philipsa, urzędnika w kancelarii ich ojca, a z czasem jego następcę, oraz brata, który przeniósł się do Londynu i otworzył biuro handlowe.  
Longbourn znajdowało się zaledwie o milę od Meryton. Dla panien Watson była to odległość niezwykle dogodna, gdyż lubiły kilka razy w tygodniu odwiedzać ciotkę i przy okazji zajrzeć do sklepu modystki, który znajdował się po drodze. Zwłaszcza Kitty i Lydia biegały często do Meryton, gdy w domu nie działo się nic wystarczająco interesującego, i zawsze wracały z ploteczkami. Bez względu bowiem na to, jak niewiele wydarza się na wsi, ciotka zawsze miała jakieś nowiny. Tego dnia również przyniosły informacje na temat przybyłego właśnie regimentu wojska, który miał pozostać w okolicy przez całą zimę. Kitty i Lydia wciąż o tym rozprawiały, a fortuna panów Holmes, o której ciągle przypominała im matka, nie miała w ich oczach żadnej wartości w porównaniu z oficerskim mundurem.  
\- Wnioskując z waszej okropnej paplaniny – powiedział wreszcie zagniewany pan Watson – muszę przyznać, że jesteście dwiema najgłupszymi kozami w okolicy. Od pewnego czasu to podejrzewałem, ale teraz jestem tego całkowicie pewien.  
Kitty zmieszała się i zamilkła, ale Lydia, nie przywiązując żadnej wagi do słów ojca, kontynuowała swe wywody. Zachwycała się właśnie kapitanem Carterem i nie zamierzała dopuścić, by ktokolwiek jej przerywał.  
\- Jestem zaskoczona twoją postawą, mój drogi – odezwała się pani Watson – Nie przypuszczałam, że masz tak niskie zdanie o swoich córkach. Gdybym chciała wypowiedzieć się o kimś z lekceważeniem, na pewno nie wybrałabym własnych dzieci.   
\- Jeśli moje dzieci są głupie, powinienem chyba zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.  
\- Owszem, ale przecież wszystkie nasze dzieci są nadzwyczaj mądre.  
\- Pochlebiam sobie, że tylko w tej jednej jedynej kwestii nie zgadzamy się ze sobą, moja droga. Miałem nadzieję, że nasze opinie pokrywają się w każdej dziedzinie.  
John, który zwykle uwielbiał słuchać, jak jego rodzice się przekomarzają, poczuł teraz, że pieką go uszy. Molly udawała, że nie słyszy, piła herbatę i nie patrzyła na żadne z nich. Harry milczał, pogrążony we własnych myślach.  
\- Mamo – zawołała Lydia, żeby przekrzyczeć ojca – ciocia mówi, że pułkownik Forster i kapitan Carter nie chodzą już tak często do czytelni panny Bennet, jak to czynili tuż po przyjeździe. Ciocia widuje ich teraz w czytelni Clarke’a.  
John nie czekał na odpowiedź matki ani reakcję ojca. Wstał od stołu.  
\- Może moja kuzynka pozwoli zaprosić się na spacer? – powiedział z najmilszym uśmiechem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć. – Zobaczysz, jak bardzo zmienił się park od twojej ostatniej wizyty.  
Molly kiwnęła głową z wdzięcznością, wstając od stołu. John z ulgą ujął ją pod ramię.

Panna Hooper szła obok niego w sukni szokująco różnej od tych, jakie John widywał przez ostatnie kilka dni u panny Holmes: surowej, niemal zgrzebnej, bez żadnych ozdobników. John nie po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że w tych czasach kuzynka powinna urodzić się jako mężczyzna. Jeździła świetnie konno, potrafiła się bronić, hodowała myśliwskie psy i – cóż – była bardzo utalentowanym chirurgiem. Niestety żaden z tych talentów nie mógł jej się przydać na rynku małżeńskim.  
John opowiedział kuzynce przebieg ostatnich kilku tygodni, skupiając się głównie na uczuciu, które połączyło Harry’ego i pannę Holmes, ale powiedział także o tajemniczej śmierci Jamesona i przeprowadzonym śledztwie. Opowiedział jej, jak zasłabł podczas koncertu w Netherfield, tłumacząc się gorączką wojenną. Wszystkie te zdarzenia, które tak go zajmowały ostatnio, wypowiedziane na głos podczas spaceru, brzmiały jak zwyczajna wiejska historia, jaka mogłaby się zdarzyć każdemu. Molly nie przerywała, nie zadawała pytań. Po prostu słuchała. Kiedy przyszła pora na nią, opowiedziała Johnowi o tym, że zaopiekowała się nią bogata patronka, która była kobietą niezmiernie postępową i zgodziła się, by Molly prowadziła w jej majątku praktykę lekarską. Zaoferowała jej mały domek na obrzeżach parku, i stałą pensję. Jednak postawiła jeden warunek.  
\- Muszę wyjść za mąż, John.  
John zatrzymał się z zaskoczenia.  
\- Ty? Za mąż? Po co?  
\- Ze względów praktycznych – wzruszyła ramionami Molly. – Chodzi też o poczucie moralności. Moja patronka nie chce, by ludzie gadali niestworzone rzeczy. To bardzo wpływowa dama.  
\- Masz już kogoś na oku?  
Molly przygryzła dolną wargę w zamyśleniu.  
\- Prawdę mówiąc, tak.  
\- To wspaniale! Gratuluję, kuzynko – John starał się, by jego głos brzmiał szczerze, jednak sam czuł, że niespecjalnie mu to wychodzi. Molly przewróciła oczami.  
\- John, kto chciałby się ze mną ożenić? – zapytała nerwowym tonem.  
\- O, jesteś piękną, mądrą kobietą…  
\- John!  
Doktor zamilkł, bo wydawało mu się, że zaczyna rozumieć. Wiedział też, że to do niego należy wypowiedzenie tych słów na głos, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić. Długą chwilę szli w milczeniu. Molly poddała się wreszcie.  
\- Dlatego tu przyjechałam. Przyjaźnimy się, John. Dobrze się rozumiemy. Lubimy spędzać ze sobą czas. To mogłoby być dobre wyjście.  
\- Molly… - zaczął John, zastanawiając się rozpaczliwie, co ma powiedzieć.  
\- Nie musisz przecież odpowiadać teraz – powiedziała szybko Molly, połykając głoski. – Chciałam tylko, żebyś wiedział. Porozmawiajmy o tym jeszcze, później. Innego dnia.  
\- Dobrze – zgodził się John, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc i przez ułamek sekundy tęskniąc do swojego poprzedniego, nudnego życia.

 

6.  
Nie minęły dwa dni, odkąd Harry i John wrócili do domu, gdy służący podczas śniadania wręczył Johnowi list. Serce Doktora zabiło mocniej na widok charakteru pisma. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, ale był pewien, że wie, czyja ręka stawiała te litery. Rozumiał, że powinien zaczekać, aż wszyscy skończą jeść, udać się na spacer i dopiero otworzyć list, ale nie mógł usiedzieć z ciekawości. Przełamał pieczęć. W środku było tylko jedno zdanie:  
Proszę przyjść, jeśli to możliwe. SH  
Złożył list i schował go do kieszeni. Poczuł, że zupełnie nie jest już głodny i myślał tylko o tym, czy może wyruszyć natychmiast. Nie wiedział, ile czasu tkwił w tym stuporze, gdy głośny śmiech Lydii zmusił go do podniesienia głowy. Z drugiej strony stołu jego kuzynka patrzyła na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. John przypomniał sobie analogiczną sytuację sprzed zaledwie kilku dni, gdy to on uważnie lustrował wyraz twarzy Harry’ego i jak wiele odpowiedzi wówczas otrzymał. Zmusił się do uśmiechu.  
\- Jakieś plany na przedpołudnie? – zagaił uprzejmie.  
\- Tak – odpowiedziała Molly neutralnym tonem, ale jej oczy pozostały poważne. – Idziemy do Meryton. Dotrzymasz nam towarzystwa?  
\- Obawiam się… Obawiam się, że będę zajęty.  
\- Rozumiem.  
John spuścił wzrok pod palącym spojrzeniem kuzynki. Rozważał właśnie rejteradę pod byle pretekstem, gdy służący przyniósł mu drugą kopertę. Zaadresowaną tym samym charakterem pisma. Tym razem John od razu schował list do kieszeni, ale już po kilku sekundach papier zaczął go palić przez cienki materiał. Wytrzymał zaledwie kilka minut, zanim wyjął list i rozłamał pieczęć. W środku ponownie było tylko jedno zdanie:  
Jeśli to niemożliwe, i tak proszę przyjść. SH  
John zerwał się jak oparzony, starając się zignorować zdziwione pytania matki i sióstr, badawcze spojrzenie Harry’ego, a nade wszystko – minę Molly, mówiącą, że wszystko już jest jasne. Co niby miałoby być jasne dla kuzynki, John nie wiedział, ale budziło w nim to mgliste poczucie winy.  
\- Wybaczcie – wybąkał. – Zostałem… wezwany. Wezwano mnie… Muszę iść.  
\- Wezwano? – wołała za nim pani Watson. – Ktoś zachorował?  
John nie odpowiedział. Polecił służącemu osiodłać dla siebie konia i pospieszył na górę, by przygotować się do drogi. Wybiegając z domu, nie poświęcił już ani jednej myśli siedzącej przy śniadaniu rodzinie, więc omal nie dostał ataku serca, gdy we wrotach stajni ktoś złapał go za ramię.   
\- Molly! – wykrztusił z siebie – Co się stało?  
\- Kto cię wezwał? – zapytała prosto z mostu. – On?  
Molly nie była taka jak Mary, Kitty i Lydia. Była taka jak Harry. A zarazem zupełnie inna, bo bez ograniczeń właściwych mężczyznom. Nie przejmowała się zupełnie tym, co wypada, a co nie. Jednocześnie pragmatyczna i empatyczna, pozwalała sobie na szczerość wobec bliskich osób, nawet jeśli to oznaczało impertynencję. John ją uwielbiał. Choć – musiał to przyznać – nie w chwilach, w których patrzyła na niego tak, jak teraz.  
Zgrabnie ominął tę konwersacyjną pułapkę.  
\- On? Kim jest „on”, kuzynko?  
\- Dobrze wiesz, o kim mówię.  
John westchnął i splótł ramiona na piersi.  
\- On. – Molly poddała się wreszcie i przewróciła oczami – Pan Sherlock Holmes.  
\- Tak. On mnie wezwał.  
\- A ty biegniesz na pierwsze wezwanie.  
\- Na drugie.  
\- John! Bądź ostrożny.  
\- Ostrożny? Co masz na myśli, Molly?  
\- Tacy jak on nie zakochują się w takich jak my.  
John zachwiał się, zupełnie pozbawiony tchu, jak uderzony w przeponę. W pierwszym momencie chciał zaprotestować, zapytać, w czym niby jest gorszy od pana Holmesa? Obaj są młodszymi synami gentlemanów, więc ich status jest identyczny. Jednak uświadomił sobie, że będzie to tylko potwierdzenie dzikich domysłów kuzynki, zatem przybrał swoją najsurowszą minę i zapytał o coś całkiem innego.  
\- Co to znaczy? Dlaczego mi to mówisz?  
Molly potrząsnęła głową i odsunęła się.  
\- Po prostu… uważaj.  
John skorzystał z okazji, by się oddalić i zakończyć tę niedorzeczną rozmowę. Jego kuzynka wyciągała zbyt pochopne wnioski i dzieliła się nimi, zanim je dobrze przemyślała.

Dotarcie do Netherfield Park zajęło Johnowi dużo mniej czasu niż myślał. A mimo to, zsiadając z konia przed wejściem do domu, zobaczył spieszącą w jego stronę szczupłą, nerwową postać. Pan Sherlock Holmes najwyraźniej niecierpliwie na niego czekał.  
\- Jest pan nareszcie! – wykrzyknął na widok Johna, o wiele mniej grzecznie niż powinien, ale za to ujmująco szczerze. Doktor stłumił podobnie niestosowne zachowanie i ukłonił się uprzejmie.  
\- Panie Holmes.  
\- Nie spieszyło się panu.  
\- Wyruszyłem natychmiast po otrzymaniu drugiej wiadomości od pana.  
\- Drugiej! – pan Holmes dramatycznie wyrzucił ramiona w górę – A co z pierwszą?  
John powściągnął rozbawienie, choć nie mógł wykluczyć, że odbiło się ono na jego twarzy.  
\- Czy coś się stało, sir?  
\- Tak! Stało się! Doktorze, wezwałem pana, ponieważ w Netherfield Park doszło do wypadku.  
John natychmiast spoważniał, a przez głowę przemknął mu obraz panny Eurus Holmes. Serce zabiło mu mocno.  
\- Proszę mówić.  
\- Moja klacz okulała.  
John sapnął, usiłując ukryć irytację.  
\- Panie Holmes, jestem lekarzem ludzi. Nie znam się na koniach.  
Pan Holmes prychnął, jakby miał do czynienia z kompletnym idiotą.  
\- Nie wezwałem pana, aby wyleczył pan konia! Chodzi o okoliczności, w jakich Kelpie okulała. Jestem przekonany, że jest to kolejna wiadomość.  
\- Ma pan na myśli wiadomość od mordercy Jamesona? – John usiłował nadążyć za tokiem rozumowania pana Holmesa.  
\- To chyba oczywiste?  
\- Nie dla mnie.  
\- Proszę mnie nie rozczarowywać, Doktorze.  
John poczuł się jak przekłuty balon. Cała radość, która rezonowała w nim od otrzymania pierwszej wiadomości od pana Holmesa, zupełnie wyparowała.   
\- Kelpie jest klaczą pełnej krwi – powiedział pan Holmes już nieco uprzejmiej, zniżając głos. – To moja najkosztowniejsza własność. To ta klacz właśnie zrzuciła przed kilku dniami pańskiego brata.  
John słuchał uważnie, zastanawiając się, do czego ta historia zmierza.  
\- Kelpie wymaga codziennych spacerów i każdego dnia jej dosiadam. To mój najświętszy obowiązek, zaraz po skrzypcach. Dziś również miałem to zrobić, ale siostra prosiła, bym jej towarzyszył podczas wizyty pani i panien Long. Klacz miał oprowadzić koniuszy. W połowie spaceru Kelpie okulała nagle. Nie muszę chyba wspominać, że moje przejażdżki rzadko odbywają się w tempie spacerowym. Mam przekonanie graniczące z pewnością, że gdybym na niej jechał, skręciłbym kark.  
Johnowi wyrwał się przerażony okrzyk. Pan Holmes przez długą chwilę ociągał się z oderwaniem oczu od jego twarzy.  
\- Dziękuję panu, Doktorze – powiedział wreszcie. – Na szczęście spędzałem nudny poranek z panią Long i jej dwiema brzydkimi córkami.  
John nie był pewien, czy jest bardziej zaszokowany arogancją Holmesa, czy raczej rozbawiony trafnością jego spostrzeżeń. Nigdy by tego nie powiedział głośno, ale musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że panny Long nie należą do urodziwych.  
\- Zbadałem konia. Pomiędzy podkową a kopytem tkwiła ostra igła. Ktoś zrobił to celowo.  
\- Ktoś chciał pana skrzywdzić – powiedział John, wstrząsany dreszczami gniewu i przerażenia.  
\- A przynajmniej nastraszyć – zgodził się pan Holmes. – To jest wiadomość, na którą czekaliśmy.  
\- Wspaniale. A co ona oznacza?  
\- Że będą kolejne wypadki, Doktorze.  
\- Czego on od pana chce?  
\- Tego właśnie trzeba się dowiedzieć.  
\- Jak tego dokonamy?  
Pan Holmes popatrzył na Johna tak ciepło, że Doktor natychmiast poczuł, że zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Znaleźć mordercę Jamesona i zastrzelić go? Proszę bardzo. Rozwiązać zagadkę kulawego konia? Natychmiast. Zabić smoka? Z rozkoszą.  
\- Dziękuję, że powiedział pan „my” – niski z natury głos pana Holmesa osiągnął takie rejestry, jak gdyby dobiegał z samego środka klatki piersiowej, z pominięciem gardła i strun głosowych.  
\- Wezwał mnie pan – przypomniał cicho John.  
\- A pan natychmiast przybył.  
\- Tak.  
Nie było sensu zaprzeczać. John czuł niepokój w brzuchu: coś jakby głód, co jednak głodem nie było. Pan Holmes zrobił krok w jego kierunku i Doktora osnuła odurzająca woń jego wody kolońskiej, kojarzącej się z fajką, skórą, starym drewnem, trawą i… agrestem?  
\- Zamierza pan poinformować inspektora Lestrade’a? – zapytał John, żeby zagłuszyć bicie swojego niemądrego serca.  
\- Co takiego? Nie. To idiota.  
Zaskoczony, John parsknął śmiechem. Kąciki ust pana Holmesa powędrowały do góry.  
\- Chciałbym pana o coś prosić – powiedział.   
\- Co tylko pan zechce.  
Uśmiech, który przefrunął przez twarz pana Holmesa, sprawił, że przez kręgosłup Johna przepłynął strumień białego światła.  
\- Co zechcę…?  
John uśmiechnął się pod nosem na myśl o tym, jak łatwo zwyczajna, kurtuazyjna odpowiedź staje się przy tym człowieku sprawdzianem dominacji. Zastanowił się, czy naprawdę zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Czego ten szalony mężczyzna mógłby od niego zażądać? Zabicia kogoś? Zabicia siebie? Wysadzenia sierocińca w powietrze? Napaści na bank? John przyglądał mu się spod oka. Nie, zdecydował wreszcie. To dobry człowiek.  
\- Tak, panie Holmes.  
Teraz pan Holmes uśmiechnął się już otwarcie i John chyba po raz pierwszy zobaczył, jak uśmiech ten obejmuje również oczy gentlemana. Niespodziewana szczerość tego uśmiechu mogłaby złamać serce.  
\- Żałuję, że pańskie „co tylko pan zechce” jest na pańską miarę, drogi Doktorze.  
John poczuł ciepło w dołku na to serdeczne „drogi”, ale Holmes niestety mówił dalej:  
\- Nie jest pan w stanie sobie wyobrazić, o co mógłbym pana poprosić.  
\- Nie poprosiłby mnie pan o zrobienie czegoś, czego nie byłbym skłonny z ochotą spełnić – powiedział John, nieco nastroszony. Pan Holmes patrzył na niego długo i tak miło, że serce Doktora przyspieszyło, przywołując na jego policzki ciemny rumieniec. Na ten widok Holmes uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Otóż to.  
John zorientował się, że jest to jakaś gra, której reguł nie zna, i zasmuciło go to.  
\- Zatem – powiedział, żeby zakończyć to konfundujące dryfowanie – Chciałby pan, żebym…  
\- Mam nadzieję, że pana nie uraziłem, Doktorze.  
\- Ależ skąd.  
\- Chciałbym, żeby miał pan oczy i uszy otwarte. Widuje pan rodziny z sąsiedztwa. Chadza pan do Meryton. Prędzej czy później ktoś wspomni o nowym przybyszu. To będzie nasz człowiek.  
Tylko tyle? – chciał zapytać John, ale stłumił rozczarowanie.  
\- Widzę w tym planie tylko jedną trudność – powiedział. – W Meryton od kilku dni stacjonuje pułk wojska. Jest pełno nowych twarzy.  
\- Nasz człowiek nie jest żołnierzem.  
\- Skąd pan to wie?  
\- Żołnierz nie okaleczyłby konia.  
John przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Holmesa w bałwochwalczym osłupieniu, a potem skinął głową. Pan Holmes dotknął lekko jego łokcia.  
\- Chciałby pan wejść na herbatę?  
\- Nie. Ale chciałbym zobaczyć klacz, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu.  
\- Ależ proszę.  
Pan Sherlock Holmes uprzejmie wskazał drogę do stajni, a potem ruszył u boku Johna, dopasowując swój długi krok do jego utykania.

Klacz rzeczywiście była piękna. Cała z falistych linii i lśniącej, aksamitnej skóry, która drgała na niej nerwowo. Na pewno znaleźliby się tacy, którzy by powiedzieli, że za delikatna na dalekie jazdy, ale kiedy się patrzyło na jej rozumne czoło, żywe oczy i wypukłą pierś, czuło się tylko siłę jej ducha, jak u człowieka. John z zachwytem dotknął strzałki na suchym pysku klaczy.  
\- Cześć, ślicznotko.  
\- Piękna, prawda? – zapytał Holmes z dumą, przechodząc na drugą stronę zwierzęcia i wplatając palce w jedwabistą grzywę.  
\- Wyjątkowa.  
Przez długą chwilę tylko stali, pieszcząc klacz i nic do siebie nie mówiąc. John czuł, że jest to bliskie milczenie, niewymuszone, takie, jakie czasem zapada między przyjaciółmi, więc nie spieszył się, by je przerwać. Spokój bijący od pana Holmesa świadczył o tym, że jemu też jest z tą przedłużającą się ciszą wygodnie. Ta przyjemna bliskość, zapach stajni i rozgrzanego konia, dotyk delikatnej sierści, a może miękkość pana Holmesa, szepczącego uspokajająco do zwierzęcia i głaszczącego je z czułością, o jaką John nigdy by go nie podejrzewał, sprawiły, że z ust Doktora popłynęły słowa, których nie sposób już było cofnąć.  
\- Mamy gościa w Longbourn. Przybyła moja kuzynka, panna Hooper.   
\- To dla pana kłopot, Doktorze?  
\- Nie, nie w tym sensie. Molly i ja dorastaliśmy razem, przyjaźnimy się. Zawsze się świetnie rozumieliśmy.  
Opowiedział o kuzynce więcej, niż zamierzał. Mówił ciepło o jej uzdolnieniach, wspaniałym charakterze, a nawet o mglistych zamiarach poślubienia jej, jakie żywił będąc chłopcem. Wychwalał zalety i wykształcenie panny Hooper, jakby była koniem na sprzedaż. Zamilkł, uświadomiwszy to sobie.  
\- Ale wydarzyło się coś, co nie pozwala panu cieszyć się tą zażyłością – zauważył pan Holmes w swoim stylu. John miał ochotę połknąć język. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego w ogóle poruszył ten temat. Nie chciał mówić o Molly. A jednocześnie chciał się z kimś podzielić tym kłopotem. Z przyjacielem. Czy w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni pan Holmes stał się jego przyjacielem? Dlaczego John nie poszedł z tym do brata? Dlaczego zwierzył się temu aroganckiemu, chłodnemu człowiekowi, którego ledwo znał? Ale czy Holmes naprawdę był arogancki? W tej chwili nie. Chłodny? – John przyglądał mu się z namysłem. Jego lśniącym butom do konnej jazdy, jasnym, obcisłym spodniom, ciemnemu surdutowi i nieskazitelnej koszuli. Nie… Raczej… hamujący się. Jak gdyby trzymał na wodzy swój prawdziwy charakter. Kim byłby Sherlock Holmes bez tego światowego poloru i wędzidła dobrego wychowania?   
John westchnął. Skoro powiedział „a”, nieodzownie musi także powiedzieć resztę alfabetu.  
\- Panna Hooper znalazła patronkę, która postanowiła dać jej dom i pensję w zamian za prowadzenie praktyki lekarskiej.  
\- Kobieta lekarz! – Holmes aż gwizdnął cicho. – To naprawdę postępowa dama.  
\- We wszystkich aspektach prócz jednego. Moja kuzynka musi wyjść za mąż.  
Pan Holmes rzucił mu szybkie, czujne spojrzenie, a potem skupił się na gładzeniu pyska klaczy.  
\- Dlaczego nie chce się pan ożenić? – zapytał obojętnym tonem - Nie kusi pana stan małżeński?  
John zastanawiał się, czy powinien się zdziwić, że tamten tak łatwo go przejrzał, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie.  
\- Jestem wdowcem, panie Holmes. – No proszę, powiedział to wreszcie. John uświadomił sobie, że nigdy wcześniej to słowo nie przeszło mu przez usta. Miało gorzki posmak.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, Doktorze. Proszę przyjąć wyrazy głębokiego współczucia. Jak dawno…?  
\- Cztery lata temu. Dowiedziałem się o tym tuż przed postrzałem.  
Holmes nadal na niego nie patrzył, ale łagodne, długie pociągnięcia, jakimi gładził klacz, uspokajały Johna. Doktor przypomniał sobie tę chwilę, gdy blady major, tuż przed wysłaniem go na zwiad, przekazał mu wiadomość. Czy koniec świata nie przychodzi jak w Biblii, z graniem rogów i trąb, z powszechnym hałasem i lamentem, tylko po cichu, prywatnie, razem ze słowami „Bardzo mi przykro”? John nigdy nie pozwalał sobie o tym myśleć. Ani o tym ani o gwałtownym szarpnięciu bólu, gdy kula wdarła się w jego ciało. Ani o dziwnych, zachwycających poruszeniach brzucha jego żony pod suknią. Tak właśnie ją zapamiętał: z napiętym, wysokim brzuchem, w którym… nie, o tym nie da się myśleć.  
\- A pan? – zapytał, żeby zagłuszyć te myśli. - Nie szuka pan żony?  
\- Nigdy się nie ożenię.  
John ugryzł się w język, ale pytanie i tak musiało pojawić się w jego twarzy, bo Holmes powiedział:  
\- Ma pan pytanie. Proszę je zadać.  
\- Jest niestosowne.  
Holmes tylko uniósł brew, jakby chciał zapytać: i co z tego? John postanowił zaryzykować.  
\- Skąd taka pewność, że nigdy się pan nie ożeni?  
Holmes wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nigdy nie pragnąłem kobiety – powiedział po prostu.  
W ciszy, która zapadła, słychać było każde mrugnięcie Johna. Pan Holmes wyglądał, jakby nie rozumiał, co się wydarzyło. Przeanalizował swoją wypowiedź i westchnął niecierpliwie.  
\- Och. Pewnie powinienem dodać, że mężczyzny też nie.  
Teraz John wpatrywał się w niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.  
\- Jestem naukowcem, Doktorze. Sentymenty są mi najzupełniej obce.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział ostrożnie John, chociaż nie rozumiał.  
Sposób, w jaki Holmes dotykał głowy i szyi klaczy, w jaki zbliżał usta do jej nerwowego ucha, w jaki gładził ją po miękkich chrapach, całkowicie zaprzeczał tej wypowiedzi. Chyba że gentleman miał na myśli ludzi.


	3. 3

7.  
Pomysł spaceru do Meryton, wysunięty przez Lydię poprzedniego dnia, nie pozostał bez odzewu. Zarówno Kitty i Mary, jak i John, a nawet Molly, chętnie zgodzili się na przechadzkę. Spacer upłynął na niemądrej paplaninie trzech panien Watson i John zaczął przychylać się do zdania wyrażonego przez ojca, ale oczywiście nie odważyłby się powiedzieć tego głośno. Molly milczała pogodnie, idąc obok niego i stanowiąc doskonałe towarzystwo dla jego kłębiących się myśli. Po wejściu do miasta uwaga panien Watson natychmiast skierowała się na inne tory: młode damy wypatrywały na ulicach oficerów i nic poza pięknymi czepkami czy nowymi muślinami na wystawach sklepowych nie było w stanie oderwać ich od tego zajęcia.  
Wkrótce jednak uwaga każdej z dam – nawet Molly! – skupiła się na młodym, wyjątkowo przystojnym mężczyźnie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziały, a który szedł w towarzystwie jakiegoś oficera drugą stroną ulicy. Owym oficerem okazał się być pan Denny, o którego powrót chciała zapytać ciotkę Lydia. Ukłonił się, gdy ich mijał. Wszyscy byli pod dużym wrażeniem urody nieznajomego i wszyscy zastanawiali się, kim on może być. Kitty i Lydia postanowiły go za wszelką cenę poznać. Pod pretekstem chęci kupienia czegoś w sklepie po drugiej stronie ulicy, przeszły przez nią i – akurat w chwili, gdy wchodziły na chodnik – dwóch gentlemanów zawróciło i znalazło się w tym samym miejscu, co one. Pan Denny ukłonił się uprzejmie i przedstawił damom swojego przyjaciela, pana Moriarty’ego, który przyjechał z nim wczoraj z Londynu i który, ku jego ogromnej radości, przyjął patent oficerski w ich pułku. Żadna wiadomość nie mogła być równie wspaniała, gdyż nieznajomemu do ideału potrzebny był tylko mundur. Wtedy właśnie John i Molly wraz z najstarszą panną Watson dołączyli do rozmawiającej grupki i również zostali sobie przedstawieni. Aparycja pana Moriarty’ego nie pozostawiała nic do życzenia – wyróżniał się niespotykaną urodą, miłym wyrazem twarzy, postawną sylwetką oraz czarującymi manierami. Po przedstawieniu zaprezentował ujmującą gotowość do rozmowy – gotowość, która nie była jednak ani nachalna ani wulgarna. Całe towarzystwo stało zatem i gawędziło uprzejmie, gdy nagle stukot końskich kopyt odwrócił ich uwagę. Wzdłuż ulicy na swojej pięknej, karej klaczy, jechał właśnie pan Sherlock Holmes. Ujrzawszy znajomych, skierował się w ich stronę i przywitał, uchylając kapelusza. Kiedy jednak zobaczył twarz pana Moriarty’ego, zbladł, a następnie poczerwieniał. Po chwili pan Moriarty przywitał się z nim przez dotknięcie kapelusza, a Holmes ledwodostrzegalnie powtórzył ten sam gest. Chwilę potem zawrócił konia i odjechał. John zastanawiał się, co to może znaczyć, ale nie potrafił niczego wywnioskować. Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że zżera go ciekawość.  
Pan Denny i pan Moriarty odprowadzili całe towarzystwo do drzwi domu pana Philipsa i ukłonili się na pożegnanie. Na nic zdały się nalegania Lydii, by weszli z nimi do środka, i nawet zaproszenie samej pani Philips, która wyjrzała przez okno i potwierdziła słowa siostrzenicy, nie przyniosły rezultatu.  
Pani Philips zawsze była zadowolona z odwiedzin siostrzenic, Molly również traktowała bardzo serdecznie, natomiast na widok Johna zdziwiła się nieco, choć oczywiście wiedziała już o jego powrocie z Netherfield Park, który ją zaskoczył (bo przecież John i Harry nie wrócili swoim powozem) i gdyby nie przypadkowe spotkanie z chłopcem sklepowym od pana Jonesa i jego wyjaśnienie, że zaprzestano wysyłania lekarstw do Netherfield, bo obaj panowie Watson wrócili już do domu, nie miałaby o nim pojęcia. Pani Philips wylewnie przywitała Molly i wypytała ją o zdrowie całej rodziny, co trwało dość długo, ale temat rozmowy wkrótce się zmienił na nowego znajomego. Z jej okrzyków i pytań goście wywnioskowali, że wie o nim tyle samo, co oni, a mianowicie, że przyjechał z panem Dennym z Londynu, i że ma otrzymać patent oficerski w stacjonującym w mieście pułku wojska. Pani Philips powiedziała, że obserwowała go przez ostatnią godzinę, jak spacerował po ulicy. Gdyby pojawił się na niej ponownie, Kitty i Lydia nie odeszłyby od okna. Niestety, nikt nie przechodził obok domu ciotki, oprócz kilku oficerów, którzy w porównaniu z panem Moriartym byli teraz „głupi i odstręczający”. Niektórzy z nich mieli obiadować u państwa Philips następnego dnia i ciotka obiecała siostrzenicom, że nakłoni męża, by zaprosił również pana Moriarty’ego, jeśli oczywiście całe towarzystwo Watsonów wraz z panną Hooper pojawi się u nich wieczorem. Wszyscy przystali na to z wielką ochotą i pani Philips zaproponowała, że zorganizuje potem jakąś miłą i niemęczącą grę w loteryjkę oraz wyśmienitą kolację. Perspektywa takich rozrywek spotkała się z entuzjazmem panien Watson i panny Hooper, a nawet Johna, i wszyscy rozstali się w szampańskich humorach.  
W drodze powrotnej do domu John opowiedział Molly , co zaszło między dwoma gentlemanami.  
\- Może ci się zdawało, kuzynie – powiedziała z namysłem dziewczyna. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, by mogli się znać, a co więcej: żeby była między nimi taka antypatia. Czy pan Holmes nie mówił ci niczego, co byłoby dziwne?  
John już miał na końcu języka odpowiedź, że pan Holmes mówił rzeczy wyłącznie dziwne, ale rozumiał, że winien mu jest jakąś lojalność. Potrząsnął zatem głową.  
\- Na pewno wkrótce wszystko się wyjaśni – powiedział, bardziej do siebie, niż do kuzynki.

Jako że nikt w domu nie wyraził sprzeciwu wobec wizyty u wujostwa, John w towarzystwie czterech dam o ustalonej godzinie zajechał powozem przed dom państwa Philips. Po wejściu do salonu wszyscy – ku swojej ogromnej radości – dowiedzieli się, że pan Moriarty przyjął zaproszenie od ich wuja i jest już wśród gości. Kiedy wymiana uprzejmości dobiegła końca i wszyscy zajęli miejsce przy stole, dziewczętom nie pozostało nic innego, jak w oczekiwaniu na nadejście panów, marzyć o fortepianie i podziwiać swoje własne – nie najlepsze zresztą – malowidła na porcelanie. John był w o wiele lepszej sytuacji, ponieważ miał u boku Molly, z którą mógł rozumnie porozmawiać, ale i jemu czas oczekiwania na przybycie pozostałych gości wydawał się wiecznością. Gdy wreszcie do salonu weszli panowie, a wśród nich pan Moriarty, John pomyślał, że zarówno w czasie ich pierwszego spotkania, jak i później, nie przypisał mu ani krzty bezpodstawnego podziwu. Oficerowie ze stacjonującego w Meryton pułku byli z reguły przystojnymi i wytwornymi mężczyznami, a owego wieczoru u państwa Philips gościło ich najelegantsze grono, ale pan Moriarty przebijał ich pod każdym względem. Górował nad nimi urodą, sylwetką, wyrazem twarzy, manierami; wszystkim tym, co z kolei wyróżniało owych oficerów nad puszystym i niskim wujem Philipsem. Pan Moriarty miał to szczęście, że spoglądały na niego niemal wszystkie pary oczu w pokoju, a John przez chwilę mógł poczuć się jak wybraniec losu, ponieważ nowy znajomy postanowił usiąść obok niego. Niemal natychmiast zagaił miłą pogawędkę i chociaż rozmawiali jedynie o deszczowej pogodzie, John doszedł do wniosku, że nawet najbardziej pospolity i nudny temat może się okazać interesujący, gdy poruszy go inteligentny rozmówca.  
Gdy rozstawiono stoły do wista, pan Moriarty znów usiadł obok Johna, więc obaj panowie mogli swobodnie rozmawiać. John nie mógł jednak liczyć na to, że dowie się czegoś na temat najbardziej go interesujący, a mianowicie o jego znajomości z panem Holmesem. Jego ciekawość została jednak niespodziewanie zaspokojona. Pan Moriarty sam zaczął ten temat. Chciał wiedzieć, jak daleko jest z Meryton do Netherfield, a otrzymawszy odpowiedź, zapytał z wahaniem, od jak dawna przebywa tam pan Holmes.  
\- Od około dwóch tygodni – powiedział John i nie chcąc, by pan Moriarty zmienił temat, dodał – Słyszałem, że pan Mycroft Holmes jest właścicielem pokaźnego majątku w hrabstwie Derby.  
\- Tak. Ma się czym poszczycić. Dziesięć tysięcy funtów rocznego dochodu. Mam bardzo precyzyjne wiadomości na ten temat, ponieważ od dzieciństwa jestem związany z rodziną Holmesów.  
John spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Ma pan prawo być zaskoczony, panie Watson. Być może zauważył pan nasze chłodne powitanie wczoraj. Czy utrzymuje pan bliskie kontakty z panem Holmesem?  
John wybąkał coś niezobowiązującego, co pan Moriarty wziął za zaprzeczenie.  
\- Świat jest zaślepiony jego powierzchownością i majątkiem – powiedział. - Ale nie mam prawa wydawać opinii o jego osobie. Znam go zbyt długo i zbyt dobrze, by zachować bezstronność. Ciekaw jestem, czy zamierza tu długo pozostać.  
\- Nie wiem, ale nie słyszałem nic na temat jego wyjazdu podczas mojego ostatniego pobytu w Netherfield. Mam nadzieję, że z takiego głupiego powodu nie zrezygnuje pan ze wstąpienia do pułku.  
\- Ależ skąd! Nie mam w zwyczaju się przed nim chować. Jeśli nie chce mnie oglądać, musi sam stąd wyjechać. Nie utrzymujemy ze sobą dobrych kontaktów i każde spotkanie jest dla mnie przykrym przeżyciem, ale nie mam żadnych powodów, by go unikać. Pan Holmes postąpił wobec mnie bardzo niegodziwie i przykro mi, że jest takim człowiekiem, jakim jest. Jego ojciec, panie Watson, świętej pamięci pan Holmes, był najwspanialszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek znałem, i najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego mógłbym sobie wymarzyć. Dlatego też, gdy przebywam w towarzystwie jego synów, tysiące cudownych wspomnień napływają mi do głowy i napełniają mnie smutkiem. Bracia Holmes zachowali się wobec mnie skandalicznie. Mógłbym im wszystko wybaczyć, ale nie to, że zawiedli ojca i zhańbili jego pamięć.  
John był coraz bardziej zaintrygowany i słuchał z zapartym tchem, ale przez wzgląd na delikatność sprawy, nie zadawał żadnych pytań.  
Pan Moriarty zmienił temat i zaczął mówić o sprawach bardziej ogólnych, jak Meryton i jego okolice oraz towarzystwo. Zdawał się być oczarowany tym, co już widział, a o mieszkańcach miasta wypowiadał się z subtelną, lecz wyraźną kurtuazją.  
\- To właśnie nadzieja na stałe i miłe towarzystwo – dodał – skłoniła mnie do wstąpienia do pułku tego hrabstwa. Słyszałem, że jest to niezwykle szanowany i miły regiment, a mój przyjaciel Denny zachęcił mnie dodatkowo opisem obecnej kwatery. Powiedział, że Meryton przyjęło ich nadzwyczaj gościnnie, a zawarte tutaj znajomości osłodzą moją przyszłość. Muszę przyznać otwarcie, panie Watson, że moja dusza nie zniosłaby samotności.  
Pan Moriarty przerwał, jakby ta pauza miała coś znaczyć i popatrzył wymownie na Johna. John pomyślał, że pewnie powinien zrozumieć ten jakże subtelny przekaz, ale niestety nie rozumiał ni w ząb. Patrzył tylko na siedzącego obok niego mężczyznę odrobinę urzeczony. Pan Moriarty był zachwycający. Nie olśniewający, jak pan Holmes, ale niezwykle przystojny i miły w obejściu.  
\- Powinienem był zostać duchownym – westchnął. – Już od dziecka przyuczano mnie do tego zawodu. Teraz pracowałbym jako pastor w jednej z najlepszych parafii, ale niestety nie spotkało się to z akceptacją panów, o których przed chwilą mówiliśmy.  
\- Doprawdy?  
\- Tak, świętej pamięci pan Holmes zapisał mi w testamencie parafię. Był moim ojcem chrzestnym i kochał mnie ponad życie. Brak mi słów, aby wyrazić ogrom jego dobroci. Chciał zapewnić mi środki do życia i sądził, że to uczynił, ale po jego śmierci parafia przeszła w posiadanie kogoś innego.  
John prawie zaniemówił. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. A jednak nie potrafił zarzucić temu człowiekowi kłamstwa. Miał niezwykle uczciwą twarz i uśmiechnięte oczy, którymi w tej chwili pieścił Johna w sposób budzący dreszcze.  
\- Jak to możliwe? Jak można nie uszanować woli ojca? Dlaczego nie szukał pan sprawiedliwości na drodze prawnej?  
\- Nie mam pieniędzy, by występować na drogę prawną, drogi panie Watson.  
\- Ale jak uzasadniono taką niesprawiedliwą decyzję?  
\- Wystarczyło potraktować wolę ojca jako warunkowe poręczenie, które można było mi odebrać ze względu na moją rzekomą ekstrawagancję i brak rozwagi. Panie Watson, nie mam sobie nic do zarzucenia. Oprócz tego, że być może kilka razy powiedziałem zbyt pochopnie, co sądzę na temat młodszego z braci Holmes. Jestem człowiekiem porywczym i spontanicznym i nie ulega wątpliwości, że nasze charaktery całkowicie się różnią. Oraz że on mnie nienawidzi.  
\- Ale dlaczego?  
\- Z zazdrości. Gdyby świętej pamięci pan Holmes nie żywił do mnie tak ciepłych uczuć, może jego syn patrzyłby na mnie przychylniejszym okiem.  
John potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nigdy bym nie przypuścił, że pan Holmes jest zdolny do takiego czynu.  
Pan Moriarty znowu posłał mu spojrzenie o pewnym ciężarze, którego John nie pojął.  
\- Być może nasze stosunki ułożyłyby się inaczej, gdybym i ja żywił do niego cieplejsze uczucia…  
Delikatnym, niemal niezauważalnym gestem, jakby nienaumyślnie położył Johnowi na chwilę dłoń na udzie. I wtedy John zrozumiał. To było jak cios w głowę tępym przedmiotem. Jeśli John wcześniej nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy, teraz był bliski obłędu. Nie wiedział jak zareagować. Owszem, spotkał się już wcześniej z podobnymi znakami, aluzjami, zachętami – ale to było dawno, w wojsku. To były inne czasy, inne warunki. Można było wprost odrzucić czyjeś awanse. Ale jak to zrobić w salonie pełnym ludzi? I w dodatku, gdy sama materia jest tak delikatna? Przecież John mógł na pana Moriarty’ego donieść do dowódcy garnizonu i raz na zawsze pogrzebać jego karierę. W świecie, w którym inwersja jest surowo karana, ten człowiek właśnie oddał się całkowicie w ręce Johna. Oczywiście, że w sądzie byłoby jego słowo przeciwko słowu pana Moriarty’ego, ale wystarczy jedna umiejętnie puszczona w świat plotka, by kogoś zniszczyć. Jednak pytanie, które przemknęło przez głowę Johna niczym błysk umierającej gwiazdy, nie brzmiało: czy mógłby to zrobić, tylko: czy chciałby to zrobić…  
Odchrząknął i pan Moriarty zabrał rękę. John dalej rozpaczliwie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć i jak się zachować. A może nie trzeba niczego mówić ani niczego robić?  
\- Jak można traktować w ten sposób chrześniaka, przyjaciela i ulubieńca ojca…? To takie dziwne…  
\- Nie będę się wypowiadał na ten temat – powiedział Moriarty – Nie potrafię być w stosunku do niego obiektywny.  
Tknięty nagłym przeczuciem, John zapytał.  
\- A jaka jest panna Holmes?  
\- Och, urocza. W dzieciństwie była niezwykle pogodną i serdeczną dziewczynką, uwielbiała się ze mną bawić, a ja poświęcałem jej każdą wolną chwilę. Wyrosła na piękną damę i z tego, co mi wiadomo, jest wszechstronnie wykształcona. Od śmierci ojca mieszka w Londynie wraz z guwernantką, która czuwa nad jej edukacją.  
Po wielu przerwach i próbach zmiany tematu, John nie mógł powstrzymać się od powrotu do interesującej go kwestii.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pan Holmes… Poznałem go bliżej przez ostatnie kilka dni i mógłbym przysiąc…  
\- Pan Holmes potrafi być czarujący, jeśli tylko ma na to ochotę. Nie brak mu ku temu umiejętności. Potrafi udawać kogoś innego, jeśli sądzi, że gra jest warta świeczki. Wśród ludzi równych mu pozycją społeczną i majątkiem zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej, niż wśród uboższych. Dla bogaczy jest tolerancyjny, szczery, sprawiedliwy, rozsądny i serdeczny. Rzecz jasna, jest to nieodłącznie związane z jego fortuną i pozycją społeczną.  
\- Raczej nie jestem z tych równych mu pozycją i majątkiem – sprostował John, myśląc o tym, co powiedziała mu Molly nie tak dawno temu.  
\- John! – wykrzyknęła w tym momencie nadąsana Lydia – Przestań zatrzymywać pana Moriarty’ego tylko dla siebie! My też chcemy się nacieszyć jego towarzystwem!  
John zarumienił się nieco na ten brak ogłady młodszej siostry, a pan Moriarty uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco i usiadł pomiędzy Lydią i Kitty. Doktor właściwie ucieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy, ponieważ miał taki mętlik w głowie, że nie mógł jasno myśleć. Po pierwsze: Moriarty był inwertytą. Po drugie: był zainteresowany Johnem, a John nie miał pojęcia, co z tym zrobić. Po trzecie: Moriarty wyraźnie zasugerował, że Holmes również jest inwertytą, wbrew słowom samego pana Holmesa. Co oznaczało, że jeden z nich kłamał. Po czwarte: cóż to za sensacyjna historia z testamentem Holmesa seniora? Czy John naprawdę wierzył, że Holmes mógłby zapomnieć o honorze z powodu odrzuconych awansów? Nie, oczywiście, że nie, po stokroć nie! Choć… gdyby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to co John mógł wiedzieć o jego sercu?  
Kolacja przerwała zarówno grę, jak i tę galopadę myśli, i umożliwiła damom zwrócenie na siebie uwagi pana Moriarty’ego. W czasie posiłku panował taki hałas, że nie mogło być mowy ani o poważnej konwersacji, ani o rozmyślaniach, ale mimo to maniery gościa urzekły wszystkich zebranych. Wszystko co mówił, mówił rozsądnie, a wszystko co robił, robił z gracją. John wyszedł z przyjęcia z głową tak nim nabitą, że sam siebie zaczął podejrzewać o zakochanie.

8.  
Następnego dnia John na spacerze zrelacjonował Molly całą rozmowę z panem Moriartym. Kuzynka słuchała ze zdziwieniem i troską. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że pan Holmes mógłby być tak niegodny miana gentlemana, a jednocześnie nie mogła podważyć wiarygodności słów człowieka o tak miłym usposobieniu. Sama możliwość, że mężczyzna doświadczył takiej niesprawiedliwości, była wystarczającym powodem, aby poruszyć w niej najwrażliwsze uczucia. Nie pozostało jej zatem nic innego, jak myśleć pozytywnie o obu panach, bronić racji każdego z nich i zrzucić wszystko na karb przypadku lub tragicznej pomyłki.  
\- Odważę się stwierdzić – powiedziała – że obaj zostali w jakiś sposób oszukani. Nie potrafimy sobie wyobrazić, jak do tego doszło. Być może ludzie, którzy widzieli w tym swój interes, przedstawili ich sobie w niekorzystnym świetle. To, że nie jesteśmy w stanie poznać przyczyn ich skłócenia, nie oznacza wcale, że nie są oni niewinni.  
\- Być może masz rację, droga kuzynko – uśmiechnął się John. – Ale w takim razie jak wyjaśnisz zachowanie ludzi, którzy przyczynili się do skłócenia obu panów? Musisz ich jakoś usprawiedliwić, bo w przeciwnym razie będziemy musieli myśleć o kimś źle.  
\- Śmiej się do woli, kuzynie, ale nie zmienisz mojego zdania. Pomyśl w jak haniebnym świetle stawiałoby to pana Holmesa. To niemożliwe. Żaden człowiek, który ma w sobie ludzkie uczucia, który ceni honor i uczciwość, nie byłby zdolny do takiej podłości.  
\- Może nie... Chyba że byłby to człowiek głęboko zraniony.  
\- Dlaczego obracasz przeciwko niemu swoje serce, John? Wydawało mi się… Sądziłam, że pan Holmes nie jest ci obojętny.  
John zesztywniał.  
\- Och, oczywiście nie jest mi obojętny, ale nie w takim sensie, jaki sugerujesz.  
\- Nie sugerowałam żadnego specjalnego sensu, kuzynie.  
\- Wybacz mi, Molly. Zdenerwowałem się, ponieważ wczoraj pan Moriarty uczynił mi pewne… awanse.  
Molly spojrzała na niego bystro.  
\- Nie mów niczego pochopnego, John.  
John zatrzymał się, chcąc powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie znalazłszy żadnej niepochopnej myśli, kiwnął tylko głową.  
Na szczęście oboje w tym momencie zostali wezwani do domu za sprawą przyjazdu osoby, o której niedawno rozmawiali. Obaj panowie Holmes wraz z siostrą chcieli osobiście zaprosić całą rodzinę Watsonów na bal w Netherfield, który miał się odbyć w następny wtorek. Pan Mycroft Holmes stał sztywno wyprostowany, z miną jak po zjedzeniu plasterka cytryny, a pan Sherlock Holmes przybrał swoją zwykłą pozę znudzonej arogancji, z którą tak było mu do twarzy. Jedyną osobą, która naprawdę szczerze się cieszyła z wizyty, była panna Holmes, która uprzejmie wypytywała całą rodzinę o zdrowie i samopoczucie, chętnie zapoznała się z panną Hooper i rzucała nieśmiałe, ale pełne uczucia spojrzenia Harry’emu, który od czasu do czasu bełkotał coś niezrozumiale.  
Perspektywa balu została bardzo miło przyjęta przez wszystkich. Pani Watson była przekonana, że zabawa jest zapowiedzią rychłych zaręczyn jej najstarszego syna z panną Holmes i czuła się zaszczycona, że otrzymała zaproszenie bezpośrednio, nie przez posłańca. Harry wyobrażał sobie, że się oświadczy i przetańczy z panną Holmes cały wieczór. John myślał z przyjemnością o rozmowie z panem Moriartym i przeprowadzeniu małego śledztwa dotyczącego pana Holmesa. Radość Kitty i Lydii nie wypływała z tylko jednego powodu, bo mimo że zamierzały przetańczyć pół wieczoru z panem Moriartym, to w żadnym wypadku nie był on jedynym partnerem, który mógłby je usatysfakcjonować. Zabawa bez wielu panów nie była dla nich żadnym balem. Molly lubiła przyjęcia, a w swoim codziennym życiu miała do nich mało okazji. Nawet Mary zapewniła rodzinę, że z chęcią wybierze się na bal do Netherfield. Gdyby nie ta perspektywa, rodzina Watsonów znalazłaby się w opłakanej sytuacji, bowiem od dnia przyjazdu państwa Holmesów aż do dnia balu padał tak gęsty i nieustępliwy deszcz, że nikt nie mógł wyściubić nosa z domu. Nawet rozetki do balowych pantofelków zostały zakupione i przywiezione przez posłańca. Deszcz wystawił na próbę również cierpliwość Johna, który nie mógł pogłębić swej znajomości z panem Moriartym. Nic prócz perspektywy zabawy we wtorek nie pozwoliłoby przetrwać mieszkańcom Longbourn takich dni jak piątek, sobota, niedziela i poniedziałek. 

Dzień przed balem, kiedy panny Watson wykłócały się głośno o to, która ma założyć bladoróżowy muślin, i prowadziły negocjacje dotyczące pantofelków, John spędzał przedpołudnie w bibliotece wraz z Molly. Każde z nich czytało, pogrążone we własnym świecie i John czuł, że przy kuzynce odpoczywa, odpręża się. Była nieocenioną towarzyszką: cichą, rozumną, dyskretną i oddaną. Ona chyba myślała o tym samym, bo westchnęła głośno i zamknęła książkę.  
\- John, wyjeżdżam w czwartek.  
\- To już minęły dwa tygodnie?  
\- Na to wygląda – Molly przez chwilę nerwowo skubała brzeg kartek, po czym zebrała się w sobie. – Pora podjąć decyzję.  
John doskonale wiedział, jaką decyzję kuzynka ma na myśli, ale nie mógł się zdobyć na to, żeby odpowiedzieć.  
\- Czy możemy mówić ze sobą otwarcie? – zapytała Molly, siadając prosto, po męsku i natychmiast wyzbywając się swojej dziewczęcej miękkości.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- John, zaproponowałam ci małżeństwo z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze: jak wiesz, muszę wyjść za mąż. Jesteś najbliższym mi mężczyzną, najmilszym, jakiego znam. O życiu z tobą mogę myśleć bez niechęci.  
Doktor wybąkał coś, co miało być podziękowaniem, ale Molly uniosła rękę, by go uciszyć.  
\- Po drugie: znasz mnie. Czy przychodzi ci na myśl jakikolwiek mężczyzna, który mógłby zostać moim mężem? Który by mnie zechciał i pozwolił mi być sobą?  
\- Molly…  
\- Jeszcze nie skończyłam, John. Po trzecie: jesteś wdowcem, a do tego młodszym synem. To znacznie redukuje twoje szanse na ponowny ożenek. Szanuję pamięć o twojej zmarłej żonie i wiesz dobrze, że nie będę ci się narzucać ze swoimi awansami.  
Wciągnęła głośno powietrze. John z jednej strony podziwiał jej opanowanie i racjonalne myślenie, a z drugiej martwił się, że będzie musiał jej powiedzieć wprost, dlaczego nie może się z nią ożenić. Choć rozważając wszystkie podane przez nią argumenty, musiał się zgodzić, że jest to wyjście idealne. Jednak Molly jeszcze nie skończyła mówić.  
\- Po czwarte: wiem, jaki jesteś. Wiem, jaki jesteś naprawdę, John. Wiem, dlaczego bronisz się przed tym pomysłem. To niebezpieczne. Małżeństwo dałoby ci potrzebną przykrywkę. Wiem, że nigdy o tym ze sobą nie mówiliśmy szczerze, ale pora to powiedzieć. I możesz być pewny, że dopóki będziesz postępował dyskretnie, nie będę miała nic przeciwko temu.  
John osłupiał. Wciąż na nowo obracał w żarnach mózgu jej słowa, starając się znaleźć w nich inne znaczenie niż to, które znalazł. Ale przecież nie powiedziałaby tego. Nie mogłaby… Nie.  
\- Mylisz się – wydukał wreszcie. – Ja nie… ja…  
\- John – przerwała mu stanowczo. – Ożenisz się ze mną?  
\- Nie.  
A więc powiedział to. Na moment na twarzy panny Hooper pojawił się wyraz bólu i tak obezwładniającego smutku, że John zapragnął powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego, ale zaraz Molly opanowała się.  
\- Bardzo chciałbym, żeby to było możliwe, Molly, ale niestety nie jest. Poza tym powinnaś mieć kogoś, kto by cię bezwarunkowo kochał. Prawdziwego męża, nie… mnie.  
Johnowi pękało serce, ale musiał to zrobić. Czuł, że musi, że tak trzeba.  
\- Wybacz mi – dodał jeszcze, bardzo cicho, po czym podniósł się i wyszedł z biblioteki, pozwalając kuzynce rozsypać się w samotności.

9.  
Dopóki John nie wszedł do salonu w Netherfield i nie rozejrzał się bez skutku w poszukiwaniu pana Moriarty’ego wśród tłumu mundurów, nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, że może on nie przyjść na bal. Pewności tej nie zmąciły żadne podejrzenia ani wątpliwości. Jednak teraz zrozumiał od razu, że Moriarty nie mógł zostać zaproszony do tego domu. John poczuł taką złość na zachowanie obu panów Holmesów, że mógłby im to powiedzieć prosto w oczy. Jak się okazało, nie miałby racji, ponieważ pan Moriarty otrzymał zaproszenie. Pan Denny, z którym Lydia natychmiast po wejściu wdała się w rozmowę, wyjaśnił, że jego przyjaciel musiał dzień wcześniej wyjechać w interesach do Londynu i do tej pory nie wrócił. John był rozczarowany. W dodatku wyrzuty sumienia spowodowane rozmową z Molly wcale się nie rozwiały, a wręcz przeciwnie. W momencie, w którym zaczął myśleć, że to będzie zupełnie nieudany wieczór, podszedł do niego Michael Stamford. John natychmiast przedstawił go kuzynce, a Stamford uprzejmie poprosił ją o dwa pierwsze tańce. Przynajmniej to John miał z głowy i pomyślał o przyjacielu z wdzięcznością. Chwilę potem zobaczył Harry’ego i pannę Holmes, którzy stali bardzo blisko siebie, pogrążeni w poufałej rozmowie, i na myśl o tym, że brat poprosi swoją wybrankę o rękę, poczuł się absurdalnie szczęśliwy. Jakby na zawołanie u jego boku pojawiła się wdzięcznie smukła i nerwowo energiczna postać pana Sherlocka Holmesa.  
\- Dowiedział się pan czegoś? – zapytał pan Holmes bez wstępów. John posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, zapomniawszy, co mu obiecał.  
\- Proszę?  
\- O mordercy Jamesona – powiedział gentleman z naciskiem, który wywołał w Johnie falę wyrzutów sumienia i marnego samopoczucia.  
\- Niestety nie, proszę pana. Przyznam, że spędziłem ostatni czas z rodziną.  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- A pan? Otrzymał pan jakąś nową „wiadomość”?  
\- Nie, było bardzo spokojnie.  
\- Kiedy spotkaliśmy się ostatnio – zaczął John z wahaniem – właśnie zawieraliśmy nową znajomość.  
Na twarzy Holmesa natychmiast pojawił się wyraz pogardy i niechęci tak silnych, że John – choć wyrzucał sobie brak stanowczości – nie mógł się zdobyć na kontynuowanie tematu. Holmes w końcu jednak zebrał się w sobie i rzekł powściągliwie:  
\- Pan Moriarty dzięki urzekającym manierom potrafi łatwo nawiązywać nowe znajomości. Co się jednak tyczy ich podtrzymywania, sprawa przedstawia się zupełnie inaczej.  
\- Na nieszczęście dla siebie utracił pańską przyjaźń – odważył się powiedzieć John. – I to w sposób, przez który będzie cierpiał do końca życia.  
Holmes milczał. Widać było, że pragnie zmienić temat. W tej właśnie chwili zbliżyła się do nich panna Donovan, która nie miała partnera do tańca, a już od dłuższego czasu wodziła za Holmesem rozkochanym wzrokiem.  
\- Domyślam się, o czym pan teraz myśli – powiedziała poufale.  
Holmes spojrzał na nią nieuważnie i lekko wygiął usta w wyrazie rozbawienia, który John tak dobrze znał i lubił.  
\- Zaręczam, że nie.  
\- Zastanawia się pan – panna Donovan postanowiła pogrążyć się całkowicie i chociaż Johnowi było jej żal, to nie mógł też z pewną satysfakcją nie patrzeć, jak sama na siebie zastawia pułapkę - jakim wielkim nieszczęściem byłaby konieczność obcowania z tymi ludźmi na co dzień i spędzania wieczorów na takich rozrywkach. Podzielam pana zdanie. Nigdy w życiu nie byłam tak zdegustowana. Bezbarwność, pospolitość, zgiełk!  
\- Zapewniam panią, że jest pani w błędzie – odpowiedział Holmes uprzejmie. - Byłem pochłonięty zupełnie innymi myślami.  
\- Och?  
Holmes rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Johna. To był zaledwie ułamek sekundy, ale John wyraźnie poczuł białe światło spływające mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
\- Zastanawiałem się, jak wiele przyjemności może dać mężczyźnie para pięknych oczu.  
Panna Donovan spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem i poprosiła, aby wyjawił jej, która z dam zrobiła na nim tak duże wrażenie, ale pan Holmes tylko uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie.  
\- Czy nie powinna pani wrócić do tańczących? – zapytał – Jestem wręcz urzeczony pani ruchem. Rzadko się spotyka tak znakomitą technikę tańczenia. Proszę mi uczynić tę przyjemność, panno Donovan.  
John powstrzymał chichot akurat na tyle, by biedna panna Donovan mogła ukłonić się i odejść, niepewna, czy została skomplementowana czy odprawiona. Później pozwolił mu się ujawnić. Holmes popatrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.  
\- Jest pan w tym mistrzem – powiedział Doktor, kiedy już przestał się śmiać.  
Holmes ukłonił się bez słowa.  
\- Czy może mi pan zdradzić, czyje piękne oczy tak pana urzekły?  
\- Pańskie – powiedział gentleman po prostu.  
John zakrztusił się i zakasłał, żeby ukryć zaskoczenie. Ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić, bo w tej właśnie chwili do sali balowej wpadł Billy.  
\- Pali się! – krzyknął na całe gardło. Zamieszanie, które potem powstało, rozdzieliło Holmesa i Johna. Damy mdlały, wszyscy biegali jak w ukropie, lamentując. Pan Mycroft Holmes usiłował uspokoić to pandemonium, ale szło mu marnie. Molly i Stamford kierowali ludzką ciżbę do wyjść. John rozglądał się rozpaczliwie w poszukiwaniu Harry’ego i panny Holmes, ale nigdzie nie mógł ich znaleźć.  
\- Co się pali? – wołał pan Sherlock Holmes ponad przewalającym się obok niego tłumem.  
\- Stajnie! – odkrzyknął Billy.  
Zatem zagrożenie nie było tak poważne, jak się obawiali. Oczywiście wiatr był sprzyjający i pożar mógł się rozprzestrzenić na dom, ale w tej chwili nikomu nie groziła nagła śmierć. Nikomu, oprócz Holmesa, który ściągnął z grzbietu frak, owinął nim ramię i wybił najbliższe okno, przez które wyskoczył w ciemność. John zaklął szpetnie i ruszył za nim.  
Starał się jak mógł, ale nie był w stanie dotrzymać Holmesowi kroku w biegu: mężczyzna był młodszy, miał dłuższe nogi i cóż, nie był nigdy ranny. Jednak John nie ustawał, biegł dalej, wołając napomnienia. Holmes nie słuchał: pędził w kierunku pożaru, jakby goniło go piekło. Ze stajni słychać było ryk i kwik oszalałych ze strachu koni i John zrozumiał, dokąd Holmes biegnie.  
\- Proszę się zatrzymać! – wrzeszczał John, przerażony – Niech pan stanie!  
Głuchy na te krzyki, Sherlock Holmes wpadł do stajni. Dosłownie minutę później przez wrota zaczęły wybiegać spłoszone i wierzgające konie. Na końcu wypadła spieniona i drżąca kara Kelpie, którą Holmes dosiadał na oklep.  
\- Jest pan idiotą – dyszał John, pośród zbierających się pracowników Netherfield Park. – Kompletnym idiotą.  
Holmes wyglądał, jakby chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale przeszkodził mu w tym strzał. Klacz zarżała głośno i stanęła dęba. John wyszarpnął spod munduru rewolwer.  
\- Tatuś nie chce się już bawić, panie Holmes – rozległ się z ciemności miękki, jeżący włosy na całym ciele głos. – Nie potrafisz nawet umrzeć, gdy się pięknie prosi.  
John uspokoił oddech, zamknął oczy. I tak w tych ciemnościach niczego nie widział. Kierując się wyłącznie słuchem, wycelował broń w stronę głosu i wypalił. Zduszone przekleństwo upewniło go, że trafił. Wciąż trzymając rewolwer w pogotowiu, pobiegł w kierunku przeciwnika. Holmes zsunął się z grzbietu konia i po cichu ruszył za nim. Jednak gdyby Doktor nie potknął się o ciało, mogliby je znaleźć dopiero rano, takie panowały ciemności. Uklęknął i dotknął leżącego, wciąż trzymając wycelowaną w niego broń.  
\- Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?  
Ranny milczał. John obmacał go ostrożnie, odnalazł szyję i zamierający puls. Zaklął znowu.  
\- Umiera – powiedział do Holmesa, który – czuł to – stał tuż za nim. – Niczego się od niego nie dowiemy.  
Podniósł się sprężyście.  
\- Trzeba wezwać inspektora Lestrade’a! – krzyknął do służby, zostawiając na razie milczącego Holmesa samemu sobie – Podpalacz nie żyje. I nie stójcie tak, ludzie! Na co czekacie? Gaście!  
Zrobił się ruch, ludzie rozbiegli się wykonywać jego rozkazy.  
\- Dobrze się pan czuje? – zapytał wtedy John. Nie widział twarzy Holmesa w ciemności, ledwie majaczył mu zarys jego sylwetki, o włos ciemniejszy od czerni.  
\- To ja powinienem o to zapytać – odpowiedział pan Holmes tak niskim głosem, że prawie nieuchwytnym dla ucha. – Właśnie zabił pan człowieka.  
\- Tak.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Chciał pana zabić.  
\- To prawda. Dziękuję panu, Doktorze.  
John poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy nagle usłyszał cichy śmiech. Przeraził się, że pan Holmes doznał jakiegoś szoku, ten jednak powiedział całkiem przytomnie:  
\- Bardzo dobrze pan biega, jak na inwalidę wojennego.  
John nie mógł się nie roześmiać.  
\- Zostałem postrzelony w ramię.  
\- Ach, w ramię?  
\- Mhm. Lewe.  
Przez chwilę chichotali nieprzytomnie, jak dwóch przyłapanych na jakiejś psocie sztubaków. Może musieli wyśmiać to napięcie, które ich ogarnęło, może dali upust tej niezwykłej bliskości, która się między nimi pojawiła. John zabił człowieka. Z powodu pana Holmesa. Był z siebie niezwykle zadowolony. Chciałby dla niego dokonać wielu bohaterskich czynów. Chciałby zasłużyć na to pełne uznania spojrzenie, jakim czasem Holmes go obdarzał.  
\- Stop – powiedział wreszcie, usiłując powściągnąć rozbawienie. – Nie możemy chichotać na miejscu zbrodni.  
\- W dodatku to pan sprawił, że jest to miejsce zbrodni – odpowiedział Holmes i znowu parsknęli śmiechem.  
\- Sherlocku! – rozległ się od strony domu niespokojny głos pana Mycrofta Holmesa – Sherlocku, jesteś tam?  
Choć John tego nie widział, mógłby przysiąc, że Sherlock Holmes przewrócił oczami.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Mycrofcie! Już idziemy!

Siedząc potem w salonie Netherfield Park i mrużąc oczy od jasnego światła świec, John przyglądał się brudnemu i z lekka nadpieczonemu panu Holmesowi, który raz za razem pokasływał, jakby nałykał się dymu. John myślał, że powinien go zbadać, ale nie miał w sobie wystarczająco dużo energii. Wszystko go bolało. Każdy mięsień, nawet taki, o istnieniu którego John dawno już zapomniał. Oczy same mu się zamykały.  
\- Zawsze bierze pan ze sobą broń na bal, panie Watson? – zapytał inspektor Lestrade neutralnym tonem, w którym John z trudnością dopatrzył się pułapki.  
\- Jestem żołnierzem, inspektorze.  
\- Poprosiłem o to pana Watsona – wtrącił szybko Holmes. – Ostatecznie wydarzyło się ostatnio sporo wypadków, nie czułem się bezpiecznie.  
John zamrugał. Kątem oka zauważył, jak brwi pana Mycrofta Holmesa powędrowały do góry tak bardzo, że istniało ryzyko, że za chwilę oderwą się od czoła i odlecą.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział gładko Lestrade. – A zatem spodziewał się pan ataku, panie Holmes?  
\- Nie, nie spodziewałem się, ale obawiałem, inspektorze.  
\- Dlaczego? Co to za wypadki, o których pan wspomniał? Ktoś panu groził?  
Holmes zakasłał, żeby zyskać na czasie. John zebrał w sobie całą energię, jaka mu jeszcze pozostała.  
\- Inspektorze – powiedział stanowczo. – Pan Holmes ledwie wydostał się z pożaru. Jest poparzony i nałykał się dymu. Wiem również, że nie jadł od wielu godzin. Ponadto w tym domu jest bardzo przestraszona panna Holmes, której nie ma kto uspokoić i pocieszyć. Chyba wszelkie przesłuchania mogą zaczekać do jutra? Ostatecznie to nie pan Holmes zastrzelił intruza, tylko ja.  
\- A kim pan dla niego jest, jeśli mogę spytać? – Lestrade odwrócił się w jego stronę, zarówno zaciekawiony, jak i zirytowany.  
\- Jestem jego lekarzem.  
Kąciki ust Holmesa zadrgały od tłumionego śmiechu.  
\- A tylko głupiec sprzeczałby się z jego lekarzem – powiedział ochryple.  
Inspektor wyglądał, jakby zabrakło mu argumentów.  
\- Dobrze. Zaczekajmy do jutra.  
Podniósł się i popatrzył na pana Mycrofta Holmesa pytająco. Ten skinął głową.  
\- Zapraszamy jutro, inspektorze.  
Lestrade skinął na Johna.  
\- Odwiozę pana po drodze, panie Watson.  
John podziękował uprzejmie. Wolałby jeszcze zostać, upewnić się, że Holmesowi nic się nie stało w pożarze, ale nie mógł tego przecież powiedzieć, skoro nie został o to poproszony. Ukłonił się zatem panu Mycroftowi, który wyglądał jak woskowa lalka przedstawiająca najwyższe zdumienie, poprosił o przekazanie wyrazów uszanowania pannie Holmes i zwrócił się do Sherlocka ze słowami pożegnania. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Holmes wyciągnął do niego rękę, którą John odruchowo przyjął.  
\- Dobranoc, Watson – powiedział cicho Holmes. – Dziękuję.  
Doktora coś zadrapało w gardle, może ten dym, więc nie dał rady odpowiedzieć. Mógł tylko skinąć głową.

Jadąc policyjną kibitką z inspektorem Lestradem, John milczał, wyczerpany do cna. Myślał o tym co się wydarzyło, a także o tym, że przez cały wieczór nie poświęcił ani chwili na śledztwo w sprawie pana Moriarty’ego. Chyba musiał się pogodzić z tym, że jest beznadziejnym detektywem. Znosił ciężkie, ciekawskie spojrzenie inspektora, nie dając się sprowokować do rozmowy. W domu nie odpowiedział na żadne z pytań, jakimi zarzuciła go rodzina, tylko udał się prosto do pokoju, który dzielił z Harrym i – nie zdejmując ubrania – padł na łóżko. Zasnął natychmiast.


	4. Chapter 4

10.  
Przy śniadaniu Harry otrzymał list.   
\- To od Mycrofta Holmesa – powiedział, uprzedzając pytania.   
Przełamał pieczęć i odczytał list, blednąc tak bardzo, że John zawołał, by przyniesiono mu torbę lekarską.  
\- Dziękuję ci, John – odezwał się z wysiłkiem Harry. – Twoja torba nie będzie potrzebna. Po prostu treść listu pana Holmesa jest dla mnie dużym zaskoczeniem. W tej chwili całe towarzystwo opuszcza Netherfield i wyjeżdża do Londynu. Nie zamierzają wracać.  
\- Co! – wykrzyknęła pani Watson, a Molly rzuciła Johnowi pełne współczucia spojrzenie. John nie chciał takich spojrzeń, nie miał do nich prawa.  
\- Posłuchajcie sami – i Harry zaczął czytać. – Drogi Przyjacielu, pragnę pana zawiadomić, że natychmiast opuszczamy Netherfield Park. Siostra moja doznała wczoraj potężnego szoku i musi podreperować nerwy wśród bliskich. Nie będę udawać, że jest mi przykro opuścić w Hertfordshire kogokolwiek poza panem. Żywię jednak nadzieję, że kiedyś w przyszłości będziemy mieli okazję odnowić naszą znajomość. Tymczasem jednak proszę przyjąć wyrazy mojego najgłębszego oddania. Siostra przesyła podziękowania i pożegnanie, jednak jest w zbyt złej formie, by pożegnać się z panem osobiście. Uprzejmie proszę o przekazanie pożegnań rodzinie Watsonów i pannie Hooper. Do zobaczenia, mam nadzieję. Pański Mycroft Holmes.  
John nie wierzył własnym uszom. Siedział przy stole, nie mogąc oddychać i wpatrując się w brata, który wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak John się czuł. Doktor rozumiał dobrze zarówno potrzebę wywiezienia panny Holmes w bezpieczne miejsce, jak i jej niezdolność do pożegnania się. Nie przypuszczał też, by ten wyjazd zmienił cokolwiek w jej sercu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Harry nie był przecież panną na wydaniu, która musi siedzieć w domu i czekać na zjawienie się adoratora. Mógł działać. Ale pan Holmes? Nie przysłał Johnowi nawet pożegnalnego biletu. Dlaczego? Czyżby John zbyt wiele sobie obiecywał po ich znajomości? Może był dla Holmesa tylko miłym rozpraszaczem nudy w czasie, gdy gentleman był zmuszony przebywać na wsi? A może, przemknęło Johnowi przez głowę i naprawdę zmroziło jego serce, swoim zachowaniem w jakiś sposób wprowadził obu Holmesów w błąd? Doktor przypomniał sobie lekkie dotknięcie dłoni pana Moriarty’ego na udzie i z trudem zmusił swoje serce do ruszenia z miejsca. Być może pospieszny wyjazd państwa Holmes miał więcej wspólnego z nim, z Johnem, niż z wydarzeniami wczorajszego wieczora? W takim razie John może czuć się okropnie nie tylko z powodu wyjazdu pana Holmesa, nie tylko z powodu braku choćby jednego słowa pożegnania – co, John musiał przyznać, napełniało jego serce niewyobrażalną goryczą – ale także dlatego, że stał się źródłem smutku Harry’ego i panny Holmes. Ta myśl była nie do zniesienia.  
\- Harry – powiedział John, kiedy już obaj udali się na górę i zamknęli w pokoju, który dzielili. – Nie ma powodów do rozpaczy. Oświadczyłeś się, a ona przyjęła oświadczyny, czyż nie?  
Na widok twarzy Harry’ego znów poczuł niepokój, który wzmógł się, gdy brat potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie oświadczyłem się – powiedział słabo. – Miałem to zrobić, gdy rozległy się głosy, że wybuchł pożar. Pomyślałem, że o wiele ważniejsze jest zapewnienie jej bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Dobrze postąpiłeś – John pochwalił brata, choć w tej sytuacji brak zaręczyn mógł być poważnym kłopotem. – Nic jednak straconego. Twoje intencje są jasne. Jedź za nią.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Jedź do Londynu. Idź na Baker Street i zostaw bilet wizytowy. Panna Holmes cię przyjmie. A wtedy będziesz mógł wyjawić powód swojej wizyty.  
Harry rozjaśnił się na tę myśl.  
\- Zamierzałem odwiedzić ciotkę i wuja – powiedział ostrożnie.   
\- To znakomity pomysł, Harry. Pakuj się.  
\- John! – rozległ się z dołu ponaglający głos pani Watson – Harry! Przyjechał Michael Stamford!  
\- Idź, John – powiedział przepraszająco Harry. – Ja napiszę do wujostwa.  
John poklepał go serdecznie po ramieniu i wyszedł z pokoju. U stóp schodów zderzył się z kręcącym się nerwowo Stamfordem.  
\- Stamford! Co cię tu sprowadza? – przywitał się. Michael zrobił bardzo niepewną minę.  
\- Nie przyszedłem do ciebie, Watsonie.  
\- Nie do mnie? A do kogo?  
John z uśmiechem patrzył, jak ciemny rumieniec spływa z czoła przyjaciela, barwi policzki i podbródek i znika pod kołnierzykiem koszuli.  
\- Do panny Hooper – powiedział Stamford tak niewyraźnie, że John myślał przez chwilę, że się przesłyszał. Nie mógł też na razie zrozumieć, co by to mogło znaczyć, więc czekał w milczeniu.  
\- To delikatna sprawa, Watsonie. Czy mógłbyś… czy mógłbyś wybrać się z nami na spacer, a później zostać w tyle, czy też dogodnie odłączyć się w jakiś inny sposób i zostawić nas samych?  
\- Po co?  
\- Watsonie, nie prosiłbym cię o to, gdyby to nie było ważne.  
Czując, że serce w nim zamiera, John po żołniersku kiwnął głową. Czyżby czekała go tego dnia jeszcze jedna niespodzianka? W dodatku w rodzaju tych, których człowiek nigdy by nie chciał? Zmusił się do wejścia do saloniku, gdzie Molly siedziała wraz z jego matką i siostrami i jako jedyna z nich zajęta była czytaniem.  
\- Molly, masz ochotę na spacer po parku?  
Kuzynka popatrzyła na niego znad książki i chyba coś wyczytała z jego twarzy, bo zatrzasnęła tom i odłożyła go na stolik.  
\- Pójdę po szal – powiedziała po prostu.

Jeśli wychodząc z domu Molly zdziwiła się obecnością Stamforda, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Przywitała się z nim uprzejmie, a nawet – co nie umknęło uwadze Johna – dość serdecznie. Szli przez chwilę we trójkę, roztrząsając wydarzenia ubiegłego wieczoru. Stamford był raczej milczący, wyglądał na spiętego i zakłopotanego. Kiedy mijali stajnie, John zatrzymał się, pamiętając o złożonej obietnicy.  
\- Idźcie dalej beze mnie – powiedział, starając się, by zabrzmiało to lekko. – Wczoraj jedna z naszych klaczy powiła źrebaka. Zajrzę tylko, czy wszystko z nim w porządku i zaraz was dogonię.  
Molly wyglądała, jakby też miała ochotę odwiedzić źrebaczka, ale Stamford szybko podał jej ramię.  
\- Pozwoli pani, panno Hooper?  
John patrzył, jak się oddalają. Czy był jakikolwiek inny powód, dla którego mężczyzna może prosić o chwilę sam na sam z kobietą, jeśli nie uczucie i chęć oświadczenia się? Im dłużej John o tym myślał, tym bardziej wykluczał wszystkie inne wytłumaczenia, które przychodziły mu do głowy. Ale to by oznaczało, że John straci ich oboje jednocześnie. Nie był na to przygotowany. I czy Molly przyjmie Stamforda? Przyjechała tu, aby znaleźć męża, ale w Johnie wszystko aż skręcało się na myśl, że dwie z naprawdę niewielu bliskich mu osób połączy małżeństwo bez miłości. W uczucie pomiędzy nimi nie wierzył, nie mógł uwierzyć. Nie zakochali się w sobie przecież podczas jednego balu! A jednak Stamford ewidentnie przyjechał prosić Molly o rękę. Johnowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak zgodnie z deklaracją zajrzeć do źrebaka i czekać na rozwój sytuacji.  
Ciepło bijące od koni, ich kojące parskania, chrupanie, zapach stajni, przywiodły Johnowi na myśl Holmesa. Tak jakby potrzebował jakichś dodatkowych bodźców, by poczucie zranienia wróciło. Tamta rozmowa pozwoliła Johnowi sądzić, że są przyjaciółmi. Na Boga, wczoraj John zastrzelił dla Holmesa człowieka! I tak, musiał uczciwie przyznać przed samym sobą, że dziś też by to zrobił. A Holmes nie przysłał nawet bileciku z pożegnaniem, czego wymagałaby zwykła uprzejmość. Czy jeszcze się kiedyś spotkają? John wątpił, czy Holmesowie wrócą jeszcze do Netherfield. A co on sam miałby robić w Londynie? Nie wybierał się też do hrabstwa Derby, gdzie leżał majątek Holmesów. Nie mieli żadnych wspólnych znajomych ani spraw. Gdyby wszystko ułożyło się tak, jak trzeba, i doszłoby do małżeństwa Harry’ego i panny Holmes, spotkanie ich dwóch byłoby bardziej realne, choć nie nieuniknione. Myślenie o tym sprawiało, że serce Johna stawało się ciężkie i lodowate. Nawet jeśli się jeszcze spotkają, nic już nie pozostanie z tej dziwnej, niewymuszonej bliskości, która stała się tutaj ich udziałem. Nie będzie już wspólnego rozwiązywania zagadek, intymnych rozmów ani przejmującej melodii skrzypiec. Zostanie tylko spięta konwenansem zwyczajna znajomość, niewygodna dla nich obu. Nie, John wolałby już nigdy nie widzieć Holmesa, niż spotkać się z jego obojętnością.  
Zanim dotarł do leżącego w słomie źrebaka, zmienił zdanie dwukrotnie. A kiedy dotknął gorącego, jedwabistego boku zwierzątka, przyznał sam przed sobą, że rozpaczliwie pragnie jeszcze Holmesa zobaczyć.

Wrócił na ścieżkę w samą porę, by spotkać na niej znowu Molly i Stamforda. Oboje nabrali kolorów, wydawali się też pogrążeni w poufnej rozmowie. Na widok Johna Stamford ukłonił się lekko i ucałował rękę Molly.  
\- Państwo pozwolą, że ich pożegnam – powiedział. – Do zobaczenia wkrótce. Panno Hooper. Watsonie.  
Oddalił się tak dziarsko, że John nie wątpił, że oświadczyny przyjaciela zostały przyjęte. Molly dołączyła do niego i ruszyli razem w stronę domu.  
\- Źrebak ma się dobrze? – zagaiła.  
\- Tak, wyśmienicie. To klaczka. Spacer był udany?  
\- Owszem.  
Przez jedną naprawdę straszną chwilę John był pewien, że Molly niczego mu nie powie i to było tak bolesne, że ledwie zdołał utrzymać się na nogach i stawiać chwiejne kroki naprzód. Z jednej strony nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Nie chciał z całego serca. Ale z drugiej strony, gdyby został wykluczony z tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło, chyba by tego nie zniósł. Wystarczała mu już niewdzięczność jednego z przyjaciół, nie potrafił nawet myśleć o zdradzie kolejnych.  
\- Stamford mi się oświadczył – powiedziała Molly, jakby czytała w jego myślach. – A ja go przyjęłam.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Wyjaśniłam ci już powody, John.  
\- Mam na myśli: dlaczego on?  
\- Bo on chce.  
\- Molly, mężczyźni marzą o takiej kobiecie jak ty! – wykrzyknął John, zdesperowany.  
\- Którzy?  
Molly zatrzymała się gwałtownie, zaplatając ramiona na piersi.  
\- Nawet ty mnie odrzuciłeś – powiedziała oskarżycielsko.  
\- Ja to co innego – wybuchnął John. – Ja po prostu nie mogę się ożenić!  
\- John, wiem, że zakochałeś się w Sherlocku Holmesie, ale musisz wiedzieć, że nie przeżyjesz z nim życia! Nie zestarzejecie się razem i nie będziecie hodować pszczół w Sussex! Za to żona jest dla inwertyty najlepszą przykrywką. Powiedziałam ci, że dopóki będziesz postępował dyskretnie…  
Mózg Johna, zbombardowany przez słowa Molly, dopiero teraz się ocknął.  
\- Co takiego?! Co ty mówisz?! Nie jestem inwertytą!  
\- Przestań zaprzeczać, John! Zakochałeś się w Sherlocku Holmesie!  
\- Byłem żonaty.  
\- No i co z tego?  
\- Kochałem swoją żonę.  
\- Nikt w to nie wątpi, John. Kochałeś Mary. Ale twoja żona od lat nie żyje, a ty żyjesz. I zdarzyło się, że pokochałeś kogoś innego. To nic złego. Życie toczy się dalej.  
\- Molly…  
\- Przestań.  
John sapnął, zniecierpliwiony i przez chwilę mierzyli się gniewnymi spojrzeniami. Doktor pierwszy odwrócił wzrok, uświadomiwszy sobie, że ani razu nie zaprzeczył.  
\- W ogóle się nie znacie – powiedział defensywnie.  
\- Stamford jest twoim przyjacielem. To najlepsza rekomendacja – Molly wzruszyła ramionami. – Poza tym ludzie, którzy znają się krótko, mają takie same szanse na udane małżeństwo co tacy, których zaloty trwają miesiącami. A jest mniej czasu na wynajdywanie w wybranku wad.  
\- Molly, nie mówisz tego poważnie!  
\- Jak najpoważniej. Mam dwadzieścia siedem lat, John, i jestem o wiele zbyt niepozorna i jednocześnie dziwna, by wyjść za mąż z miłości. Lubię Stamforda, a on lubi mnie. To dobre podstawy, by coś zbudować. Nie jestem typem, który płonie namiętnym uczuciem. Ten mariaż będzie korzystny dla nas obojga.  
\- To nie transakcja handlowa – powiedział John ponuro, na co Molly zatrzymała się znowu.  
\- Nie waż się mnie osądzać, John.  
Nie patrząc nawet na niego, odwróciła się i weszła do domu.


	5. Chapter 5

11.  
Popołudniu panny Watson postanowiły wybrać się do Meryton, aby zapytać, czy pan Moriarty wrócił już z Londynu i aby wyrazić swój żal z powodu jego nieobecności na balu w Netherfield. John postanowił im towarzyszyć i nawet Molly, ku zaskoczeniu kuzyna, wyraziła chęć przespacerowania się. Towarzystwo rozbiło się jak zwykle: przodem maszerowały pod rękę nierozłączne Kitty i Lydia, następnie szedł John wraz z Molly, a na końcu wlokła się Mary. John od czasu do czasu odwracał się, by ją pospieszyć i sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Zarówno on jak i Molly nie nawiązywali rozmowy. Od czasu do czasu wymieniali luźne uwagi na temat drogi lub pogody. Kiedy wchodzili do miasta, przyłączył się do nich nie kto inny, a pan Moriarty we własnej osobie. Dokądkolwiek się wybierał, na ich widok zmienił plany i postanowił odprowadzić ich do domu wujostwa Philips. Po drodze ubolewał szczerze nad koniecznością wyjazdu do Londynu w przeddzień balu. Przyznał jednak przed Johnem, że postanowił wyjechać z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.  
\- Tuż przed balem zrozumiałem – tłumaczył – że wolałbym uniknąć spotkania z panem Holmesem w jego własnym domu. Przebywanie w tym miejscu, wśród tych ludzi i to jeszcze tak długo, byłoby dla mnie zbyt bolesnym przeżyciem, a ponadto mogłoby wywołać nieprzyjemną atmosferę na balu.  
John mimowolnie wspomniał ich poprzednią rozmowę, kiedy to pan Moriarty powiedział, że nie ma zamiaru unikać pana Holmesa. Zdusił jednak tę myśl i pochwalił jego rozwagę.  
\- Słyszałem, że bal i tak zakończył się katastrofą – powiedział pan Moriarty, zerkając na Johna z takim podziwem, że ten aż się zarumienił.  
\- Ktoś podłożył ogień w stajni – powiedział, starając się, by zabrzmiało to odpowiednio lekko.  
\- Zastrzelił pan podpalacza.  
\- Plotki szybko się rozchodzą – zaśmiał się John, zakłopotany.  
\- Ale to nie jest plotka.  
\- Nie jest.  
\- Myśli pan, że podpalacz działał sam? – zapytał pan Moriarty i – jak gdyby to pytanie otworzyło jakąś klapkę w jego mózgu – John pomyślał, że odpowiedź jest oczywista.  
\- Nie. Zastrzeliłem tego, który wykonywał polecenia. Nie tego, który groził Holmesowi.  
\- A więc były i groźby?  
John poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Nie no, to prywatne sprawy pana Holmesa. Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale…  
\- Oczywiście. To ja proszę o wybaczenie – wycofał się natychmiast pan Moriarty, choć wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Żeby mu to trochę wynagrodzić, John powiedział  
\- Holmesowie dziś rano wyjechali do Londynu. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nie zamierzają wracać.  
\- Tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich – powiedział z uśmiechem Moriarty. John z trudem podciągnął kąciki ust w górę. Nie dla mnie, pomyślał.  
Mieli dużo czasu na rozmowę, ponieważ pan Moriarty nie tylko wszedł z nimi do domu wujostwa, ale także odprowadził ich później do Longbourn. W czasie spaceru to Johnowi mężczyzna okazywał najwięcej uwagi. Nie była to jednak uwaga, którą John chciałby otrzymywać od mężczyzn. Peszyło go to.  
Wreszcie pan Moriarty pożegnał się, a wtedy Molly poprosiła Johna do biblioteki.  
\- John – zaczęła bez wstępów – Moje poranne zachowanie było niewybaczalne.  
\- Zdenerwowałaś się – powiedział John. – Ja też nie powinienem mówić tych wszystkich rzeczy, które powiedziałem. Nie osądzam cię, Molly. I powinnaś wiedzieć, że z całego serca życzę ci szczęścia.  
\- Wiem, że powiedziałeś to wszystko, bo się o mnie martwisz. I o Stamforda też. Ale mogę ci obiecać, że będziemy dla siebie dobrzy.  
\- Dziękuję ci.  
\- Ja też życzę ci szczęścia. Cokolwiek ono dla ciebie oznacza.  
\- Molly…  
\- Nie mówmy już o tym, John. Za to obiecaj mi, że w marcu, po ślubie, przyjedziesz do nas i sam osobiście sprawdzisz, jak się ma nasze małżeńskie szczęście.  
\- Zrobię to z przyjemnością – John serdecznie ujął ją za ręce. – Bardzo ci dziękuję, kuzynko.  
\- I pisz do mnie. Informuj mnie, jak zaloty Harry’ego. I pisz wszystko o panu Moriartym. To niezwykle interesujący typ.  
\- Spodobał ci się?  
Molly spojrzała na niego spod oka, a potem parsknęła krótkim, serdecznym śmiechem.  
\- Żeby wzbudzić uczucie pana Moriarty’ego, musiałabym być zupełnie kimś innym, John.  
\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? Nie znasz go, a on nie zna ciebie. Być może…  
\- Musiałabym być tobą, kuzynie – przerwała mu Molly, wciąż rozbawiona. – Patrzysz, a nie widzisz.  
John zaczerwienił się gwałtownie i zmieszał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Molly zlitowała się nad nim i ujęła go pod ramię.  
\- Chodźmy się przebrać do obiadu. Z zapachu wnioskuję, że ciocia zaordynowała dzisiaj rybę.

12.  
Molly wyjechała. Niedługo po niej do Londynu wyjechał Harry. John został w Hertfordshire i za jedyne towarzystwo służyły mu siostry i – od czasu do czasu – pan Moriarty. Do jego licznych zalet doktor Watson musiał teraz dodać całkowitą otwartość. Wszystko to, co usłyszał bowiem do tej pory, czyli historia sporu z panem Holmesem, zostało teraz ujawnione i publicznie potępione. Każdy uświadomił sobie z przyjemnością, że nie darzył sympatią pana Holmesa, zanim jeszcze cała sprawa ujrzała światło dzienne. Wszyscy szybko nabrali przekonania, że pan Sherlock Holmes jest najnikczemniejszym z ludzi. Tylko John wciąż wyszukiwał argumenty na jego wytłumaczenie. Mimo że czas mijał, a bilecik od pana Holmesa nie nadchodził. Wkrótce i w serce Johna zaczęło się wkradać rozgoryczenie i niechęć. Człowiek, który mógł udawać przyjaźń wobec Johna, równie dobrze mógł ją udawać również wobec pana Moriarty’ego.  
Listy Harry’ego martwiły Johna. Ich wuj, pan Gardiner, był mądrym i kulturalnym człowiekiem, aż trudno było uwierzyć, że gentleman takiej klasy żyje z handlu. Pani Gardiner, o wiele młodsza od pani Watson i pani Philips, była uprzejmą, inteligentną i szykowną kobietą i obaj bracia Watson wręcz przepadali za nią. Oboje zapewniali Harry’emu wspaniałe rozrywki i najlepsze towarzystwo, jednak nie udało im się rozproszyć smutku najstarszego Watsona. Harry był na Baker Street, ale nie zastał panny Holmes, więc zostawił bilet wizytowy. Jednak nie został rewizytowany, a kiedy kilka dni później poszedł znowu, poinformowano go, że panna Holmes wyjechała do Bath. Wyglądało na to, że Harry siedział w Londynie na próżno. John chętnie wysłałby go do Bath, ale z listów brata wyzierały taki smutek i apatia, że John nie sądził, aby ta misja się powiodła. To z kolei sprawiało, że był tak wściekły na obu Holmesów, że gdyby ich spotkał, mógłby posunąć się do rękoczynów. Ewidentnie bowiem to oni byli przyczyną rozdzielenia dwóch kochających się serc. John nie miał wątpliwości, że panna Eurus kocha jego brata, więc jej smutek także ciążył mu na barkach. Jakby tego było mało, John wciąż czuł się winny.  
Dzień lub dwa po wyjeździe Holmesów pojechał do Netherfield Park, żeby zbadać ślady. Niestety większość została już zadeptana, a jednak ewidentne było to, że wokół stajni kręciły się dwie pary butów. Podpalaczy było dwóch. John zastrzelił jedynie pomocnika. Przypomniał sobie zduszone przekleństwo, po którym poznał, że trafił. Kiedy podbiegli do intruza, był on już umierający. Człowiek trafiony w ten sposób nie przeklina. John nie wiedział co robić. Wzdragał się przed napisaniem do Holmesa, żeby nie było to wzięte za napraszanie się uwagi. Zanim Holmes wyjechał, kiedy jeszcze John myślał, że są przyjaciółmi, nawet by mu do głowy nie przyszło zastanawiać się nad wysłaniem telegramu. Jednak dziś wszystkie sprawy wyglądały inaczej. Na szczęście z kłopotu wybawił Doktora inspektor Lestrade, który zjawił się wreszcie, by odebrać odeń zeznania. To jego John obarczył obowiązkiem poinformowania Holmesów, że grożące im niebezpieczeństwo jest wciąż aktualne. Inspektor był dość sceptyczny, ale John użył całego swojego wojskowego autorytetu.  
Dni mijały powoli i nudno. Nawet spotkania z panem Moriartym przestały dawać Johnowi radość, za to noga znowu zaczęła mu dokuczać. Oficer wciąż okazywał swoje zainteresowanie, jednak John postanowił to ignorować. Owszem, pan Moriarty był mężczyzną pięknym i sympatycznym, a także wytwornym, ale serce Johna pozostało niewzruszone. Na chwilę, tak. Dał się uwieść na chwilę, ale to było za mało, żeby zaryzykować całym swoim życiem.  
Stamford wyjechał. Pojechał do Molly i John często bawił się myślą, jak też wyglądają jego zaloty. Ostatecznie spełniło się marzenie Johna o połączeniu obu rodzin, choć nie do końca tak, jak to sobie wyobrażał. Niestety chyba tak już jest z marzeniami, że potrafią wystrychnąć człowieka na dudka.

13.  
Drogi Johnie – pisał Harry. – Trzy dni temu dotarły do mnie wieści, że panowie Holmes są w Londynie. Pospieszyłem zatem zostawić u nich bilet wizytowy. Traf chciał, że spotkałem ich akurat w drzwiach, ponieważ wybierali się na miasto. Miałem wrażenie, że pan Sherlock Holmes nie czuje się najlepiej. Był wyraźnie przybity i nie emanował swoją zwykłą energią. Ożywił się tylko na chwilę, gdy zapytał, czy również jesteś w Londynie. Kiedy zaprzeczyłem, całkowicie stracił mną zainteresowanie. Co do mego przyjaciela, pana Mycrofta Holmesa, to bardzo się ucieszył na mój widok i zganił, że nie poinformowałem go o moim przyjeździe do Londynu. Zatem mój ostatni list w ogóle do niego nie dotarł. Spytałem go oczywiście o siostrę. Ma się dobrze i przebywa w Bath wraz ze swoją towarzyszką i guwernantką, panią Hudson. Z pewnością nie wie o mojej obecności tutaj. Miałem nadzieję, że pan Mycroft Holmes rewizytuje mnie następnego dnia, zatem przez ostatnie trzy dni spędzałem poranki w domu, czekając na niego. Byłem zdumiony tym, że się nie pojawiał. Być może obowiązki nie pozwalały mu na to. Deklarował wszak swą gotowość na przyjaźń ze mną, jak to sam widziałeś w jego liście.  
Biedny Harry, pomyślał John, a serce zacisnęło mu się ze współczucia i gniewu, najwyraźniej ty też uległeś zwodniczemu urokowi Holmesów. I ciebie oszukano tak samo jak mnie. John mimowolnie wrócił pamięcią do chwili, gdy po raz ostatni widział Sherlocka Holmesa: światło w spojrzeniu, uśmiech, serdeczny uścisk ręki, to, że Holmes powiedział mu „ty”, rezygnując ze zwyczajowego dystansu. A następnego dnia pospieszny wyjazd bez jednego słowa. Najwyraźniej tak się postępuje w wielkim świecie. John powściągnął rozgoryczenie i wrócił do listu brata.   
Dziś przed południem Mycroft Holmes w końcu złożył mi wizytę. Był sam. Zapytany o brata wytłumaczył jego nieobecność złym samopoczuciem. Zatem moje obserwacje sprzed trzech dni były słuszne. Odwiedziny pana Holmesa były jednak tak krótkie, oficjalne i chłodne, że nie sposób się dłużej oszukiwać. Nie potrafię zrozumieć pobudek, jakimi się kierował przy zawieraniu bliższej znajomości ze mną. Podejrzewam jednak, że gdyby taka sytuacja miała się powtórzyć w przyszłości, znowu dałbym się oszukać. Pan Holmes nie ukrywał swojego niezadowolenia z powodu wizyty, nie wspomniał też ani słowem o chęci ponownego spotkania się ze mną. Imię jego siostry nie padło w rozmowie ani razu. Był zupełnie inną osobą niż tu, w Hartford, i dlatego po jego wyjściu postanowiłem definitywnie zerwać naszą znajomość. Żal mi go, chociaż nie mogę go nie winić, bo przecież to on wyszedł z inicjatywą zawarcia ze mną bliższej znajomości. Współczuję mu jednak, gdyż na pewno zdaje sobie sprawę, że postąpił niewłaściwie, a ja z kolei wiem, że przyczyną jego postępowania był niepokój o siostrę.   
Albo o brata – szepnęło coś Johnowi do ucha, powodując rozległy ból w klatce piersiowej, tak, że John nie wiedział, czy to już zawał serca, czy tylko smutek.  
Kieruje nim miłość i przywiązanie – pisał dalej Harry w swoim prostolinijnym, dobrodusznym stylu, torturując Johna każdym słowem. – A to niezwykle wzniosłe i godne pochwały cechy. Postaram się zatem odsunąć od siebie wszystkie przykre myśli i skupić się na tym, co czyni mnie szczęśliwym. Czekam z niecierpliwością na list od ciebie. Pan Holmes wspomniał, że nie ma zamiaru wracać do Netherfield Park i że odda dzierżawę komuś innemu. Nie mam jednak żadnej pewności co do tego, więc lepiej o tym nie mówmy. Twój itd.  
Ten list bardzo zasmucił Johna i otworzył jego własne rany. Chyba należało przyznać, że wszystkie oczekiwania co do panny Holmes prysły jak bańka mydlana. John nie wątpił o jej przywiązaniu do Harry’ego, jednak nic nie mogła ona zrobić wobec niechęci brata. Lub obu braci, podpowiedział usłużnie ów nieznośny głosik w uchu Johna. 

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Molly przypomniała Johnowi o jego obietnicy dotyczącej pana Moriarty’ego i poprosiła o najświeższe informacje na ten temat. John miał jej do przekazania rzeczywiście interesujące wieści: otóż uczucia pana Moriarty’ego wygasły, jego atencja wobec niego skończyła się, a on sam zaczął adorować pannę Donovan, której największym atutem był spadek w wysokości dziesięciu tysięcy funtów. John był na tyle uważny, by domyślić się wszystkiego, ale jego serce było tylko lekko poruszone. John nie miał mu za złe ani chęci zdobycia niezależności ani zwrócenia się w legalną stronę uczuciowego zaangażowania. Uważał to za naturalną kolej rzeczy i gotów był uznać jego postępowanie za rozsądne i pożądane dla nich obu. Mógł nawet życzyć mu szczęścia.   
Nie dość, że nie żywię do niego urazy, to jeszcze nie mam żadnych obiekcji wobec panny Donovan. Nie mogę powiedzieć, abym jej nie lubił czy miał o niej złe zdanie. Wszystko to na pewno nie jest wyrazem uczucia – pisał John do Molly. – Kitty i Lydia przyjęły jego zdradę o wiele gorzej niż ja. Są jeszcze młode i nie rozumieją, że przystojny młody mężczyzna musi z czegoś żyć, tak samo jak każdy inny człowiek.


	6. Chapter 6

14.  
Styczeń i luty upłynęły bez istotnych wydarzeń, a jedynym urozmaiceniem życia były dla Johna spacery do Meryton, czasem po błocie, a czasem po śniegu. W marcu jednak miał jechać do Hunsford, do Stamfordów. Początkowo był sceptycznie nastawiony do tego pomysłu, ale wymiana ciepłych listów zarówno z Molly, jak i ze Stamfordem sprawiła, że zapragnął ich znowu ujrzeć. Ponadto wyjazd był czymś nowym, a ponieważ przy tak niemądrych siostrach każdy dzień w Longbourn był istną katorgą, mała zmiana otoczenia była wręcz upragniona. Co więcej, podróż do Hunsford umożliwiłaby Johnowi zatrzymanie się w Londynie i odwiedzenie Harry’ego. Krótko mówiąc, w miarę jak termin wyjazdu się zbliżał, John wyczekiwał go z coraz większą niecierpliwością i byłoby mu niezmiernie przykro, gdyby coś stanęło na przeszkodzie. Wszystko jednak poszło zgodnie z planem, oprócz jednego udogodnienia: w przeddzień wyjazdu, kiedy John chciał się pożegnać z panem Moriartym, ten oświadczył, że również wybiera się do Londynu i zaproponował wspólną podróż. Johna bardzo ucieszył taki obrót spraw, bowiem pan Moriarty był uroczym i interesującym towarzyszem. 

Podróż zaczęła się bardzo dobrze. Obaj gentlemani usadowili się w powozie naprzeciwko siebie i przez chwilę prowadzili niezobowiązującą rozmowę o pogodzie, urokach Londynu i czekającej Johna dalszej podróży.  
\- Nie będę pana oszukiwał, panie Watson – powiedział niespodziewanie pan Moriarty, nachylając się w stronę Johna tak bardzo, że niemal zderzyli się głowami, gdy powóz podskoczył na jakimś wyboju. – Mimo, że adoruję pannę Donovan, proszę pozwolić mi wyznać, że to pan mnie zaintrygował i przykuł moja uwagę. To pan mnie oczarował. Jednak żyjemy w okrutnych czasach i czynię to wyznanie bez żadnej intencji.  
\- Bardzo panu dziękuję za okazane mi zainteresowanie – John odchrząknął, usiłując zamaskować konfuzję. – Jednak, jak sam pan powiedział, żyjemy w czasach, w których takie wyznanie może kosztować życie.  
Pan Moriarty milczał przez chwilę, a potem zapytał, kładąc Johnowi dłoń na kolanie i ściskając lekko.  
\- Czy gdyby nie to zagrożenie, odpowiedziałby mi pan podobnym wyznaniem?  
John z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie strącić tej natrętnej ręki.  
\- Nie umiem udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie – powiedział uprzejmie. – Gdyby nie było zagrożenia, być może byłbym zupełnie innym człowiekiem.  
\- Panie Watson, wie pan, o co chcę zapytać i co chcę usłyszeć.  
\- Domyślam się – John westchnął. – Jednak choć nie mogę tego powiedzieć, przyznam, że niezależnie od tego, czy się pan ożeni z panną Donovan czy nie, w moich oczach pozostanie pan zawsze najmilszym i najzacniejszym mężczyzną na świecie.  
\- Panie Watson, istnieją sposoby, by dwaj gentlemani mogli zachować całą sprawę w tajemnicy.  
\- W tak małej mieścinie jak Hertford?  
\- Choćby i w Londynie. Proszę powiedzieć słowo, a znajdziemy jakiś sposób.  
Kiedy ta rozmowa przybrała taki obrót? John był coraz bardziej zakłopotany.  
\- Myli się pan, sądząc, że podzielam pana… upodobania – powiedział z wysiłkiem. – Jestem wdowcem, panie Moriarty.  
\- A ja niedługo będę człowiekiem żonatym.  
\- Właśnie dlatego nie powinien pan czynić takich propozycji.  
\- Czy to obiekcje czy wykręty? – Moriarty odsunął się i zesztywniał lekko. John nie potrafił się znaleźć w tej sytuacji. Cokolwiek mówił, Moriarty zbijał jego argumenty i John sam czuł, jak to wszystko nieprawdziwie brzmi. Z drugiej strony nie chciał go obrazić zdecydowaną odprawą.  
\- Proszę mi wierzyć, że to nie kokieteria. Gdybym potrafił obdarzyć uczuciem jakiegoś mężczyznę… - urwał, czując, że jednak nie da rady tego powiedzieć. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie miało wpływu na naszą przyjaźń.  
Moriarty powiedział, że oczywiście nie będzie miało, po czym zmienił temat i do końca podróży zachował lekko oficjalny ton.  
Do Londynu na szczęście nie było daleko i w południe powóz wjechał już w ulicę Gracechurch. Kiedy zajeżdżali pod dom państwa Gardiner, Harry stał w oknie salonu i patrzył na drogę. Gdy weszli do holu, czekał już na nich i powitał ich serdecznie. Przyjrzawszy się uważnie twarzy brata, John zauważył, że jest on przygnębiony i zmęczony, ale nie dostrzegł żadnych bardziej niepokojących symptomów. Na schodach czekała gromadka małych chłopców i dziewczynek, którzy nie mogli się doczekać powitania z kuzynem i rozpakowania prezentów od niego, więc wybiegli z salonu, ale jednocześnie byli zbyt onieśmieleni, żeby podejść bliżej. Powitaniom i serdecznościom nie było końca. Dzień upłynął niezwykle przyjemnie. Po herbacie pan Moriarty pożegnał się i ruszył do swoich spraw, a wieczorem wszyscy wybrali się do teatru.

John rzadko miał okazję oglądać spektakle. Nawet jeśli bywał w Londynie, częściej wybierał koncerty symfoniczne, a jeszcze częściej miał tyle spraw do załatwienia, że na rozrywki nie zostawało już czasu. Dlatego był bardzo podekscytowany tym wyjściem. Ubrał się niezwykle starannie: w rzadko noszony smoking i śnieżnobiałą koszulę. Sam siebie ledwie poznał w lustrze. W powozie usiadł obok ciotki Gardiner, która skomplementowała go serdecznie, po czym zaproponowała mu wspólny wyjazd do Krainy Jezior.  
\- Harry jest teraz u nas i możemy się nim nacieszyć – wyjaśniła. – Zatem uczyniłabyś nam wielką przyjemność, gdybyś zechciał nam towarzyszyć.  
John ucieszył się z całego serca i podziękował. Był już tak podekscytowany perspektywą wyjazdu, że niemal zapomniał, że ma przed sobą bardzo przyjemny wieczór.  
\- Zaprosiłabym jedną z waszych sióstr – powiedziała pani Gardiner z przepraszającym uśmiechem – ale wszystkie trzy są tak niemądre, że nie byłyby przyjemnymi towarzyszkami podróży. Natomiast my jesteśmy zaprzyjaźnieni, prawda?  
\- O, tak! – zgodził się ochoczo John – I na pewno nie będziemy tacy nieznośni jak inni podróżnicy, którzy nie potrafią wymienić ani jednego miejsca, które odwiedzili!  
Na to wszyscy się roześmiali. Powóz zatrzymał się i Doktor uświadomił sobie, że od dawna nie czuł się taki szczęśliwy.

Gdyby przed przyjazdem do Londynu ktoś zapytał go, gdzie niezawodnie mógłby spotkać pana Sherlocka Holmesa, John bez wahania powiedziałby, że w teatrze albo na koncercie. Jednakże nikt go o to nie zapytał, więc John uświadomił to sobie z przerażającą jasnością, kiedy w foyer zobaczył znajomą wysoką i smukłą sylwetkę. Na ten widok nogi niemal się pod nim ugięły, a przez głowę przemknęła galopada myśli: powinien podejść i się przywitać, czy raczej odwrócić się i odejść, udając, że go nie zauważył? W chwili, gdy niemal zdecydował się na to drugie wyjście, pan Holmes odwrócił się wdzięcznie, jakby wykonywał piruet w tańcu, i spojrzał prosto na Johna. Zbladł, poczerwieniał, a potem uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że biedne serce Johna rozpadło się na miliardy kawałków. Czy zdoła je jeszcze pozbierać w całość? Sherlock Holmes zrobił kilka kroków w jego kierunku. Czy naprawdę zawsze poruszał się w ten sposób? Czy zawsze chodził z taką gracją i nieprawdopodobną energią? Czy zawsze jego włosy były tak kunsztownie rozczochrane, jakby właśnie wstał z pościeli? Czy zawsze jego tęczówki miały taką barwę? Przejrzystą zieleń z cętkami złota? Nie, chyba kiedyś były błękitne? John chyba nie pamiętał tego za dobrze, bo, o mój Boże, ten mężczyzna był tak zniewalająco piękny, że Doktorowi drętwiał język. Jak zwykle nieskazitelnie ubrany, w lśniącym czarnym smokingu z fioletową jedwabną kamizelką zapiętą na agatowe guziki i śnieżnej koszuli, wymuskany, zapierał dech w piersiach. John nie mógł przestać na niego patrzeć, choć jednocześnie wiedział, że powinien przestać. Czas jak gdyby zamarł, a świat wydał się Johnowi dziwnie odrealniony, jakby podwodny, gdy Holmes odwzajemnił i przytrzymał jego spojrzenie i zbliżył się, nie odwracając wzroku.  
\- Doktorze Watson! – powiedział serdecznie, ściskając jego rękę.  
John zmusił się, żeby odwzajemnić powitanie. Pan Holmes odwrócił się, wciąż trzymając jego rękę, do ludzi, którzy stali w miejscu, które przed chwilą opuścił. John nie zauważył nawet, że był w towarzystwie. Wstyd przyznać, ale w całym foyer teatralnym nie widział nikogo poza Sherlockiem Holmesem. Tymczasem teraz zorientował się, że towarzyszą mu dwaj mężczyźni i kobieta. I to nie byle jaka kobieta, ale najbardziej atrakcyjna dama, z jaką John miał okazję się spotkać kiedykolwiek. Chociaż… prawda. Wyglądała jak dama. Ba! Jak królowa! Ale kiedy Doktor Watson zajrzał pod tę misternie zdobioną fryzurę i pod zdradliwy woal rzęs, zobaczył oczy o takim wyrazie, który rzadko widywał nawet u markietanek. Ta kobieta była rozkosznie zepsuta, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek uprzedzeń. Miała na sobie prostą, czarną suknię, która jednak miała na plecach wycięcie, mogące zawstydzić nawet kostiumy aktorek na scenie. Będąc ubraną, wydawała się naga bardziej, niż gdyby nie miała nic na sobie.  
\- Państwo pozwolą – powiedział Sherlock Holmes, nie puszczając jego ręki, jak gdyby bał się, że Doktor zaraz mu się wyrwie i zniknie w tłumie. Gdyby miał być zupełnie szczery, John musiałby przyznać, że to rozważał. – Mój przyjaciel, doktor Watson.  
Prostota tych słów pozbawiła Johna tchu. „Mój przyjaciel”, powiedział Sherlock Holmes, jak gdyby nie było pospiesznego wyjazdu bez jednego słowa wyjaśnienia i miesięcy porażającej, uwłaczającej ciszy. „Mój przyjaciel”. Jakby rozstali się zaledwie wczoraj, okopceni od dymu z płonącej stajni.  
\- Doktorze, zechce pan poznać pannę Irene Adler, znakomitą śpiewaczkę operową, oraz panów Gregsona i Andersona.  
John ukłonił się uprzejmie, wciąż mając taki chaos w głowie, że nie zapamiętał ani nazwisk ani twarzy.  
\- Czy cała pańska rodzina pozostaje w dobrym zdrowiu? – zapytał pan Holmes, wciąż ściskając jego rękę. John już miał na końcu języka, że wolałby ją w końcu odzyskać, bo tracił już czucie w palcach. Poza tym bliskość i dotyk Sherlocka Holmesa sprawiały, że John odczuwał dyskomfort.  
\- Tak – zmusił się do odpowiedzi i przypomniał sobie, że on również nie jest w teatrze sam. – Dziękuję bardzo. Jestem z bratem oraz z wujostwem.  
Rozejrzał się niespokojnie, ale zarówno ciotka z wujem, jak i Harry, stali tuż obok. Dokładnie tak samo jak w chwili, gdy Johna uderzył grom z jasnego nieba. Holmes wreszcie puścił jego ramię i przywitał się z Harrym, a następnie przedstawił się panu i pani Gardiner. Oba towarzystwa uprzejmie dokonały prezentacji. To wszystko było tak nieoczekiwane i emocjonalne, że John poczuł, jak mu słabo.  
\- Państwo wybaczą – ukłonił się. – Ale muszę ich na chwilę opuścić.  
Nie patrząc na nikogo, a już na pewno nie na Sherlocka Holmesa, przeszedł szybkim krokiem przez foyer i wyszedł na ulicę. Sprawdził godzinę na kieszonkowym zegarku. Naprawdę minął zaledwie kwadrans, odkąd właśnie w tym miejscu opuścił powóz?  
\- Doktorze – rozległ się tuż za nim miękki baryton, który uniósł Johnowi wszystkie włoski na karku i obudził stado motyli śpiące w dole brzucha. Doktor obrócił się gwałtownie.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, zupełnie świetnie, dziękuję panu.  
Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w mdłym świetle latarni. John walczył z chęcią, by wpakować zaciśniętą pięść w tę twarz: te pełne usta, haczykowaty nos, wyraźne kości policzkowe, te przejrzyste, zmienne oczy. A potem pomyślał, że nie chciałby tej twarzy uderzyć, tylko pocałować. Ta myśl go otrzeźwiła.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że pańska siostra ma się dobrze.  
Spojrzenie Sherlocka Holmesa wyrażało cos podobnego do poczucia winy.  
\- Dziękuję, już jest jej lepiej. Przebywa w Bath z panią Hudson.  
\- Kiedy zamierza wrócić do Londynu?  
\- Nie wiem. Obawiam się, że decyzja w tej sprawie, jak i w wielu innych, należy do Mycrofta.  
John pokiwał głową. Sherlock Holmes zrobił krok w jego kierunku, przekraczając jego prywatną strefę komfortu. Motyle w brzuchu Johna zmieniły się w rozzłoszczone pszczoły. Doktor opanował chęć cofnięcia się. Holmes wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był pewien, czy powinien. A raczej, jakby był pewien, że nie powinien, a jednak z jakiegoś powodu chciał to zrobić.  
\- Doktorze – zaczął i umilkł. Ulica wokół nich pustoszała.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że spektakl już się rozpoczął – powiedział John z wysiłkiem.  
\- Już go widziałem.  
\- Często bywa pan w teatrze?  
\- Tak, brat pozwala mi na tę rozrywkę, gdy jestem… grzeczny.  
John poczuł, jak kącik jego ust mimowolnie unosi się do góry.  
\- A bywa pan… niegrzeczny? – zapytał, karcąc się w duchu za to, że pozwala sobie na flirt. Sherlock Holmes przekrzywił głowę i wlepił w Johna te swoje niewiarygodne ślepia.  
\- Czasem zachowuję się… nieodpowiednio – powiedział powoli. Gorąco, które zalało Johna, nie mogło mieć nic wspólnego z tymi słowami, prawda? Raczej z ciepłym ubraniem i tym naprawdę pogodnym wieczorem?  
\- Dlaczego wyjechał pan bez słowa? – zapytał John, choć wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru. To pytanie zabrzmiało natarczywie i oskarżycielsko. John oddałby wszystko, gdyby mógł je cofnąć, ale było to niemożliwe.  
\- Bez słowa…? – powtórzył Holmes w najwyższym zdumieniu.  
\- Chodzi mi o zwykłą grzeczność – wyjaśnił szybko John. – Zwykle zostawia się bilet pożegnalny.  
\- Nie otrzymał pan mojego listu?  
\- Nie.  
\- Dałem go razem z listem brata… Ach, przeklęty Mycroft! To dlatego nigdy nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. A nie dlatego, że… nieistotne.  
\- Napisał pan do mnie list, Holmes?  
\- Tak! Oczywiście, że tak! Ale mój przeklęty brat postanowił go nie doręczyć. Torturowałem się tym przez całe miesiące.  
\- Pan się torturował? Każdy dzień bez wiadomości od pana był prawdziwą udręką.  
John zamilkł, pragnąc móc połknąć swój język. Przyglądali się sobie bez słowa, w tym mdłym świetle ulicznej latarni. Każdy z nich powiedział zbyt dużo, zatem chwila ciszy przedłużała się i stawała coraz bardziej niezręczna. Należałoby powiedzieć jeszcze więcej, aby ją pokonać, ale żaden z nich nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. I wtedy właśnie, w tej niezręcznej ciszy, jakiś zabłąkany, lekko nietrzeźwy przechodzień wszedł między nich i zatoczył się na Johna.  
\- Hej, niech szanowny pan uważa – zaczął John, podtrzymując jegomościa, gdy poczuł ześlizgujące się wzdłuż boku gorąco. Nie od razu zorientował się, co to znaczy. Przechodzień oderwał się od niego i zatoczył w stronę Holmesa. John chciał go odruchowo złapać, ale przeszył go gwałtowny ból, a nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Upadając na bruk, ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że rośnie pod nim niepokojąco ciemna kałuża. W ręku pijaka coś błysnęło złowrogo. Zanim uderzenie o ziemię go zamroczyło, patrzył, jak Holmes usiłuje odepchnąć mężczyznę i zmartwił się, że nie może mu pomóc.  
\- Uważaj, Holmesie, nóż!  
Jeśli jednak myślał w swojej naiwności, że gentleman taki jak Sherlock Holmes nie potrafi się bić, to spotkało go potężne zaskoczenie. Mimo swojej chudej i nerwowej postury, Holmes był znakomitym pięściarzem. Posługiwał się również elegancką sztuką walki, nazywaną bartitsu, a pozwalającą użyć chustki czy denka od cylindra. W kilka sekund uporał się z przeciwnikiem, który runął na chodnik nieprzytomny, po czym zamarł na widok leżącego Doktora.  
\- John! – krzyknął i Doktor pomyślał, że jest to słowo-klucz, otwierające wszystkie zamki w jego ciele, rozkodowujące wszystkie szyfry i pobudzające do drżenia wszystkie rzeki, które w nim płynęły.  
„John”. Nikt nigdy nie nazwał go piękniej.

Kiedy John odzyskał przytomność, dwaj lekarze usiłowali zapakować go do szpitalnej dorożki. To bolało.  
\- Ostrożnie! – sykał na nich Sherlock Holmes, cały uwalany krwią. John wskazał mu tę krew, czując, jak z przerażenia jego serce zwalnia.  
\- Co? – Holmes nieuważnie obejrzał swoje ubranie, po czym zrozumiał. – Nic mi nie jest, przyjacielu, to pańska krew.  
Ulga, którą poczuł John, zabrała go znowu w ciemność. Kiedy ponownie się obudził, był w szpitalu, przy jego łóżku siedział zmartwiony Harry, a Sherlock Holmes znowu zniknął z jego życia.


	7. Chapter 7

15.  
Przez trzy pierwsze dni John głównie spał albo desperował. Sherlock Holmes zniknął, być może bezpowrotnie. Znowu. Znowu. Znowu. John był pewien, że tym razem tego nie przeżyje. Można zaszyć rozcięty nożem bok, ale jak sprawić, by zrosło się pęknięte serce? Tym razem John wiedział też dokładnie, kogo powinien winić. Co też mu strzeliło do głowy, żeby mówić Holmesowi takie rzeczy? Och, napastnik powinien był obciąć mu język! Zachował się jak ostatni głupiec i dostał to, na co zasłużył. Rozpamiętywał każde słowo, które do siebie wypowiedzieli i zastanawiał się nad jego drugim, trzecim i czwartym dnem. Jak potoczyłaby się ta rozmowa, gdyby nie napadł na nich ten szalony nożownik? I kto to był? Czego chciał? Dlaczego czekał, aż ulica się wyludni i dopiero wtedy do nich podszedł? Do niego, czy do Holmesa? Jak długo przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie w mroku? Im dłużej John o tym myślał, tym jaśniejsze się to dla niego stawało. Ktoś czekał specjalnie na nich. Na którego z nich? Zaatakował najpierw Johna. Czy dlatego, że to John był celem, czy dlatego, że zbir myślał, że łatwiej poradzi sobie z Holmesem, gdy ten zostanie sam? Przeliczył się, pomyślał John z mściwą satysfakcją. Sam był zaskoczony sprawnością, z jaką Holmes poradził sobie z napastnikiem. A może potrzebowali go żywego? Wówczas rzeczywiście John stał im na przeszkodzie. To już trzeci raz, gdy ktoś zaatakował Holmesa, uświadomił sobie Doktor. A podejrzane samobójstwo Jamesona? Czy Sherlock Holmes wie, że ma zaprzysięgłego wroga?  
Jego nagłe zniknięcie mogłoby świadczyć o tym, że tak. Mimo wszystko John z nadzieją czekał na jakiekolwiek informacje o śledztwie, gdy znany mu już inspektor Lestrade przyszedł do szpitala, by odebrać jego zeznania.  
\- Pan tutaj? Nie jest pan przecież ze Scotland Yardu?  
\- Tak się składa, że eee… dostałem przeniesienie.  
\- Przeniesienie? – zdziwił się John. Inspektor Lestrade pokraśniał lekko.  
\- Zajmuję się tym na osobistą prośbę pana Mycrofta Holmesa.  
Widząc jego rozpaczliwe zmieszanie, John odpuścił. Ostatecznie to nie była jego sprawa.  
\- Dowiedział się pan już, kim był napastnik?  
\- Niestety, zanim przyjechaliśmy, rozgryzł fiolkę z arszenikiem. Udało nam się ustalić jego tożsamość, ale niewiele nam to daje. To jeden z londyńskich urków, nożownik do wynajęcia. Mógł go wynająć każdy, nawet pan, panie Watson.  
\- Myśli pan, że wynająłem nożownika, żeby mnie wypatroszył, żebym nie musiał oglądać sztuki w teatrze?  
Lestrade wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Czy ja wiem, co kieruje ludzkimi czynami? Mówię panu tylko, jak bardzo udało nam się zawęzić obszar poszukiwań.  
John westchnął.  
\- Zatem moje zeznanie na nic się panu nie zda.  
Lestrade przyglądał mu się długą chwilę, jakby go badał. Niespodziewanie dla samego siebie John pomyślał, że Inspektor jest inteligentniejszy niż chce się wydawać, i godny zaufania. Jednak nie mógł zaryzykować powierzenia mu swojej tajemnicy.  
\- Podejrzewa pan kogoś? – zapytał Lestrade.  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie ma pan wrogów?  
\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.  
\- A pan Holmes?  
\- O tym wiadomo mi jeszcze mniej.  
\- Doprawdy? – Inspektor podniósł jedną brew w wyrazie powątpiewania.  
\- Spotkałem pana Holmesa trzy lub cztery razy – powiedział John, patrząc mu otwarcie w oczy. – Nie znamy się zbyt dobrze.  
Lestrade przytrzymał jego spojrzenie o wiele dłużej niż powinien.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział powoli. – Zatem do zobaczenia.  
\- Do zobaczenia, inspektorze.

W miarę, jak czas mijał, a żadna wiadomość od Sherlocka Holmesa nie nadchodziła, Johna zaczął ogarniać gniew. Bawiono się nim tutaj jak kukiełką. Był wyciągany zza pazuchy i chowany z powrotem według czyjegoś widzimisię. I zgadzał się na to bezwolnie, jak gdyby nie był panem siebie, kapitanem piątego pułku fizylierów northumberlandzkich, tylko żałosną panienką na wydaniu. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie John zaczął zauważać, że opiekująca się nim pielęgniarka jest bardzo ładna, milutka i – jeśli radar go nie zawodził – raczej nim zainteresowana. To nie tak, że chciał sobie coś udowodnić, albo że próbował zapomnieć o pewnym mężczyźnie, o którym nie chciał myśleć, ale kiedy ta dziewczyna – szlag, nawet nie pamiętał jej imienia! – wymykała się o świcie z jego szpitalnego łóżka, czuł się fatalnie. Po pierwsze: wykorzystał ją. Bez wątpienia opuściła go całkowicie zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw: jej zachwycone pienia samicy w rui mogłyby przekonać największego niedowiarka. A jednak John nie oszukiwał się nawet, że poszedł z nią do łóżka dla niej samej. Nie, najwyraźniej te czasy bezpowrotnie minęły. Po drugie: zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by ją zaspokoić. Posiadał jeszcze trochę doświadczenia i wyobraźni, by mu się to udało. Ale sam doszedł dopiero wtedy, gdy wyobraził sobie jasne, przenikliwe oczy, ptasi profil i piękne usta Sherlocka Holmesa. To było upokarzające.

Minęło czternaście dni, nim John dotarł do Hunsford. Nie chciał o nich myśleć. Szpital, bolesne szwy, gojenie się rany, osłabienie, potem powolna rekonwalescencja, która wciąż jeszcze trwała, niepokój wujostwa i zmartwiona twarz Harry’ego.   
Powrót do jako takiego zdrowia zajął Johnowi dużo czasu, bo nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie woli życia. W końcu jednak zebrał się w sobie i – zgodnie z planem – wyruszył do Hunsford, gdzie Molly i Michael Stamfordowie oczekiwali go niespokojnie. John miał nadzieję, że ta odmiana miejsca i towarzystwa oderwie jego myśli od mężczyzny, który go tak zaprzątał. Nie można powiedzieć, by podróż powozem była dla niego źródłem radości czy zachwytu, ale w każdym razie, kiedy powóz zjechał z gościńca i znalazł się na drodze prowadzącej do Hunsford, John wodził wzrokiem za plebanią i wypatrywał jej za każdym mijanym zakrętem z czymś więcej niż ciekawością. W końcu nabrał pewności, że dojeżdża na miejsce. Wszystko na to wskazywało: i ogród schodzący ku drodze, i dom w ogrodzie, i zielone sztachety, i żywopłot wawrzynowy. Państwo Stamfordowie pojawili się w drzwiach domu. Powóz stanął przed małą furtką, od której odchodziła żwirowana alejka. Wielki pies wyskoczył Johnowi na powitanie. Molly wyglądała na tak ucieszoną i z takim zapałem machała ręką, że John nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. To go upewniło w przekonaniu, że postąpił słusznie, przyjmując jej zaproszenie.  
Nie zdążył jeszcze dobrze wejść do domu, gdy zarówno kuzynka jak i jej mąż obrzucili go gradem wykrzykników i pytań o wypadek. John opowiedział pokrótce, co się wydarzyło, kończąc stwierdzeniem, że napastnik został unieszkodliwiony przez pana Holmesa, jednak że on sam nie ma żadnych wiadomości na temat śledztwa ani tego, kim był agresor i czego chciał. Molly przyjrzała mu się uważnie.  
\- Zatem nie masz żadnego kontaktu z panem Holmesem?  
\- Nie.  
\- I nie otrzymałeś od niego listu?  
\- Nie – odpowiedział John takim tonem, że zaraz zapragnął zatuszować tę gafę. – Sądzę jednak, że był to zwykły londyński rzezimieszek, który liczył na portfel w mojej kieszeni i dlatego zniszczył mi smoking. Nie ma się nad czym rozwodzić.  
\- Wspomniałam o liście – powiedziała Molly z naciskiem – ponieważ pan Holmes pisał w nim, że napastnik rozgryzł fiolkę z arszenikiem, nim przyjechał Scotland Yard. Pisał w nim również o tym, że został wysłany na wieś.  
\- Skąd to wiesz, Molly?  
\- Pan Holmes jest tutaj.  
John rozejrzał się niedorzecznie.  
\- Nie no, oczywiście nie dosłownie tutaj. Wspominałam ci o mojej patronce, lady de Bourgh. Dama ta jest ciotką pana Holmesa i właśnie gości go u siebie.  
John poczuł, że zapomniał, jakim włada językiem. Od serca w dół szła mu dziwna słabość, która go nieco zaniepokoiła. Skupił się na oddychaniu: wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech.  
\- Nie otrzymałem żadnego listu – odezwał się, kiedy już znowu mógł mówić.  
\- A jednak wiem, że został napisany i wysłany, ponieważ sama zaniosłam go na pocztę.  
Czy to możliwe, że Harry ukrył ten list przed Johnem? Nie, niemożliwe. Tu chodziło o coś innego.  
\- Może chciałbyś zobaczyć ogród, kuzynie? – zaproponowała Molly. John chciał odmówić, czuł się skołowany i zmęczony, ale wyraz twarzy kuzynki kazał mu się podnieść.   
Ogród był duży i ładnie rozplanowany.  
\- Mój mąż sam się nim zajmuje – powiedziała pogodnie Molly. – To jedna z jego największych pasji.  
\- Jesteś zadowolona z zamążpójścia?  
\- Tak, John. Odbywam praktykę lekarską. Mam miły i wygodny dom, a Stamford jest przyjemnym towarzyszem. Mam wszystko, czego chciałam. Sam się o tym przekonasz.  
John kiwał głową, pozwalając, żeby do jego serca zakradł się podstępny robak zazdrości. On nigdy nie będzie wiódł takiego życia. Niezależnie od tego, co usiłował mu wmówić pan Moriarty.  
\- Jednak trudziłam cię spacerem nie po to, by mówić o ogrodzie lub też o moim małżeństwie, John. Musisz się o czymś dowiedzieć.  
John przystanął, bo coś w jej tonie bardzo go zaniepokoiło. Molly zatrzymała się również. Wyglądała na przestraszoną.  
\- Pan Holmes jest tutaj z rozkazu brata. Mówi się… powiadają… John.  
\- Wykrztuś to wreszcie, Molly, bo zaraz oszaleję.  
\- John, pan Holmes przyjechał tu, żeby się oświadczyć – kiedy już to powiedziała, Molly zaczęła wyjaśniać tak szybko, że John nie nadążał. – Lady de Bourgh, moja patronka, nie ma własnych dzieci. Wiele lat temu wzięła na wychowanie córkę ubogiej krewnej. Wykształciła dziewczynę, która wyrosła na pannę piękną i niezwykle utalentowaną. Jest śpiewaczką operową i śpiewa w teatrach na całym świecie. Jeszcze za życia pani Holmes, która była siostrą lady de Bourgh, obie damy ustaliły, że młodzi się pobiorą, gdy nadejdzie właściwy czas. Najwyraźniej ten czas właśnie nadszedł. Pan Holmes gości u ciotki wraz z panną Adler i dwoma gentlemanami, którzy sprawują nad nią opiekę.  
\- Panna Irene Adler! – zawołał John, zaskoczony – Poznałem ją w teatrze. On ma się z nią ożenić?  
\- Tak, John. Tak mówią. Pan Mycroft Holmes nie ma męskiego potomka. Ktoś musi przekazać dalej nazwisko i majątek.  
\- I to ma być akurat Sherlock Holmes?  
Molly milczała.  
\- Jeśli dojdzie do mariażu – powiedziała w końcu – panna Adler będzie dziedziczką majątku lady de Bourgh. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, jaki to łakomy kąsek.  
\- Czy on ją kocha?  
\- Nie dysponuję taką wiedzą, John.  
\- Och, przeklęty dzień, kiedy zobaczyłem go na tym balu! – wykrzyknął John z rozpaczą, po czym zreflektował się. – Wybacz mi, kuzynko. Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, jak wiele złych rzeczy to za sobą pociągnęło. Z serca życzę obojgu szczęścia.  
Molly popatrzyła na niego smutno, po czym odwróciła wzrok.  
\- Wracajmy do domu – powiedziała. – Mój mąż również chciałby nacieszyć się twoim towarzystwem.  
Kilka pierwszych dni minęło wyjątkowo spokojnie. John spacerował po ogrodzie, spędzając czas na rozmowach z Molly, a kiedy ona pochłonięta była obowiązkami, to ze Stamfordem. Stęsknił się za przyjacielem. Chwilowe rozczarowanie jego życiowymi wyborami dawno już minęło i teraz John trochę się go wstydził. Kimże w końcu był, żeby oceniać czyjeś pobudki małżeńskie? Skąd mógł wiedzieć, czy Stamford nie pokochał Molly w czasie tych kilku dni, gdy on był pochłonięty Sherlockiem Holmesem? Zresztą pobyt w Hunsford upewniał Johna w przekonaniu, że – mimo wszystko – był to udany mariaż. Małżonkowie spędzali sporo czasu oddzielnie, domem zajmował się głównie Stamford, ale nie wydawał się z tego powodu zły ani sfrustrowany, a kiedy już spotykał się z żoną, panowała między nimi harmonijna atmosfera przyjaźni i akceptacji. John nigdy nie był świadkiem ich kłótni ani nawet bardziej emocjonalnej wymiany zdań. Oboje zdawali się być zadowoleni z życia, które wybrali. Stamford pełnił obowiązki wikarego w tutejszej parafii, a z kilku wzmianek John wywnioskował, że objęcie probostwa jest tylko kwestią czasu. Molly odbywała w majątku praktykę lekarską i była osobistym lekarzem lady de Bourgh. Miała własny dom, o który troszczył się ktoś inny, i towarzysza życia, z którym można było interesująco porozmawiać i niezobowiązująco pomilczeć. John musiał przyznać, że z tej perspektywy ich małżeństwo wydawało się wygraną na loterii. I jeśli John myślał czasem, że to życie mogłoby być jego udziałem, gdyby nie Sherlock Holmes, to ukojenie przynosiło mu zastanawianie się, jak też wyglądają sprawy sypialniane młodych małżonków. Zgodnie z panującymi zwyczajami mieli oni oddzielne sypialnie, a John w czasie swojego pobytu ani razu nie słyszał, żeby jedno przekradało się do drugiego. Może zresztą spał zbyt mocno albo przyczyna była jeszcze zupełnie inna. Dość, że na myśl o dzieleniu z Molly sypialni, John wstrząsał się jak pies po wyjściu z wody. Molly była dla niego jak siostra i John nie potrafiłby dotykać jej w sposób, w jaki mąż powinien dotykać żony.  
Ta myśl pociągała za sobą kolejną – o osobie, której John chciałby dotykać, a która już wkrótce zamierzała się oświadczyć. To było jednak zbyt bolesne, więc Doktor natychmiast zaczynał szukać innych myśli i innych zajęć.

W niedzielę przyszło zaproszenie na obiad dla wszystkich mieszkańców plebanii. John początkowo nie zamierzał pójść, ale chęć zobaczenia Holmesa była silniejsza. Kiedy szedł do siebie z zamiarem przebrania się przed wizytą, Michael Stamford poszedł za nim.  
\- Nie musisz się przejmować swoim strojem – powiedział dobrodusznie. – Lady de Bourgh lubi, kiedy różnice w pochodzeniu są wyraźne. Zatem załóż po prostu to, co masz najlepszego. Nie potrzebujesz niczego więcej.  
John z trudem powstrzymał śmiech i podziękował serdecznie. Nie miał zamiaru się stroić, a jednak – z uwagi na przyjaciela, któremu najwyraźniej zależało na tym, by John dobrze wypadł w oczach ich patronki – założył swój stary mundur. To było tak, jakby nakładał na siebie drugą skórę. Skórę kapitana Johna Hamisha Watsona, żołnierza i dowódcy.

Dwór w Rosings był niezwykle okazały. W czasie swojego pobytu w Hunsford John spacerował czasem po obrzeżach parku, głównie wcześnie rano, gdy miał pewność, że nie spotka nikogo z mieszkańców domu. Wówczas miał okazję podziwiać z daleka dyskretny przepych tego miejsca. Jednak teraz, oglądając go od wewnątrz, czuł się niemal przytłoczony jego wytwornością i elegancją. Na szczęście w porę przypomniał sobie o mundurze i o swym innym „ja”, więc do salonu wkroczył żwawym, żołnierskim krokiem, wyprostowany i pewny siebie. Na kanapie przy kominku siedziała wytworna dama o wyglądzie wskazującym na wyraźne pokrewieństwo z rodziną Holmesów, a po jej obu stronach w malowniczych pozach siedzieli dwaj gentlemani. Nie, chwileczkę. Jeden z nich nie był wcale mężczyzną, lecz kobietą przebraną w męski strój. Była to panna Adler. John przełknął ślinę. Jeśli w teatrze uznał jej suknię za wyzywającą, to teraz – choć była całkowicie ubrana – wyglądała tak nieprawdopodobnie sprośnie, że nie dało się myśleć o niczym innym. Kobieta w spodniach! John nie mógł odkleić od niej gorącego spojrzenia. Zmusił się jednak do tego i zauważył, że u drugiego boku lady de Bourgh siedzi pan Anderson. John ukłonił się uprzejmie, słuchając, jak Stamford go przedstawia.  
Dama łaskawie skłoniła głowę, a wtedy panna Adler zawołała radośnie:  
\- Doktor Watson! To rozkosz, widzieć pana w pełnym zdrowiu. Napędził nam pan stracha!  
\- W samej rzeczy – odezwał się od fortepianu znajomy baryton, który sprawił, że rtęć wypełniła całe ciało Johna, od czubka nosa, aż po palce u stóp. Wchodząc do pokoju, tak bardzo skupił się na widoku panny Adler, że nie zauważył Sherlocka Holmesa siedzącego przy fortepianie.  
\- Jak się pan ma – wymamrotał, połykając głoski. Holmes wstał w całej swej długiej, szczupłej, wspaniałej postaci i – nie zdejmując z twarzy Johna intensywnego spojrzenia – postąpił ku niemu.  
\- Mam się doskonale – powiedział głosem tak niskim, że John poczuł wibracje w żołądku. – Zwłaszcza odkąd przekonałem się na własne oczy, że wylizał się pan z tej paskudnej rany. Kiedy widziałem pana po raz ostatni, stan pańskiego zdrowia budził moje najwyższe obawy.  
„John” – przypomniał sobie John. Holmes zwrócił się wówczas do niego po imieniu, a w jego głosie dźwięczał strach. „John”. Na samo wspomnienie Watsonowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu.  
\- Zostałem solidnie załatany – powiedział żartobliwie, żeby nieco odjąć ciężaru rozmowie.  
\- O czym wy mówicie? – wtrąciła się kapryśnie lady de Bourgh.  
\- Musi ciocia wiedzieć, że doktor Watson zasłonił mnie przed londyńskim rzezimieszkiem i został ciężko ranny – powiedział Holmes, patrząc na Johna z dumą.  
\- Och! – lady de Bourgh aż złożyła ręce.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak doskonale pan Holmes poradził sobie z napastnikiem, moja pomoc była zupełnie zbędna – wybąkał John, zakłopotany. Nigdy nie lubił być w centrum zainteresowania, a już zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy na to zainteresowanie nie zasłużył. Przecież nie zasłonił Holmesa, prawda? Nie był żadnym bohaterem.  
\- Mam odmienne zdanie – powiedział Holmes twardo i John miał wrażenie, że gentleman odpowiada w ten sposób na myśli, nie na słowa.   
\- Jesteśmy bardzo niegrzeczni, każąc naszym drogim gościom rozmawiać na stojąco – wtrąciła panna Adler.  
\- Masz rację, Irene – podchwyciła lady de Bourgh. – Usiądźcie, proszę. Zaraz każę podać do stołu.  
Zadzwoniła na kamerdynera, który odebrał polecenie i wycofał się dyskretnie.  
\- Zwłaszcza w twoim stanie, dziecko, nie powinnaś tyle stać – powiedziała dama jowialnie, poklepując Molly po ręku.  
Spojrzenia wszystkich przeskoczyły na twarz młodej lekarki, która zarumieniła się aż po korzonki włosów.  
\- Ależ nic mi nie jest – wybąkała.  
John poczuł suchość w gardle. Stamfordowie nie powiedzieli mu o odmiennym stanie Molly, a co z niego był za lekarz, że sam tego nie zauważył?  
\- To nie choroba, ciociu – powiedziała panna Adler, uśmiechając się nieszczerze. Albo John tylko tak to odebrał.  
Zapadło kłopotliwe milczenie, które przerwał pan Holmes, podchodząc do ciotki i podając jej ramię.  
\- Ciocia pozwoli.  
Pan Anderson podał ramię pannie Adler, a Stamford żonie. John szedł z tyłu, usiłując uporządkować swoje uczucia. Nim dotarł do jadalni, uznał, że najwięcej w nich gniewu.  
Przy stole nastąpiło małe zamieszanie, bo lady de Bourgh stanowczo oświadczyła, że Stamford nie może siedzieć obok żony, w związku z tym John był zmuszony zająć miejsce między Sherlockiem Holmesem, a Molly, naprzeciwko Stamforda, który siedział pomiędzy panną Adler a panem Andersonem.  
\- A gdzie pan Gregson? – zapytał John powietrza nad stołem.  
\- Musiał na kilka dni wyjechać do Londynu w interesach – odpowiedziała panna Adler, a Sherlock Holmes dodał półgłosem:  
\- Gregson jest adwokatem i zarządcą majątku panny Adler.  
\- Rozumiem – John kiwnął głową, czując, że nie ma już apetytu. Zatem klamka zapadła. Holmes oświadczy się pannie Adler. Choć do tej pory skwapliwie unikał patrzenia na młodą damę, teraz zwrócił na nią wzrok. Niestety, nie mógł skupić myśli na niczym innym ponad to, jak biała koszula opina jej klatkę piersiową. Pewnie dlatego nie zwrócił uwagi na jej psotne, bezczelne spojrzenie.  
\- Sherlock mówił, że dwukrotnie uratował mu pan życie, doktorze Watson – powiedziała i John nie zorientował się, że to zaczepka. Usłyszał jedynie, że panna Adler i Holmes są w bardzo poufałych stosunkach i ścisnęło go w dołku.  
\- To przesada – odparł. – Po prostu znalazłem się w odpowiednim czasie w odpowiednim miejscu, to wszystko.  
\- Jest pan zbyt skromny. Sherlock nazywa pana swoim przyjacielem.  
Sposób, w jaki wymówiła to słowo, nareszcie zaalarmował Johna.  
\- Pan Holmes jest dla mnie niezwykle łaskawy. Spotkaliśmy się zaledwie trzy lub cztery razy.  
\- A jednak dwukrotnie uratował mu pan życie!  
John zamilkł, skonfundowany. Panna Adler jednak nie zamierzała go wypuszczać z pułapki, w którą nieuważnie wszedł.  
\- Zatem twierdzi pan, że nie jest to bliska znajomość?  
\- Wystarczająco bliska, Irene, żebyś nie dawała Doktorowi zjeść obiadu – burknął nagle Holmes.  
Zapadła cisza, w której John mógł przez chwilę rozpamiętywać tę rozmowę. Czy powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego? Miał nadzieję, że nie. Ledwie John zdążył nieco ochłonąć, przesłuchanie rozpoczęła lady de Bourgh.  
\- Jest pan żołnierzem – zauważyła oczywisty fakt.  
\- Piąty pułk fizylierów northumberlandzkich, madame.  
Dama zmierzyła go surowym spojrzeniem.  
\- A jak pan nawiązał znajomość z moim drogim siostrzeńcem?  
\- Rodzina Doktora mieszka w sąsiedztwie domu, który Mycroft wydzierżawił tej wiosny – znów wtrącił się Sherlock Holmes, jakby John nie potrafił samodzielnie prowadzić konwersacji. John postanowił utrzeć mu trochę nosa.  
\- To prawda, lecz tak się składa, że poznałem pana Holmesa na balu.  
Jasne spojrzenie Sherlocka przeskoczyło na niego i szybko wróciło do talerza, na którym znajdował się kompletny posiłek, tylko pokrojony na mikroskopijne, idealnie równe kawałeczki.  
\- Pan Holmes nie zatańczył ani razu, mimo że wiele panien nie miało partnera.  
\- Nie mam wprawy w zawieraniu nowych znajomości.  
\- To jak gra na skrzypcach. Nie będzie pan wirtuozem, jeśli nie będzie pan ćwiczył.  
Holmes zmilczał, przyznając tym samym Johnowi rację.  
\- Proszę opowiedzieć jeszcze jakąś pikantną historyjkę z życia mojego kuzyna – panna Adler uśmiechnęła się leniwie. Podpuszczony w ten sposób, John kontynuował:  
\- Powiedział, że nie ma na tym balu nikogo, z kim chciałby zatańczyć.  
\- Źle pan zapamiętał, Doktorze – powiedział Holmes, patrząc na niego w osobliwy sposób, którego John nie zrozumiał.  
\- Doprawdy? Nie powiedział pan tego?  
\- Nie. Powiedziałem, że nie ma na tym balu nikogo, z kim mógłbym zatańczyć.  
\- Jaka to różnica? – zapytał zdumiony Stamford, ale Molly przytrzymała jego ramię, jakby chciała mu dać znać, żeby zamilkł. Panna Adler uśmiechnęła się drwiąco. Nie odrywając spojrzenia od Johna, Holmes odpowiedział, wprawiając tym wszystkich w konsternację.  
\- Kolosalna.  
Reszta obiadu upłynęła we względnym spokoju, a kiedy towarzystwo rozeszło się po posiłku i panowie przeszli do palarni, pan Anderson postanowił wrócić do tematu balu.  
\- Dlaczego nie zatańczyłeś z żadną z panien na balu?  
\- Wiesz dobrze, Anderson, że nie tańczę z nieznajomymi pannami.  
\- Nie mogłeś zawrzeć znajomości?  
\- Nie byłem zainteresowany – odparł Holmes, nabijając fajkę.  
\- Ale jakoś udało ci się nawiązać znajomość z Doktorem Watsonem.  
Holmes rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie.  
\- To ja przedstawiłem Watsona panu Holmesowi – powiedział Stamford pojednawczo. Na to nikt się nie odezwał. Panowie palili i popijali brandy, rozmawiając o tym i owym. Dopiero, kiedy wracali do pań, Holmes przytrzymał Johna za łokieć.  
\- Muszę z panem porozmawiać – powiedział, zniżając głos. – Czy możemy się spotkać jutro rano w alejce bukowej na obrzeżach parku, gdzie tak lubi pan spacerować?  
\- Skąd pan to wie?  
\- Widuję tam pana.  
\- Dlaczego nigdy pan nie podszedł?  
\- Nie wiedziałem, czy chciałby pan tego.  
John sapnął z irytacją, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, Holmes ścisnął jego łokieć.  
\- Jutro. O pana zwykłej porze.  
Wrócili do salonu, gdzie podano herbatę, a następnie Holmes wraz z panną Adler wykonali duet o piracie i jego ukochanej. Panna Adler miała cudowny, szkolony kontralt, który wprawiał ciało Johna w wibracje, natomiast Holmes śpiewał przyjemnym barytonem, akompaniując na fortepianie. Ogółem rzecz biorąc, całe to popołudnie było oszałamiająco dziwne i w niesprecyzowany sposób przyjemne. W końcu Johna rozbolała głowa, więc kiedy dotarli na plebanię, poszedł prosto do łóżka. Od tego czasu mógł do rana nie spać i wymyślać kolejne scenariusze spotkania z Holmesem. Żaden jednak z jego wymyślonych scenariuszy nie uwzględniał tego, co wydarzyło się w rzeczywistości.

Następnego dnia John zrobił wszystko, by wyjść na spacer o swojej zwykłej porze, ale był na miejscu o wiele za wcześnie, więc chodził w tę i z powrotem bukową aleję, czekając. Nareszcie Holmes się pojawił. Dołączył do spacerującego Doktora i nie odzywał się przez dłuższy czas.  
\- Chciał się pan ze mną spotkać – przypomniał John najdelikatniej jak potrafił.  
\- Tak. Chciałem wiedzieć, czy doszedł już pan do siebie.  
\- Rana jeszcze mi dokucza, ale czuję się dobrze – odpowiedział John, walcząc z pokusą przypomnienia, że Holmes mógł zadać to pytanie w towarzystwie, nie prosząc go o tajemniczą schadzkę w odludnym miejscu.  
\- Chciałbym zobaczyć – powiedział niespodziewanie Holmes.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Ranę. Pokaże mi pan?  
\- Tutaj?  
\- Tu nikt nas nie zobaczy. A jest wystarczająco ciepło, żeby mógł pan na chwilę zdjąć koszulę.  
\- Nie rozumiem…  
\- Proszę, Doktorze.  
John zawahał się, ale ustąpił przed tym jasnym, nieruchomym spojrzeniem. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał swoją deklarację, że zrobiłby wszystko, o co Holmes by poprosił. No dobrze, ale przecież nie miał na myśli tego…! A jednak powiedział: wszystko. Oto przyszła chwila próby. John zdjął surdut i zaczął rozpinać guziki kamizelki, ale ręce mu się tak trzęsły, że było to prawdziwe wyzwanie. Holmes patrzył. Nie drgał ani jeden mięsień w jego twarzy, toteż John nie miał pojęcia, do czego to wszystko zmierza i co ma o tym myśleć. Kiedy już uporał się z kamizelką, szybko ściągnął koszulę przez głowę. Oczywiście, obnażał się już w obecności innych mężczyzn i nie miało to nigdy żadnego drugiego dna, więc walczył ze sobą, by nie okazać, że tym razem własne ciało go zdradza. Oddychał płytko przez nos, starając się wyglądać naturalnie. Jednak każde włókno w nim krzyczało, że ta sytuacja nie jest naturalna. Że oto John Watson rozbiera się w odludnym miejscu w parku przed innym mężczyzną i czuje z tego powodu takie podniecenie, że aż pot perli mu się na czole. Co by było, gdyby ktoś ich zobaczył?  
Holmes obszedł go ostrożnie, oglądając szwy.  
\- Porządna robota – pochwalił.  
John odważył się odetchnąć trochę głębiej, ale już za sekundę poczuł na żebrach muśnięcie szczupłych palców ze zgrubiałymi od przyciskania strun opuszkami. Drgnął gwałtownie. Wciągnął głośno powietrze. Palce zamarły na moment, po czym kontynuowały eksplorowanie zabliźniającej się rany. Im bardziej ciekawy i badawczy był Holmes, tym bardziej John bał się, że straci nad sobą kontrolę. Starał się myśleć o wojnie. O krwi. O amputacjach kończyn, otwartych złamaniach, biegunce polowej. Odmrożeniach. Ranach kłutych. Jezus Maria, elektryzujący dotyk tego mężczyzny był nie do zniesienia. Sherlock Holmes znów go obszedł, tym razem pragnąc obejrzeć bliznę po kuli na ramieniu Johna. Jego dłoń została na chwilę w okolicy szwów, po czym przesunęła się po skórze Doktora w kierunku ramienia. To było jak rażenie prądem. John zacisnął powieki i szczęki. Napiął wszystkie mięśnie, by nie jęknąć. Udało mu się to. Wygrał tę bitwę. Ale wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła. Holmes bardzo delikatnie badał niewielki krater w miejscu, przez które przeszła kula.  
\- Miał pan szczęście, że ominęła obojczyk – mruknął. John nie miał odwagi odpowiedzieć, bo nie ufał swojemu głosowi, dlatego kiwnął głową. Holmes cofnął dłoń i Doktor z ulgą pomieszaną z żalem pomyślał, że to już wszystko, gdy nagle poczuł na ramieniu miękkie, ciepłe muśnięcie ust. Tego już było za wiele. John jęknął głucho. Holmes zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki i znalazł się tuż przed nim. Blisko, niepokojąco blisko. John dyszał ciężko, mając w uszach swój własny, szalejący puls. Czuł przedziwne drżenie przenikające ziemię, jakby była wielkim, mruczącym kotem. Powietrze było gęste i nieruchome, jego aromat szedł prosto do głowy, jak młode wino. Pod powiekami Johna tańczyły cętki złota, od słońca, albo od oczekiwania. Bardzo powoli, jakby zbliżał się do dzikiego zwierzęcia, Holmes położył dłoń na sercu Johna, które w tej chwili omal nie rozsadziło klatki żeber. Doktor zamknął oczy, czekając na to, by usta drugiego mężczyzny dotknęły jego spierzchniętych warg.   
Jednak pocałunek nie nastąpił. John odemknął powieki i spojrzał wprost w zielone oczy Holmesa, który – wciąż tak samo powoli jak wcześniej – cofnął rękę. John zamrugał. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem. Holmes podał Johnowi koszulę, a następnie kamizelkę, po czym z wprawą zapiął mu guziki. Kiedy Doktor założył surdut, obszedł go dookoła i strzepnął pyłki. Przyjrzał mu się krytycznie.  
\- W porządku – ocenił.   
Stali chwilę, niezdecydowani, co robić dalej. John miał w głowie gęstą mgłę. Drżał mu każdy mięsień w ciele, jak po ogromnym wysiłku. Nie mógł zebrać myśli. Dlatego, kiedy Holmes podał mu rękę, przyjął ją odruchowo.  
\- Doktorze.  
\- Holmesie.  
Holmes ścisnął jego dłoń, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę domu.

John nie miał pojęcia, jak długo krążył po parku, próbując zrozumieć, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Kiedy osłupienie i szok ustąpiły, zaczął się czuć obnażony. Czy Holmes go sprawdzał? Jeśli tak, to John podłożył się koncertowo. Bo niby dlaczego tak łatwo uległ jego prośbie? Nie potrafił ukryć gwałtownych reakcji ciała, które pragnęło więcej – i nie było najmniejszego sensu wypierać się tego. A jeśli Holmes go nie sprawdzał, to co miała oznaczać cała ta sytuacja? Im dłużej John o tym myślał, tym bliższy był obłędu. Wreszcie głód skłonił go do powrotu do domu.  
\- Gdzieś ty był, Watsonie? – wykrzyknął na jego widok Stamford. – Molly musiała wyjść, ale była bardzo niespokojna o ciebie.  
\- Wybacz. Spacerowałem i straciłem poczucie czasu.  
\- Będziesz zmuszony zjeść zimne śniadanie.  
\- Nie szkodzi.  
John dzielnie zniósł badawcze spojrzenie Stamforda. Wreszcie przyjaciel poddał się.  
\- Rano przyszedł służący lady de Bourgh z zaproszeniem na partię tryktraka i kolację.  
\- Och.  
\- Nie cieszysz się? Myślałem, że trochę się z nami nudzisz.  
\- Nie nudzę się tutaj, Stamford – powiedział serdecznie John. – Spędzam czas z przyjaciółmi. Lubię spokój.  
\- No – odparł wyraźnie ucieszony, ale też rozbawiony Michael – to o spokoju to już zupełne kłamstwo. Jesteś głodny?  
John zgodził się z wdzięcznością, więc poszli do jadalni, gdzie Stamford dotrzymał mu towarzystwa przy stole. Podczas gdy John jadł, przyjaciel opowiadał o eksperymentach medycznych, które są przeprowadzane na świecie, a którymi interesowała się jego żona. Pracowano nad metodami leczenia wielu chorób, które do tej pory były śmiertelne, a także zapobiegania im. To wszystko było niezmiernie ciekawe, odciągnęło zatem myśli Johna od wydarzeń poranka i pozwoliło mu uspokoić uczucia.  
Po śniadaniu Doktor z przyjemnością zagłębił się w lekturze pism medycznych, które znalazł w bibliotece plebanii, a Stamford zajął się ogrodem i obejściem. Aż do obiadu John ani razu nie pomyślał o Holmesie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Pochłonęła go rola trzustki, ślinianek i wątroby w procesie trawienia, a także droga pokonywana przez tlen w organizmie. Fizjologia nie wymagała żadnej filozofii. Natura stworzyła proste procesy, które działy się w organizmie niezależnie od obecności lub nieobecności żadnych wysokich, szczupłych i uroczo nerwowych osobników.


	8. Chapter 8

16.  
Molly wróciła na obiad, więc we troje prowadzili niezwykle ożywioną dyskusję na temat nowinek wyniesionych przez Johna z lektury. Stamfordowie byli nieocenionymi rozmówcami: zaangażowanymi, inteligentnymi i zrównoważonymi. Cały ten dzień ukoił nerwy Johna i nieoczekiwanie sprawił mu wiele przyjemności. Dlatego kiedy nadeszła pora wizyty w Rosigns, Doktor nie pamiętał już o zdumiewających wydarzeniach poranka.  
Wizyta u lady de Bourgh przebiegła wyjątkowo łagodnie. Dama miała przyjemny nastrój, wszyscy zaangażowali się w grę, tylko Sherlock Holmes siedział na uboczu, brzdąkając na skrzypcach, pogrążony w sobie tylko znanych myślach. John zerkał na niego czasem, ale nie odnosił wrażenia, by gentleman miał coś poważnego na sercu, więc skupił się na tryktraku. Nawet panna Adler nie była dokuczliwa. Zaśpiewała kilka miłych dla ucha piosenek, ale powstrzymała się od jakichkolwiek pytań czy komentarzy pod adresem Doktora. John wrócił do domu w dobrym nastroju i winszował sobie zachowania spokoju aż do chwili, gdy następnego dnia gruchnęła wieść o tym, że pan Holmes posłał po klejnoty rodzinne, które przeznaczone były dla przyszłej pani Holmes, a także po sprawunki niezbędne w podróży do Europy.  
Jasnym stało się, że przygotowania do zaślubin trwają i John poczuł się idiotycznie zdradzony. Dlatego, kiedy Stamford przyszedł z informacją o zaproszeniu na obiad do Rosigns, John odmówił pójścia. Nie mógł się zmusić do tego, by spojrzeć Holmesowi w twarz. Nie mógłby również znieść widoku panny Adler, tym razem Bogu ducha winnej.   
\- Przeproś ode mnie lady de Bourgh i wytłumacz, że odezwała się moja stara rana.  
Stamford wyglądał na zmartwionego.  
\- Molly mogłaby uśmierzyć twój ból.  
\- Dziękuję, sam też jestem lekarzem – odpowiedział John cierpko.  
\- Wybacz mi, Watsonie.  
\- Nie, to ja proszę cię o wybaczenie, Stamford. Muszę się położyć. Nie nadaję się do towarzystwa. Proszę, idźcie beze mnie.  
\- Skoro tego właśnie chcesz…  
\- Tego właśnie chcę.

John miał nadzieję, że w samotności poczuje się lepiej, jednak wciąż dryfował pomiędzy rozpaczą a gniewem. Przeklinał dzień, w którym poznał Sherlocka Holmesa, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że jeden człowiek mógł tak całkowicie postawić jego życie do góry nogami. Owszem, był wcześniej znudzony i wydrenowany, wydawało mu się, że nic go już nie czeka i że nic już w jego życiu się nie wydarzy. Ale to emocjonalne Waterloo, które było jego udziałem przez ostatnie miesiące, sprawiło, że zatęsknił do poprzedniego życia. Postanowił skrócić swoją wizytę w Hunsford i natychmiast wracać do domu. Nie chciał już nigdy więcej oglądać nikogo z rodziny Holmesów. Pragnął zapomnieć. Ta decyzja przyniosła mu ulgę, ale tylko do chwili, w której rozległo się energiczne pukanie do drzwi i służący zaanonsował pana Holmesa we własnej osobie.  
John był tak zaskoczony tą niespodziewaną wizytą, że nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Holmes wkroczył do pokoju, ściskając w dłoniach skórzane rękawiczki do konnej jazdy.  
\- Stamford powiedział, że źle się pan poczuł – powiedział, jakby czuł, że powinien się trochę wytłumaczyć.  
\- Stara rana – wybąkał John, zmieszany do granic, bo natychmiast stanęła mu przed oczami bukowa aleja w parku i usta Holmesa na jego bliźnie.  
Być może Holmes pomyślał o tym samym, bo zrobił kilka nerwowych kroków po pokoju. Rozmowa nie kleiła się, rwała, jakby obaj mówili nie to co trzeba i nie o tym, o czym chcieli mówić.  
\- Ma pan jakiś problem, sir? – zapytał w końcu John.  
\- To nie jest problem – powiedział szybko Holmes, a potem zmarszczył brwi, przystając.  
\- Sir? Wydawało mi się, że jesteśmy już w mniej oficjalnych stosunkach.  
\- Nie wiem, w jakich jesteśmy stosunkach.  
\- Ach, nie wie pan?  
Holmes ruszył znowu, poirytowany do granic. John czekał. Chciałby móc jakoś pomóc panu Holmesowi w podjęciu decyzji, ale nie wiedział jak, więc milczał. Gentleman chodził w tę i z powrotem po pokoju, jak tygrys zamknięty w klatce.  
\- Proszę wybaczyć, jeśli nie chce pan… - zaczął John po kolejnej chwili ciszy, wypełnionej tylko nerwowymi krokami Holmesa.  
\- Chcę.  
Sherlock Holmes zatrzymał się nagle tuż przed Johnem.  
\- Na próżno walczyłem ze sobą - powiedział. - To silniejsze ode mnie. Proszę pozwolić mi wyznać, jak gorąco pana wielbię i kocham.  
John zaniemówił z wrażenia. Czuł, że serce mu znieruchomiało. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom, nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Patrzył na Sherlocka Holmesa, który stał przed nim z twarzą pokrytą bladym rumieńcem i roziskrzonymi oczami.  
\- Wiem, że mówię to trochę bez przygotowania, ale dawałem sygnały, musiał pan… Na pewno pan je właściwie odczytał.   
John, który początkowo czuł tylko oszołomienie, stopniowo zaczynał płonąć gniewem. Starał się jednak powściągnąć uczucia, by odpowiedzieć, jak przystało na gentlemana.  
\- Dobre wychowanie nakazuje mi podziękować, panie Holmes – powiedział, przygważdżając drugiego mężczyznę do miejsca swoim tonem. – Podziękować i wyrazić wdzięczność za okazane mi względy, nawet jeśli nie można się odwdzięczyć tym samym. To rzecz naturalna i gdybym czuł wdzięczność, podziękowałbym panu teraz.  
Holmes wpatrywał się w niego nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem. Zbladł z gniewu, a oburzenie było wyczuwalne w każdym jego geście. Usiłował się opanować, przynajmniej pozornie, i dlatego przez pewien czas nie odezwał się ani słowem. Ta chwila była dla Johna prawdziwym koszmarem. Wreszcie gentleman przemówił.  
\- A zatem to wszystko, czego mogę się spodziewać w odpowiedzi. Być może chciałbym zapytać o powody, dla których w tak nieuprzejmy sposób odrzuca pan moje uczucie, ale przecież nie ma to już znaczenia.  
\- Równie dobrze – odparł John – mógłbym zapytać, co skłoniło pana do obrażenia mnie w ten niegodziwy sposób? Czy to nie był wystarczający powód do nieuprzejmości z mojej strony?  
\- Obrażenia pana? W jaki sposób pana obraziłem, wyznając moje uczucia?  
\- A co miał pan do zaproponowania wraz ze swym sercem? Małżeństwo? Wspólny dom?  
\- Niech pan nie będzie śmieszny!  
\- Zatem spotkania po kryjomu. Jak często bym pana widywał? Pod jakim pretekstem?  
Holmes milczał, wpatrując się w niego z pasją. John trochę się zląkł, że zaraz go uderzy, a mimo to – albo właśnie dlatego – mówił dalej, zastanawiając się, skąd bierze odwagę, by powiedzieć to wszystko, co od wielu tygodni go dręczyło, a czego nie chciał przyznać nawet przed samym sobą.  
\- A może nie miał mi pan do zaproponowania nawet tego? Może chciał pan wyznać uczucie, a następnie pozwolić sobie na zaspokojenie… zaspokojenie żądz, i zniknąć z mojego życia tak nagle, jak się pan w nim pojawił? Dokładnie tak samo, jak już pan z niego znikał, bez słowa, jakbym niczego nie czuł? Czy to nie wystarczające wyjaśnienie dla pana?  
Holmes nadal się nie odzywał i John czuł, że już nie może przestać mówić. Gniew płonął w nim tak wielki i jasny, że wydawało się, iż za chwilę wypali mu serce. Wszystkie te chwile, gdy pochłaniała go rozpacz z powodu tego mężczyzny, teraz uderzyły w niego z podwójną siłą.  
\- Na Boga, zamierza się pan oświadczyć pannie Adler! Jak chce pan to pogodzić? Zamierza pan ją zdradzać jeszcze przed ślubem?  
\- Nie będzie żadnego ślubu! Czy nie słuchał pan, jak mówiłem, że nigdy się nie ożenię?  
\- W takim razie świetnie pan udaje, że jest inaczej. Pannę Adler i pańską rodzinę spotka potężne rozczarowanie.  
Holmes złapał się za włosy w geście porywczej bezsilności.  
\- Niezależnie od tego, czy sądzi pan, że mógłbym przyjąć uczucie człowieka, który na zawsze zrujnował szczęście pana Moriarty’ego? Dzięki jego relacji poznałem pana prawdziwą naturę. Co ma pan do powiedzenia w tej kwestii?  
\- Widzę, że sprawy tego gentlemana są panu szczególnie bliskie! – rzekł Holmes z wypiekami na twarzy. – Może to wcale nie zastrzeżenia co do mojej osoby są główną przyczyną pana odmowy? Może po prostu darzy pan uczuciem kogoś innego?  
\- Przez pana żyje w ubóstwie! Odebrał mu pan wszystko, co mu się należało. Pozbawił go pan najlepszych lat życia i ograbił z niezależności materialnej. Pan jest sprawcą całego zła.  
\- A zatem takie jest pana zdanie o mnie – Holmes wyglądał jakby zeszło z niego całe powietrze. Osunął się na fotel. – Tak pan o mnie myśli. Cóż, rozumiem pana uczucia. Pozostaje mi tylko wstydzić się własnych.  
\- To nie wszystko – powiedział John ciszej, mając nadzieję, że zostanie mu to wybaczone. – Obawiam się, że uległ pan złudzeniu.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Ja… ja nie jestem…  
John zaciął się, nie wiedząc, jakiego słowa użyć. Inwertytą? Sodomitą? Holmes wpatrywał się w niego nieruchomym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie jest pan. Oczywiście. Proszę mi wybaczyć. To pomyłka – powiedział wreszcie, bardzo napiętym tonem. John jeszcze bardziej zniżył głos.  
\- Jak mógł pan być tak lekkomyślny? Mógłbym na pana donieść. Mógłbym zniszczyć karierę pańskiego brata.  
\- Mógłby pan. Tak. Ale pan tego nie zrobi, doktorze Watson.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzajemnie nieustępliwymi spojrzeniami. Holmes odwrócił się pierwszy.  
\- A co ma pan do powiedzenia na temat rozdzielenia dwojga kochających się serc? Ciągle pytam o zdrowie panny Holmes, czy wie pan, dlaczego? Ponieważ mój brat cierpi, panie Holmes. Być może jego serce zostało złamane na zawsze, a jego przyszłość przekreślona. Czy panna Holmes cierpi tak samo? Czy jej nadzieje zostały zawiedzione?  
Sherlock Holmes milczał, ale wyglądał na udręczonego. John ulitował się nad nim.  
– Odniosłem wrażenie – powiedział – że decyzja o państwa wyjeździe do Londynu zapadła z mojego powodu. Że pański brat wysnuł podobne do pańskich przypuszczenia i postanowił oddzielić od mojego wpływu zarówno pana, jak i pańską siostrę. Co oznacza, że moje zachowanie musiało wprowadzić panów w błąd. Bardzo przepraszam.  
Holmes zebrał się w sobie i wstał.  
\- Proszę wybaczyć, że zabrałem panu tyle czasu. Proszę przyjąć najlepsze życzenia zdrowia i szczęścia.  
Z tymi słowami opuścił pospiesznie pokój. Po chwili John usłyszał, jak otwiera drzwi frontowe i wychodzi z domu.


	9. Chapter 9

17.  
Następnego ranka John obudził się z bólem głowy i wyrzutami sumienia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że pan Sherlock Holmes kochał go tak bardzo, że zaryzykował swoim życiem, by wyznać mu uczucie. Sprawa widziana od tej strony nabierała zupełnie innego charakteru. Ale ta jego duma, ta pogardliwa pewność siebie, która pozwoliła mu sądzić, że to wyznanie na tyle zaślepi Johna, że nie będzie on myślał o konsekwencjach… John znowu poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim gniew. Co mógł mu mieć do zaoferowania ten wytworny mężczyzna, poza kilkoma chwilami rozkoszy? Co w ogóle życie miało mu do zaoferowania w tej kwestii? Czy mógłby się na to zgodzić? Jak bumerang wracały do niego słowa Moriarty’ego, wypowiedziane w powozie: że dwaj gentlemani znajdą sposób, by to jakoś urządzić. Być może, John nie miał w tej kwestii żadnego doświadczenia. Ale prawdą jest, że zapytany o to Holmes nie odpowiedział podobnym zapewnieniem. Czyli John trafił w sedno: to miała być jednorazowa przygoda. Po której Holmes znowu by zniknął, tak jak znikał wcześniej. I może by się jeszcze kiedyś spotkali, i może z sentymentu by to powtórzyli. Ale to nie tego John pragnął. Nie mogąc myśleć o niczym innym, jeszcze przed śniadaniem wymknął się do parku Rosings, żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Spacerował po parkowych alejkach, oddychając głęboko i starając się uspokoić. Poranek był cudowny. W ciągu tych tygodni, które spędził w Kent, przyroda poczyniła ogromne zmiany i wszystko budziło się do życia. Z każdym dniem na drzewach przybywało liści. Ptaki śpiewały głośno, a w ich piosenkach pełno było zachwytów i treli. John cieszył się na przyjście wiosny, a potem lata. Szedł coraz wolniej, myśląc tylko o tym, jaki świat potrafi być piękny, gdy zobaczył, że od strony zagajnika zmierza w jego stronę wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna. John przez chwilę rozważał ucieczkę, ale potem przywołał się do porządku. Był żołnierzem, nie panną na wydaniu. Potrafił stawić czoła sytuacjom takim jak ta. Zaczekał więc na ścieżce, aż mężczyzna podejdzie bliżej. Tak, jak przypuszczał, był to Sherlock Holmes.  
\- Doktorze Watson – powiedział, podając list, który John odruchowo wziął. – Od jakiegoś czasu spaceruję po parku z nadzieją, że pana spotkam. Bardzo proszę uczynić mi zaszczyt i przeczytać ten list.  
Powiedziawszy to, ukłonił się i odszedł. John patrzył za nim, niewiele rozumiejąc. Kiedy Holmes zniknął mu z oczu, rozpieczętował list, nie spodziewając się niczego przyjemnego. Jego zdumienie nie miało granic, gdy zobaczył dwie kartki papieru listowego zapisanego gęstym maczkiem. Koperta wewnątrz również była zapisana. Idąc wzdłuż alei John zaczął czytać.

 

"Proszę się nie martwić, że list ten będzie zawierał kolejne wyznania, które wczoraj były Panu tak wstrętne. Piszę ten list bez zamiaru ranienia Pana czy wystawienia siebie na pośmiewisko przez rozpamiętywanie rozmowy, która dla naszego obopólnego zadowolenia powinna pójść jak najszybciej w zapomnienie. Wysiłek związany z napisaniem tego listu oraz przeczytaniem go przez Pana zostałby zaoszczędzony, gdybym miał inny charakter i nie pragnął wyjaśnić wszystkiego. Dlatego też proszę mi wybaczyć swobodę, z jaką wymusiłem na Panu poświęcenie tej sprawie uwagi. Przez ostatnie tygodnie zdołał już mnie Pan trochę poznać, a ja nauczyłem się, że mogę się odwoływać do Pańskiego poczucia sprawiedliwości.

Proszę pozwolić mi zacząć od tego, że nigdy nie zamierzałem się ożenić z Irene. Ażeby Pana czujne sumienie pozostało spokojne, zapewnię Pana, że Irene również nie zamierza za mnie wyjść. Za mnie lub za kogokolwiek innego. Zanadto lubi wolność, jaką jej daje bycie gwiazdą najbardziej znanych w świecie oper. Pomijając wszystko, co Pan o mnie wie, czy naprawdę wierzył Pan choć przez chwilę, że taki związek mógłby się udać? Kim stałbym się przy takiej żonie? Prawdą jest, że pozwoliliśmy wszystkim wierzyć, że ślub się odbędzie. Moja matka i jej siostra, którą zna pan jako lady de Bourgh, a która wychowała Irene jak własną córkę, uzgodniły w naszym dziecięctwie, że się pobierzemy. Chyba rozumie Pan, że nie brały pod uwagę naszych krnąbrnych charakterów ani samodzielności myślenia i umiłowania wolności. Liczyły na to, że uszanujemy po prostu ich wolę, a być może z czasem obdarzymy się ciepłymi uczuciami, jakie przystoją małżonkom. Ciotka, popierana przez mego brata, niedawno wróciła do tej idee fixe. Mycroft za wszelką cenę pragnie uratować mnie przede mną samym, a źródłem jego największej zgryzoty jest moje wątpliwe prowadzenie się. Irene i ja bardzo szybko doszliśmy do porozumienia. Zaplanowaliśmy podróż do Europy, w którą moja narzeczona ma pojechać sama. Posłałem po klejnoty przeznaczone dla mojej przyszłej żony. Nigdy nie będę jej miał, więc równie dobrze mogę je podarować Irene – przynajmniej będzie miała jakieś finansowe zabezpieczenie na wypadek, gdyby gniew ciotki obrócił się przeciwko niej. Irene ucieknie zaraz po tym, jak spektakularnie ją porzucę niemalże tuż przed ołtarzem. Wyobrażam sobie, że wzdraga się Pan na samą myśl, nam jednak planowanie tego przedstawienia sprawiło wiele uciechy. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że wskutek takiego haniebnego postępku mój brat zechce nareszcie oddalić mnie od siebie. Wówczas oboje – Irene i ja – będziemy ludźmi wolnymi.

Wyjaśniwszy tę kwestię, pozwolę sobie przejść do o wiele poważniejszych spraw poruszonych przez Pana. Wczoraj zarzucił mi Pan dwa występki odmiennej zupełnie natury i nieporównywalne pod względem znaczenia. Pierwszym z nich był fakt, że nie przemyślałem tego, co chciałem Panu powiedzieć. Niezależnie od tego, że w głównej materii nastąpiła fatalna omyłka, za co proszę o wybaczenie, w wielu sprawach miał Pan rację. Ze wstydem przyznaję, że pragnąłem tylko porozmawiać z Panem na temat tak mnie zajmujący, lecz nie przemyślałem ani nie zaplanowałem żadnych kolejnych kroków. Dlatego Pańskie pytania zbiły mnie z tropu i skonfundowały, co rzeczywiście mogło wyglądać fatalnie. Drugim było oskarżenie, że wbrew przyrzeczeniom, wbrew honorowi i ludzkim uczuciom, zrujnowałem szczęście pana Moriarty’ego i pogrążyłem go w ubóstwie. Nie można porównać czynu spontanicznej, niepohamowanej natury, który mógł sprawić – i sprawił – przykrość, z zamierzonym i świadomym odrzuceniem towarzysza młodości, ulubieńca ojca, młodego człowieka, który polegał wyłącznie na naszej opiece. Żywię nadzieję, że pierwszy zarzut zostanie mi wybaczony po gruntownym przemyśleniu przez Pana motywów mego postępowania. Nie chciałem Pana obrazić. Niech to jedno będzie jasne.  
Co się zaś tyczy drugiego, o wiele poważniejszego oskarżenia, a mianowicie podłego zachowania wobec pana Moriarty’ego, mogę się obronić jedynie przez przedstawienie Panu całej historii jego relacji z moją rodziną. Nie wiem, jaki był jego główny zarzut wobec mnie, ale o prawdziwości moich słów może poświadczyć niejeden rzetelny świadek.

Pan Moriarty jest synem niezwykle szacownego człowieka, który przez wiele lat zarządzał włościami Pemberley. Jego oddanie, sumienność i pracowitość sprawiły, że mój ojciec darzył go dużą sympatią i miał wobec niego ogromny dług wdzięczności. Jako że pan James Moriarty był chłopcem ze wszech miar czarującym, przelał na niego całą serdeczność i przywiązanie. Opłacał mu szkołę, a następnie studia, co zresztą stało się przyczyną jego wielkiej dumy, bowiem James Moriarty był niezwykle zdolnym uczniem i został najmłodszym profesorem w historii Cambridge. Mój ojciec nie tylko przepadał za jego towarzystwem – maniery pana Moriarty’ego zawsze zjednywały mu sympatię otoczenia – ale również wyrobił sobie o nim znakomitą opinię. Licząc na to, że po zakończeniu kariery naukowej wybierze on zawód duchownego, postanowił zapewnić mu godziwą przyszłość. Co się tyczy mojej osoby, już wiele lat wcześniej powziąłem o nim zupełnie inne zdanie. Dwulicowość, brak zasad i interesowność, które skrywał przed mym ojcem, dla mnie nie były żadną tajemnicą. Niestety, być może teraz zadam Panu ból – jak wielki, tylko Pan raczy wiedzieć. Bez względu jednak na uczucia, które wzbudził w Panu pan Moriarty, muszę ujawnić jego prawdziwy charakter.  
Nasz wspaniały ojciec zmarł pięć lat temu, pozostawiając panu Moriarty’emu tysiąc funtów i przyrzeczenie, że jeśli otrzyma ordynację, zostanie mu przekazana pewna bardzo bogata parafia. Pan Moriarty zawiadomił listownie mego brata, że rezygnuje z kariery duchownego i prosi w zamian o trzy tysiące funtów. Wiedziałem, że pan Moriarty nie powinien być duchownym, więc namówiłem brata, by uległ tej prośbie. Tak właśnie się stało. Przez trzy lata nie mieliśmy o nim żadnej wiadomości, jednak pewnego dnia pan Moriarty pojawił się w naszym londyńskim mieszkaniu i złożył mi propozycję, której natury może się Pan domyślać, a której jednak wzbraniam się przytoczyć. Zna mnie Pan, Doktorze. Wie Pan, że jestem człowiekiem porywczym i mówię prawdę prosto w oczy, nie oglądając się na konsekwencje. Dlatego nasza rozmowa nie była ani uprzejma ani przyjemna. Musi Pan wiedzieć, że kiedy mówiłem Panu odegdaj, że nigdy nie pragnąłem nikogo, była to prawda. Gdyby jednak nawet nie była to prawda, mam o tym panu zbyt niskie mniemanie, by choćby dopuścić do siebie myśl o związaniu się z nim w jakikolwiek sposób. W tamtym okresie był rozwiązły i niedyskretny, a fakt, że mimo plotek nigdy nie został złapany i oskarżony, sprawił, że nabrał pewności siebie graniczącej z arogancją. Posiadanie takiego przyjaciela jest dla gentlemana ze wszech miar ryzykowne.  
Dowiedziałem się później, że ta wizyta nie była podyktowana uczuciem, jak usiłował mnie przekonać, lecz jego tragiczną sytuacją materialną. Do władz uczelni dotarły wreszcie głosy dotyczące moralności pana Moriarty'ego. Żadne dowody nie zostały przedstawione, jednak plotki wystarczyły, by pozbawić go katedry i usunąć z Uniwersytetu. Być może pan Moriarty planował zdobyć dowody, które by mnie obciążały, by potem móc szantażować mego brata, który jest człowiekiem majętnym i wpływowym. 

Miałem nadzieję, że nasza kłótnia zakończy historię, którą Panu tutaj przedstawiam, jednak miała ona swój tragiczny ciąg dalszy. Chciałbym o nim raz na zawsze zapomnieć, a relacjonuję go tylko i wyłącznie przez wzgląd na Pana. Nie boję się tego czynić, gdyż wierzę w Pana dyskrecję. Moja siostra, blisko dziesięć lat ode mnie młodsza, została oddana pod opiekę brata i moją. Kiedy przed rokiem skończyła szkołę, zamieszkała w zakupionym przez nas domu na Baker Street 221B w Londynie. Opiekowała się nią wówczas pani Young, młoda dama, którą Mycroft zatrudnił z polecenia znajomego. Zeszłego lata obie damy udały się do Ramsgate. Podążył tam za nimi pan Moriarty. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że uczynił to w konkretnym celu, gdyż, jak się okazało, był bliskim znajomym pani Young. Przy jej pomocy i wsparciu, pan Moriarty zdołał się tak dobrze zarekomendować Eurus, której wrażliwe i dobre serce zapamiętało go z dzieciństwa, że przekonano ją, iż jest w nim zakochana i powinni razem uciec. Miała wtedy zaledwie szesnaście lat, dlatego nie można jej winić. Moja siostra jest osobą delikatnego usposobienia, artystyczna dusza i wychowanie uczyniły z niej cieplarniany kwiat, który trzeba za wszelką cenę chronić. Powiedziawszy już o jej nierozwadze, mogę z zadowoleniem dodać, że to ona wyjawiła mi całą prawdę. Złożyłem jej niespodziewaną wizytę na dzień czy dwa przed planowaną ucieczką. Eurus nie mogła znieść myśli, że sprawi mi przykrość. Od dzieciństwa jesteśmy ze sobą w szczególny sposób związani. Może sobie Pan wyobrazić, jak się czułem i w jaki sposób się zachowałem. Tylko wzgląd na uczucia i dobre imię siostry powstrzymał mnie przed upublicznieniem sprawy. Pani Young została natychmiast zwolniona, a jej miejsce zajęła nasza dawna piastunka i guwernantka, pani Hudson. Głównym celem pana Moriarty’ego był rzecz jasna majątek mojej siostry, lecz skłonny jestem przypuszczać, że powodowała nim również chęć zemsty. Istotnie, byłaby to sroga zemsta.  
Będąc człowiekiem o wrażliwym sercu, może Pan z łatwością wydedukować, że smutek Eurus nie znał granic. Jej uczucia i nadzieje zostały zawiedzione, a ona sama – sprowadzona do roli pionka w rozgrywce pomiędzy bratem, którego kochała, a mężczyzną, w którym – jak sądziła – była zakochana.  
Nie wiem, w jaki sposób pan Moriarty zwiódł Pana, Doktorze, lecz przecież nie znał Pan żadnego z opisanych tu wypadków, a podejrzliwość nie leży w Pana naturze.

Poruszył Pan wczoraj jeszcze jeden bolesny dla mnie temat. Powiedział Pan, że odniósł wrażenie iż nasz wyjazd do Londynu spowodowany był Pana osobą. To prawda. Mój nadwrażliwy brat postanowił oddzielić mnie od Pana wpływów i – po wielkiej kłótni – zmusił mnie i siostrę do opuszczenia Netherfield Park. Wielokrotnie wspominałem Panu, że jestem od niego całkowicie zależny z wielu powodów, z których najważniejszy zapewne doskonale Pan rozumie: jestem młodszym synem. Omylił się Pan jednak, sądząc, że niechcący wprowadził nas Pan w błąd. To ja byłem powodem kroków przedsięwziętych przez Mycrofta. Pańskie zachowanie było zawsze bez zarzutu.

Atencje Pańskiego brata wobec mojej siostry wzbudziły niepokój Mycrofta. Od tej chwili – bogatsi o doświadczenia z ubiegłego lata, które właśnie Panu opisałem, pragnąc uchronić siostrę od powtórnego cierpienia – obaj z uwagą obserwowaliśmy zachowanie Eurus. Zrozumiałem w końcu, że jej uczucie do Harry’ego Watsona przeszło wszystko, czego byłem świadkiem do tej pory. Przyglądałem się również Pańskiemu bratu. Był pogodny, uprzejmy i miły, ale w jego zachowaniu nie dostrzegłem nic, co mogłoby wskazywać na jakiś sentyment wobec mojej siostry. Harry Watson nie ma Pańskiego usposobienia, a jednak chciałbym zaznaczyć, że nawet ja uległem złudzeniu. Poczynione wówczas obserwacje utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że chociaż towarzystwo mojej siostry sprawiało mu przyjemność, Harry nie odwzajemnia uczuć Eurus. Jeśli Pan, Doktorze, nie pomylił się w tej kwestii, to w takim razie ja mylnie oceniłem sytuację. Wydaje mi się, że druga możliwość jest bardziej prawdopodobna, gdyż lepiej zna Pan swojego brata niż ja. Jeśli tak rzeczywiście jest i jeśli przez moją pomyłkę Harry cierpi tak samo jak Eurus, Pańska niechęć do mnie nie jest nieuzasadniona. O wyjeździe Eurus – jak o wszystkich innych sprawach w naszym życiu – zadecydował Mycroft. Nie zaprotestowałem przeciwko temu, przekonany o obojętności Pańskiego brata. Eurus kocha Harry’ego, ale jest dziewczyną wrażliwą i podatną na wpływy, dlatego uwierzyła bratu, gdy powiedział jej, że pan Harry Watson jej nie kocha. Powściągliwe, godne gentlemana zachowanie Pańskiego brata było doskonałą kanwą do snucia tego kłamstwa. Rozdzielenie tych dwojga jest dla mnie tak samo bolesne jak dla Pana i obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, by Eurus mogła wrócić do Netherfield Park i nazwać je domem. 

Proszę wybaczyć, że nie opowiedziałem tego wszystkiego wczoraj, ale nie byłem wtedy sobą i nie kontrolowałem siebie na tyle, by wiedzieć, co powinno zostać ujawnione. Jeśli niechęć do mnie każe Panu uznać moją relację za bezwartościową, o wszystkim wie pan Anderson, który zarządza majątkiem brata i moim.   
Proszę przyjąć najszczersze życzenia zdrowia i wszelkiej pomyślności.

William Scott Sherlock Holmes"

Jeśli John obawiał się, otwierając list, że Holmes napisał w nim coś, co mogłoby skompromitować ich obu, to musiał teraz przyznać przed samym sobą, że był idiotą. On z pewnością jest doświadczony w tej materii i nie popełniłby takiego głupiego błędu, myślał teraz John i – och, dlaczego myśl o tym była taka bolesna? Dlaczego to wszystko, co się wydarzyło od wczoraj, było źródłem takiego dojmującego bólu? Wyobrażanie sobie Sherlocka Holmesa mówiącego z taką energią i siłą do kogoś innego – do innego mężczyzny – słowa, które John usłyszał wczoraj, było czystą torturą.  
Kiedy Holmes wręczył mu list, John był prawie pewny, że zawiera on wytłumaczenie wczorajszych zajść i – być może – ponowienie wyznań, które padły. Jako że sytuacja przedstawiała się zupełnie inaczej, można sobie z łatwością wyobrazić, z jaką gorliwością czytał każde zdanie i jak sprzeczne uczucia nim targały. Nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Studiował każdy akapit z taką natarczywością, że ledwo mógł cokolwiek zrozumieć. Był tak ciekaw treści kolejnego zdania, że nie mógł się skupić na tym, które właśnie czytał. Rozbity wewnętrznie, z tysiącem myśli kłębiących się w głowie, kontynuował spacer, ale to nie pomogło. Pół minuty później znów otworzył list. Pominął wyjaśnienia dotyczące gorących uczuć, które Holmes wyjawił poprzedniego dnia: myślenie o tym było zbyt bolesne. Pobieżnie potraktował również rewelacje dotyczące sfingowanego narzeczeństwa: po krótkim zastanowieniu uznał to za wielce prawdopodobne. Ale fragment dotyczący pana Moriarty’ego, jego rozwiązłości i ekstrawagancji, głęboko go zszokował, zwłaszcza że nie mógł znaleźć żadnych argumentów na zbicie tego oskarżenia. Jego wygląd, głos i maniery czyniły z niego ideał, uosobienie cnót i prawości. John usiłował sobie przypomnieć jakieś dowody jego dobroci, jednoznaczne znamiona prawości i uczciwości, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Nie słyszał o nim nic, dopóki pan Moriarty nie wstąpił do wojska pod wpływem nalegań pewnego młodzieńca, który spotkawszy go przez przypadek w Londynie, odnowił powierzchowną znajomość. O jego poprzednich zajęciach i stylu życia wiedziano w Hertford tylko tyle, ile sam opowiadał. Co się zaś tyczy jego prawdziwej natury, Johnowi nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy, aby zasięgać o nim dodatkowych informacji, nawet gdyby miał ku temu sposobność. Opis jego stosunków z rodziną z Pemberley zgadzał się z tym, co on sam mówił, a dobroć i życzliwość zmarłego pana Holmesa, choć John nie znał ich rozmiarów, pokrywały się całkowicie ze słowami pana Moriarty’ego. Do tego momentu obie relacje były zgodne. Jednak kiedy John dotarł do fragmentu związanego z testamentem, musiał przyznać, że któraś ze stron perfidnie kłamie. Przez chwilę gratulował sobie, że nie omamiły go własne uczucia. Kiedy z większym skupieniem studiował kolejne wydarzenia, a mianowicie zrzeczenie się przez Moriarty’ego wszelkich praw do parafii w zamian za tak pokaźną sumę jak trzy tysiące funtów, znowu musiał się zawahać. Rozważał prawdopodobieństwo obu wersji, ale nie wyciągnął żadnych konstruktywnych wniosków. Zarówno z jednej, jak i z drugiej strony były tylko słowa. John w każdej chwili mógł wyobrazić sobie pana Moriarty’ego, jego urodę, wdzięk i wytworne maniery, ale nie potrafił przywołać w pamięci żadnych bardziej szlachetnych cnót niż to, że miał dobre zdanie o sąsiadach i był powszechnie lubiany. Kolejne zdania i opis planów pana Moriarty’ego wobec panny Holmes sprawiły, że serce Johna pokryło się szronem. Czy to naprawdę możliwe, że gentleman chciał tak postąpić z dziewczyną szlachetnie urodzoną, a przy tym niezmiernie delikatną? Z istotą taką jak Eurus Holmes? Johnowi nie mieściło się to w głowie. Pod koniec listu pan Holmes powołał się na uczciwość pana Andersona, ale niedorzecznością byłoby pytać go o to. Przecież gdyby istniało jakiekolwiek prawdopodobieństwo, że pan Anderson nie potwierdzi tej wersji wydarzeń, pan Holmes nie wskazywałby go jako wiarygodnego świadka. Z drugiej strony: kto wystawiłby na szwank reputację swojej siostry, opowiadając nieprawdę?  
John doskonale pamiętał wszystkie szczegóły swojej rozmowy z panem Moriartym podczas pierwszego wieczoru u wujostwa Philips. Przypominał sobie również, że już wtedy odnosił wrażenie, że owe wynurzenia wobec obcej osoby były wysoce niestosowne. Był jednak tak ciekawy i zauroczony, że nie przywiązał do tego należytej wagi. Przypomniał sobie niedelikatność okazywanych mu względów i postawienie go w jakże niezręcznej sytuacji. Przypomniał sobie, jak Moriarty mówił, że nie czuje strachu wobec pana Holmesa i nie zamierza go unikać, a tymczasem uciekł tuż przed balem w Netherfield. Przypomniał sobie również, że dopóki całe towarzystwo nie opuściło sąsiedztwa, pan Moriarty zrelacjonował całą historię tylko i wyłącznie jemu, ale zaraz po ich wyjeździe w całym miasteczku aż huczało od plotek. Przypomniał sobie, jak otwarcie oficer zasugerował, że pan Holmes jest inwertytą. Nie miał żadnych skrupułów, by go pogrążyć, chociaż zapewniał przecież, że przez wzgląd na pamięć ojca nigdy do tego nie dopuści.  
W jak negatywnym świetle stawiało to teraz pana Moriarty’ego! A zatem jego atencje wobec panny Donovan były jedynie skutkiem odpychającego wyrachowania, a znikomość jej majątku nie przemawiała za skromnością jego pragnień, lecz za pazernością, która kazała mu chwytać byle co. John nie potrafił wytłumaczyć jego zachowania wobec siebie samego. Być może Moriarty tylko schlebiał swojej próżności, skłaniając go do okazywania mu sympatii i przychylności.   
A pan Holmes? Chociaż bez wątpienia był człowiekiem trudnym, a czasami odpychającym, to przecież John nigdy nie zauważył żadnych oznak nieuczciwości, wyrachowania czy braku moralności. Był bardzo czułym i opiekuńczym bratem. Gdyby istotnie zachował się tak, jak opisał to pan Moriarty, tak wielka niegodziwość na pewno nie umknęłaby uwadze ludzi, a bliskość z osobą tak szlachetną jak panna Holmes nie byłaby możliwa. John odczuwał coraz większy wstyd. Nie mógł myśleć o tym wszystkim bez głębokiego przekonania, że był ślepy, subiektywny, próżny i uprzedzony. Zadowolony z atencji jednego i zraniony obojętnością drugiego, od początku wyrobił sobie niczym nieuzasadnione zdanie.  
Jego myśli krążyły między Sherlockiem Holmesem a jego siostrą i przypomniał sobie, że wyjaśnienia w kwestii rozdzielenia tej ostatniej i Harry’ego pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Wrócił do tej części listu. Ale jak mógł mu uwierzyć w jednej kwestii, a nie dać wiary w drugiej? Holmes deklarował, że był całkowicie nieświadomy uczuć Harry’ego. John nie mógł też zaprzeczyć, że jego opis charakteru najstarszego Watsona był jak najbardziej trafny. Wiedział, że choć Harry kocha mocno i namiętnie, rzadko to okazuje, a w jego zachowaniu wyczuwa się spętanie konwenansami i niezmienną powagę, które na ogół zaprzeczają uczuciowości i wrażliwości. Rozumiał również, że ani Sherlock ani Eurus nie mają nic do powiedzenia, jeśli chodzi o decyzje podejmowane przez ich brata. Ona jest kobietą. On – młodszym synem gentlemana. Holmes pisał, że rzeczywiście byli zmuszeni opuścić Netherfield z jego powodu – a dokładniej z powodu uczuć, jakie John budził w Holmesie. Uczuć, które tak zaniepokoiły Mycrofta, że postanowił on oddzielić brata od jego wpływu. Te słowa nie pozostały niezauważone. Wypaliły małą dziurkę pomiędzy drugim i trzecim żebrem Johna.  
Z ciężkim sercem Watson przeczytał raz jeszcze początek listu. Holmes pisał, że nie przemyślał tego, co chce powiedzieć i zaproponować. Że nie miał intencji, które przypisał mu John. Tutaj także Doktor okazał się idiotą. Zranił Sherlocka Holmesa zupełnie bezpodstawnie, na jego wyznanie odpowiadając stekiem wyobrażonych bzdur. To była niezwykle bolesna konstatacja.  
..................................................................................................

 

John tak się zapamiętał w lekturze, że kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu, więc dość mocno się zdenerwował, gdy zobaczył spieszącą w jego kierunku korpulentną figurę Michaela Stamforda. Ruszył mu na spotkanie, wymyślając gorączkowo jakieś wyjaśnienie swojego zachowania.  
\- Watsonie – wysapał Stamford – wszędzie cię szukam!  
\- Tak, wybacz mi – zaczął John, ale umilkł, gdy dostrzegł na twarzy przyjaciela oznaki ogromnego wzburzenia. – Co się stało?  
\- Musimy natychmiast spieszyć do Rosings. Zdarzył się wypadek.  
W Doktorze serce zamarło i choć miał ochotę natychmiast puścić się biegiem, to jego własne nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i nie mógł ruszyć ich z miejsca.  
\- Naprzód, Watsonie, nie ma ani chwili do stracenia!  
\- Molly…?  
\- Moja żona jest w błogosławionym stanie, Watsonie, nie mogłem jej pozwolić… - bełkotał Stamford, niemal nieprzytomny od rozgorączkowania. John złapał go za ramię i ścisnął jak obcęgami. Musiał znać odpowiedź, nawet jeśli była najgorsza.  
\- Kto…?   
\- Panna Adler.  
Podła, irracjonalna ulga na chwilę obezwładniła Johna. Jednak już za moment Doktor wziął się w garść i pospieszył za Stamfordem, wyrzucając sobie brak ludzkich odruchów.  
W Rosings było słychać przede wszystkim desperującą Lady de Bourgh, poza tym panowała śmiertelna cisza. John zawahał się w progu, bo spazmy damy świadczyły niezbicie o tym, że może ona potrzebować pomocy.  
\- Molly jest z nią – powiedział Stamford. – Nie ma czasu do stracenia, Watsonie.  
Obaj przebiegli przez onieśmielający hall i wbiegli po schodach do prywatnej części dworu. Stamford sterował nieomylnie w kierunku pokoju panny Adler. John wpadł do niego z impetem, ale widok leżącej na łóżku dziewczyny zatrzymał go w miejscu. Głośno i powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Za późno. Ratunek przyszedł za późno. Nie musiał podchodzić bliżej i dotykać jej, żeby to wiedzieć na pewno. Świadczyły o tym szkliste, otwarte oczy, sine usta i paznokcie. Panna Adler najprawdopodobniej nie żyła już od kilku godzin. John zmusił się, żeby zbliżyć się do łóżka. Broniła się przed śmiercią. O, walczyła bardzo zaciekle: Watson starał się patrzeć na liczne siniaki i zadrapania na jej skórze lekarskim okiem, ale czuł, jak burzy się w nim krew. Przypomniał sobie jej głęboko wyciętą suknię, ukazującą alabastrowe plecy, jej sprośne męskie przebrania, psotne spojrzenie i uroczy uśmiech. Kto mógłby skrzywdzić taką istotę? Ktokolwiek jednak to był, pragnął zadać ból: panna Adler miała na sobie podarty i poszarpany peniuar, a wokół jej szyi ciemniała szeroka pręga.  
\- Uduszona? – rozległ się za plecami Johna cichy i nabrzmiały cierpieniem głos. Doktor odwrócił się szybko, by spojrzeć w pobladłą i ściągniętą twarz Sherlocka Holmesa.  
\- Na pierwszy rzut oka tak. Chciałbym jednak zbadać… ciało, by wykluczyć inną przyczynę śmierci.  
\- Oczywiście, proszę.  
John zawahał się, przygryzł wargę, zakołysał się na piętach.  
\- Niech pan mówi, na miłość boską – zirytował się Holmes.  
\- Może powinien pan wyjść.  
\- Dlaczego?   
\- To może być trudne przeżycie.  
\- Trudniejsze niż zobaczenie jej martwej?  
\- Być może. Jeśli żywił pan sentyment do panny Adler…  
\- Niech pan nie będzie idiotą.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się nieustępliwymi spojrzeniami, wreszcie John skapitulował i odwrócił się bez słowa. Z czułością, na którą nic nie mógł poradzić, pochylił się nad dziewczyną. Nie zdążył jej nawet dotknąć, gdy Stamford chrząknął.  
\- Pójdę sprawdzić, co u Lady de Bourgh.  
Szelest jego ubrania i pospieszne, oddalające się kroki dały znać Johnowi, że został z Holmesem sam. Bardziej wyczuł, niż usłyszał, że gentleman podszedł bliżej. Przez kilka minut nie mógł opanować przeraźliwego drżenia serca, ale wziął głęboki oddech i skupił się na ciele panny Adler. Tylko tyle mógł dla niej zrobić. Był jej to winien.   
Badał ją w ciszy, delikatnie i z pewnym nabożeństwem, jakby dotykał świętej. Jej bielizna była w ogromnym nieładzie, koronki porwane, a na skórze znajdowało się wiele śladów po stoczonej walce. John powąchał wnętrze ust zmarłej, obejrzał jej dziąsła i język.  
\- Udusił ją – powiedział.  
Holmes obszedł łóżko i podniósł coś z podłogi. Szeroki, skórzany pas.  
\- Tym?  
\- Tak, to możliwe.  
\- To pas oficera.  
\- Wzbraniam się myśleć, że oficer zrobiłby coś takiego.  
Holmes podniósł białą dłoń panny Adler i obejrzał paznokcie.  
\- Morderca ma na sobie ślady głębokich zadrapań, broniła się.  
John poczuł, jak coś niebezpiecznie drapie go w gardle, a w nosie robi się wilgotno.  
\- Zaskoczył ją w łóżku – ciągnął Holmes. – Gdyby nie to, dałaby sobie z nim radę. Nigdy nie była słabą kobietką. Ale po co tu wszedł…? Dlaczego właśnie ona…?  
Nie potrafiąc się zdobyć na odpowiedź, John podniósł róg prześcieradła i przykrył pannę Adler. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś jeszcze oglądał jej wstyd. Było mu jej głęboko żal. Żałował też pana Holmesa. Odwrócił się teraz ku niemu.  
\- Ktoś skrzywdził i zamordował pańską narzeczoną – powiedział powoli, żeby tamten zrozumiał każde słowo. – Tylko dlatego, że chciał się pan z nią ożenić. Kilka tygodni temu omal nie zostałem zasztyletowany na ulicy, ponieważ pański wróg uznał, że jestem panu w jakiś sposób bliski. Wcześniej zaatakowano jedyną istotę, co do której nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że darzy ją pan miłością: pańską klacz. Panie Holmes, kto będzie następny? Panna Holmes? Pański brat? Ciotka? A może moja przyjaciółka Molly?  
Sherlock Holmes zastygł jak słup soli. Pierwszy raz, odkąd John go poznał, wyglądał na naprawdę wstrząśniętego i przerażonego.  
\- Uważa pan, że to wszystko moja wina…?  
\- Nie, nie pańska wina, panie Holmes! Uważam, że jakiś chory na umyśle człowiek postanowił pana zniszczyć i uderza w każdego, kogo obdarza pan uczuciem. Czy wie pan, kto to może być?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia…!  
\- Ma pan jakiegoś arcywroga?  
\- Skądże! A pan ma jakichś?  
\- Nic mi o nich nie wiadomo.  
\- Mnie o moich także nie. Ale wiemy jednak kilka rzeczy: jest oficerem. Nie ma żadnych skrupułów ani honoru. Wysługuje się rzezimieszkami. Ma na ciele blizny po Irene. Nie zdołał odjechać daleko, ona jeszcze całkiem nie ostygła. Chodźmy!  
\- Dokąd?  
\- Zapolować, Doktorze.  
\- Nie, Holmes, zrobimy to po mojemu. Pan natychmiast uda się do siostry i będzie czuwał nad jej bezpieczeństwem. Teraz jej kolej. A ja przeprowadzę śledztwo tutaj i napiszę do pana.  
\- Myśli pan, że Eurus grozi niebezpieczeństwo?  
\- Proszę spojrzeć na pannę Adler, panie Holmes. Czy chciałby pan, żeby pod tym prześcieradłem leżała pańska siostra?  
Holmes aż się cofnął na tę myśl.  
\- Wyruszam natychmiast.   
\- A ja będę szukał mordercy.  
\- I napisze pan do mnie.  
\- Tak.  
Patrzyli na siebie, przeżuwając niewypowiedziane słowa. John chciał powiedzieć, że przeczytał list i że jego serce nie jest tak zatwardziałe, jak Holmes myśli. Chciał powiedzieć, że wszystko zostało już wybaczone, ale że potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby to przetrawić. Chciał powiedzieć, że nigdy niczego nie czuł do pana Moriarty’ego i że ma nadzieję na ponowne spotkanie.  
\- Do widzenia, panie Holmes – powiedział zamiast tego i wyciągnął rękę, którą tamten ujął mocnym uściskiem. – Proszę na siebie uważać.  
\- Pana także o to proszę, Doktorze.  
Zwlekał chwilę, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w końcu nic nie powiedział, puścił dłoń Johna i wyszedł z pokoju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sytuacja się zagęszcza... ;)


	10. Chapter 10

18.  
„Drogi Holmesie,  
na wstępie proszę pozwolić mi wyrazić nadzieję, że pozostaje Pan w dobrym zdrowiu – pomimo oczywistych powodów do zgryzoty. Pragnąłbym również zapewnienia, że panna Holmes także ma się doskonale. Tutaj w Kent wszystko – o ile może tak być w czasie tak potwornym - dobrze. Uroczystości pogrzebowe panny Adler przebiegły bez zakłóceń. Wyjaśniłem Pańską nieobecność niedyspozycją, co spotkało się z powszechnym zrozumieniem. Od siebie dodam tylko, że panował ogromny smutek. Lady de Bourgh całkowicie odrzuciła względy dobrego wychowania i płakała otwarcie – przyznam, że był to widok, który łamał serce. Matka nie mogłaby czulej płakać nad własnym dzieckiem, jak Pańska szlachetna ciotka opłakiwała śmierć wychowanki.  
Po pogrzebie zjawił się – przyznam, dość nieoczekiwanie – inspektor Lestrade, którego spotykałem kilkukrotnie wcześniej, przy okazji wypadków, znanych nam obu. Trudno powiedzieć, co robił w Kent, bowiem zgodnie z jego wcześniejszymi deklaracjami, otrzymał przeniesienie do Scotland Yardu. Myślę jednak, że Pański brat, pan Mycroft Holmes, miałby w tej sprawie o wiele więcej do powiedzenia. Pan Lestrade zbadał i zabezpieczył ślady wskazane przeze mnie, a następnie obiecał zająć się sprawą. Ze swej strony postanowiłem zająć się nią samodzielnie. Przesłuchałem drobiazgowo służbę w Rosigns, usiłując dociec, czy ktokolwiek obcy wchodził do dworu wieczorem lub nocą. Nikogo jednak nie widziano. Kamerdyner przypominał sobie jedynie, że wczesnym popołudniem był w majątku zwiedzający, ale pokazano mu wyłącznie pokoje paradne i przez cały czas towarzyszyła mu gospodyni. Zdziwiło mnie nieco, gdy służba, zapytana o to, czy przesłuchiwał ją inspektor Lestrade, odpowiedziała przecząco. Widocznie policja ma swoje sposoby węszenia, o których ja nie mam bladego pojęcia. Następnie zbadałem pokój biednej panny Adler. Na ramie okiennej znalazłem bardzo delikatne ślady zadrapań, mogące świadczyć o tym, że to tą właśnie drogą dostał się do domu morderca. Podążając tym tropem, zbadałem trawnik i ścieżkę pod oknami. W tym miejscu, jak Pan zapewne pamięta, rośnie na ścianie winorośl, po której wieloletnich pędach łatwo się wspiąć na piętro. Niektóre gałęzie były połamane. Podjęty trop zaprowadził mnie aż do furtki ogrodowej, gdzie kończył się na brukowanej drodze. O ile można wnioskować po zostawionych śladach butów, był to mężczyzna dość wysoki, o długich stopach, i raczej szczupły, ponieważ ślady były płytkie, nawet w wilgotnych miejscach. Można też przyjąć, że to człowiek stosunkowo młody i sprawny, skoro zdołał wspiąć się na piętro po winorośli i wejść do pokoju przez okno, przez nikogo nie zauważony. Mimo, że pas, którym uduszono pannę Adler, należał do oficera, buty nie, co każe mi zastanawiać się, czy aby morderca nie ukradł komuś narzędzia zbrodni, by bawić się z nami w jakąś przerażającą ciuciubabkę.  
Straciwszy trop na drodze, obszedłem wszystkie okoliczne gospody, by dowiedzieć się, czy ktoś odpowiadający rysopisowi naszego podejrzanego nie zatrzymał się w jednej z nich. Tutaj jednak spotkało mnie srogie rozczarowanie, bowiem nikogo takiego tam nie było. Morderca musiał przyjechać prosto skądś, włamać się do nieszczęsnej panny Adler i odjechać, lub też był gościem któregoś z okolicznych domów, czego jednak nie miałem możliwości sprawdzić. Tym sposobem moje śledztwo utknęło w martwym punkcie. Kilkakrotnie spotykałem się z inspektorem Lestradem, by dowiedzieć się szczegółów jego śledztwa lub też zaproponować własną pomoc, jednak za każdym razem odmawiał wtajemniczenia mnie. Przyznam, że nie sprawiło to gwałtownego wzrostu mojej sympatii do jego osoby.  
Tymczasem jednak czas mojego pobytu u Stamfordów dobiegł końca i z żalem musiałem pożegnać swych przyjaciół oraz sprawę panny Adler. Wygląda na to, drogi przyjacielu, że nie przysłużyłem się panu zanadto. Być może jednak moje spostrzeżenia naprowadzą Pana na rozwiązanie zagadki, a kto wie, czy nie będę mógł kontynuować swego śledztwa w Meryton? Proszę mi pozwolić napisać jedną rzecz: zastanawiałem się nad tym, co mi Pan zreferował na temat Pańskiego przyjaciela, pana M. Rozumiem, że czym innym jest chęć skompromitowania Pana, a czym innym zamordowanie Pańskiej narzeczonej, znam także pana M. i nie wyobrażam sobie, by był zdolny do tak bestialskiego czynu, lecz może obaj popełniamy błąd, nie biorąc go pod uwagę? Bardzo proszę pomyśleć o tym poważnie.  
Wracam teraz do Longbourn, gdzie zabawię ledwie kilka tygodni, lecz gdyby zechciał mi Pan odpisać, bardzo proszę zaadresować kopertę właśnie tam. Niebawem wyruszam wraz z wujostwem Gardiner do Krainy Jezior, którą to wycieczkę planowaliśmy już podczas mojego ostatniego pobytu w Londynie.  
Proszę przyjąć najlepsze życzenia zdrowia i szczęścia oraz przekazać równie serdeczne życzenia pannie Holmes.  
Pański przyjaciel, John Hamish Watson.”  
John jeszcze raz przebiegł wzrokiem list, by upewnić się, że nie napisał niczego nieodpowiedniego. Zawahał się, czy może wspomnieć o liście Holmesa i o tym, co się między nimi wydarzyło. Nie był wcale pewien, jednak bardzo szybko, nerwowo drobiąc litery, uczynił dopisek, zanim zdążył się rozmyślić:  
„P.S. Przemyślałem Pański list i przy najbliższej okazji chciałbym móc powrócić do kilku jego fragmentów.”  
Miał nadzieję, że było to wystarczająco enigmatyczne, żeby nikt niepowołany nie zrozumiał jego aluzji. Złożył list, a następnie zaadresował go do pana Holmesa w Bath i zapieczętował. Teraz pozostawało tylko zanieść go na pocztę, a następnie spakować kufer podróżny i ruszyć w drogę do domu.

Pożegnanie ze Stamfordami przyszło Johnowi ciężej, niż się spodziewał. Zwłaszcza rozstanie z Molly było bolesne. Wiedząc, że zostawia ją bez pomocy lekarskiej z rosnącym w niej dzieckiem, odczuwał lęk i wyrzuty sumienia. Raz po raz tłumaczył sobie, że ona sama jest zdolniejszym lekarzem od niego – a jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na to, co czuł. W obliczu tak niedawnej śmierci panny Adler owe obawy wydawały się jak najbardziej uzasadnionymi przeczuciami. Wymusił na Stamfordach obietnicę częstej korespondencji, po czym wsiadł do powozu, który miał go zabrać do Longbourn.  
W drodze raz po raz wracał do listu pana Holmesa, który był już tak wyświechtany od ciągłego czytania, że niemal nieczytelny na zgięciach. John znał już go prawie na pamięć. Analizował i studiował każde zdanie, a jego uczucia zmieniały się co minutę. Kiedy myślał o tym, jak Holmes znikał z jego życia i o sposobie, w jaki wyznał swoją miłość, nadal nie mógł opanować oburzenia, ale kiedy przypominał sobie, jak niesprawiedliwie i niesłusznie oskarżył go i potępił, jego gniew zwracał się przeciwko niemu samemu. Zawód miłosny Holmesa stał się teraz przedmiotem jego współczucia, jego gorące uczucie budziło w nim wdzięczność, a charakter i usposobienie zachęcały do okazywania szacunku.  
W miarę jak oddalał się od Rosigns Park, coraz częściej myślał też o tym, że w domu czeka na niego Harry – i odczuwał z tego powodu rosnącą radość. Tęsknił za bratem. Martwił się o niego. Był ciekaw, czy pan Holmes znalazł już sposób, by przywieźć siostrę do Netherfield. Niebawem jego ciekawość została zaspokojona: Harry przywitał go w domu dużo szczuplejszy niż dawniej, bledszy i zdecydowanie bardziej smutny, jak gdyby ktoś zgasił światło w jego wnętrzu. Usiłował jednak rozmawiać wesoło, wypytywał Johna o podróż i przygody w Rosigns, o zdrowie wspólnych przyjaciół, a następnie opowiadał anegdoty o własnym życiu na wsi. John opowiedział o śmierci panny Adler, a także o tym, co mu o panu Moriartym napisał Holmes, pomijając jednak czujnie sprawę panny Eurus Holmes, która mogłaby niepotrzebnie zranić jego brata. Nie wspomniał o wyznaniu, którego był podmiotem, przez chwilę jednak rozważał wraz z Harrym, czy powinien rozgłosić prawdę o ich nowym sąsiedzie.  
\- Pan Holmes nie upoważnił cię do tego – orzekł w końcu Harry.   
\- A co z panną Donovan? Czy nie powinna wiedzieć, kim jest jej narzeczony?  
\- Nie powiedziałem ci jeszcze najważniejszej nowiny: panna Donovan wyjechała do swego wuja do Liverpoolu i już tu nie wróci.   
\- Jest bezpieczna – odetchnął John. – Nie grozi już jej małżeństwo z człowiekiem o wątpliwej reputacji, a w dodatku całkowicie niestosowne ze względu na majątek.  
\- Ponadto regiment ma wkrótce opuścić Meryton. Być może nigdy już nie zobaczymy pana Moriarty’ego.  
\- Oby! – zawołał John bardziej szczerze niż uprzejmie. – Och, wybacz, Harry, ale moje ulga i radość są wręcz niemożliwe do opisania. Ale to odpowiedź na moje wątpliwości: nie powinienem rozgłaszać rewelacji przedstawionych mi przez pana Holmesa. Moriarty wyjedzie i dla nikogo nie będzie miało znaczenia, jaki faktycznie jest. Kiedyś prawda wyjdzie na jaw i będziemy się śmiać z ich głupoty i niewiedzy. Na razie będę milczeć.  
\- Masz rację, John. Ujawnienie jego błędów pogrążyłoby go na zawsze. Być może żałuje teraz swoich postępków i chce się zmienić na lepsze. Nie będziemy odbierać mu tej szansy.  
\- Kochany, naiwny Harry. Nie ujawnię niczego, co wiem o panu Moriartym. Ale do czasu wymarszu regimentu zamierzam go unikać.

„Drogi panie Holmes,  
nie odważyłem się opowiedzieć bratu o Pańskiej siostrze. To sprawa subtelna i delikatna. Nie miałem odwagi wyjaśnić mu, jak głębokie i szczere uczucie żywiła względem niego panna Holmes. Nikt nie może poznać prawdy. Nic oprócz obustronnego pozwolenia nie mogłoby dać mi prawa do ujawnienia tej tajemnicy. A wówczas – powtarzam sobie – jeśli owo nieprawdopodobne wydarzenie będzie miało miejsce, będę mógł powtórzyć jedynie to, co panna Holmes sama ubierze w najpiękniejsze słowa. Wolność wyjawienia całej prawdy będzie mi przysługiwać dopiero wtedy, kiedy wszyscy zapomną o całej sprawie.  
Będąc już w domu, mogłem przyjrzeć się bliżej zachowaniu brata. Harry nie jest szczęśliwy, panie Holmes. Nadal żywi gorące uczucia wobec Pańskiej siostry. Jako że nigdy wcześniej nie kochał nikogo, jego afekt ma siłę pierwszej miłości, a jednocześnie – ponieważ Harry jest już dojrzałym mężczyzną – wyróżnia się głębią i statecznością. Tak intensywnie czci wspomnienie o pannie Holmes i tak bardzo wynosi ją ponad inne kobiety, że musi używać całego rozsądku i respektu wobec najbliższych, aby nie okazywać żalu, który zaważyłby na jego zdrowiu i spokoju. Martwię się o niego. Czy panna Holmes również cierpi?  
A Pan? Jak Pan się ma po śmierci panny Adler?  
To już drugi tydzień mija, jak jestem w domu. Wkrótce regiment wojska ma opuścić Meryton. Wszystkie panny z okolicy są zdruzgotane. Moje siostry również. Przygnębienie ogarnęło prawie całe sąsiedztwo. A jednak moja najmłodsza siostra, Lydia, otrzymała zaproszenie od pani Forster, żony dowódcy pułku, na wspólną podróż do Brighton. Ta nieoceniona przyjaciółka jest bardzo młodą damą, a za mąż wyszła ledwie kilka miesięcy temu. Podobieństwo charakterów bardzo zbliżyło obie damy i po trzech miesiącach znajomości stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Trudno opisać szczęście Lydii, jej zachwyt osobą pani Forster, radość mojej matki, ale również udrękę Kitty. Próbowałem przemówić obu do rozsądku. Rozmawiałem z ojcem. Usiłowałem mu uzmysłowić, że odległość od domu i wątpliwe towarzystwo sprawią, iż Lydia będzie jeszcze bardziej nieznośna. Ojciec jednak twierdzi, że Lydia się nie uspokoi, dopóki nie zabłyśnie w jakimś towarzystwie, a wątpliwym jest, czy nadarzy się po temu dogodniejsza i tańsza okazja. Pan Forster jest rozsądnym człowiekiem i na pewno będzie jej pilnował jak oka w głowie. Poza tym, Lydia jest na szczęście zbyt biedna, by stanowiła łakomy kąsek dla kogokolwiek. W Brighton nie będzie już tak popularna jak tutaj, nawet jako zwykła kokietka. Oficerowie znajdą ciekawsze kobiety. Ojciec ma zatem nadzieję, że pobyt w Brighton utemperuje jej charakter i nauczy ją pokory.   
Musiałem zadowolić się tą odpowiedzią, ale sam nie zmieniłem zdania. Gdyby Lydia dowiedziała się, o czym rozmawiałem z ojcem, jej oburzenie sięgnęłoby zenitu. Dla niej wizyta w Brighton stanowiła ucieleśnienie wszystkich marzeń i przyjemności. Oczami wyobraźni na pewno widzi już ulice tego skąpanego słońcem kąpieliska, przepełnione oficerami. Marzy z pewnością, jak staje się obiektem westchnień dziesiątek, a nawet setek nieznanych mężczyzn. Widzi wszystkie wspaniałości obozu: namioty rozłożone w przepięknym, równym szyku, tłum młodzieńców w każdym z nich, a co wspanialsze, ona usadowiona przed namiotem i flirtująca pieszczotliwie z przynajmniej sześcioma oficerami na raz.  
Mając tak głupią siostrę, ciężko jest zachować rozsądek. Nic Panu jednak o tym nie wiadomo.  
Mam nadzieję, że ma się Pan dobrze.  
Pański przyjaciel, John Hamish Watson”  
John wysłał ten list, wiedząc, że Holmes nigdy na niego nie odpisze.

W ostatnim dniu pobytu regimentu w Meryton, do Longbourn przyszedł pan Moriarty, który oświadczył, że chce się pożegnać z Johnem. John był nieco zaskoczony, ale starał się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Zaprosił gościa do biblioteki ojca.  
\- Jak się pan bawił w Londynie? – zapytał pan Moriarty, podając mu rękę gestem pełnym serdecznej zażyłości.  
\- Niezbyt dobrze, jeśli mam być szczery. Zostałem napadnięty przez ulicznego rzezimieszka.  
\- Och?! – pan Moriarty wyglądał na prawdziwie wstrząśniętego. Jeśli to rzeczywiście on stał za ostatnimi wydarzeniami, musiał być świetnym aktorem. – Mam nadzieję, że nie było to nic poważnego.  
\- Wylizałem się z ran w Kent. Gościłem tam u przyjaciół, państwa Stamfordów. Chyba ich pan pamięta?  
\- Tak, oczywiście. Jak się ma pana kuzynka?  
\- Zostawiłem ją w dobrym zdrowiu, dziękuję. – John nie miał pojęcia, jak poprowadzić tę konwersację, by dowiedzieć się, czy Moriarty miał coś wspólnego z morderstwem panny Adler, ale nie chciał się poddać. – W Kent spotkałem kilkoro pańskich dawnych znajomych.  
\- Doprawdy?  
\- Pana Andersona, pannę Adler i pana Holmesa.  
\- Mogłem się tego domyślić… I cóż? Jak maniery pana Holmesa? Uległy poprawie?  
\- Poprawie..? Chyba nie, lecz zdaje się, że pan Holmes zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu.  
\- Ach tak? – pan Moriarty zmieszał się nieco, ale zaraz przywołał na twarz pogodny uśmiech. – Miło mi to słyszeć, przez wzgląd na jego ojca i więzy, które mnie niegdyś łączyły z jego rodziną.  
\- Tak – podjął skwapliwie John. – Pan Holmes opowiedział mi o nich dość dokładnie.  
Moriarty zamilkł, więc Doktor dodał:  
\- Zdaje się, że jego wersja różniła się nieco od pańskiej.   
Czekał, aż Moriarty zaprzeczy z oburzeniem albo zacznie się tłumaczyć, on jednak spojrzał na niego tak płonącym wzrokiem, że Johnowi zrobiło się nieswojo.  
\- Może nie jestem bez skazy – powiedział – Może nawet nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem, jednak zapewniam pana, że moja atencja… że moje uczucia do pana są prawdziwe. I żaden człowiek – rozumie pan? – ani żadne okoliczności nie zdołają mnie od tego uczucia odwieść. Zrobię wszystko, John, wszystko co w ludzkiej mocy, nie cofnę się przed niczym, żeby był pan mój.  
John milczał, poruszony i skonfundowany. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na tak otwarcie postawioną sprawę. Żarliwość pana Moriarty’ego nie mogła pozostawić go obojętnym wobec takiego wyznania. Jednocześnie nie potrafił nie przywołać w pamięci jakże podobnej sceny, która zaszła pomiędzy nim a panem Holmesem nie tak dawno temu. Podobnej, a zarazem zupełnie innej. I inność ta – John musiał to przyznać uczciwie – przechylała szalę na stronę pana Moriarty’ego. Och, czy istniał na świecie choć jeden człowiek zdolny oprzeć się takiej namiętności? Takiemu pragnieniu? Johnowi szumiało w uszach, a serce omal nie rozsadziło klatki żeber.  
\- Nie jestem inwertytą – powiedział wreszcie, czując, jak słabo to wypada. Pan Moriarty przyjrzał mu się z lekkim uśmieszkiem na pięknych wargach.  
\- Obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda.  
Na to już John zupełnie zaniemówił. Pozwalał, aby myśli przetaczały się przez jego głowę niczym nawałnica. Moriarty zrobił krok w jego stronę. Doktor widział jego rozszerzone źrenice w ciemnych jak studnie tęczówkach, lekki rumieniec pokrywający jego kości policzkowe, zaczerwienienie dolnej wargi świadczące o nagłym przypływie krwi do ust, przyspieszony, rwany oddech. Moriarty go pragnął. To było oczywiste nawet dla kogoś tak nieobeznanego z własną płcią jak John. Magnetyzm tego mężczyzny sprawiał, że nie sposób było mu się oprzeć. John nie potrafił. Nie mógł. Nie chciał. Czekał zahipnotyzowany, jak gdyby czekał na uderzenie węża, a jednak omal nie dostał zawału serca, gdy poczuł na wargach wilgotny, miękki pocałunek. Nigdy wcześniej nie całował mężczyzny. To było… dziwne, zaskakujące, dobre. Język pana Moriarty’ego wślizgnął mu się do ust. John westchnął głośno i nagle – jakby przeszyło go światło – przypomniał sobie o Holmesie. Czy naprawdę właśnie całował się z kimś, kogo Holmes przedstawił jako rozwiązłego plotkarza bez żadnych zasad? Aż tak mało dbał o własne życie? O dobre imię rodziny? Tak niewiele warte było jego oddanie dla przyjaciela, którego podziwiał? Odsunął się gwałtownie i niegrzecznie.  
\- Proszę mi wybaczyć – wybąkał, pragnąc by ziemia się rozstąpiła i pochłonęła go.  
\- Jest pan lojalny wobec Holmesa – odezwał się pan Moriarty tonem pozornie lekkim, w którym jednak drzemał śmiertelnie groźny, gardłowy pomruk tygrysa. – Wydaje się panu, że on jest taki kryształowy, szlachetny i dobry. Podpowiem panu coś: niech pan mu szepnie dwa słowa. Nazwisko. Proszę go zapytać o Victora Trevora…  
John i to zmilczał, mając szczerą nadzieję, że zachował nieprzeniknioną twarz. Jednak to nazwisko wpadło w niego jak kamień w głębinę i – podobnie jak kamień mąci powierzchnię wody – zmąciło jego spokój, wywołując coraz szersze kręgi lęku i niepewności.   
Victor Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za obsuwkę z publikacją, ale teraz już piszę na bieżąco ;)  
> Jeśli Wam się podobało, zostawcie jakiś znak!  
> Tum dum dummm! Victor Trevor :)


	11. Chapter 11

19.  
„Drogi Panie Holmes,  
doprawdy nie wiem, co skłania mnie do sięgania po pióro. Cokolwiek jednak to jest, może Pan wierzyć, że jest silniejsze od mojej woli. Proszę zatem traktować te listy jak niewinne dziwactwo człowieka, którego był Pan łaskaw nazywać swoim przyjacielem.  
Wczoraj Lydia pojechała z panią Forster do Meryton, skąd dziś o świcie miały wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. Pożegnanie z rodziną było raczej hałaśliwe niż czułe. Tylko Kitty płakała, ale jej łzy były spowodowane złością i zazdrością. Matka życzyła Lydii dużo szczęścia i powtarzała jej, aby wykorzystała każdą okazję do zabawy i niczym się nie przejmowała. Obawiam się, że Lydia zastosuje się do tych zaleceń matki.  
Gdybym miał kształtować swój światopogląd na podstawie wizerunku własnej rodziny, nie mógłbym wyciągnąć zbyt pozytywnych wniosków na temat szczęścia małżeńskiego i domowych przyjemności. Mój ojciec, zauroczony młodością, urodą i pozorami wesołości, która na ogół wiąże się z obiema wcześniejszymi zaletami, poślubił kobietę, która nie dorównywała mu umysłem i wiedzą o świecie. Dlatego jego uczucie do żony nie jest tak silne ani poparte szacunkiem i zaufaniem, jak powinno być. Jednak mój ojciec nie jest typem człowieka, który by szukał pocieszenia w rozrywkach i szaleństwach. Lubi wieś i książki, i właśnie te pasje stały się dla niego źródłem przyjemności. Dostrzegam często niestosowność zachowania ojca wobec matki, ale – szanując jego umiejętności i wiedzę – staram się przymykać na to oko. Teraz jednak myślę, że głupota moich młodszych sióstr bierze się właśnie z niewłaściwego małżeństwa rodziców, ze zbytniego pobłażania ojca, nieadekwatnie wykorzystanych talentów.  
Regiment przestał stacjonować w Meryton. Kiedy już nacieszyłem się wyjazdem Pańskiego przyjaciela, pana M., zrozumiałem, że okoliczne towarzystwo znacznie się uszczupliło, a nieustanne narzekania matki i Kitty na otaczającą nudę, są niemal nie do zniesienia. O ile istnieje szansa, że Kitty z czasem odzyska zdrowy rozsądek, to Lydia na pewno zdążyła się już umocnić w swojej głupocie i zarozumialstwie, wystawiona na podwójne niebezpieczeństwo: kąpielisko i obóz.  
Na pewno rozumie Pan zatem, z jakim utęsknieniem czekam na podróż po Krainie Jezior. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki niej znajdę pocieszenie po przebytych rozczarowaniach i będę mógł się przygotować na kolejne. Termin zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Za dwa tygodnie będę w Londynie. Jakże byłoby doskonale, gdybyśmy mogli się tam spotkać. A jednak dobrze się składa, że mam jeszcze jakieś marzenia. To mi oszczędzi rozczarowania. W ten sposób, dręcząc się jedynym zmartwieniem, a mianowicie tym, że nie zdołam Pana zobaczyć w Londynie, będę mógł żywić szczerą nadzieję, że owa podróż spełni moje oczekiwania i dostarczy mi dużo radości. Plan, którego każdy szczegół niesie w sobie obietnicę przyjemności, nie może się udać. Można zapobiec ogólnemu rozczarowaniu tylko przez użalanie się nad konkretnym nieszczęściem.  
Pański przyjaciel, J.H. Watson.”

Po prawdzie, John miał jeszcze jedno zmartwienie, a był nim Harry. Brat usilnie starał się zachowywać normalnie, ale John dobrze wiedział, że to tylko maska. Harry zupełnie stracił wolę życia. Dni mijały mu obojętnie, nie przynosząc żadnych zmian nastroju. Harry nie czynił żadnych planów na przyszłość, nawet najbliższą, nic go nie cieszyło, nad pełnymi niepokoju pytaniami Johna prześlizgiwał się gładko, nie udzielając odpowiedzi. John ufał, że Sherlock Holmes – tak jak obiecał – robi wszystko, by połączyć na nowo Harry’ego z panną Holmes, jednak obawiał się, że szczęśliwe zakończenie może nadejść za późno.  
Był również powód, dla którego doktor Watson nie mógł się doczekać wyjazdu, ale którego nie wyjawił w liście do Holmesa i do którego sam przed sobą z trudem się przyznawał: potrzebował zająć czymś głowę. Przez długie lata od śmierci Mary nie pozwalał swojemu ciału na pragnienie. Tymczasem sanitariuszka w szpitalu, wypadki w Rosigns, a nade wszystko ostatnia rozmowa z panem Moriartym sprawiły, że John na nowo poczuł, że żyje. Że jego ciało żyje i ma swoje potrzeby. Przez tak wiele miesięcy ignorowane, teraz dawało o sobie znać ze zdwojoną – a nawet zwielokrotnioną – mocą. Jak gdyby znów miał piętnaście lat. To było upokarzające, a przede wszystkim męczące. John miał nadzieję, że wyjazd rozproszy jego myśli i odciągnie uwagę. Mógłby jeszcze postarać się o czyjeś zainteresowanie, rozładować napięcie, tak, jak to robił przed ślubem – ale wzdragał się na samą myśl. Jeszcze gorsza była konstatacja, że nie pragnie kobiety. To nie myśl o kobiecym ciele budziła w nim dreszcz i John nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał pociągu do mężczyzn. Był w wojsku, mieszkał z innymi mężczyznami, widywał ich rozebranych, dotykał ich ciał, przyjaźnił się z nimi – ale nigdy ich nie pragnął. Z jakiego zatem ciemnego zakamarka wypełzły myśli i uczucia, które żywił do Holmesa? I z jakiego – jeszcze ciemniejszego – wzięły się pragnienia, jakimi – mimo sentymentu do Holmesa – darzył pana Moriarty’ego? Próbował to w sobie spokojnie rozważyć i znaleźć odpowiedzi, ale nie potrafił. Wszystko sprowadzało się do bólu i rozpaczliwej, fizycznej tęsknoty, której nie uśmierzały krótkie, pełne poczucia winy i wstydu samotne akty w stajni czy sypialni, przyspieszane lękiem, że zostanie nakryty.   
Kiedy więc nareszcie nadszedł dzień wyjazdu, John był tak udręczony, że wsiadł do powozu z niewyobrażalną ulgą. Miał nadzieję, że podróż po Krainie Jezior zajmie go na akurat tak długo, żeby wywietrzyć mu z głowy zarówno pana Holmesa, jak i pana Moriarty’ego.

20.  
W domu państwa Gardiner John zastał przede wszystkim bilet wizytowy. Popatrzył na ciotkę pytająco.  
\- Był tutaj z samego rana – powiedziała pani Gardiner, przyglądając mu się badawczo. John umknął spojrzeniem, obracając bilet w dłoniach. Widniało na nim nazwisko Sherlocka Holmesa. A na odwrocie, skreślone jego drobnym, eleganckim pismem zdanie: „Jutro w południe na Baker Street 221b”. Serce Johna biło tak głośno, że ciotka na pewno je słyszała, więc mężczyzna odchrząknął i odsunął się nieco.  
\- Myśli ciocia, że będę mógł oddać tę wizytę?  
\- Oczywiście, wyruszamy dopiero pojutrze. Jutro twój wuj ma do załatwienia jeszcze jakieś interesy. Mając przed sobą kilka tygodni w twoim towarzystwie, mogę cię odstąpić panu Holmesowi na jedno popołudnie.   
John skinął tylko głową, niepewny, czy uda mu się odpowiedzieć tak, by nie wzbudzić w ciotce jakichkolwiek podejrzeń.  
\- Pewnie chciałbyś się odświeżyć po podróży – ciotka serdecznie dotknęła jego ramienia. – Potem dołącz do mnie w saloniku, poplotkujemy o znajomych i każę podać herbatę.

\- Niedawno w Londynie znaleziono zamordowaną dziewczynę – powiedziała pani Gardiner, kiedy już wymienili informacje o wszystkich znajomych. – Podobno pochodziła z twojej okolicy, może ją znałeś?  
\- Jak miała na nazwisko?  
\- Panna Donovan. Sally Donovan.   
\- Panna Donovan? – John aż podskoczył. – Zamordowana? Co w ogóle robiła w Londynie? Słyszałem, że wyjechała do wuja, do Liverpoolu. To straszne, co się stało?  
\- Trwa dochodzenie. Wiem tylko tyle, ile piszą gazety. Podobno miało to jakiś związek z porachunkami gangów.  
\- Panna Donovan i porachunki gangów? To śmieszne.  
\- Znałeś ją dobrze?  
\- Niezbyt. Po prostu dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa. Chciałem ją uchronić przed losem, który wydawał mi się okropny, a tymczasem straciła życie. Biedaczka.  
\- Doprawdy? Przed czym zatem chciałeś ją uchronić?  
\- Była zaręczona z pewnym gentlemanem, który nie był dla niej odpowiednią partią.  
\- Rozumiem, że miałeś solidne podstawy, by tak myśleć?  
\- Oczywiście – John pokrótce opowiedział ciotce wszystko, czego dowiedział się od pana Holmesa. Ciotka zmarszczyła brwi w głębokim namyśle.  
\- Może zatem to ów gentleman miał coś wspólnego z jej śmiercią?  
\- Niemożliwe – odpowiedział w pierwszym odruchu John, ale już za chwilę ta myśl nie wydała mu się taka całkiem niedorzeczna. – Widzi ciocia, dzieje się ostatnio wiele tajemniczych rzeczy i dałbym wiele, żeby odkryć, kto za tym wszystkim stoi…  
\- Zaczęło się wraz z pojawieniem się pana Holmesa, prawda?  
\- Tak, lecz niech ciocia nie myśli, że to on stoi za tymi wszystkimi zagadkami.  
\- Jesteś tego całkowicie pewien, John? Może pan Holmes bawi się z tobą w kotka i myszkę.  
\- Nie – odparł twardo John. – To dobry człowiek.  
Ciotka popatrzyła na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
\- Słyszałam o nim wiele różnych rzeczy, John. Wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby okazało się, że wciąga cię w jakąś grę, i tylko on zna reguły.  
\- Nie jest mordercą.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz… To ty go znasz, nie ja. Widziałam go tylko raz w życiu, zrobił na mnie bardzo dobre wrażenie. Jednak na twoim miejscu byłabym ostrożna. Pamiętaj, że kiedy spotkaliśmy się ostatnim razem, omal nie zostałeś zamordowany. Bardzo cię proszę, aby historia się nie powtórzyła.

Tej nocy John nie spał za dobrze. Tysiące myśli wciąż wirowały mu w głowie, nie dając zmrużyć oka. Niepewność co do Moriarty’ego, zasiane przez ciotkę wątpliwości dotyczące Holmesa, nadzieja, a przede wszystkim tęsknota, stworzyły tak szalony koktajl, że Watson liczył każde tyknięcie zegara, usiłując siłą woli przyspieszyć ruch wskazówek. Kiedy nareszcie przyszedł poranek, był tak wykończony, że w zasadzie powinien wrócić do łóżka. Ciotka przyglądała mu się z niepokojem podczas śniadania, jednak John starał się odpowiadać rzeczowo i spokojnie. Wyszedł z Gracechurch Street dużo przed czasem, postanawiając zrobić sobie spacer po Londynie. Powietrze go otrzeźwiło, miasto jak zwykle tętniło życiem. Nie po raz pierwszy John pomyślał, że to tu właśnie chciałby mieszkać, nie na wsi. To miasto było jego żywiołem: ze wszystkimi niebezpieczeństwami, rozrywkami, hałasem i pośpiechem. Miasto było polem bitwy, za którym tęsknił. Jednak nie stać go było na życie w Londynie i raczej nie mógł liczyć na to, że jakikolwiek dobry krewny kupi dla niego tak piękne mieszkanie jak to, przed którym właśnie stanął.  
Zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyła mu kobieta w średnim wieku, o pogodnej, inteligentnej twarzy i uważnym spojrzeniu.   
\- Pan musi być Johnem Watsonem – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Jestem Emma Hudson, byłam guwernantką Holmesów, teraz jestem damą do towarzystwa Eurus Holmes.  
\- Wiele o pani słyszałem – odpowiedział John serdecznie. – Zarówno panna Holmes, jak i pan Sherlock Holmes, wyrażają się o pani nadzwyczaj dobrze.  
\- Co do Sherlocka, to nie uwierzę w pana zapewnienia – roześmiała się w odpowiedzi. – Za to widzę, że opowieści o panu nie są przesadzone. Sherlock już na pana czeka.  
\- Czy panna Holmes również jest w domu?  
\- Nie, gości u brata w Pemberley. Oboje z Sherlockiem zamierzamy dołączyć do nich za kilka dni.  
John przestąpił próg i wspiął się po siedemnastu stopniach do mieszkania na górze. Kiedy zapukał do drzwi, Holmes otworzył je w mgnieniu oka, jak gdyby stał tuż za nimi i czekał.  
\- Nareszcie! – powiedział w swoim stylu. John uśmiechnął się. Szczęście go rozsadzało.  
\- Mnie też niezwykle miło pana widzieć, Holmes.  
\- Podziwiam pańskie zacięcie epistolarne.  
\- Nie odpisał mi pan.  
\- Nie. Nie odpisałem.  
John chciał zapytać, dlaczego, ale zabrakło mu śmiałości. Holmes gestem zaprosił go do środka.  
\- Pani Hudson! – zawołał w stronę mieszkania damy. – Prosimy o herbatę.  
\- Nie jestem twoją gospodynią, chłopcze.  
\- I herbatniki, jeśli łaska.  
Holmes zatrzasnął drzwi, jakby nie usłyszał odpowiedzi pani Hudson.  
\- Zapewne słyszał pan już o pannie Donovan?  
\- Słyszałem. Straszna historia.  
\- Zatem być może zainteresuje pana fakt, że w tym czasie Moriarty był w Londynie.  
\- Och?  
\- No właśnie.  
Holmes gestem wskazał Johnowi fotel stojący przy kominku, a sam usiadł naprzeciwko. John rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Całe mieszkanie było miłe, urządzone ze smakiem. Czuć było w nim zarówno kobiecą rękę, jak i pieniądze. Doktor pomyślał, że nie miałby nic przeciwko zamieszkaniu w takim mieszkaniu. Przyjrzał się Sherlockowi Holmesowi i złapał się na myśli, że nie miałby nic przeciwko zamieszkaniu z tym mężczyzną. Były to jednak mrzonki i John otrząsnął się z nich jak pies po wyjściu z wody.  
\- James Moriarty odwiedził mnie w tym mieszkaniu – powiedział Holmes. – Oświadczył mi, że jego położenie materialne jest tragiczne i że potrzebuje mojej pomocy w spłaceniu długów, które podobno pozostawił po sobie w Meryton. Panna, z którą był zaręczony i na której majątek liczył, zerwała z nim na wieść o pewnych jego sprawkach z dziewczętami z sąsiedztwa, w dodatku kupieckimi córkami.  
\- Słyszałem, że wyjechała do wuja do Liverpoolu, myślałem, że będzie bezpieczna.  
\- No cóż. Widocznie sytuacja Moriarty’ego przedstawiała się jeszcze gorzej niż to wyraził.  
\- Myśli pan, że to on ją zabił?  
\- Tego nie wiem. Ale wiem, jak możemy się tego dowiedzieć.  
\- Jak?  
Holmes długo nie zdejmował z jego twarzy jasnego spojrzenia.  
\- Dlatego właśnie tak mi pana brakowało, Doktorze. Tęskniłem za tą pana wieczną gotowością do działania, ciekawością, iskrą. Rozwiązywanie zagadek bez pana nie jest nawet w połowie tak zabawne.  
John czuł się jednocześnie mile połechtany i wzruszony, ale jego wiecznie czujne sumienie nakazało mu powiedzieć coś innego:  
\- Panna Donovan nie żyje. Nie znajduję w tej sytuacji niczego zabawnego.  
\- Proszę mi nie wmawiać, Doktorze, że nie czuje pan jak adrenalina pompuje krew do pańskich żył, krew, która krąży szybciej, dostarczając życie do każdej komórki pana ciała. Pan też to lubi.   
\- Co jeszcze mówił panu Moriarty?  
\- Groził mi.  
\- Dał mu pan pieniądze?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Przede wszystkim: ja nie mam pieniędzy.  
\- W jaki sposób panu groził? Będzie nastawał na pana życie? Powinniśmy się bać o pannę Holmes?  
Holmes machnął ręką.  
\- Eurus jest teraz pod opieką Mycrofta. Jest całkiem bezpieczna. Jeśli chodzi zaś o moje życie, to potrzeba kogoś więcej niż Moriarty, żeby wzbudzić we mnie lęk. Zresztą jego groźby były tak chaotyczne i ogólnikowe, że nie przywiązałem do nich najmniejszej wagi. Powiedział natomiast coś, co mnie zainteresowało, a myślę, że i dla pana będzie ciekawe.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Powiedział mi, że chce pana mieć dla siebie.  
John zaniemówił i pokraśniał gwałtownie. Holmes przyglądał mu się spokojnie swoimi jasnymi, ni to niebieskimi, ni to zielonymi oczami. W tej właśnie chwili weszła pani Hudson z tacą, na której stał imbryk, dwie filiżanki, dzbanuszek z mlekiem i talerzyk z ciasteczkami.  
\- Tylko ten jeden raz – powiedziała z serdeczną gderliwością. – Jestem damą do towarzystwa, nie gospodynią, Sherlocku.  
\- Dziękujemy, pani Hudson – powiedział nieuważnie Holmes, nie zdejmując nieruchomego spojrzenia z twarzy Johna. Dama postawiła tacę na stoliku obok jego fotela, po czym wyszła. Zapadła cisza, której John nie śmiał przerwać. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.   
\- Powiedział jeszcze – odezwał się w końcu Holmes głosem niebezpiecznie niskim, który zawibrował w brzuchu Watsona – że pana pocałował.  
John poczuł gniew.  
\- Mnie powiedział, abym zapytał pana o Victora Trevora.  
Teraz na policzki Holmesa wypłynął blady rumieniec.  
\- To prawda? – zapytał. – Pocałował pana?  
\- Mogę się mylić, ale to chyba nie jest pańska sprawa.  
\- Oczywiście. Proszę mi wybaczyć – rzekł Holmes sucho i nalał herbaty do filiżanek. – Z mlekiem?  
\- To prawda – skapitulował nagle John, czując się podle.  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- Nie, nie rozumie pan i nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Nie ma też nic wspólnego z tym, co jest między nami.  
\- Doprawdy? A co jest między nami?  
\- Proszę mi tego nie utrudniać, Holmes. Może mi pan powie, kim jest Victor Trevor?  
Holmes wstał i przeszedł się po mieszkaniu krokiem zdradzającym napięcie. Wreszcie zatrzymał się przy oknie, plecami do Johna.  
\- Victor Trevor był moim przyjacielem ze studiów.   
\- Po prostu przyjacielem, czy specjalnym przyjacielem? – John nie wierzył, że o to pyta, a jednak zazdrość wypalała mu w klatce piersiowej czarną dziurę. Nie odwracając się, Holmes zapytał rozdrażnionym tonem:  
\- Kogo pan nazywa specjalnymi przyjaciółmi, Doktorze?  
\- Kochanków.  
A więc powiedział to. Był tak zdenerwowany, że w uszach miał wyłącznie bicie swojego głupiego serca, więc nie był całkiem pewien, że Holmes odpowiedział to, co John usłyszał.  
\- A więc był moim specjalnym przyjacielem.  
\- I już nim nie jest?  
\- Victor Trevor nie żyje.  
Ból, który wyraźnie pobrzmiewał w głosie Holmesa, wyciszył nieco szalejącą w Watsonie zazdrość.  
\- Bardzo mi przykro. Co się stało?  
Teraz Holmes odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał prosto na Johna. Wyprostował plecy. Był bardzo blady.  
\- Zabiłem go.


	12. Chapter 12

21.  
\- Wydawało mi się… Mówił pan, że nigdy nie pragnął pan mężczyzny. Że nie pragnął pan nikogo.  
\- Mówiłem prawdę, Doktorze. Eksperymentowałem. Z ciałami kobiecymi i męskimi. Victor był jednym z nich.  
John milczał, zaszokowany.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Nie zamordowałem go z zimną krwią, jeśli pan o to pyta. To był wypadek.   
\- Czy może mi pan o tym opowiedzieć?  
Holmes znów zaczął chodzić po pokoju, niczym zwierzę w klatce.  
\- Nie wiem, czy mam ochotę opowiadać o tym komuś, kto całuje innych mężczyzn. W dodatku takich, których ja nienawidzę.  
\- Nie całowałem go. Zostałem pocałowany, Holmes. Mówiłem już, że nie jestem inwertytą.  
\- Teraz już trzy osoby wiedzą, że pan kłamie, Watson.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się pełnymi gniewu i bólu spojrzeniami. John skapitulował pierwszy.  
\- Zostawmy to, Holmes. Moriarty chciał nas poróżnić, nie widzi pan tego?  
Holmes stał jeszcze długą chwilę w milczeniu, rozważając słowa Johna i usiłując okiełznać emocje. Wreszcie opadł na fotel.  
\- Powiedział pan, że wie, w jaki sposób możemy się dowiedzieć, czy Moriarty zabił pannę Donovan.  
\- Tak! – gentleman ożywił się i wyjął z surduta złożoną karteczkę. Przestawił tacę z herbatą na podłogę, po czym ostrożnie rozłożył karteczkę na stole. Była zapisana starannym, jak gdyby dziecięcym pismem.  
\- Co to jest?  
\- Podczas szamotaniny wyjąłem to Moriarty’emu z kieszeni. To ukryta wiadomość, która da nam odpowiedź na wiele z naszych pytań.  
\- Co tam jest napisane?  
\- To nota z „Times of London” z 24 kwietnia. Dotyczy śmierci panny Donovan.  
„PoLiCJA nIE pOtRaFI ROZwIKŁAĆ zAgadKi WyJĄtKOwo KrWaWEGO MOrderStWa. CIaŁO OfiaRy, MŁOdEJ kOBiEty, kTóREJ ToŻsaMoŚcI jEszCze nIE usTaLONo, znaLeZionO pRZY Merton Lane, w pRZYjEMNEJ i SPOKOJnEJ oKoLiCy HIGhGATe. ZMARłEJ POdeRżNięto GarDŁo, JEdNAK szcZegÓLnE zaintEREsOwanIe pOLIcJi wZbudZił faKT, ŻE WczEŚnIeJ sPĘtano JEJ ręCE. InsPEKtoR g. LeStRaDE, któRy PROWADzI ŚledztWo, SkłanIa SiĘ Ku PrZEkoNaniu, że OwA oKRUTNA zBRodnia mOżE być wYnIkIEM pOracHUNkÓW GANgÓw. doCHoDzEnIE TrwA. świaDkOwIe, ktÓrZy MogLIBy Podać I…” - Tutaj tekst się urywa.  
\- Naprawdę myśli pan, że to ukryta wiadomość?  
\- Nie myślę, Doktorze. Ja wiem.  
John uniósł kartkę do światła.  
\- Napisano ją atramentem sympatycznym?  
Holmes uśmiechnął się krótko. Odebrał mu arkusik i ponownie ułożył go na stole.  
\- Tak się składa, że napisałem monografię poświęconą szyfrom i sekretnym pismom.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak, Doktorze.  
\- Z całym szacunkiem, Holmes, ale cokolwiek oznacza ten tekst, z pewnością nie jest szyfrem. Obaj przecież rozumiemy każde jego słowo.  
\- W rzeczy samej. To całkiem zwyczajny tekst, jeśli pominiemy jedną osobliwość… jak pan sądzi, dlaczego skopiowano go właśnie w taki sposób? Po co piszący zadał sobie tyle trudu, mieszając duże i małe litery?  
\- To chyba oczywiste? Chciał ukryć swój charakter pisma.  
\- Nie sądzę. Układ dużych i małych liter, Doktorze, jest kluczem do naszej zagadki. Proszę zwrócić uwagę na to, jak wolno i starannie napisano tę wiadomość. Jak mocno dociskano pióro! To coś więcej, niż ćwiczenia z kaligrafii. To jest szyfr.  
\- A pan zdołał go złamać! – wykrzyknął Watson, nie potrafiąc powściągnąć zachwytu i uwielbienia. Zapomniał już o kłótni sprzed paru chwil. Znów byli na tropie, znów mógł podziwiać pracę błyskotliwego umysłu Holmesa, a to przesłaniało wszystko inne.  
\- Tak, metodą prób i błędów – Holmes skinął głową z lekkim uśmiechem samozadowolenia.  
\- Zatem co naprawdę zawiera wiadomość? Jaki ukryto w niej przekaz?  
\- Zaraz to wyjaśnimy. Jak słusznie pan zauważył, same litery tego tekstu nic nie znaczą. Pozostaje nam zatem skupić się na pozornie przypadkowym rozrzuceniu małych i wielkich liter. Przypuśćmy na próbę, że wcale nie jest ono przypadkowe. Pomińmy inne znaki, a zobaczymy, że samych liter mamy w tej wiadomości równo czterysta czterdzieści. To bardzo ciekawa liczba, bo łatwo dzieli się przez pięć. Zacznijmy więc od podzielenia tekstu na grupy po pięć liter…  
\- Zaraz zaraz – wtrącił John przytomnie. – Równie łatwo dzieli się przez cztery i osiem.  
\- Cztery to za mało, a osiem – zdecydowanie zbyt dużo kombinacji. Zresztą przyznaję, że próbowałem i tego. Bez skutku. Zatem pięć. Musimy zignorować odstępy między słowami. W gruncie rzeczy interesuje nas tylko układ małych i dużych liter. A skoro tak, to nasz tekst będzie wyglądał następująco:  
WmWmW WWmWW mWmWm WWWWW mWWWW WmWmm mWmWm WWmWW mmWmW mWWWW WWmmm mWmWm WWmWW WmmmW mWWWm WWmWW mWmmm WmWWW WmWmm WmWmW mWmWm mWmmm WWmmW mWWWm mmmWm WmmmW mWWWW mmmmm Wmmmm mWWWm WWWWW mWWWW WWmWW mWmWm WmWWW mWWWm WWWWm WWWWm mWmWm mmmWm mWWmW WmWWW mmmWm mWWmW mmmmm WWWmW mmmWm mWWWm WmWmm mWmmm WmmWW mWmWm WWmmm mWWWm mWWmm mWWWm mWmWm WmWmW WmmmW mWWWW WWmWW mmmmm WmWmm mmWmW mWWWW mWWmm Wmmmm mmWmW mWWWW WWmWW mmmmm mWmWm mmmWm WmWWW mWmmm WWWmW WWWWm WmmmW WmWmW mWWWm mmmWm mWmmm mWmWm mmWmW mmmWm mWWWm WWmmW  
\- Przecież to kod telegraficzny! – wykrzyknął nagle John, przyglądający się starannej kaligrafii Holmesa.  
\- Coś bardzo podobnego – zgodził się gentleman. – Przypomina alfabet Morse’a, w którym grupa znaków przyporządkowana jest jednej literze. Przyglądając się im, można się przekonać, że niektóre powtarzają się dość często.  
\- Samogłoski?  
\- Wspaniale, Doktorze! – powiedział z uznaniem Holmes, a John poczuł, jakby u ramion wyrosła mu para skrzydeł. – Ciężko jest ogarnąć tak rozpisane grupy, dlatego dla ułatwienia przypisałem im numery. Na szczęście w wiadomości użyto tylko dwudziestu jeden, a nie wszystkich liter alfabetu.  
Holmes sięgnął po kolejną kartkę. Tym razem zapisał na niej wyłącznie liczby:  
1 2 3 4 5 6 3 2 7 5 8 3 2 9 10 2 11 12 6 1 3 11 13 10 14 9 5 15 16 10 4 5 2 3 12 10 17 17 3 14 18 12 14 18 15 19 14 10 6 11 5 20 3 8 10 21 10 3 1 9 5 2 15 6 7 5 21 16 7 5 2 15 3 14 12 11 19 17 9 1 10 14 11 3 7 14 10 13  
\- Rozumie pan naturalnie, że każda liczba oznacza jedną grupę małych i dużych liter.  
\- Rozumiem. Tak.  
\- Jaki z tego wniosek?  
\- Każda liczba oznacza jedną literę ukrytej wiadomości. Jest ich jednak sporo i nie wiemy, gdzie szukać odstępów między słowami.  
\- W rzeczy samej. Jednak teraz widzimy bez trudu, które liczby powtarzają się najczęściej. Są to 3, 5 oraz 10. Albo to samogłoski albo najczęściej spotykane spółgłoski, takie jak R, T czy P. Niestety ma pan rację co do tego, że brak odstępów między wyrazami znacznie utrudni nam zadanie.  
\- Jak zatem z tego wybrniemy?  
\- Dzięki uważności i łutowi szczęścia, drogi Doktorze. Otóż zadajmy sobie pytanie, czy mogły pojawić się w tej wiadomości pewne oczywiste słowa, które dałoby się rozróżnić po samym układzie liter. Postanowiłem użyć słowa Moriarty. Jeśli bowiem wiadomość adresowana była do niego, całkiem rozsądnie można założyć, że pojawi się w niej jego nazwisko. Zacząłem więc szukać sekwencji ośmiu liczb, z których jedna – i tylko jedna – powtarza się na trzeciej i szóstej pozycji, tak jak powtarza się litera R w słowie Moriarty. Proszę spojrzeć tutaj: 8 3 2 9 10 2 11 12. Nie powtarzają się tu żadne liczby prócz 2, możemy więc przyjąć, że 2 oznacza literę R. Jeśli zaś założymy, że ciąg ten jest słowem MORIARTY, stwierdzimy cos bardzo ciekawego. Otóż występujące w nim liczby 2 i 3 pojawiają się też w ciągu na samym początku tekstu, zatem widnieje tam następujące słowo:  
1 R O 4 5 6 O R 7 5  
John potrzebował tylko chwili, by właściwe trybiki przeskoczyły w jego mózgu.  
\- Profesorze! – wykrzyknął.  
\- Znakomicie! – ucieszył się Holmes. – „Profesorze Moriarty”, tak brzmią pierwsze słowa ukrytego przekazu. Wykorzystajmy więc litery, które już znamy, do odkrycia większej części tekstu.  
P R O F E S O R Z E M O R I A R T Y S P O T 13 A 14 E 15 16 A F E R O Y A 17 17 O 14 18 Y 14 18 15 19 14 A S T E 20 O M A 21 A O P I E R 15 S Z E 21 16 Z E R 15 O 14 Y T 19 17 I P A 14 T O Z 14 A 13  
\- „Profesorze Moriarty, spotkanie”… - zaczął John i urwał. – Potem już niewiele można odgadnąć.  
\- Przeciwnie, Doktorze. Przyjmijmy, że „spotkanie” to już pewnik i użyjmy nowych liter. Najpierw jednak – litery R O Y A oznaczają Royal, nie ma innej możliwości.  
\- Mamy więc… „spotkanie… coś tam A F E Royal”.. Cafe Royal!  
\- Otóż to. Kawiarnia w samym sercu Londynu. Dzięki Royal zyskujemy literę L, a dzięki spotkaniu – N.   
\- Zatem tutaj musi być LONDYN! Spotkanie w Cafe Royal w Londynie, nie ma innej możliwości.  
\- Zgadzam się. Znamy już miejsce schadzki. Przyjrzyjmy się teraz reszcie, uzupełnionej o nowe litery L, W i D:  
D W 19 N A S T E 20 O M A 21 A O P I E R W S Z E 21…  
\- Ależ to oczywiste – wykrzyknął John – Dwunastego maja o pierwszej!  
\- Czyli za trzy dni. Sam pan widzi, jak szybko odkrywamy kolejne tajemnice tego szyfru. Pójdźmy więc do końca, bogatsi o literę U:  
C Z E R W O N Y T U L I P A N T O Z N A K   
\- Czerwony tulipan? – zapytał Watson niepewnie.  
\- To znak – kiwnął głową Holmes. – I oto mamy całą wiadomość. Pozostaje nam stawić się w umówionym miejscu i czasie, by poznać osobę, która tak bardzo chciała się spotkać z naszym przyjacielem, że aż zamordowała w tym celu dziewczynę.  
\- Nie jakąś dziewczynę, Holmes, tylko pannę Donovan, która porzuciła Moriarty’ego.  
\- Wkrótce rozwiążemy tę zagadkę, przyjacielu.  
John zasępił się nagle.  
\- Za trzy dni nie będzie mnie już w Londynie. Wyjeżdżamy jutro.  
\- Pech…! Nie może pan opóźnić wyjazdu o jeden dzień?  
\- Nie wydaje mi się… Nie sądzę.   
Widząc jednak minę Holmesa, i ulegając własnym pragnieniom, John nieco zmodyfikował swoją wypowiedź.  
\- Możemy jednak przejść do biura mojego wuja i zapytać go o to.  
Holmes zerwał się, na nowo pełen energii.  
\- Chodźmy zatem!   
John przez chwilę patrzył na niego. Holmes był wysoki i smukły, jakby celowo się głodził. Tym wyraźniejsze zatem stawały się jego kości policzkowe i nos, a nade wszystko oczy, zatrzymujące się na każdym detalu jedynie po to, by wydrzeć mu wszystkie tajemnice. Była w nim energia niespotykana u innych ludzi; ani przez moment nie odpoczywał, lecz jego ruchy były krótkie i oszczędne. Zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie było chwili do stracenia.

Obaj gentlemani wyszli z mieszkania, zmierzając do położonego nieopodal biura pana Gardinera. Kiedy jednak zbliżyli się już na tyle, żeby widzieć znajome drzwi, ulicą wstrząsnął potężny huk, a budynek został rozdarty niemal na pół. W tej samej chwili zatrzasnęły się drzwi dorożki stojącej po drugiej stronie, a stangret zaciął konia, który ruszył ostro w dół ulicy. Nie myśląc wiele, John puścił się biegiem za dorożką. Był pewien, że ten nagły odjazd miał coś wspólnego z wybuchem. Starał się skupić na tym zadaniu, odpychając od siebie myśl o uwięzionym w biurze wuju Gardinerze. Musiał wiedzieć, kto odjechał dorożką. Musiał to sprawdzić.  
Powóz jechał ulicą, nabierając prędkości. John biegł za nim najszybciej, jak potrafił, ale dystans nie ulegał zmianie. Chcąc to zmienić, Doktor musiał przebiec na drugą stronę ruchliwej ulicy, a powóz już znikał za rogiem. John skręcił gwałtownie i znalazł się na jezdni. Wtedy właśnie usłyszał krzyk Sherlocka Holmesa. A może nawet nie usłyszał, tylko zobaczył, jak tamten unosi rękę w ostrzegawczym geście.  
W tym momencie spostrzegł omnibus jadący prosto na niego, choć prawdę mówiąc, najpierw ujrzał konie: potężne bestie o szeroko otwartych, dzikich ślepiach, podobne do dwugłowego potwora z mitologii. Pół uderzenia serca później uświadomił sobie, że za nimi toczy się masywny pojazd, którego woźnica w panice ściąga lejce. Kilkoro pasażerów siedzących na dachu spoglądało z przerażeniem na to, co miało się zaraz stać.  
Ktoś wrzasnął. Woźnica robił, co mógł, a Watson słyszał tylko tętent kopyt i turkot kół na bruku, który zaraz obejrzał sobie z bliska, bo jakaś olbrzymia siła uderzyła w niego i powaliła na ziemię. Świat zawirował, a niebo przemknęło nad Johnem. Omnibus skręcił gwałtownie i minął Johna o kilka cali. Doktor obrócił się i spostrzegł, że wciąż tkwi w objęciach dyszącego ciężko Sherlocka Holmesa. Przez chwilę obaj wpatrywali się w siebie bez słowa. John zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Holmesowi udało się pokonać ten dystans tak szybko.  
\- Nic panu nie jest? – zapytał Doktor, zbierając się z bruku. Holmes rzucił mu nieprzeniknione spojrzenie.  
\- Mógł pana zmiażdżyć – powiedział tylko.   
\- Tak, bardzo panu dziękuję. Widział pan dorożkę?  
\- Widziałem. Krwawi pan, uderzył pan głową o ziemię.  
John niecierpliwie starł dłonią strużkę krwi z czoła. Pobieżnie przyjrzał się Holmesowi, który był dziwnie blady i jakby pozbawiony swej zwykłej energii. Nie wyglądał jednak na rannego.  
\- Na pewno nic panu nie jest? – zapytał znowu.  
\- Doktorze, mógł pan zginąć.  
John żachnął się, już mając na końcu języka niemiłe słowa o nieudzielaniu odpowiedzi na najprostsze pytania, gdy nagle zrozumiał. Holmes się przeraził. Nie mógł tego wyrazić wprost na ulicy pełnej ludzi, ale tak właśnie było. I, na Boga, John doskonale to jego przerażenie rozumiał.  
\- Dziękuję panu za pomoc, Holmes – powiedział najserdeczniej, jak potrafił. Ale później nie mógł nie wrócić do najbardziej nurtującej go kwestii.  
\- Widział pan, kto siedział w dorożce?  
\- Tak.  
\- Kto?  
\- Mój brat, Mycroft.


	13. Chapter 13

21.

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem – powiedział John, czując, jak kręci mu się w głowie. – Jaki związek z tym wszystkim ma pański brat? I czy nie powinien być właśnie w Pemberley z panną Holmes?  
\- Mycroft chadza własnymi drogami, Doktorze. Jednak wyjaśnimy wszystkie zagadki, obiecuję panu. Jedną po drugiej. Najpierw sprawdźmy, jak ma się pan Gardiner i opatrzmy pana głowę.  
\- Nic się nie stało mojej głowie, Holmes – odparł niecierpliwie Watson. – Chodźmy do mojego wuja.  
Raz jeszcze pokonali zatłoczoną ulicę, zmierzając do rozprutego wybuchem budynku, przed którym zdążył się już zebrać gęsty tłumek gapiów. John i Holmes przepchnęli się pomiędzy ludźmi i – korzystając z tego, że Scotland Yard jeszcze nie przybył – weszli do środka. Ktoś zawołał, że nie powinni tam iść, ale zignorowali to. W biurze pana Gardinera panował niewiarygodny rozgardiasz. Ostra woń spalenizny sprawiała, że trudno było oddychać. Spod sterty nadpalonych papierów gramolili się zakrwawieni ludzie odziani w strzępy ubrań. Wybuch zniszczył dwie ściany, wnętrze wypełniał głównie gruz. Drewniane biurka przysypane były pyłem i kawałkami muru. Resztki mebli stały w ogniu, a płomienie lizały już dziury w stropie. Pod biurkami leżały dwie nieruchome postacie przysypane gruzem. Trudno było odgadnąć, czy to mężczyźni, czy młodzi chłopcy, obaj byli straszliwie okaleczeni przez eksplozję. Wszędzie leżały nadpalone papiery; niektóre kartki zdawały się wisieć w powietrzu, zapewne z powodu piekielnie wysokiej temperatury. Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się błyskawicznie. W wejściu do drugiego pomieszczenia, na podłodze leżał korpulentny mężczyzna, a w miejscu jego twarzy ziała krwawa miazga. Palce szeroko rozrzuconych rąk były nieruchome.  
\- Holmesie, to mój wuj! – John już padł na kolana obok leżącego. – Och nie, nie, nie, nie…  
\- Watsonie, nic tu po nas, musimy stąd wyjść!  
John pochylił się nad panem Gardinerem i udało mu się wychwycić słaby puls.  
\- On żyje! Zabierzmy go stąd!  
Wciąż walcząc z dymem i rosnącą temperaturą, wspólnie dźwignęli bezwładnego pana Gardinera i wynieśli go na zewnątrz, gdzie na szczęście działali już medycy. John jako pierwszy zaczął udzielać pomocy wujowi, jednak Holmes otoczył go ramieniem i pomógł mu wstać.  
\- Proszę pozwolić to zrobić ludziom, którzy nie nałykali się dymu. Pan sam potrzebuje pomocy, Doktorze.  
Od strony biura rozległ się głośny rumor: to strop zawalił się do reszty. Możliwe, że należało zabrać stamtąd ciała zabitych, a przynajmniej okryć je czymś na znak szacunku, ale nie było na to czasu. Kilka parowych jednostek straży pożarnej zdążyło już zatrzymać się przed budynkiem. Na całej ulicy, tak zwykle ruchliwej, panował osobliwy bezruch.  
\- Dlaczego on? Dlaczego wuj Gardiner? – powtarzał wciąż Watson, wspierając się ciężko na ramieniu Holmesa.  
\- Przykro mi – odpowiadał niezmiennie Holmes, jakby nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć.  
Nagle John zatoczył się w jego ramionach.  
\- Moja ciotka! Musimy natychmiast ją powiadomić!  
Ruszył chwiejnym biegiem w dół ulicy, ale Holmes go powstrzymał.  
\- Proszę pozwolić mi wezwać dorożkę.  
Watson musiał przyznać, że przestał myśleć logicznie. Pozwolił zatem działać Holmesowi, który wsunął monetę w kieszenie medyków zabierających pana Gardinera do szpitalnego powozu, a następnie zatrzymał przejeżdżającą dorożkę. Był na tyle przytomny, by podać adres przy Gracechurch, zarejestrował także ciekawskie spojrzenia dorożkarza. Przyglądając się czarnym smugom na policzkach i czole Holmesa rozumiał, że sam musi wyglądać podobnie. Potem musiał na chwilę odpłynąć, bo następne, co pamiętał, to pełna niepokoju twarz Holmesa, nachylająca się nad nim.  
\- Doktorze, jesteśmy na miejscu. Jest pan w stanie iść?  
Kiwnął głową nieco na wyrost, ale zmobilizował się w sobie i wysiadł z dorożki. Holmes chwycił go mocno pod ramię i w ten sposób weszli do domu wujostwa.  
Pani Gardiner aż krzyknęła na ich widok, ale z prawdziwym męstwem zniosła wiadomość o wybuchu i stanie swego męża. Natychmiast przygotowała się do wyjścia i wezwała powóz. Zarówno John, jak i pan Holmes naciskali, by jechać wraz z nią, więc we trójkę udali się do szpitala. Tam dowiedzieli się, że pan Gardiner jest już po operacji i że jego życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Ta wiadomość niemal zwaliła Johna z nóg, więc pani Gardiner, która chciała zostać przy mężu, poprosiła, by pan Holmes zabrał go do domu.   
Kolejny raz tego dnia obaj wsiedli do dorożki, by przemierzyć ulice Londynu. Byli śmiertelnie zmęczeni, opierali się o siebie ciężko, nic nie mówiąc.  
\- Jedna sprawa jest jasna – odezwał się w końcu John. – Nici z podróży do Krainy Jezior.  
\- Żałuję oczywiście, że nie pojedzie pan w podróż, na którą się pan tak cieszył. Ale to dla nas szansa, by dowiedzieć się, kto wezwał pana Moriarty’ego na spotkanie w Cafe Royal. A następnie zapraszam pana do Pemberley. Będzie to dla pana okazja, by odpocząć w gronie przyjaciół, a przy okazji dowiedzieć się, jaką rolę w tym wszystkim gra mój brat.  
\- Mówi pan to poważnie?  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Zaprasza mnie pan do domu?  
\- Czy to takie dziwne, że chcę spędzić czas z przyjacielem?  
John nic nie powiedział, bo – mimo zmęczenia i przerażenia wypadkami dzisiejszego dnia – poczuł dreszcz na myśl o spędzeniu kilku tygodni w domu Holmesa. Nagle zdał sobie również sprawę z tego, że dotyka drugiego mężczyzny niemal całą powierzchnią ciała: stykają się ich łydki, uda, biodra i ramiona, a ich głowy są tak blisko siebie, że muskają się przy najlżejszym ruchu dorożki. Wyobraził sobie, że kładzie dłoń na kolanie Holmesa. Niby przypadkiem. Łatwo byłoby to udać w tej ciasnej budzie. Jak by zareagował? Och, cóż to była za myśl! John poczuł, jak wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przepływa białe światło. Najgorsze jednak było to nieznane przenikające go wzruszenie, ożywiające każdą najmniejszą cząstkę jego ciała. Skóra stała się boleśnie wrażliwa, serce biło jak oszalałe, zrobił się dziwnie ociężały. Przepełniało go poczucie wspólnoty, którego by nie umiał wyjaśnić. Z wdzięcznością myślał o tym, ile razy tego dnia Holmes dał wyraz swojej przyjaźni i oddaniu. Jego smukła szyja była tak blisko, ciepła, pulsująca. Niewiele myśląc, John ostrożnie musnął ją wargami. Holmes wstrzymał oddech i John poczuł wyraźnie, jak mięśnie jego ud się napięły. Przeraził się, że robi coś, od czego nie będzie odwrotu i nie mógł zrozumieć, skąd znalazł w sobie tyle śmiałości. Bardzo powoli wypuścił powietrze przez nos i odsunął się nieco. Nie na tyle, by urazić Holmesa, ale na tyle, by uspokoić swoje wiecznie szalejące sumienie. Holmes nie odezwał się ani słowem. Kiedy dorożka zatrzymała się przy Gracechurch, popatrzył na Johna w marnym świetle lampki oliwnej.  
\- Dobranoc, Doktorze – powiedział tym swoim niskim, wibrującym głosem, który John uwielbiał.  
\- Dobranoc, Holmes.

22.

Następnego dnia u Johna zjawił się inspektor Lestrade, by porozmawiać o wybuchu w biurze pana Gardinera. John nie umiał mu udzielić żadnych informacji, ale wkrótce okazało się, że to inspektor ma coś do powiedzenia.  
\- Czy zastanawiał się pan kiedykolwiek, Doktorze, dlaczego dzieją się te wszystkie rzeczy?  
\- Owszem, zastanawiam się nad tym nieustannie, ale rozumiem, że ma pan swoją teorię i zechce się pan nią ze mną podzielić.  
\- Tak właśnie. Nie zastanawiał się pan nad tym, że wiódł pan spokojne i nudne życie, zanim pojawił się w nim pan Sherlock Holmes?  
\- Do czego pan zmierza?  
\- Czy nieprawdą jest, że ogrodnik państwa Holmesów został jakoby zamordowany, kiedy zbliżył się pan do pana Holmesa?  
\- Zbliżyłem się? Co pan insynuuje, inspektorze?  
\- Pożar w czasie balu, nieszczęsna panna Adler, atak na pana, teraz ten wybuch… Czy nie wydaje się panu znamienne to, że wypadki zdarzają się, gdy są panowie razem?  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
\- Ach, nie rozumie pan. Zatem zapytam inaczej: komu mogłoby zależeć na tym, żeby na balu nie doszło do zaręczyn pańskiego brata z panną Holmes? Kto nie chciałby, by w teatrze dowiedział się pan o spodziewanych zaręczynach pana Holmesa z panną Adler? I pytanie pomocnicze: czy napastnik zaatakował pana, czy pana Holmesa? O ile się nie mylę, pan Holmes wyszedł z tego nawet nie draśnięty? A napastnik, jakże wygodnie, rozgryzł fiolkę z arszenikiem, aby nikt nie poznał szczegółów tego napadu… Wciąż pan nie rozumie? Komu najbardziej zależało na tym, by nie odbył się ślub pana Holmesa z panną Adler? Tak bardzo, że gotów był porzucić pannę młodą tuż przed ołtarzem? A teraz? Kto mógł skorzystać na tym, żeby nie pojechał pan z wujostwem w podróż? Mam rozumieć, że nie zadał pan sobie żadnego z tych pytań?  
\- Co chce mi pan powiedzieć?  
\- Chyba potrafi pan samodzielnie wyciągać wnioski, Doktorze. Proszę to zrobić teraz.  
\- Insynuuje pan, że Sherlock Holmes jest w to zamieszany. Że on stoi za wszystkimi wypadkami.  
\- Brawo, Doktorze! Doskonała dedukcja. Powiedziałbym: elementarna.  
\- Dlaczego miałby to robić?  
\- Proszę się chwilkę zastanowić, a znajdzie pan odpowiedź. Podpowiem panu. Ponieważ chce pana zdobyć.  
\- To by był dość głupi sposób.  
\- Doprawdy? A jednak jest skuteczny, czyż nie?  
\- Nie wierzę w to.  
\- Ach, nie wierzy pan. Potrzebuje pan dowodów. Nic tu po mnie zatem. Proszę jednak mieć oczy otwarte, doktorze Watson. Wdał się pan w grę z wytrawnym graczem, a nie zna pan nawet reguł.  
\- A pan je zna?  
\- Widywałem już takich jak on. Wiem, jak takie historie się kończą.  
\- Jak?  
\- Do widzenia, Doktorze.  
Z tymi słowami inspektor Lestrade podniósł się z fotela i pospieszył do drzwi, zostawiając Johna pogrążonego w pełnym niedowierzania stuporze.

 

23.  
Holmes umówił się z Johnem, że spotkają się w samo południe, to jest na godzinę przed wyznaczoną porą, przed Cafe Royal przy Regent Street. Po długich rozważaniach opracowali plan działania, który, jak się wydawało, przewidywał wszelkie ewentualności. Mieli wejść do kawiarni i rozejrzeć się za człowiekiem z czerwonym tulipanem, zanim pojawi się Moriarty. Wątpliwe było zresztą, czy Moriarty zjawi się osobiście. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że czyniąc to, naraziłby się, całkiem niepotrzebnie, na spore niebezpieczeństwo, ale przecież w szarpaninie z Holmesem stracił swoją wiadomość, więc mógł się domyślać, że wpadnie w pułapkę. Na pewno jednak nie uprzedził – nie mając jak – człowieka, który wyznaczył mu schadzkę. Ten więc pojawi się w kawiarni i będzie czekał.  
Co wtedy?  
Wtedy John miał podejść do stolika, udając posłańca od Moriarty’ego i wypytać przybysza. Mieli nadzieję, że człowiek ten zwyczajnie powie im, w czym rzecz. W innym przypadku chcieli mu zagrozić rewolwerem Johna, który miał szczerą nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Gdyby ta część planu również wzięła w łeb, Holmes miał się wymknąć za wysłannikiem i śledzić go aż do miejsca, w którym poznałby jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi. Istniała jednak i taka ewentualność, że nikt nie przybędzie na spotkanie.  
John szedł na piechotę, pragnąc się nacieszyć wiosenną pogodą i uporządkować myśli. Żadna z ulic, które widział w życiu, nie mogła się równać urodą i elegancją z Regent Street, z jej czystym powietrzem i klasycznym szykiem kamienic. Nieprzerwane korowody dorożek sunęły w obie strony, zasilane pobocznymi strumieniami pojazdów z okolicznych przecznic. Chodniki pełne były włóczęgów i uliczników, ale także angielskich gentlemanów i przybyszów zza morza, a nade wszystko – wytwornych dam, którym towarzyszyli objuczeni zakupami służący. Cóż takiego można było kupić przy Regent Street? John mijał sklepowe witryny, przyglądając się bacznie: perfumy, rękawiczki, biżuteria, czekoladki z wanilią, zegary z pozłacanego brązu… Uświadomił sobie prędko, że nie znalazłby tam niczego taniego, a także niczego naprawdę niezbędnego.  
Holmes już na niego czekał, ubrany w wytworny czarny garnitur, i jak zwykle wymuskany niczym ptak. Wrażenie to potęgował jego profil przypominający dziób, włosy czarne i lśniące jak skrzydła, pewna drapieżność w oku i postawa jego ciała: jak gdyby właśnie miał zerwać się do lotu.  
\- Nareszcie – powiedział, zamiast powitania. John uśmiechnął się, pomyślawszy, że Holmes zawsze czeka tak niecierpliwie, jakby nie mógł się doczekać spotkania. To było urocze. Zaraz jednak wróciły do niego wątpliwości zasiane przez inspektora Lestrada i radość zgasła.  
\- Czymś się pan martwi – stwierdził, nie zapytał Holmes, jak zwykle czujny i doskonale odczytujący mowę ciała. John doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce dłużej udawać.  
\- Muszę panu coś powiedzieć. Wczoraj był u mnie inspektor Lestrade. Zasugerował, że to pan aranżuje wszystkie wypadki, że to rodzaj gry.  
\- Och, sprytne! – ucieszył się, nie wiadomo dlaczego, Holmes, ale jedno spojrzenie w twarz Johna wystarczyło, by spoważniał. – Uwierzył mu pan?  
\- Nie.  
\- Ale się pan niepokoi.  
\- Tak.  
\- Gra się jeszcze nie rozpoczęła, Doktorze – powiedział Holmes, sprawiając wrażenie niezwykle zadowolonego. John nie mógł tego pojąć.  
\- Powiedziałem panu, że inspektor Scotland Yardu uważa, że jest pan zamieszany w dwa morderstwa i trzy ataki, a pan zdaje się tym w ogóle nie przejmować.  
Przez twarz Sherlocka Holmesa przemknął szybki uśmiech.  
\- Inspektor Scotland Yardu powiedział panu, że podejrzewa, że jestem zamieszany w dwa morderstwa i trzy ataki, a pan się tu zjawił.  
Zostawiając Johna na chodniku z tym niezwykłym stwierdzeniem, Holmes wszedł do kawiarni. John zaklął szpetnie i poszedł za nim. Zatrzymali się już w holu, ponieważ dotarło do nich, że tak naprawdę nie wiedzą, gdzie ma dojść do tego spotkania. Budynek okazał się bowiem istnym labiryntem korytarzy, klatek schodowych, barów, restauracji i zacisznych lóż, oddzielonych lustrzanymi przepierzeniami albo imponującymi kwietnikami. Nie było im na rękę także to, że była pora lunchu i w Cafe Royal zjawiła się bodaj połowa Londynu. John chyba nigdy nie widział takiego zgromadzenia zamożnych ludzi. Ktokolwiek umówił tutaj spotkanie z Moriartym, mógł się wśród nich swobodnie ukryć z całym swoim gangiem i swobodnie planować kolejne morderstwa.  
\- Urocze miejsce na rendez-vous – powiedział Holmes z przekąsem.  
Wreszcie wybrali kawiarnię na parterze – przestronną i pełną światła salę o wysoko zawieszonym stropie, która wydała im się najbardziej naturalnym miejscem na spotkanie dwójki nieznajomych. Turkusowe filary i pozłacane zdobienia prezentowały się imponująco. Ze wszystkich stron otaczały ich czarne cylindry i meloniki skupione wokół marmurowych stolików. Kelnerzy w czarnych frakach i nieskazitelnie białych fartuchach przebijali się przez ciżbę ze zwinnością cyrkowych akrobatów, a przeładowane tace zdawały się lewitować nad ich ramionami. Odkąd przekroczyli próg sali, nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Gdyby ktoś ich obserwował, musiałby dojść do wniosku, że są wzajemnie nieświadomi własnego istnienia. Rozglądali się, niby to szukając wolnego stolika, a w rzeczywistości poszukując człowieka z czerwonym tulipanem. John wypatrzył go wreszcie i ruszył w jego kierunku, choć z każdym krokiem czuł się coraz bardziej głupio. Nie miał bowiem przed sobą mężczyzny, lecz chłopca. Najwyżej czternastoletniego. Przed nim na stoliku leżał pyszny, czerwony tulipan.  
John wsunął się na krzesło naprzeciwko chłopca.  
\- Czekasz na kogoś? – zapytał. Chłopiec obrzucił go aroganckim spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie na pana.  
Głos miał chrapliwy i Johnowi, patrzącemu na jego ładne rzęsy, pełne wargi, białe zęby, przyszło do głowy, że chłopak jest jednocześnie bardzo urodziwy i przedziwnie szpetny.  
\- Ładny tulipan. Nieczęsto się takie widuje.  
Chłopak rozejrzał się dyskretnie.  
\- Słucha pan. Ja nie mam czasu. Niech pan sobie znajdzie jakiegoś innego chłopca na noc. Ja już jestem umówiony.  
John omal nie zadławił się własnym językiem.  
\- Nie szukam chłopca na noc – powiedział surowo. – Szukam człowieka z czerwonym tulipanem.  
Chłopak zbystrzał.  
\- Ma pan list?  
John wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki podniszczoną kartkę z zaszyfrowaną wiadomością i położył ją na stoliku. Chłopak ledwo na nią zerknął.  
\- Nie jest pan profesorem.  
\- Nie, ale profesor mnie przysłał, żebym sprawdził o co chodzi. Ty też jesteś posłańcem, czyż nie? Przestań zatem marnować mój czas i zaprowadź mnie do swojego pryncypała, bo pożałujesz.  
Chłopak nie dał się zastraszyć.  
\- No to niech mi pan powie, ile kruków wyleciało z Tower of London?  
\- Co?  
\- Kruki. Tower. Ile?  
Tego właśnie John i Holmes obawiali się najbardziej. Przyszło im do głowy, że musi istnieć jakiś sygnał rozpoznawczy. Przestępcy nie mogli przecież ujawnić się wzajemnie, nie uzyskawszy uprzednio absolutnej pewności, że są bezpieczni. I właśnie dlatego John musiał użyć teraz właściwych słów, zapewne ustalonych wcześniej w odrębnej wiadomości.  
Postanowił ominąć rafę.  
\- Dość tych głupich gierek. Przebyłem daleką drogę nie po to, żeby odpowiadać na kretyńskie zagadki. Prowadź mnie do swojego pryncypała.  
Chłopak, wyraźnie zaniepokojony, zamierzał się oddalić: John spostrzegł, że zerknął w stronę wyjścia, a zaraz potem odsunął krzesło i wstał. Zanim jednak ruszył ku drzwiom, John złapał go mocno za ramię.  
\- Mów, kto cię przysłał.  
Wokół nich tłum gości był pochłonięty sączeniem kawy albo wina, zamawianiem potraw i rozmowami, jak to zwykle w porze lunchu.  
\- Nie trzeba zaraz być takim nieprzyjemnym – wycedził chłopak cicho, ale z wyraźnie wyczuwalną groźbą w głosie.  
\- Nie wypuszczę cię, dopóki mi nie powiesz.  
\- To boli! – w jego oczach błysnęły łzy, jakby chciał przypomnieć, że jest w końcu tylko dzieckiem. I właśnie wtedy, gdy John zawahał się nieznacznie, gwałtownie zmienił pozycję i oto Doktor poczuł na szyi nieprzyjemny dotyk. Nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób smarkacz zdołał tak szybko sięgnąć po broń, ale fakt pozostawał faktem: choć nacisk nie był silny, ostrze z łatwością wbijało się w skórę. John spuścił wzrok, by przyjrzeć się temu, co chłopak tak zręcznie wydobył spod kurtki: był to groźnie wyglądający nóż chirurgiczny o czarnej rękojeści i ostrzu długim chyba na pięć cali. Chłopak trzymał go tak sprytnie, że nikt poza nim i Johnem nie mógł tego dostrzec.  
\- Puść mnie pan, albo klnę się na Boga, że poderżnę ci gardło tu i teraz, aż się tym wszystkim miłym ludziom odechce jedzenia. Robiłem już takie rzeczy i wiem, że krew potrafi trysnąć na siedem stóp w górę. Wylewa się falami, a my przecież nie chcemy nabrudzić w takim eleganckim lokalu – mówiąc to, wciąż przyciskał ostrze do szyi Johna, który poczuł na skórze łaskoczący strumyk krwi.  
\- Popełniasz błąd. Profesor Moriarty…  
\- Koniec zabawy, mój panie. Kruki cię zdradziły. A teraz liczę do trzech…  
\- Powiadam ci…  
\- Raz…  
\- Słuchaj!  
\- Dwa…  
Nie doliczył do trzech. John puścił go, ten diabelski pomiot nie zostawił żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że z przyjemnością popełniłby morderstwo, choćby i w miejscu publicznym. Holmes, choć musiał być w pobliżu, nie uczynił jednak nic. Chłopak oddalił się czym prędzej, klucząc wśród gości restauracji, zaś John sięgnął po serwetkę i przycisnął ją do rany.  
\- Czy wszystko w porządku, monsieur? – Kelner pojawił się znikąd i zawisł nad Johnem, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. John oderwał serwetkę od szyi i ujrzał na białym płótnie długi, krwawy ślad.  
\- To drobiazg – odparł. – Przypadkowe draśnięcie.  
Pognał w stronę drzwi, lecz nim dotarł na ulicę, było już za późno. Sherlock Holmes i chłopiec z nożem zniknęli.


	14. Chapter 14

24.  
Holmes skulił się, podniósł pięści na wysokość twarzy, lewą nieco wyżej niż prawą. Jego stopy wydawały się dziwnie lekkie, nie dotykały ziemi, muskały ją jakby, gotowe i na wyprowadzenie ciosu, i na obronę przed nim. John patrzył z dystansu, jak przeciwnicy krążą wokół siebie, skupieni i zwarci w sobie, niczym walczące psy. Zrobili już kilka rund, na ich twarzach i ramionach perliły się kropelki potu, cienkie kamizelki były wilgotne i przylegały do piersi i pleców. John widywał już walczących mężczyzn, widział też kiedyś, jak Holmes potrafi się bić, jednak nie był przygotowany na to. Holmes był chudy, ale nie mizerny, wręcz przeciwnie: wydawał się złożony z samych mięśni, ścięgien i żył. Poruszał się szybko, pozornie nerwowo, ale już po kilku chwilach John zorientował się, że to taktyka mająca na celu zmylenie przeciwnika. Holmes tańczył, wypatrując szansy na wyprowadzenie precyzyjnego ciosu, jednocześnie stopniowo wyczerpując drugiego mężczyznę. Tak jak teraz: przeciwnik wyprowadził cios, ale nie trafił, a w zamian otrzymał silny sierp w szczękę. Zatoczył się do tyłu, a na pękniętych ustach Sherlocka pojawił się zadowolony uśmiech.  
Mężczyźni zatrzymali się i uścisnęli serdecznie, dziękując sobie za walkę, po czym Holmes prześlizgnął się pomiędzy gumami ringu i podszedł do Watsona.  
\- Skąd pan wiedział, gdzie mnie szukać?  
\- Byłem u pani Hudson.  
\- Ach, tak! Proszę mi wybaczyć mój nieelegancki wygląd, ale czasem, będąc w Londynie, przychodzę tutaj poćwiczyć.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że jest pan takim doskonałym bokserem.  
\- To tylko niewinna rozrywka, Doktorze. Nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwą walką, jaka była pana udziałem.  
Weszli do szatni pełnej spoconych, mniej lub bardziej rozebranych męskich ciał. Watson bywał już wcześniej w takich miejscach, więc nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. Temperatura skoczyła mu o kilka stopni dopiero wówczas, gdy Holmes ściągnął z grzbietu wilgotną kamizelkę.  
\- Zechce pan na chwilę wybaczyć – powiedział, machając nią w stronę łaźni. John skwapliwie pokiwał głową, podziwiając węźlastą muskulaturę, silne ramiona i bladość skóry.  
\- Zaczekam na zewnątrz – wymamrotał, połykając głoski. 

Holmes dołączył do niego dość szybko. Nie na tyle, by John nie zdążył uporządkować swych uczuć, ale na tyle, by nie znużyło go czekanie.  
\- Ma pan jakieś plany na dziś?  
\- Jestem wolny.  
\- Doskonale. Może zechce mi pan zatem towarzyszyć w spacerze i przy obiedzie?  
\- Z przyjemnością – zgodził się John radośnie. Popołudnie w towarzystwie Sherlocka Holmesa: czy można chcieć więcej?  
Otóż idąc tak Northumberland Street w kierunku Trafalgar Square u boku tego wysokiego, pięknego mężczyzny, Watson przekonał się, że owszem. Można pragnąć jeszcze więcej.  
\- Jest pan gotów do drogi? – zapytał Holmes niby od niechcenia.  
\- Do drogi?  
\- Zaprosiłem pana do Pemberley, już pan zapomniał?  
\- Ależ nie! Czy chciałby pan wyruszyć wkrótce?  
\- Choćby jutro, jeśli jest pan gotowy.  
\- Oczywiście, jestem.  
\- Jest pan również gotów zmierzyć się z moim bratem i zmusić go do udzielenia odpowiedzi na pytania, które chcielibyśmy mu zadać?  
\- Tak, panie Holmes.  
\- Doskonale.  
\- Wczoraj wybiegł pan z Cafe Royal za chłopakiem. Kiedy ruszyłem za wami, nie mogłem was odnaleźć.  
\- Smarkacz wpadł między domy, wspiął się po drabinie przeciwpożarowej i uciekał po dachach. Goniłem go przez jakiś czas, ale był szybszy, lżejszy i lepiej znał teren. Zdołał mnie zgubić. Wróciłem do Cafe Royal, ale już tam pana nie zastałem. Było zbyt późno, żeby niepokoić panią Gardiner, więc zwyczajnie poszedłem na Baker Street.  
John słuchał tej opowieści, patrząc z ukosa na Holmesa i zastanawiając się, czy mu wierzy. Może to wszystko to tylko część jakiejś gry, jak sugerowała ciotka i pan Lestrade? Jakaś część Johna wierzyła w prawdziwość intencji Sherlocka, ale mimo wszystko postanowił mieć oczy i uszy otwarte.  
\- O której jutro wyruszamy?  
\- Jak najwcześniej. Proszę być na Baker Street o ósmej. Powóz już będzie czekał.  
Chwilę szli w milczeniu, rozkoszując się słoneczną pogodą, gwarem miasta, witrynami sklepów. Weszli do restauracji, a head waiter omal nie zaplątał się we własne nogi na ich widok, czy też – dokładniej rzecz biorąc – na widok pana Holmesa, po czym zaproponował im stolik. Jednak Holmes wybrał inny, bardziej na uboczu. Zajął krzesło zwrócone oparciem do sali, pozostawiając Johnowi miejsce, które on sam by wybrał. Podczas gdy gentleman skupił się na karcie dań, John nie potrafił zmusić się do oderwania od niego oczu, co było niedorzeczne i kłopotliwe.  
\- Chciałby mi pan coś powiedzieć? – zapytał znienacka Holmes, nie odrywając spojrzenia od menu. John zaczerwienił się aż po koniuszki włosów, jasnym się bowiem stało, że jego gapienie się zostało zauważone.  
\- Słucham? Nie, proszę mi wybaczyć – wybąkał, skonfundowany do granic.  
Czy to był uśmiech, to, co na ułamek sekundy przemknęło przez twarz Holmesa, pozostawiając na niej wyraz pogody i odprężenia?  
Kelner podszedł, gdy John nie zdążył nawet otworzyć karty dań, więc Holmes złożył zamówienie za nich obu. Rozkładając na kolanach serwetkę, zapytał:  
\- Jak się ma pan Gardiner?  
\- Dochodzi do siebie, dziękuję. Ma doskonałą opiekę w szpitalu.  
Holmes krótko kiwnął głową i Johnowi dopiero teraz przypomniało się, jak włożył pieniądze do kieszeni ratowników.  
\- Ma pan z tym coś wspólnego? – zapytał podejrzliwie.  
Holmes mruknął coś wymijająco i podniósł serwetkę, która zsunęła mu się z kolan. John zamarł, przerażony, jak zdoła spłacić ten dług. Może przynajmniej zapłaci za dzisiejszy posiłek. Zmartwiony, rozprostował serwetkę na udach.  
\- Jak pan myśli, kto stoi za wszystkimi wypadkami, jakie były naszym udziałem?  
\- Detektyw inspektor Lestrade twierdzi, że pan.  
\- Zapytałem, co PAN myśli, Doktorze.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, co myśleć, panie Holmes. – John wzruszył ramionami. – Nic się nie składa do kupy. Mamy coraz więcej pytań, a żadnych odpowiedzi.  
\- To prawda.  
\- Jaki motyw może mieć złoczyńca? Jeśli chce pana za coś ukarać, to dlaczego – za przeproszeniem – nie zabije pana? Dlaczego uderza w postronne osoby? A jeśli chce panu przekazać jakąś wiadomość – tak pan mówił na początku, że to wiadomości – to najwyższa pora byłaby ujawnić jej treść, bo jak na razie raczej pan nie zrozumiał, prawda? I jest szansa, że już pan nie pojmie. Chyba, że to rodzaj jakiejś chorej gry, w której znaleźliśmy się zupełnym przypadkiem…  
\- Zgadzam się z teorią dotyczącą gry. Tylko rzeczywiście kto mógłby się tak z nami bawić? I dlaczego akurat z nami? I po co?  
\- Myśli pan, że Moriarty jest w to zamieszany?  
\- Nie jestem pewien. Moriarty nie wydaje się być zdolny do popełnienia morderstwa. Jednak nie wykluczam tego.  
\- Kto chciał się z nim spotkać w Cafe Royal i dlaczego użył szyfru?  
\- Obawiam się, że w tej sprawie zawiedliśmy, przyjacielu. Teraz człowiek, który chciał się z nim spotkać, przyczai się gdzieś, bo wie, że jest obserwowany.  
\- Dlaczego zginęła biedna panna Donovan?  
\- Może dowiedziała się czegoś, czego nie powinna wiedzieć?  
\- Była dość wścibska. Ale to nie powód, żeby kogoś zabijać.  
\- To zależy, o jaką stawkę toczy się gra, Doktorze.  
Przerwano im. To kelner przyniósł posiłek. Pan Holmes rozsiadł się wygodniej w krześle, składając palce w wieżyczkę i obserwując, jak John zabiera się do jedzenia.  
\- Głodny? – zapytał z uśmiechem i Johnowi zrobiło się niezręcznie, że może jadł zbyt łapczywie.  
\- Tak – wybąkał na swoje usprawiedliwienie.  
\- Lubię patrzeć, jak pan je. Z takim samym apetytem, z jakim pan podchodzi do życia.  
John nie był pewien, czy to komplement, ale uśmiech na twarzy Holmesa uspokoił go nieco. Pęknięta warga nadawała mu zawadiacki wygląd. To czyniło go jeszcze piękniejszym, ale w bardziej ludzki sposób. John zmusił się do odwrócenia wzroku. Skupił się na jedzeniu. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie zorientował się, że pan Holmes nie je, tylko patrzy na niego. Trzyma nóż i widelec zawieszone nad talerzem, ale ich nie używa. I wnioskując ze stanu posiłku, robi to, odkąd kelner postawił przed nim talerz.  
\- Nie je pan?  
\- Ależ jem – odpowiedział Holmes z błyskiem w oku. John pomyślał, że to jedna z tych jego niedorzecznych odpowiedzi, jak gdyby obok. Odpowiedzi, które John pewnie powinien rozumieć, ale nie rozumie.  
\- Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób w całą sprawę jest zamieszany pański brat.  
\- Przyznam, że i dla mnie jest to zagadka.  
\- Zastanawia mnie jeszcze jedno – John rozejrzał się i zniżył głos. – Proszę mi wybaczyć to, co właśnie powiem, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że pańskiego brata i detektywa inspektora Lestrade’a łączy pewna… zażyłość.  
Holmes przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Johna z kompletnym niezrozumieniem w twarzy, a potem parsknął serdecznym śmiechem.  
\- Nie zna pan Mycrofta.  
\- Dlaczego? To znaczy… Jeśli ma pan na myśli, że nie jest on…  
\- Nie nie, zupełnie nie to miałem na myśli. Mówiąc między nami, nie mam pojęcia, czy Mycroft jest czy nie jest inwertytą. Miałem na myśli raczej to, że memu bratu obce są jakiekolwiek sentymenty.  
\- Pamiętam, jak powiedział pan to o sobie.  
\- Myśli pan, że kłamałem?  
\- Wiem, że pan kłamał – odpowiedział z mocą John, po czym wskazał spojrzeniem na pełen talerz Holmesa. Sherlock podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem, ale odłożył sztućce na znak, że posiłek skończony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, dziś opublikuję jeszcze jeden rozdział, ale muszę go dopracować, zatem polecam wejście raz jeszcze jutro rano :) Przepraszam, ale nie zdążyłam wczoraj, a nie chciałam się tak haniebnie spóźnić. Miłej lektury i jak zwykle czekam na Wasze komentarze!


	15. Chapter 15

25.  
John nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy, więc był na Baker Street na długo przed umówioną godziną. Na szczęście pan Holmes nie spał już, przyjął więc przyjaciela herbatą i ciasteczkami, i ani się obejrzeli, jak siedzieli już w powozie i wyruszali na poszukiwanie nowości i niezapomnianych przeżyć. Jedna przyjemność była już zagwarantowana, a mianowicie dobrane towarzystwo. Mieli zdrowie i wytrzymałość, które pozwalały im znieść wszelkie niewygody, pozytywne nastawienie, które pozwalało im czerpać jeszcze większą przyjemność z każdej rozrywki, oraz serdeczność i rozum, które gwarantowały dobrą zabawę.   
Nie jest tematem tej książki opisywanie hrabstwa Derby ani żadnego innego wspaniałego miejsca, przez które przejeżdżali: Oxfordu, Bleimheim, Warwick, Kenilworth czy Birmingham. Owe miejscowości są wystarczająco znane. Dość więc napisać, że wkrótce obaj gentlemani zbliżyli się na tyle do Pemberley, żeby John odczuwał niewysłowione podekscytowanie.  
Park był ogromny i obfitował w zwierzynę i najwymyślniejsze rośliny, jakie zdarzyło się Johnowi oglądać. Wjechali od najniższej strony parku i przez pewien czas podróżowali wśród pięknego, szeroko rozpościerającego się lasu. John był zbyt przejęty, by rozmawiać, ale podziwiał na głos każdy wyjątkowy zakamarek i krajobraz, co budziło w Holmesie serdeczne rozbawienie. Przez pół mili jechali wolno pod górę, aż wreszcie dotarli na szczyt wzniesienia, na którym las ustępował miejsca otwartej przestrzeni. Na przeciwległym zboczu góry wznosił się dwór, do którego prowadziła pofalowana i nieregularna droga. Był to piękny i masywny budynek z kamienia, wyróżniający się wyraźnie na tle wzgórza, a osłonięty od tyłu grzbietami wysokich, zalesionych pagórków. W dolinie płynął mały strumień, który naprzeciwko dworu przeobrażał się w dość szeroką rzeczkę. Nie było w tym krajobrazie żadnej sztuczności. Brzegi rzeki były postrzępione i nikt ich nie upiększał ani nie porządkował. John był wniebowzięty. Nigdy w życiu nie widział miejsca, z którym natura obeszłaby się tak łaskawie, i którego prawdziwe piękno nie zostałoby zniszczone przez ludzką rękę i bezguście.   
Pokonali wzgórze, przejechali przez most i stanęli przed drzwiami domu. Holmes wyskoczył z powozu swobodny i uszczęśliwiony.  
\- Zapraszam! – powiedział serdecznie i z taką energią, że John poczuł się tutaj mile widziany. To był dom tego niezwykłego mężczyzny, przy którym serce Johna stawało się kruchym naczyniem, wypełnionym po brzegi drogocennym, musującym płynem. Weszli do dworu, a Sherlock pokazywał kolejne pomieszczenia z radością i dumą. Spojrzenie Johna co i raz biegło do okien, przez które widać było okolicę. Zachwycał się pokrytym lasem wzgórzem, z którego przed chwilą zjechali, a które z odległości wydawało się jeszcze bardziej strome. Wszystko było takie, jak należy. Patrzył z błogością na rzekę, na drzewa szeleszczące po obu jej brzegach, na szeroką dolinę i na każdy szczegół tego cudu natury. W miarę jak przechodzili do kolejnych pokoi, krajobraz za oknem zmieniał się, ale pozostawał wciąż tak samo piękny. Wszystkie pokoje, przez które przechodzili, były przestronne i eleganckie, a ich umeblowanie korelowało nieodzownie z majątkiem właściciela. To trochę smuciło Johna, ale tylko do momentu, w którym przypomniał sobie, że Sherlock Holmes jest młodszym synem – i że z powodów majątkowych zmuszony jest do słuchania brata. W tym właśnie momencie rozległy się lekkie a szybkie kroki i wśród szelestu sukien i radosnego świergotu wpadła panna Eurus Holmes. Zanim zauważyła Johna i dygnęła, rzuciła się na szyję bratu, który obrócił ją z głośnym śmiechem.  
\- To niezbyt stosowne zachowanie dla młodej damy, Eurus – skarcił ją żartobliwie. Panna Holmes spąsowiała i przywitała się z Johnem.  
\- To wielka radość, widzieć panią w dobrym zdrowiu – powiedział. – Martwiłem się o stan pani nerwów.  
\- Już mi lepiej, dziękuję. Czy wszyscy nasi przyjaciele w Hertford mają się dobrze?  
\- Tak, dziękuję, zostawiłem ich zadowolonych.  
Panna Holmes stropiła się nieco. Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie bratu, po czym zapytała cicho.  
\- A… a pański brat? Czy jest zdrowy?  
\- Harry niedomagał trochę przez całą zimę – odpowiedział ostrożnie John. – Przebywał u wujostwa w Londynie.  
\- Och? Czy wciąż tam jest?  
\- Nie, wrócił już do domu.  
Kiwnęła ciemną główką. Johnowi zrobiło się przykro, tak nagle posmutniała. Wymienił spojrzenia z Holmesem.  
\- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie mielibyśmy jesienią wrócić na wieś – powiedział pan Holmes. – Wówczas mogłabyś spotkać się ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi.  
Aż podskoczyła.  
\- Myślisz, że Mycroft się zgodzi?  
\- Namówię go. Nos do góry, moja panno.  
Znów go uściskała, jeszcze serdeczniej niż poprzednio.  
\- Jesteś najlepszym bratem – szepnęła. A potem, już głośniej, powiedziała do Johna – Czy pan wie, Doktorze, że ten oto osobnik przysłał mi w zeszłym tygodniu nowe skrzypce? I co ja mam zrobić, proszę mi powiedzieć?  
\- Ja powiem: masz więcej ćwiczyć.  
\- Ćwiczylibyśmy razem, gdybyś częściej bywał w domu.  
\- To niestety niemożliwe.  
\- Bywałbyś tu częściej, gdybyś się ożenił – powiedziała niespodziewanie, po czym mrugnęła do Johna – Nie sądzę jednak, by istniała na tym świecie dama, która byłaby dla niego wystarczająco dobra.  
John zmusił się do uśmiechu i kurtuazyjnej odpowiedzi:  
\- Jestem pewien, że pani słowa dodają mu wiele zalet.  
\- Mówię jedynie prawdę i każdy, kto go zna, potwierdzi moje słowa.  
\- Wystarczy, pszczółko – powiedział zdecydowanie Holmes. – Nigdy się nie ożenię i dobrze o tym wiesz.  
\- Nie, ale może znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie dla ciebie dobry.  
Uśmiechnęła się znowu i ujęła Johna pod ramię.  
\- A teraz, Doktorze, bardzo proszę mi opowiedzieć absolutnie wszystko o naszych przyjaciołach w Hertford.

26.  
Kolacja przedłużała się, a Sherlock Holmes nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar wstać od stołu. Kiedy wszyscy już dawno zjedli, kazał otworzyć jeszcze jedną butelkę wina. Panna Holmes podniosła się z przepraszającym uśmiechem.  
\- Panowie wybaczą, ale na mnie już pora.  
Wszyscy trzej serdecznie życzyli jej dobrej nocy, po czym pan Mycroft Holmes zaczął dawać coraz mniej subtelne znaki, że powinni udać się w jej ślady. Sherlock Holmes udawał, że tego nie dostrzega.  
\- Jak się bawiłeś w Londynie trzy dni temu, drogi bracie? – zapytał niby od niechcenia. Mycroft rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie.  
\- Nie bawiłem się wcale. Byłem w interesach.  
\- W interesach pojawiłeś się na Gracechurch? To bardzo dziwna lokalizacja jak na kogoś twojego pokroju. Nie przypuszczałem, że wiesz, że taka ulica w ogóle w Londynie istnieje. Jakie zatem interesy tam załatwiałeś?  
\- To nie twoja sprawa.  
\- A ja myślę, że moja. Dziwnym trafem znalazłeś się w tym samym miejscu i czasie, w którym wybuchł gabinet wuja Doktora Watsona.  
\- Doprawdy? Mam nadzieję, że pański wuj nie ucierpiał?  
\- Będzie żył, panie Holmes. Jest jednak poważnie ranny.  
\- Przykro mi to słyszeć.  
\- Lepiej powiedz, co tam robiłeś, braciszku.  
\- Odwoziłem kogoś.  
\- Kogo?  
\- Sherlocku, co ma na celu to przesłuchanie? Chyba nie uważasz, że mam cokolwiek wspólnego z jakimś wybuchem?  
\- Owszem, podejrzewam to.  
\- Nie bądź głupcem. Naprawdę myślisz, że gdybym chciał spowodować jakiś wybuch, zajmowałbym się tym sam?  
Mina Holmesa wydłużyła się.  
\- Ale może widziałeś napastnika?  
\- Nikogo nie widziałem. Byłem… zajęty.  
\- Ach? Czym?  
\- Dość tej niedorzecznej rozmowy. Myślę, że pora udać się na spoczynek.  
\- Dobranoc, Mycrofcie. Widzę, że jesteś już zmęczony.  
John, napełniony pysznym posiłkiem i upojony znakomitym winem, z rozbawieniem obserwował tę zimną wojnę pomiędzy braćmi. Mógłby ją z łatwością zakończyć, gdyby tylko ziewnął dwa razy dyskretnie, a następnie wstał i przeprosił. Ale bawił się dobrze, a Sherlock Holmes nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ulegać woli brata.  
\- Ty też nie powinieneś przesiadywać zbyt długo.  
\- Nie martw się. Dokończymy z Doktorem tę butelkę wina i grzecznie udamy się do łóżka.  
John zerknął na niego, zastanawiając się, czy ten dobór słów był umyślny. Powinien był powiedzieć „do łóżek”. Potem zobaczył minę Mycrofta i omal się nie udusił od tłumionego śmiechu. Zamaskował to atakiem gwałtownego kaszlu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobicie niczego nieodpowiedzialnego – powiedział surowo starszy Holmes. Tym razem Johnowi nie udało się powstrzymać rozbawienia, co ściągnęło na niego pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie Mycrofta. Sherlock nawet nie zerkał w jego kierunku, co upewniło Johna, że to przedstawienie na jego użytek.  
\- Jesteśmy już dużymi chłopcami, Mycrofcie, więc twoje upomnienia wprawiają nas w zakłopotanie.  
Mycroft Holmes westchnął ciężko, ukłonił się Johnowi krótko i wyszedł z pokoju. Sherlock rozwiązał fular, nalał do kieliszków wino i nonszalancko rozwalił się na krześle, jakby to był tron królewski.  
\- Nareszcie – powiedział. – Myślałem, że nigdy sobie nie pójdzie.  
\- Dlaczego tak się denerwuje?  
\- Głównym zmartwieniem mojego brata jest, bym zachowywał się odpowiednio.  
\- Czy wypicie butelki wina z przyjacielem jest nieodpowiednie?  
Sherlock rzucił Johnowi bystre spojrzenie.  
\- Nie, nie wydaje mi się.  
\- Zatem pańskie zdrowie, Holmes.  
Wypili. John czuł się niedorzecznie szczęśliwy, siedząc tak tej nocy z Sherlockiem Holmesem, pijąc wino i czując obok swoich nóg parę długich, silnych kończyn przyjaciela. Ta bliskość była tak niewymuszona i doskonała, że John chciał, by trwała wiecznie.   
\- Myśli pan, że pański brat mówi prawdę?  
\- O wybuchu? Tak. Rzeczywiście Mycroft na pewno nie brudziłby sobie rąk. Ale ciekaw jestem, co ukrywa. Trzeba się tego dowiedzieć.  
\- Jest tak tajemniczy, jak gdyby chodziło o schadzkę.  
\- O schadzkę! To doskonałe, Doktorze. Nie, mój brat z pewnością nie miewa schadzek, a zwłaszcza na Gracechurch Street, proszę mi wierzyć.  
\- Nigdy nie było w jego życiu żadnej kobiety?  
Holmes roześmiał się cicho, jakby rozbawiony tą myślą. A może po prostu rozgrzany winem.  
\- Kobiety? Nie.  
Uniósł do ust kieliszek i zapytał od niechcenia:  
\- A pan? Czy przed ślubem były jakieś kobiety w pana życiu?  
Cichy śmiech Johna musiał być wystarczająco jasną odpowiedzią.  
\- O tak. Obawiam się, że zanim poznałem Mary, byłem wyjątkowym łajdakiem.  
Powiedział to jednak tak lekko, że nie było wątpliwości, że nikogo nie krzywdził. Bo nie krzywdził. Dziewczęta lgnęły do niego chętnie, a wyskakiwały z jego pościeli zadowolone i rozchichotane.  
\- A mężczyźni?  
Czy to pytanie powinno Johna zaniepokoić? Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Żadnych mężczyzn – zadeklarował szczerze, choć nieco bełkotliwie, a potem dodał, niespodziewanie nawet dla samego siebie – Przed Mary.  
Sherlock Holmes nieco się wyprostował.  
\- A potem?  
\- Nawet nie warto o tym mówić.  
\- Ależ proszę – Holmes powiedział to tonem pozornie lekkim, który miał sprawić, by John nie czuł się przypierany do muru, jednak trudno przyprzeć do muru kogoś, kto pragnie powiedzieć to, o co się go pyta, prawda?  
\- Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że jestem zauroczony panem Moriartym.  
Holmes drgnął wyraźnie i pobladł lekko. Pochylił się do przodu, bliżej Johna, i sondował jego twarz uważnym, skupionym spojrzeniem.  
\- A nie był pan?  
\- Nie.  
Czy to, co pojawiło się w oczach i kącikach ust Holmesa, było ulgą? John przyglądał mu się z tym idiotycznym, pijackim, zapierającym dech w piersiach zachwytem, na który nic nie mógł poradzić. Czuł się bezwolny, przyciągany tym nieprawdopodobnym magnetyzmem Holmesa, zawieszony na nitce pragnienia. Holmes zauważył to spojrzenie i musiał je właściwie odczytać, bo jego policzki zaróżowiły się nieco, a oddech przyspieszył.   
\- Dobrze to słyszeć, Doktorze – odezwał się tak niskim głosem, że ledwie rejestrowalnym przez ludzkie ucho. - Pan Moriarty nie zasługuje na uczucie kogoś takiego jak pan.  
John machnął ręką lekceważąco.  
\- Sugerował, że był pan nim… zainteresowany. W szczególny sposób.  
Holmes znów zesztywniał.  
\- To właśnie jest do niego podobne. Kłamstwa i niszczenie reputacji. Czy ta informacja się rozniosła…?  
\- Nikomu jej nie powtórzyłem. Ale nie mogę zapewnić, że Moriarty nie podzielił się nią z kimś jeszcze.  
\- Uwierzył mu pan?  
John zastanawiał się, przyglądając się Holmesowi. Czy w głębi duszy wierzył, że Moriarty mówi prawdę i że łączyła ich intymna relacja?  
\- Nie.  
\- Dziękuję, doktorze Watson.  
\- Za co?  
\- Za pana dyskrecję.  
\- Jestem człowiekiem honoru.  
\- Wiem to od pierwszej chwili.  
Przez naprawdę długą chwilę patrzyli na siebie tak serdecznie, że aż John zaczął czuć dyskomfort w dolnej partii swojego ciała. Czy naprawdę mężczyzna może tak reagować na drugiego mężczyznę?  
\- Czyli to kłamstwo? – wybełkotał.  
\- Tak, Doktorze.  
\- A zatem Moriarty celowo wprowadził mnie w błąd?  
\- Obawiam się, że tak.  
\- Ale dlaczego?  
\- Aby mnie zranić. Chciał też mieć pana dla siebie.  
\- Powiedziałem mu, że nie podzielam jego… upodobań.  
\- Powiedział mu pan? – Holmes wyglądał na zaszokowanego – Zatem uczynił panu propozycję wprost?  
\- W powozie.  
\- W powozie! To dlatego nie potrafi pan spokojnie usiedzieć, gdy razem jedziemy.  
John poczuł się skonfundowany, że Holmes zauważył tę jego przypadłość. Napił się jeszcze wina, żeby zyskać na czasie. I na odwadze.  
\- To nie dlatego – powiedział.  
\- O?  
\- To przez pana.  
\- Przeze mnie? Nie przypominam sobie, bym czynił panu jakieś nieprzystojne propozycje w powozie.  
\- Nie, nie, nie w tym sensie – John czuł, że w głowie mu szumi, a myśli wirują, i nie wiedział, czy to z powodu wina czy tej rozmowy. Był pewien, że nie powinien jej kontynuować, ale krew krążyła mu w żyłach tak szybko, a jego serce biło tak mocno, że nie chciał zmieniać tematu. – Po prostu w powozie jest pan tak blisko, a zdaje pan sobie oczywiście sprawę z tego, że jest pan niezwykle atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, i ta bliskość i intymność zamkniętego powozu sprawiają, że… że odczuwam pewien dyskomfort.  
Holmes popatrzył na niego ciepło i z lekkim rozbawieniem. John oddałby wszystko, żeby wiedzieć, co też chodzi mu po głowie. Czuł się pijany, ale nie był pewien, czy to alkohol czy ten mężczyzna. Chciałby mu rozpiąć tę fioletową kamizelkę i zdjąć surdut. Chciałby wsunąć ręce pod jego koszulę i sprawdzić, jaką temperaturę ma jego ciało. Chciałby pozwolić swoim dłoniom błądzić, a potem posłać w ich ślady usta. Zwilżył wargi. Źrenice Holmesa, który wciąż na niego patrzył, rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Gentleman wstał.  
\- Pora do łóżka, Doktorze.  
John wstrzymał oddech. Czy Holmes naprawdę powiedział to, co powiedział? Może John się przesłyszał, bo tak gorąco pragnął to usłyszeć? Siedział jeszcze przez chwilę, niezdecydowany, patrząc na zasłaniającą mu światło smukłą sylwetkę. Holmes wyciągnął do niego rękę i pomógł mu wstać. John ledwie mógł ustać, kolana miał jak z waty. Uświadomił sobie z lekkim ukłuciem paniki, że nawet nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, jak to wygląda pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami. Jakkolwiek by to jednak wyglądało, był gotów za tym podążyć. W uszach miał huk wodospadu, serce omal nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi. Myślał o całowaniu tych pełnych warg, o gorączce, którą budzi w nim dotyk Holmesa. Czy będzie mógł go rozebrać i przyjrzeć mu się w migotliwym, ciepłym świetle świec? Czy będzie mógł go przytulić, przywrzeć do niego całym ciałem i poczuć go od palców u stóp aż po koniuszki włosów?  
\- Kocham pana, Holmes – powiedział niewyraźnie, zataczając się wprost na niego. – Normalnie pana kocham.  
Holmes przytrzymał go ostrożnie. Jego ramię obejmujące plecy Johna było takie ciepłe i silne. Jego dłoń taka przyjemna. John przestał walczyć ze sobą i wtulił nos w szyję drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Pachnie pan trawą i agrestem – wymamrotał. – Czy pan o tym wie?  
Ciało pod ustami Johna poruszyło się, jakby od tłumionego śmiechu. Jednocześnie ramiona Holmesa objęły go mocniej.  
\- Jest pan bezwstydnym flirciarzem, Doktorze.  
\- Jestem pijany – powiedział Doktor jakby na swoje usprawiedliwienie, choć zupełnie niepotrzebnie.  
\- O, bez wątpienia.  
John uniósł twarz i zobaczył nad sobą roziskrzone uśmiechem zielonkawo-złote oczy Holmesa. Były tak blisko, że Doktor zupełnie stracił głowę. Czuł, że w gardło sypnął mu ktoś całą Saharę piasku. I spodnie jak gdyby przestały na nim dobrze leżeć. Wytrzeźwiał w jednej chwili. Magnetyzm Holmesa, jego lśniące oczy i pełne wargi sprawiły, że John z całej duszy zapragnął go pocałować. I, do jasnej i ciężkiej cholery, zrobił to! Usta Holmesa były miękkie jak wargi kobiety, a on sam pachniał tak rozkosznie, że John wsunął mu język do ust i dotknął nim jego języka. W dole jego brzucha zerwała się łaskocząca chmura motyli, albo ciem, a może pszczół, bo ich wściekłe poruszenia niemal bolały. Przez cudowną chwilę Holmes tak gorąco odpowiadał na pocałunek i trzymał Johna tak desperacko, że ten zupełnie przestał oddychać. Raptem jednak odsunął się, dysząc ciężko. Ręce wciąż trzymał na ramionach Johna, ale raczej po to, by utrzymać dystans, niż żeby go skrócić.  
\- Doktorze, odprowadzę pana – powiedział, gdy już nieco wyrównał oddech.  
John zrozumiał, że został odprawiony.


	16. Chapter 16

27.  
Czy naprawdę łudził się, że uczucia Holmesa pozostały niezmienne? Jak mógł być tak naiwny? Zakładając, że w ogóle zainteresowanie Holmesa było prawdziwe, to minęło tyle czasu, odkąd John powiedział mu te wszystkie straszne słowa. Och, dlaczego nie odgryzł sobie języka, zanim to zrobił? Ponadto John sam przyznał, że był zainteresowany innym mężczyzną. W dodatku panem Moriartym, którego Holmes nienawidzi i którym gardzi. Jak mógł być tak głupi, żeby paść mu w ramiona bez jednej głębszej myśli? Oddał mu się z całą swoją niewinnością, nie myśląc o tym, że wkłada mu w ręce straszliwą broń. Mógłby zapłacić za to więzieniem, zrujnowaniem życia i kariery, a w skrajnych przypadkach nawet głową. Mój Boże, co on sobie w ogóle wyobrażał? Jak, będąc dorosłym i rozsądnym mężczyzną, dał się tak łatwo uwieść urokowi Holmesa?  
John jęknął i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Myślenie o tym mężczyźnie było torturą. John pragnął go tak gorąco, jak nigdy wcześniej nie pragnął nikogo. Kiedy na niego patrzył, pod powiekami pojawiały mu się cętki złota. I jakie to upokarzające, że pod wpływem wina, intymności tego wieczoru i łagodnie przesłuchujących pytań Holmesa, John wyznał mu tę słabość. Kurwa mać, powiedział nawet o powozie. O swoich bezwstydnych, rozpaczliwych pragnieniach. Czy powinno go to dziwić, że Holmes go odesłał? Nie, po stokroć nie. Więc nie dziwiło, ale bolało tak bardzo, że Doktor z całej siły zaciskał szczęki, żeby nie jęczeć.  
Znów zmienił pozycję. A przecież przez jedną, cudowną chwilę John trzymał go w ramionach i całował. I tak, Sherlock Holmes odwzajemniał nie tylko pocałunki, ale i uścisk. I to odpowiadał z taką samą desperacją i ciemną żądzą, jaką John czuł. To nie było udawanie, to nie była ciekawość ani litość. Prawda, że John znał lepiej ciała kobiet i ich reakcje, niż ciała mężczyzn, ale przede wszystkim potrafił oddzielić szczerość od udawania. Pragnienie Holmesa było szczere. Dlaczego więc? Dlaczego? Dlaczego?  
John podniósł się i zaczął krążyć po pokoju, od czasu do czasu łapiąc się za włosy i tłumiąc jęk. To była najdłuższa noc jego życia. Chciał ją spędzić zupełnie inaczej, bardziej intensywnie i o wiele bardziej radośnie. Chciał wstać rano z ustami nabrzmiałymi od pocałunków i ciałem obolałym z wysiłku, a nie chodzić po ciemnym, zimnym pokoju, usiłując ukoić ból złamanego serca. John płonął, płonął, a potem stygł i zmieniał w słup soli. Kiedy o świcie przez otwarte okno wdarł się wiatr, jednym podmuchem rozniósł go po całym pokoju i nic już z Johna nie zostało. Nic prócz garstki soli.


	17. Chapter 17

28.  
Następnego dnia Holmes nie pojawił się na śniadaniu. Billy poinformował całe towarzystwo, że jego pan udał się na konny spacer, z którego do tej pory nie powrócił. John spodziewał się, że gentleman będzie go unikał tak długo, jak się da i wyrzucał sobie, że być może nieodwracalnie zniszczył ich przyjaźń. Jednak niedługo po posiłku, kiedy panna Holmes wraz ze starszym bratem udała się w odwiedziny do jednej z przyjaciółek, a John zaszył się w bibliotece, pan Sherlock Holmes wrócił. John słyszał, jak woła na koniuszego, by odprowadził i oczyścił konia, a następnie nasłuchiwał jego szybkich kroków na korytarzu. Z ich oddalającego się odgłosu John wywnioskował, że Holmes poszedł do siebie. Wrócił do lektury. Nie minęło pół godziny, gdy głos Holmesa rozległ się ponownie. Tym razem chciał wiedzieć, gdzie się znajduje całe towarzystwo. Billy poinformował go skwapliwie, więc John był pewien, że pan domu przez najbliższe kilka godzin będzie unikał biblioteki. Serce niemal mu stanęło, gdy szybkie kroki Holmesa zbliżyły się do drzwi, które otworzyły się energicznie i gentleman wszedł do pokoju.  
\- Doktorze – powiedział, kiwając głową na przywitanie.  
\- Dzień dobry, Holmes. Jak przejażdżka?  
\- Odświeżająca.  
John stłumił chęć ucieczki. Rozumiał, że jest dorosły i bardziej odważny już nie będzie, więc czekał zrezygnowany na nieuniknione. Holmes usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko niego i wpatrywał się w niego z czymś w rodzaju rozbawienia.  
\- Jak się pan czuje, Doktorze?  
\- Lepiej, niż należałoby się spodziewać.  
\- Pamięta pan coś z wczorajszego wieczoru?  
John na ułamek sekundy zacisnął powieki. Naprawdę? Naprawdę ten człowiek chciał o tym mówić? Jak bardzo zamierzał go upokorzyć? Czy John powinien udawać, że niczego nie pamięta, czy raczej powiedzieć prawdę? Żołądek wywinął mu kozła.  
\- Pamiętam, że zostałem odprawiony – powiedział gorzko. Nie miał takiego zamiaru. Chciał, żeby zabrzmiało to lekko, ale być może po takiej nocy, jaką przeżył, nie mógł się na to zdobyć.  
\- Odprawiony? – źrenice Holmesa rozszerzyły się w szczerym zdumieniu. – Nie wie pan, dlaczego?  
\- Och, mogę się tego domyślić.  
Holmes wstał i przeszedł się po pokoju. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wyglądał jak drapieżnik w klatce.  
\- Jakże łatwo mogłem wykorzystać tę sytuację – mówił szybko, nerwowo. – Praktycznie rzucił mi się pan w ramiona.  
\- Proszę o wybaczenie – wymamrotał John, choć chciałby zapytać, dlaczego tego nie zrobił. Dlaczego nie wykorzystał tej jakże dogodnej sytuacji?  
Jakby w odpowiedzi Holmes zatrzymał się gwałtownie.  
\- Został pan – jak pan to ujął – „odprawiony” – powiedział powoli i dobitnie – ponieważ był pan pijany.  
John potrząsnął głową, zamierzając powtórzyć przeprosiny, ale dwa uderzenia serca później Holmes dodał:  
\- A ja pragnę mieć pana trzeźwego.  
W ciszy, która zapadła, Doktor odważył się popatrzeć na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę, który starał się sprawiać wrażenie dumnego i pewnego siebie, ale jednocześnie zaciskał dłonie w pięści. To go wzruszyło. Najwyraźniej obaj byli zupełnymi głupcami, choć teraz nagle ciężko było w to uwierzyć. Ten moment mógł nastąpić już wiele miesięcy temu, na plebanii Stamfordów, ale wtedy John pragnął więcej. Wciąż pragnął więcej, nawet teraz, ale pragnienie bycia z Holmesem przysłaniało wszystkie wątpliwości. Jeśli nawet to ma być tylko ten jeden raz, John był na to gotów. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do Holmesa. Powoli. Oddech drugiego mężczyzny przyspieszył, a na jego twarz wypełzł blady rumieniec.  
\- Czy pamięta pan, Doktorze, swoją deklarację, że zrobiłby pan wszystko, co zechcę…?  
John zbliżył usta do jego ust, a dłoń oparł na jego sercu. Czuł pod nią mocne, szybkie uderzenia.  
\- Mówiłem – wyszeptał, zaglądając Holmesowi w te cudownie jasne oczy, teraz pociemniałe przez rozszerzone źrenice – że nie mógłbyś poprosić mnie o nic, czego nie chciałbym z ochotą zrobić.  
Westchnienie, które wyrwało się z piersi Sherlocka Holmesa, brzmiało jak szloch. Ulegając magii tej chwili, John dotknął wargami jego rozchylonych ust. Poczuł słodycz jego drżącego, rwanego oddechu. Nie spieszył się. Pieścił ustami wargi mężczyzny, miękko, powoli, pozwalając mu odpowiadać coraz mocniej i gwałtowniej, zanim dotknął czubkiem języka jego języka. Klatka piersiowa Holmesa zawibrowała pod dłonią Johna, który pomyślał nagle, że powinien zrobić coś zupełnie innego. Raz na zawsze przekroczyć granicę. Zawsze się do niej zbliżali, a potem następowało coś, co ich oddalało. Od wielu tygodni był rozdarty między rozpaczą a nadzieją. Dlatego, wciąż patrząc Holmesowi w oczy i zostawiając mu mnóstwo czasu na reakcję, bardzo powoli osunął się na kolana i położył palce na guzikach od jego spodni, uważając, żeby nie dotykać niczego poza materiałem. Holmes w tej chwili przestał oddychać. Ale nie powiedział „nie”.  
\- O co chcesz mnie prosić, Sherlocku?  
Holmes, jak gdyby przypomniał sobie właśnie, że powinien to robić, zaczął chwytać powietrze szybkimi, płytkimi haustami. Uczynił gest, jakby chciał zanurzyć palce we włosach Johna, ale zamiast tego zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Wciąż jednak nie powiedział „nie”.  
\- Moje uczucia i pragnienia nie uległy zmianie – dyszał. – Więc jeśli i twoje pozostały niezmienne, nie rób tego.  
John zmusił swoje palce do tkwienia nieruchomo na guzikach, ale nie mógł powstrzymać łakomego zwilżenia językiem warg.  
\- O co chcesz mnie prosić, Sherlocku? – powtórzył.  
\- Niech to szlag! – jęknął Holmes – Proszę, zrób to!  
\- Co? Co chcesz, żebym zrobił?  
\- Żebyś mnie pieścił ustami. Proszę, zrób to.  
\- John – powiedział John, rozpinając powoli guziki. Instynkt skłaniał go do pośpiechu, do gwałtowności, do brania i zaspokajania, ale bardzo chciał zapamiętać tę chwilę na wieki, wypalić ją w swoim sercu jak piętno. Holmes brzmiał, jakby się zachłysnął.  
\- Proszę, John.  
Doktor kiwnął głową, a potem spełnił prośbę Holmesa. Robił to po raz pierwszy w życiu, więc nie miał pojęcia o technice, ale za to pragnął dać rozkosz, co uczyniło ten akt niezrównanym. Myślał o stojącym przed nim mężczyźnie jak o instrumencie muzycznym, na którym trzeba grać uważnie i z wyczuciem, by wydobyć zeń głos niski i słodki; jak o cytrze, violi, może lirze. Wyrzucił z głowy wszystkie wątpliwości. Jeśli miał tylko ten jeden raz, tylko tę jedną chwilę, a potem już nic, to chciał to wykorzystać do cna. Dlatego nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy po wszystkim Sherlock Holmes padł na kolana obok niego i scałował z jego ust swój smak. Wiedział, że stąd nie ma już odwrotu, że przekroczyli wszystkie granice i cokolwiek się wydarzy, już tego nie cofną. Już nie będą mogli udawać, że nic ich nie łączy i że są tylko zwykłymi znajomymi. Z jednej strony ta pewność przyniosła Johnowi ulgę. Z drugiej – nową porcję bólu, który za chwilę niebezpiecznie zmieszał się z rozkoszą, gdy Holmes dość gwałtownie skłonił go do położenia się na podłodze i pozbył się jego spodni, a następnie kamizelki i koszuli. Błądził wzrokiem po ciele Johna, zatrzymując się na bliźnie po kuli i nierównej szramie od noża, po czym puścił w ślad za wzrokiem dłonie – a następnie wargi. To było zupełnie nowe doświadczenie w życiu Johna, który przecież był z wieloma kobietami, a niektóre z nich były bardzo piękne. Jednak one wszystkie – choć dobrze wspominane – były tylko kochankami testosteronu w jego ciele, podczas, gdy z tym mężczyzną to była miłość. John doskonale to czuł każdym nerwem, każdym milimetrem skóry, każdym oddechem.  
Mężczyzna dotrzymuje sobie kroku, dopóki ktoś nim nie zawładnie, dopóki nie dotrze do pancernego skarbca jego istoty, nie dobierze się do jego mechanizmu szyfrującego i nie trafi wreszcie na hasło zdejmujące wszelkie blokady, rozkodowujące cały męski system zabezpieczeń, całą konstrukcję banku męskości. John czuł, że Sherlock Holmes to właśnie z nim uczynił. W jego ciele dźwięczały wszystkie rzeki, a ziemię wypełniał przedziwny hymn, jak wtedy, gdy zasłabł podczas duetu skrzypcowego. Wydawało się, że było to lata temu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pomyślałam sobie, że jutro Mikołajki, więc zrobię Wam prezent :) Bardzo proszę!  
> Ale teraz to już muszę wiedzieć, że tu jesteście i co myślicie.  
> Jesteście?


	18. Chapter 18

28.  
Minęło kilka minut, albo kilka godzin, albo kilka dni, zanim doprowadzili się do porządku w bibliotece, choć ani ich dłonie ani wargi nie chciały się od siebie odkleić. Musieli wyjść na zewnątrz i udać się na spacer do parku, zanim byli gotowi spotkać się na obiedzie z Mycroftem i panną Holmes, a i tak starszy z braci przyglądał im się nieufnie. Podczas tego spaceru nie wyjaśnili sobie niczego, nie poczynili żadnych wyznań ani obietnic, jak gdyby ich ciała już to za nich zrobiły. John chciał wiedzieć, na czym obaj stoją, co będzie dalej, a przede wszystkim co z wielokrotnie powtarzanymi przez Holmesa zapewnieniami, że nie interesują go ani męskie ani kobiece ciała i że wszelkie sentymenty są mu obce. Nie wierzył w to, a jednak nie mógł tego zignorować. Nie był wszakże gotowy do podjęcia jakiejkolwiek rozstrzygającej rozmowy, nie chciał usłyszeć niczego, co mogłoby go zranić, chciał jeszcze przez chwilę nacieszyć się tą czułą bliskością, tą wspólnotą. W swoim młodym życiu doświadczył już miłości i bolesnej straty, dlatego postanowił zaczekać, aż będzie musiał postawić sprawy jasno, a tymczasem po prostu być tu i teraz, w tej właśnie chwili, skrzącej się od niewyrażalnych pragnień.   
Jeśli John jeszcze wczoraj zastanawiał się, jak wygląda zbliżenie dwóch mężczyzn, to dziś musiał przyznać, że jest tak samo daleko od tego wyobrażenia. Owszem, w bibliotece pieścili się wzajemnie z ogniem, jakiego Doktor dawno już – o ile kiedykolwiek w ogóle – nie zaznał, ale nie nastąpiło nic, co dałoby mu jakikolwiek bliższy ogląd. Zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock był już kiedyś z kimś w ten sposób, ale przypomniał sobie o Victorze Trevorze i przez długą chwilę był tak rozpaczliwie zazdrosny, że niemal nie mógł oddychać.   
\- Coś cię trapi? – zapytał lekko idący obok niego Sherlock Holmes, doskonale rozluźniony i pogodny.  
\- Victor Trevor – odparł John przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Och.  
Milczeli przez kolejne pięćdziesiąt kroków, aż wreszcie Holmes ujął go pod ramię.  
\- Obiecuję, że zaspokoję twoją ciekawość, John. Ale nie dzisiaj. Proszę cię o to jedno popołudnie bez trudnych opowieści i bolesnych spraw. Czy możesz mi je darować?  
\- Oczywiście – zgodził się John, zawstydzony. Myśli Sherlocka szły tym samym torem co jego i zrobiło mu się przykro, że zmącił ich porozumienie.  
\- Nie chciałem przywoływać bolesnych wspomnień – powiedział, przyciskając łokciem do boku dłoń Holmesa. – Po prostu byłem… zazdrosny.  
\- Zazdrosny! – Sherlock parsknął radosnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem, który zachwycił Johna. – Ty!  
John uznał, że jeśli nie jest to miłosne wyznanie, to w każdym razie bardzo mu do niego niedaleko, i szedł u boku Holmesa cały rozwibrowany od szczęścia, jakby drżała w nim każda najmniejsza komórka. Lato jak gdyby przyklaskiwało temu ich spacerowi i temu uczuciu, które przepełniało Johna, kipiało w nim, jakby za chwilę miało wybuchnąć i zalać okoliczne łąki, las, pola uprawne, zmienić rzekę w płynne złoto. Słońce grzało rozkosznie, owady brzęczały sennie wśród kołyszących się na wietrze traw, po niebie z wolna płynęły puchate obłoki. Z głębi ziemi szedł ku nim łagodny pomruk. To było doskonałe popołudnie, i ilekroć później John sięgał do tego wspomnienia, tym wyraźniej widział, że był to najpiękniejszy i najszczęśliwszy dzień jego życia.

Po obiedzie John udał się do siebie, z zamiarem uspokojenia huraganu myśli i uczuć, który w nim szalał, zanim pojawi się znowu w towarzystwie, ale zdążył tylko zdjąć kamizelkę i fular, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Na jego zaskoczone „Proszę wejść” do pokoju wsunął się Sherlock, uświadamiając Johnowi, że tego właśnie pragnął. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy Holmes przekręcił klucz w zamku, a następnie w dwóch długich krokach pokonał przestrzeń dzielącą go od Johna. Wpadli w siebie gwałtownie i zwarli w miłosnej furii, która ucichła na długo potem, gdy dzwonek dla służby oznajmił, że podano kolację.   
John nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, w jaki sposób pozbyli się ubrań, bo ocknął się z zamroczenia spowodowanego pragnieniem dopiero, gdy leżeli w pościeli: ciało przy ciele, skóra przy skórze, klatka piersiowa przy klatce piersiowej, serce przy sercu, usta przy ustach. Wymieniając pocałunki i oddechy zwolnili na tyle, by John zaczął cokolwiek czuć i rozpoznawać to, co czuje. A czuł pożądanie, rozkosz i wypełniającą go aż po koniuszki włosów miłość. Przesunął palcami wzdłuż kręgosłupa Sherlocka: powoli, pieszcząc każdą kostkę, od nasady włosów przez szyję, kark, między łopatkami, aż do części lędźwiowej – a potem znowu w górę. Sherlock mówił, że pragnienie ciała innej osoby jest mu najzupełniej obce, ale John wyraźnie czuł, jak jego mięśnie się napinają niczym żywa struna, a ciało zdaje się mruczeć jak głaskany kot. Niespodziewanie dla samego siebie przypomniał sobie fragment z „Romea i Julii”: „Miłość jest dymem wzniesionym z obłoku westchnień, jest ogniem w kochającym oku. Gdy nieszczęśliwa - morzem łez kochanków. Czymże jest więcej? Jest roztropnym szałem. Żółcią dławiącą i słodkim specjałem.” Dotknął ust dłonią, ale szorstka skóra opuszków w niczym nie przypominała aksamitnego żaru warg Sherlocka. Pocałował go zatem, by przypomnieć sobie ich miękkość i smak. Zanim zdążył zrobić coś jeszcze, Holmes przesunął koniuszkiem języka po jego gardle, obojczyku, powiódł nim wokół prawego sutka, a potem wokół szczeliny pępka, wsunął go do środka. Powietrze w pokoju falowało jak nad rozgrzanym piaskiem, utrudniając oddychanie i pozostawiając na skórze słoną wilgoć. John jęknął, czując w najintymniejszych miejscach sprytny, ciekawski język Sherlocka. To było… To było… John nigdy nie znalazł odpowiedniego słowa, bo Sherlock bardzo powoli wsunął w niego palec.  
\- O Boże – wydyszał John, sztywniejąc. I to sztywniejąc w dwójnasób, jeśli można tak powiedzieć, bo z jednej strony wszystkie mięśnie napięły mu się ze strachu przed bólem, a z drugiej jego erekcja była zatrważająco kłopotliwa i groziła gwałtownym wybuchem. Sherlock zwolnił, czytając z ciała Johna jak z otwartej księgi.  
\- Byłeś już kiedyś z kimś w ten sposób? – zapytał miękko.  
\- Nie.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz?  
\- Tak – wydyszał John szybko. – Nie.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w usta.  
\- Zróbmy tak. Dojdziemy tylko do tego momentu, do którego będziesz chciał, a jeśli poczujesz, że nie chcesz więcej, powiesz mi o tym.  
\- Dobrze.  
John czuł się zawstydzony i porządnie skonfundowany. Jak przez mgłę przypominał sobie, że raz już był prawiczkiem, ale wówczas był z dziewczyną tak samo niedoświadczoną jak on, więc oboje popełnili masę błędów i niezręczności. W efekcie nie było niemal w ogóle przyjemnie, a już na pewno nie trwało to długo, ale przynajmniej oboje byli na tym samym poziomie zaawansowania. Bycie z kimś o wiele bardziej wtajemniczonym z jednej strony dawało poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a z drugiej – odbierało resztki pewności siebie.  
\- Nie myśl o tym – wymruczał Sherlock, jak zwykle bezbłędnie wiedząc, jakimi kolejami biegną myśli Johna. – Po prostu zrób to ze mną.  
I John to właśnie zrobił. Pozwolił się pieścić długo, sam odwzajemniał pieszczoty z żarem o wiele większym niż ten, który odczuwał, kiedy wyobrażał sobie, jak by to mogło być. Na nowo odkrywał bliskość, jakby robił to po raz pierwszy. Pozwolił się prowadzić i ani razu nie poczuł, że jakaś jego granica jest przekraczana. Chciał wszystkiego, co się między nimi działo, rozpaczliwie pragnął jeszcze więcej, ale obaj dawali sobie tyle czasu ile było trzeba, żeby było dobrze. Czas mijał, a oni pili się nawzajem, upajali się sobą, bladym światłem księżyca i nocnymi pieśniami świerszczy, bogatym aromatem lata, płynącym przez uchylone okno. John zapomniał o wszystkim: o panu Moriartym, martwej pannie Donovan, rannym wuju Gardinerze, Mycrofcie Holmesie, całkowicie pochłonięty Sherlockiem i jego ciałem, pragnąc pozostać na zawsze zanurzony w słodkim nocnym powietrzu.

Dawno już zapadła ciemność, a odgłosy domu straciły na intensywności, a wreszcie ucichły, gdy oni leżeli w zmiętej, wilgotnej pościeli, wciąż wtuleni w siebie, pozwalając opuszkom swoich palców poznawać swoje ciała leniwie i ostrożnie.  
\- Co powie Mycroft? – odważył się przerwać ciszę John. Sherlock pocałował go mocno.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.  
\- Być może znów cię odeśle.  
\- Nie zrobi tego – Holmes starał się zabrzmieć przekonująco, ale John wiedział, że żaden z nich nie ma w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia. Zamilkł jednak, bo nie chciał niepotrzebnymi obawami psuć tej chwili, jeśli jeszcze należała do nich. Sherlock został na całą noc, wymknął się dopiero przed świtem, by w doskonałej formie pojawić się na śniadaniu. John nie przypuszczał, żeby sam prezentował się równie nienagannie. Wiedział, że wygląda na zmęczonego i ma opuchnięte wargi. Podejrzewał też, że jego garderoba również pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Panna Holmes rzucała im obu pełne ciekawości, rozbawione spojrzenia, podczas gdy Mycroft marszczył brwi. Odważył się jednak tylko na jedną uwagę dotyczącą ich absencji na wczorajszej kolacji.  
\- Obawiam się, że zasnąłem przy książce – powiedział przepraszająco John. – Proszę mi wybaczyć.  
\- A jakaż to lektura tak pana zafascynowała, doktorze Watson? – zapytał kwaśno Mycroft. John przypomniał sobie swoje nocne rozmyślania o „Romeo i Julii”.  
\- Szekspir, sir – odrzekł bez mrugnięcia okiem. Sherlock parsknął. Panna Eurus nagle bardzo zainteresowała się swoim talerzem. Mycroft uśmiechnął się, jakby połknął cytrynę, i zmienił temat.

Po śniadaniu młodszy z braci Holmes zaproponował Doktorowi konny spacer. John nie był całkiem przekonany, że to dobry pomysł, ale uległ sile spojrzenia przyjaciela. Na szczęście nie pojechali daleko. Kiedy tylko dotarli w bardziej odludną część parku, Sherlock puścił konie luzem, a sam objął Johna i poszukał ustami jego warg. Opadli na miękką trawę. Nad nimi kołysały się tajemnicze kształty liści i pąki kwiatów. Powietrze pachniało wilgotną ziemią i słodyczą stojących niedaleko uli.  
\- Nikt nas tu nie zobaczy? – zapytał John bez tchu.  
\- Rzadko kto się tutaj zapuszcza.  
Biały dym, służący do uspokajania pszczół, przyklejał się do ich ciał. John polizał skórę Sherlocka, chcąc posmakować dymu. Sherlock zamruczał w odpowiedzi.  
\- Mówiłeś, że nigdy nie pragnąłeś nikogo – powiedział cicho John, zaglądając mu w oczy.  
\- Nie kłamałem, John.  
\- A teraz? To znaczy… Chyba nie udajesz, co?  
\- Czy choć przez moment odniosłeś wrażenie, że udaję?  
\- Nie odpowiadasz wprost.  
\- Nie udaję, John.  
\- Więc jak…? Dlaczego?  
\- Ty też przynajmniej tysiąc razy mówiłeś, że nie jesteś inwertytą. A tymczasem czuję twoją dłoń w swoich spodniach.  
\- Mam ją zabrać?  
\- Proszę, nie. Kontynuuj, jeśli łaska.   
John roześmiał się, kontynuując pieszczoty.  
\- Mam rozumieć, że zdarzyło nam się coś wyjątkowego?  
\- Najwyraźniej.  
\- Sherlocku…  
\- John, czy mógłbyś choć na chwilę przestać mówić? Mam dla twoich ust o wiele lepsze zastosowanie…

To było niezwykle intensywne przedpołudnie. John nigdy wcześniej nie spędzał tak czasu poza domem i był tą nowością zachwycony. Odrobina niepewności, czy jednak ktoś ich nie przyłapie, dodawała sprawie pikanterii. Brzęczenie pszczół zagłuszało galopujące serce Johna i łagodziło odgłosy namiętności. Poruszali się powoli jak ukwiały, spleceni ze sobą tak ciasno, że nie było między nimi miejsca nawet na wilgoć potu. Sherlock był niezwykle utalentowanym i pełnym inwencji kochankiem, co uświadomiło Johnowi, że chociaż miłości jego życia nauczyły go, jak zdobyć i zaspokoić kobietę, to nie pokazały, że istnieją również sposoby, by mężczyzna konał z rozkoszy. Dotychczas był tylko narzędziem, dopiero przy Sherlocku stał się podmiotem sztuki miłosnej. Słońce łaskoczące ich przez szpary w liściach, upajający zapach lata, szelest wiatru w koronie drzewa nad nimi, głodne wargi Sherlocka Holmesa – wszystko to złożyło się w oszałamiające doznanie pełni, jakiej John nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał. Wprawdzie doprowadzenie się potem do porządku i wyskubanie z ubrań i włosów ździebeł trawy i patyków zajęło im niemal tyle samo czasu, co miłość, ale samo w sobie też stanowiło pieszczotę. Przekomarzali się przy tym i chichotali, wyobrażając sobie głośno reakcję Mycrofta na ich pojawienie się w takim anturażu i John nigdy w życiu nie był taki szczęśliwy.

29.  
Noc była ciepła, słaby wiatr od czasu do czasu poruszał zasłonami w sypialni Johna, który przekręcił się na drugi bok, uwalniając się spod ciężkiego od snu ramienia Sherlocka. Nie mógł spać, ale nie było to takie żałosne, pełne tęsknoty niespanie jak w czasach, kiedy jeszcze nie byli razem. Wręcz przeciwnie, zaczął się obawiać, że szczęście go zadławi. Patrzył, jak zasłony wydymają się na chwilę niczym żagle, a następnie opadają, a nocne powietrze wydawało się wzdychać w sennym zadowoleniu. Rozdrapał ukąszenie owada na udzie – pamiątkę po ich przedpołudniowej konnej przejażdżce. Och, było warto! Dotykać bladej skóry Sherlocka pod ubraniem, czuć w dłoni jego sprężystego i twardego członka. Mimo, że byli już razem na tyle różnych sposobów, John wciąż pragnął czegoś więcej. Jego pożądanie było nienasycone, przenikało każdą wspólną chwilę. Kiedy jadł, myślał o wargach Sherlocka, o smaku i miękkości jego ust. Kiedy się ubierał, wyobrażał sobie eleganckie, smukłe palce Sherlocka na swoim ciele. Kiedy czytał, przed oczyma stawały mu węzły mięśni na szczupłym, żylastym ciele przyjaciela, jego ostre kości biodrowe, apetyczne krągłości pośladków. Poruszył się niespokojnie. Ciepło bijące od Sherlocka, jego zapach, zmieszany z wonią dymu do uspokajania pszczół, sprawiały, że John znowu niedorzecznie go zapragnął.  
\- Nie możesz spać? – mruknął Sherlock sennie.  
\- Śpij – odszepnął John, natychmiast opętany wyrzutami sumienia, że nie daje mu odpocząć, mimo intensywności ostatnich dwóch dni. Sherlock zaśmiał się i oparł się na łokciu, patrząc na niego z góry.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Naprawdę nie wiem, co sobie o mnie pomyślisz, ale nie mogę spać, kiedy tu jesteś.  
\- Chcesz, żebym poszedł do siebie?  
\- Nie, miałem raczej na myśli coś innego.  
Sherlock znowu się zaśmiał i przysunął się bliżej. John poczuł, że nie jest w swoim pragnieniu sam: erekcja przyjaciela nie pozostawiała żadnych wątpliwości. Położył na niej dłoń, na próbę. Westchnięcie, niemal jęk.  
\- Sherlocku, opowiedz mi o Victorze.  
\- Teraz?  
\- Teraz.  
Poruszył ręką. Sherlock zmienił pozycję, ułatwiając mu dostęp. Czy to było niedorzeczne, rozmawiać o byłym kochanku w trakcie? John nie wiedział, ale nie znalazł lepszego pomysłu na poradzenie sobie z tą sytuacją.  
\- Victor był moim kolegą ze studiów. Nie byliśmy ze sobą specjalnie blisko, ot, koledzy ze szkolnej ławy.  
\- Ale coś się zmieniło – podpowiedział John, trącając językiem lewy sutek Sherlocka, po czym wziął go do ust.  
\- Och… tak, coś się zmieniło. Victor zaprosił mnie do domu swoich rodziców podczas letniej przerwy.  
\- Spędzaliście lato tak jak my teraz?  
\- Pływaliśmy w jeziorze. Jeździliśmy konno. Spędzaliśmy czas tak samo jak inni chłopcy w naszym wieku.  
\- Ale pewnego dnia… - John polizał pępek Sherlocka.  
\- John… nie mogę.  
\- Opowiadaj, bo przestanę.  
\- Pewnej nocy Victor zaproponował, żebyśmy poszli popływać w jeziorze. Nie mieliśmy ze sobą strojów kąpielowych, więc po pewnych pertraktacjach wskoczyliśmy do wody nago. Było pięknie: księżyc kąpał się razem z nami, odurzający zapach mokradeł sprawiał, że wszystko wydawało się odrealnione, jakby we śnie.  
\- Kto zrobił pierwszy krok? – John przestał poruszać dłonią i ciało Sherlocka wygięło się w łuk, jakby prosząco.  
\- Victor.  
Jakby w nagrodę, John polizał go od nasady aż po czubek. Sherlock wciągnął powietrze ze świstem.  
\- Szybko się uczysz – powiedział zduszonym głosem.  
\- Opowiadaj dalej. Victor wyszedł z inicjatywą, a ty nie odmówiłeś.  
\- Nie odmówiłem.  
\- Dalej.  
\- Całowaliśmy się w wodzie. Wyszliśmy na brzeg i pieściliśmy się w dokach, pomiędzy śpiącymi łodziami.  
Drażniąco powoli John wziął go do ust. Od razu głęboko i mocno.  
\- Niech to szlag! – powiedział Sherlock.  
John nie poruszył się, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że czeka na dalszy ciąg.  
\- Zabijesz mnie.  
John przełknął ślinę i Sherlock jęknął.  
\- Kochaliśmy się, John, tak. Był doświadczony, pozwoliłem mu się wziąć.  
Wciąż pieszcząc go ustami, John sięgnął między jego pośladki i wsunął w niego palec.  
\- Ooooooch, tak…  
Sherlock poruszał się, odpowiadając na pieszczoty. Jego oddech przyspieszył gwałtownie, rwał się, osiągając coraz wyższe rejestry. John przerwał.  
\- Dalej – powiedział.  
\- Błagam cię, nie mogę tego opowiedzieć później?  
\- Mów dalej.  
\- Mówiłem ci już: nie pragnąłem go. To był eksperyment. Dość przyjemny, ale nie… ale nie… och, John!  
Rozumiejąc, że dochodzą do momentu, w którym Sherlock nie będzie mógł mówić, John zwolnił i spróbował delikatniej. Zmiana tempa spowodowała, że Holmes wyrzucił z siebie długą wiązankę naprawdę plugawych przekleństw.  
\- Podczas tego lata Victor jeszcze kilkukrotnie szukał okazji do zbliżeń – powiedział wreszcie. – Nie odmawiałem. Sprawdzałem reakcje ciała, uczyłem się. Chciałem wiedzieć, czy można w ten sposób dotrzeć do człowieka, do tego kim jest naprawdę. Chciałem wiedzieć, czy jestem inwertytą. Dziewczęta mnie nie pociągały, chłopcy zresztą też nie. Potrzebowałem bliskości, John. Miałem… och… swoje potrzeby…  
John zorientował się, że znów przyspieszył. Przerwał na chwilę, wywołując jęk zawodu, po czym wycofał z Sherlocka palec i włożył dwa, masując go i rozciągając.  
\- Jezu – wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock.  
\- Mów dalej.  
Johnowi niezmiernie spodobała się władza, jaką miał nad Holmesem, jego czarne z podniecenia źrenice, rumieniec na policzkach i szyi, gwałtowne poruszenia świadczące niezbicie o tym, że jest on na krawędzi. John to go przywodził nad tę krawędź, to go od niej oddalał, rozumiejąc doskonale, że może wywołać w nim orgazm w każdej chwili, po prostu nadając inne tempo. W jego ramionach Sherlock stawał się miękki i John za nic nie oddałby tej władzy. Przestał być zazdrosny o Victora Trevora. Sherlock Holmes był jego. I John właśnie mu to udowadniał. Wziął go znowu do ust. Głęboko.  
\- Ktoś doniósł… na nas… mojemu bratu… - dyszał Sherlock, zaciskając na prześcieradle zbielałe palce. – Victor… został oskarżony… o uwiedzenie… Mycroft… kazał go… ukarać… John… Publiczna chłosta…  
John przestał słuchać. Dołożył trzeci palec. Sherlock zaskomlał.  
\- Nie zniósł… tego… John… Słyszysz?... Zastrzelił się.  
John przerwał gwałtownie i wycofał palce. Sherlock patrzył na niego oczami zasnutymi mgłą, konający z pożądania, łapiący płytko powietrze przez rozchylone wargi.  
\- Odwróć się – powiedział miękko John.

*************************************************************************  
\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – zaszemrał Sherlock Holmes, budząc Johna z drzemki.  
\- Hm?  
\- Okłamałem cię.  
\- W jakiej sprawie?  
\- Powiedziałem ci, że kiedy wybiegłem za tym dzieciakiem z Cafe Royal, to go zgubiłem. To nieprawda.  
John poczuł, że nie jest już w ogóle śpiący. Wyplątał się z ramion Sherlocka, żeby odzyskać zdolność logicznego myślenia, przynajmniej w podstawowym stopniu.  
\- Wiesz, kto był jego zleceniodawcą?  
\- Wiem.  
\- Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś?  
\- Z powodu Victora. Chciałem cię chronić.  
\- Nie rozumiem. Kto wysłał chłopaka na spotkanie z Moriartym?  
\- Mycroft.  
\- Po co chciał się z nim spotkać?  
\- Tego właśnie musimy się dowiedzieć.  
\- Sherlocku, czy to Mycroft stoi za wszystkimi wydarzeniami?  
\- Nie wierzę w to.  
\- Jak możemy to sprawdzić?  
\- Musimy czekać na kolejną wiadomość. Ja będę obserwował Mycrofta, nie spuszczę z niego oka.  
\- Ale przysięgnij mi jedno. Nigdy więcej mnie nie okłamiesz.  
\- Przysięgam, John.  
Mówiąc to, Holmes położył rękę na jego sercu, jakby było jego własne.  
\- A teraz zapomnijmy już o wszystkich strasznych i smutnych rzeczach, o których dziś mówiliśmy. Obejmij mnie.   
John zrobił to, a potem pocałował Sherlocka w czubek głowy.  
\- Nie zabiłeś Victora – powiedział bardzo cicho. – Nie wolno ci tak myśleć.  
\- Gdyby nie moja ciekawość, mógłby żyć.  
\- W jakiś sposób wiadomość o was dotarła do twojego brata. A to oznacza, że był niedyskretny i komuś się pochwalił. Gdyby chodziło o mojego brata, zareagowałbym tak samo.  
\- Nie boisz się?  
John zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
\- Nie – odparł wreszcie. – Trzeba czegoś znacznie większego niż twój brat, żebym się ciebie wyrzekł.  
Poczuł jak mięśnie ramion Sherlocka zaciskają się wokół jego talii.  
\- Trudno mi uwierzyć, że mi się zdarzyłeś – powiedział Holmes tak niewyraźnie, że John nie był pewien, czy naprawdę to usłyszał, czy może już mu się to przyśniło.

 

30.  
Przez kolejne dni kradli każdą chwilę w ciągu dnia, jaka się nadarzyła, a noce Sherlock spędzał w łóżku Johna. Nie spali zbyt wiele, pragnąc się sobą nasycić, jakby wciąż bali się, że będą musieli się w końcu rozstać. John nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, że może być tak blisko z drugim człowiekiem. Zrezygnowali ze wszystkiego, począwszy od nazwisk, poprzez twarze i osobowości, aż po prawa obywatelskie i przywileje, a w zamian otrzymali miłość, rozkosz i alchemię. Byli dwojgiem osobnych ludzi, a stali się językiem, wilgocią, opuszkami palców, wargami, orgazmem i jękiem. Stali się jednym, jak to już dawno przepowiedziano w Biblii. To tego właśnie John pragnął, gdy dawno, dawno temu, na plebanii Stamfordów odrzucił uczucie Sherlocka. Tego pragnął, choć nie śnił nawet o tym, że kiedykolwiek mógłby to mieć.  
W każdej chwili spodziewali się końca, i koniec oczywiście nadszedł, choć nie z tej strony, z której go oczekiwali. Przy śniadaniu John otrzymał list z domu. Skreślony pochyłym pismem Harry’ego, głosił najstraszniejszą rzecz, jaką mógłby przynieść taki niewinny skrawek papieru:  
„Lydia uciekła z panem Moriartym. Prawdopodobnie są w drodze do Szkocji. Ojciec wyruszył na poszukiwania. Matka zachorowała. Natychmiast wracaj do domu. Harry”  
Dostrzegłszy jego śmiertelną bladość, Sherlock odrzucił udawanie.  
\- Doktorze? Złe wieści?  
\- Obawiam się, że tak. Muszę prosić państwa o wybaczenie. List jest od Harry’ego. Wzywa mnie natychmiast do domu.  
Panna Holmes wyraziła swoje głębokie współczucie, Mycroft tylko przyglądał mu się z namysłem. John nie miał głowy, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Przeprosił raz jeszcze i pospiesznie udał się do swojego pokoju, by się spakować. Sherlock poszedł za nim.  
\- Co się dzieje, John?  
Nie będąc w stanie wymówić tych strasznych słów, John podał mu list. Sherlock przebiegł go wzrokiem i zbladł.  
\- Jest zgubiona – powiedział John, zdjęty rozpaczą. – Lydia nie ma posagu, Moriarty się z nią nie ożeni.  
\- Obawiam się, że to prawda.   
\- Ojciec pojechał ich szukać. Muszę do niego dotrzeć, zanim pozwoli się zabić w pojedynku.  
\- Ty też nie daj się zabić w pojedynku.  
\- Jeśli ich w ogóle odnajdę. Na pewno nie pojechali do Szkocji.  
Sherlock milczał, zamyślony. Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, złożył dłonie pod brodą, stykając ich palce. Nieruchomy wydał się Johnowi jeszcze piękniejszy niż zwykle: cienie uwypuklały niezwykłe rysy jego twarzy, podkreślały błękit jego tęczówek. Patrząc na niego z rodzącą się w dole brzucha tęsknotą, John nagle zrozumiał, że to koniec. Koniec ich wspólnego lata miłości w Pemberley. Od tej pory nie będzie już ich dwóch przeciwko światu. Kto chciałby wiązać się z taką rodziną? Na pewno nie gentleman, który dba o rodowe nazwisko. Mycroft prędzej ześle brata na Antypody, niż pozwoli im się ponownie spotkać. A nawet jeśli do tego dojdzie, to gdzież i kiedy będą na tyle swobodni, by być ze sobą w taki sposób, w jaki byli tego lata? Świat był przeciwko nim i przed całym światem musieli udawać, że nic ich nie łączy. Nigdy już nie będzie mógł dotknąć włosów Sherlocka, pocałować go, poczuć jego zapachu na swojej skórze. Wszystko się skończyło. To było tak bolesne, że John nie mógł oddychać, łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu.   
\- Zapewne chcesz mieć spokój, żeby się przygotować do drogi – powiedział Sherlock ostrożnie, unikając wzroku Johna. – Zostawię cię teraz.  
\- Sherlocku – John desperacko zapragnął go zatrzymać, choćby na chwilę. – To było… Byłem…   
\- Wiem, John – powiedział Holmes, już z ręką na klamce.   
\- Kocham cię – szepnął John do zamykających się za nim drzwi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziś trochę dłużej, bo musimy zacząć zmierzać do rozwiązania zagadek. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi tę atmosferę słodkiego, gorącego lata miłości, za którą tęsknię. Jeśli jeszcze tu jesteście, zostawcie znaki; może być tylko kropka - zrozumiem :)  
> Piosenka na dziś: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_kTSBqQkME&list=RDM_kTSBqQkME  
> Wrzucajcie swoje, jeśli jakieś macie.


	19. Chapter 19

31.  
Przed wyjazdem John poprosił Sherlocka o wspólny spacer. Chciał ostatni raz nacieszyć się latem w Pemberley, tym nastrojem swobody i miłości, jaki był ich udziałem przez kilka dni. Najpiękniejszych dni w życiu Johna. Sherlock przystał na tę propozycję i tuż po herbacie wyszli z domu. Spacerowali cudowną aleją ciągnącą się wzdłuż rzeki, a z każdym krokiem zbocze wzgórza stawało się coraz łagodniejsze, a widok na las był coraz piękniejszy. Weszli do lasu i pożegnawszy na chwilę rzekę, wspinali się po wzgórzu, skąd, spośród przesmyków drzew, wyłaniał się przepiękny widok na dolinę, przeciwległe wzgórza, długie pasmo lasu i część strumienia. Po pewnym czasie szlak zaprowadził ich ponownie nad brzeg rzeki. Przeszli na jej drugą stronę przez most, który idealnie komponował się z otoczeniem. Miejsce, w którym się znaleźli, było najmniej uczęszczane i najbardziej dzikie spośród wszystkich zwiedzonych dotąd zakątków. Dolina, która zwężała się tutaj do jaru, mogła pomieścić jedynie wąski strumień i wąską ścieżkę, porośniętą po bokach młodym, dziko rosnącym zagajnikiem.  
\- Co jest dalej? – zapytał John, przerywając dotychczasowe, nie najweselsze milczenie.  
\- Młody las.  
\- Pójdziemy tam?  
\- Jeśli chcesz.  
John zatrzymał się i przytrzymał Holmesa za klapy marynarki.  
\- Sherlocku, czy kiedyś jeszcze będziemy tacy szczęśliwi?  
Holmes popatrzył na niego ze smutkiem.  
\- Chciałbym tego. Pamiętam jednak wszystkie straszne rzeczy, które rzuciłeś mi w twarz wtedy, u Stamfordów. „Co może mi pan ofiarować wraz ze swym sercem? Małżeństwo?”  
\- Och, wiesz dobrze, że byłem wtedy imbecylem. Wybacz mi to.  
\- Nie nie, miałeś rację. „Jak często bym pana widywał? Pod jakim pretekstem?” Wciąż nie mam odpowiedzi na te pytania, John. Bardzo chciałbym zapewnić cię, że będziemy się widywać każdego dnia i nie będziemy potrzebować do tego pretekstów, ale obaj wiemy, że to niemożliwe. Nie umiem nawet powiedzieć, kiedy – i pod jakim pretekstem – uda nam się znowu spotkać. Mój brat zamierza oddać dzierżawę Netherfield Park komuś innemu. Nie będę także ukrywał, że ucieczka twojej siostry tak mocno nadszarpnie dobre imię rodziny, że nie widzę najmniejszych szans na połączenie Harrego i Eurus. Mycroft nigdy nie narazi na szwank reputacji naszej siostry. Wybacz, że to mówię, wiem, że to cię rani, a jednak taka jest prawda. Po śmierci Irene nie mam czego szukać u ciotki w Rosings, ty także nie możesz siedzieć u przyjaciół w nieskończoność. Brat zamierza być w Londynie dopiero zimą, czy i tobie udałoby się wówczas przyjechać?  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą John. – Ojciec nie zjeżdża zimą do miasta, pozostaje na wsi. Nie wiem, czy uda mi się opuścić rodzinę, zwłaszcza że nie wiadomo, jak zakończy się sprawa z Lydią.  
Zamilkli, przepełnieni rozpaczą. John widział wyraźnie, że jest to ostateczne rozstanie. Nawet jeśli uda im się jeszcze przypadkiem spotkać, tak jak kilkukrotnie udało im się to do tej pory, to będą to tylko krótkie, towarzyskie spotkania wśród innych ludzi. Nigdy już sam na sam, jak teraz. Nigdy już tak blisko, jakby byli jedną istotą.   
Och, gdyby byli bardziej stanowczy wobec Lydii! Gdyby była najmniejsza szansa na to, że Harry i Eurus się pobiorą – wówczas można byłoby jeszcze mieć nadzieję, ale w tej sytuacji? John doskonale rozumiał braterskie skrupuły, by powierzyć siostrę rodzinie o zszarganej reputacji. Sam nigdy by się na to nie zgodził. To jednak było nowe źródło bólu: ani jego brat ani panna Holmes nigdy nie zaznają szczęścia.  
\- Zatem to ostatni raz.  
\- Nie mów tak. Wiesz dobrze, że będę próbował zaaranżować nasze spotkania. Ale musimy być ostrożni. Pamiętaj o Victorze.  
\- Nie boję się twego brata.  
\- Niesłusznie. To bardzo niebezpieczny człowiek.  
\- Pocałuj mnie, Sherlocku.  
Holmes objął go z wielką czułością i pocałował. Inaczej niż wcześniej. W tym powolnym, spokojnym pocałunku była cała jego miłość i rozpacz, John czuł to bardzo wyraźnie. Stopniowo ich pieszczoty zmieniały charakter i wkrótce kochali się nad brzegiem strumienia. To był piękny i czuły, ale także bardzo smutny akt, a ich spełnienia były bolesne. Po raz ostatni doprowadzili do porządku ubrania i wrócili do dworu, czując, że zostawiają w dzikim zagajniku jakąś ważną część siebie.

Kiedy John wsiadał do powozu, Holmes kazał osiodłać swoją karą klacz, żeby odprowadzić go do granic posiadłości. Z domu wyszła również panna Holmes i pan Mycroft Holmes, by pożegnać Doktora. Watson w kilku serdecznych słowach podziękował za gościnę i wyraził nadzieję na ponowne spotkanie i kontynuowanie znajomości, co spotkało się z żarliwą odpowiedzią panny Holmes i chłodną uprzejmością Mycrofta. John podszedł do Sherlocka z ciężkim sercem, nie potrafiąc sobie wyobrazić tego, że zwyczajnie poda mu rękę i odjedzie. A przecież nie mógł zrobić niczego mniej oficjalnego, ponieważ wszystkie oczy zwrócone były na nich. Zanim jednak zdążył wyciągnąć rękę, Holmes niemal niezauważalnym gestem stuknął szpicrutą klacz w kolano. Kelpie stęknęła, po czym ugięła nogę i przyklękła w ukłonie, opuszczając suchy, rasowy łeb aż do ziemi. Panna Holmes aż podskoczyła i zaklaskała w dłonie.  
\- Wariat! – rzucił Mycroft Holmes przez zaciśnięte zęby. Panna Eurus przyskoczyła do Sherlocka i pocałowała go.  
\- Cudowny! – powiedziała z oczami jak gwiazdy. Spontanicznie ucałowała również oba policzki Doktora, który zarumienił się nieco.  
\- Przydatna sztuczka – powiedział, czując, jak wzruszenie ściska go za gardło. Holmes nie odpowiedział, nawet na niego nie patrzył, pozwolił klaczy się wyprostować i pogłaskał ją między oczami, a potem po szyi.  
John stał jeszcze przez chwilę, usiłując zebrać się w sobie. Wreszcie wyciągnął rękę.  
\- Do zobaczenia, Holmes.  
Przez dość długi czas Sherlock się nie poruszał, ale w końcu ujął dłoń Doktora w obie ręce i ścisnął mocno.  
\- Watsonie.

32.  
Jadąc do domu, John miał mnóstwo czasu na myślenie o tym, czego dopuściła się Lydia. Ani przez chwilę nie łudził się nadzieją, że Moriarty ją poślubi. Przypuszczenie, że zapałał do niej tak wielką miłością, w ogóle nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Lydia miała w sobie wystarczająco dużo kokieterii, by wzbudzić w mężczyźnie pożądanie i chociaż John nie sądził, by młodsza siostra świadomie zgodziła się na ucieczkę bez zamiaru małżeństwa, szczerze wątpił, by cnota czy rozsądek uchroniły ją przed popełnieniem głupstwa.  
Kiedy regiment stacjonował w Meryton, John nigdy nie widział, aby Lydia otaczała Moriarty’ego jakimiś specjalnymi względami, ale ta bezmyślna dziewczyna potrzebowała jedynie zachęty, aby się w kimś zakochać. Czasami ten oficer, a czasami inny stanowił obiekt jej westchnień, a im bardziej zabiegali o jej względy, tym lepsze miała o nich zdanie. Jej atencja była zawsze tymczasowa, ale nigdy bezprzedmiotowa. Jak boleśnie odczuwał teraz John skutki zaniedbań w wychowaniu tak próżnej dziewczyny!  
Pragnął znaleźć się jak najszybciej w domu. Chciał wszystko usłyszeć na własne uszy i zobaczyć na własne oczy, chciał ulżyć Harry’emu w cierpieniu i obowiązkach, jakie na niego spadły. W Longbourn na pewno panowało ogromne zamieszanie, ojciec przecież wyjechał do Londynu, a matka była tak zdruzgotana, że nie miała na nic siły i wymagała nieustannej opieki. John czuł, że nic się już nie da zrobić, a jednak rozpaczliwie pragnął znaleźć się na miejscu i podjąć jakieś działanie. Jakiekolwiek.

Im dalej był od Pemberley tym mniej prawdopodobne wydawało mu się, aby młody człowiek mógł uknuć tak nikczemny plan wobec dziewczyny, która nie jest ani samotna ani pozbawiona opieki, i która znajdowała się pod kuratelą jego własnego pułkownika. Ta myśl dodawała mu otuchy i sprawiała, że zaczynał liczyć na pozytywne rozwiązanie sprawy. Czy Moriarty mógł się spodziewać, że jej bracia i przyjaciele nie wyruszą na poszukiwania? Czy mógł oczekiwać, że pułk wojska przyjmie go ponownie po takim afroncie wobec pułkownika Forstera? Pokusa nie byłaby adekwatna do ryzyka. Więc może rzeczywiście udali się do Szkocji?  
Ale nie, Moriarty nigdy nie ożeniłby się z biedną dziewczyną. Nie mógłby sobie na to pozwolić. A jakimi atutami dysponuje Lydia? Co może mu zaoferować oprócz młodości, zdrowia i pogodnej natury? Przecież Moriarty nigdy nie zapomni, że może odnieść więcej korzyści z innego małżeństwa. Zaś co do Lydii, to na pewno straszne, że John musiał podawać w wątpliwość poczucie przyzwoitości i cnotę własnej siostry, ale prawda była taka, że przez ostatni rok oddawała się jedynie próżnym rozrywkom, a przecież nigdy nie uczono jej myśleć o sprawach poważnych. Pozwalano jej tracić czas na bezczynności i głupotach i robić wszystko, na co miała ochotę. Odkąd pułk przeniósł się do Meryton, Lydia miała w głowie jedynie flirty, miłostki i spotkania z oficerami. Przez nieustanne mówienie i myślenie o tym, czyniła wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby jeszcze bardziej uwrażliwić swoje i tak wrażliwe uczucia. A przecież wygląd i maniery Moriarty’ego mogłyby porwać każdą kobietę. Każdego, poprawił się uczciwie John.  
Nietrudno zgadnąć, że podobne rozważania zajęły Johnowi całą drogę. Mimo, że nie mógł dodać do nich żadnych nowych spostrzeżeń, uwag, obaw czy nadziei, nieustannie powracał myślą do tego tematu. Nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym. Być może działo się tak dlatego, że nie chciał myśleć o czymś jeszcze gorszym: o rozstaniu z Holmesem.   
Jechał najszybciej jak to możliwe i spędziwszy jedną noc w przydrożnej gospodzie, dotarł do Longbourn na obiad następnego dnia. John wyskoczył z powozu i wbiegł do holu, gdzie zobaczył Harry’ego, pędzącego po schodach z pokoju matki. O ile to lato przyniosło Johnowi mnóstwo niewysłowionego szczęścia, o tyle Harry’ego niemalże złamało. Starszy Watson był chudy i zapadnięty w sobie, cerę miał ziemistą, oczy podkrążone. Wyglądał na chorego i w niczym nie przypominał tego pięknego młodzieńca, który zeszłej jesieni zakochał się w pannie Holmes. Może by go nawet teraz nie poznała. Bracia padli sobie w objęcia i przez długi czas żaden z nich nie mógł się odezwać.  
\- Masz jakieś nowe wieści? – zapytał w końcu John.  
\- Nie.  
\- Ojciec jest w Londynie?  
\- Tak, pojechał we wtorek, jak ci pisałem.  
\- Często się odzywa?  
\- Jak na razie otrzymałem tylko jedną wiadomość. We środę wieczorem napisał, że szczęśliwie dotarł do Londynu i przekazał mi kilka wskazówek, o które prosiłem. Dodał jeszcze, że odezwie się dopiero wtedy, gdy będzie miał jakieś istotne informacje.  
\- A matka? Jak ona się czuje? Jak wy wszyscy się miewacie?   
\- Ufam, że mama czuje się dobrze, chociaż przeszła poważne załamanie nerwowe. Jest na górze i bardzo się ucieszy na twój widok. Nie opuszcza swej sypialni. Dzięki Bogu, Mary i Kitty również nie narzekają na zdrowie.  
\- A ty? Jak ty się miewasz? Jesteś taki blady! Ile musiałeś wycierpieć!  
Harry z powagą zapewnił brata, że nic mu nie jest. John nie uwierzył w ani jedno słowo.  
Pani Watson, do której się udali zaraz później, przyjęła go dokładnie tak, jak należało się spodziewać. Płakała, żaliła się na przewrotny los, oskarżała Moriarty’ego o niegodziwe zachowanie i narzekała na swe cierpienie i zszargane nerwy. Winiła wszystkich, oprócz osoby, której głupota i nieudolność były główną przyczyną błędów Lydii.  
\- Gdyby udało się przeforsować pomysł wyjazdu do Brighton całą rodziną – lamentowała – nigdy by do tego nie doszło! Biedna Lydia nie miała żadnej opieki. Dlaczego Forsterowie nie zadbali o nią? Jestem przekonana, że czegoś nie dopatrzyli, bo to nie jest dziewczyna, która uległaby złym wpływom, jeśli byłaby dobrze pilnowana. Zawsze uważałam, że państwo Forster nie nadają się na opiekunów, ale jak zwykle moje zdanie się nie liczyło. Biedne dziecko! A teraz jeszcze mój mąż wyjechał do Londynu i wiem, że jeśli znajdzie Moriarty’ego, niechybnie wyzwie go na pojedynek. Jestem przekonana, że ten nikczemnik go zabije i co wtedy z nami będzie?  
John próbował to ją uspokoić, to przemówić jej do rozsądku, jednak jedno i drugie na próżno.  
\- Od ich wyjazdu z Brighton nie minął jeszcze tydzień – powiedział. – Być może za kilka dni otrzymamy od nich jakieś wiadomości, a dopóki nie będziemy wiedzieli na pewno, że nie wzięli ślubu i nie mają zamiaru go brać, nie powinniśmy uznawać sprawy za przesądzoną.  
Wtedy właśnie dołączyły do nich Mary i Kitty, które były zbyt pochłonięte własnymi sprawami w innej części domu, aby przyjść wcześniej. Mary oderwała się od książek, a Kitty od swej toaletki. Obie jednak wyglądały na zupełnie spokojne. Ciężko było zauważyć jakiekolwiek zmiany w ich zachowaniu. Co się tyczy Kitty, w jej spojrzeniu było więcej smutku, gdyż ubolewała nad utratą ukochanej siostry oraz nieprzyjemnościami, jakie ją z tego tytułu spotkały. Jeśli zaś idzie o Mary, to była na tyle opanowana, że z powagą w głosie szepnęła do Johna, kiedy usiedli do stołu:  
\- To nadzwyczaj przykra historia i prawdopodobnie będzie głównym tematem rozmów przez bardzo długi czas. Mimo, że przyniesie ona Lydii dużo cierpienia, możemy z niej wyciągnąć cenną lekcję na przyszłość. Wiemy już, że utrata cnoty jest dla kobiety nieodwracalną tragedią, że jeden fałszywy krok niszczy bezpowrotnie całe jej życie, że reputacja jest rzeczą równie kruchą jak piękną, i że kobieta nigdy nie może być zbyt pewna swej rozwagi, jeśli w grę wchodzi przedstawiciel płci przeciwnej, który w żadnym stopniu nie zasługuje na jej zaufanie i sympatię.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo Was przepraszam, że się spóźniłam (nie działał mi wczoraj internet) i że tak krótko, ale obiecuję poprawę!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spójrzcie na ten obraz! Zupełnie jakby był ilustracją do mojego opowiadania! https://shjwmoming.tumblr.com/image/162470774651

33.  
Po obiedzie bracia Watson mieli okazję porozmawiać w cztery oczy. John natychmiast zaczął wypytywać o wszystkie wydarzenia minionych dni, a Harry zaspokajał jego ciekawość. Po wspólnym ubolewaniu nad okropnymi skutkami tragedii, którą John uważał za prawie pewną, a Harry za jedynie możliwą, młodszy brat poprosił:  
\- Opowiedz mi o wszystkim, czego jeszcze nie słyszałem. Co mówił pułkownik Forster? Czy nie miał żadnych podejrzeń przed ich ucieczką? Przecież musiano widywać ich razem.  
\- John, pułkownik powiedział to samo, co wszyscy inni: że przecież pan Moriarty zainteresowany był tobą.  
John poczuł się, jak gdyby musiał przełknąć żabę. Harry stropił się nieco, zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, że powiedział na głos coś, co do tej pory było niewyrażalne. Usiłował naprawić swój błąd.  
\- Nikt oczywiście nie twierdził, że zainteresowanie pana Moriarty’ego było odwzajemnione, jednak było ono dość jasne dla wszystkich, którzy używają zmysłu wzroku. Pułkownik Forster mówił, że Lydia i pan Moriarty spędzali trochę czasu razem, ale myślał, że to tęsknota za tobą pcha go do niej. Nie wydawało mu się to na tyle poważne, by podnosić alarm, zwłaszcza że to tak delikatna sprawa… Ależ mi go żal! Przychodził do nas, aby złożyć gorące wyrazy współczucia, zanim jeszcze ktokolwiek przypuszczał, że nie pojechali do Szkocji.  
\- Skąd wiemy, że Moriarty nie zamierzał się ożenić z Lydią?  
\- Pan Denny tak powiedział.  
\- Wiedział o ich planowanej ucieczce?  
\- Nie chciał powiedzieć.  
\- Przypuszczam, że dopóki pułkownik nie przyjechał do was, nikt z rodziny nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Lydia i Moriarty wzięli ślub?  
\- Jak moglibyśmy chociaż przez chwilę pomyśleć o czymś podobnym? Byłem raczej niespokojny o jej szczęście w małżeństwie, bowiem wiedziałem, że Moriarty nie jest wzorem cnót. Rodzice nie mieli o tym najmniejszego pojęcia. Przejęli się tylko tak nieodpowiednim zamążpójściem córki. I właśnie wtedy Kitty oświadczyła z triumfem, że o wszystkim wiedziała od tygodni.  
\- A czy pułkownik Forster mówił dobrze o Moriartym? Czy znał jego prawdziwą naturę?  
\- Muszę powiedzieć, że pułkownik zmienił o nim zdanie. Zaczął dostrzegać w nim hulakę i rozpustnika, a odkąd miała miejsce owa przykra historia, mówi się, że Moriarty pozostawił w Meryton ogromne długi. Mam jednak nadzieję, że to nieprawda.  
\- Czy pułkownik Forster był w stanie przytoczyć szczegóły listu Lydii do jego żony?  
\- Przywiózł go ze sobą.  
Harry otworzył małą szufladkę w sekretarzyku i wyjął z niej list.  
„Moja droga Harriet! Będziesz się śmiać, kiedy się dowiesz, gdzie pojechałam, a i ja nie mogę się powstrzymać przed śmiechem, kiedy pomyślę, jak bardzo będziesz zdziwiona! Nie ma mnie w moim pokoju! Jadę do Gretna Green, a jeśli nie potrafisz zgadnąć z kim, jesteś prawdziwym osiołkiem, gdyż jest na świecie tylko jeden mężczyzna, którego kocham. Nigdy nie będę bez niego szczęśliwa, więc nie miej do mnie żalu. Jeśli nie chcesz, nie pisz do mojej rodziny, to będzie dla nich pyszna niespodzianka! Pęknę chyba ze śmiechu! Proszę, wytłumacz mnie przed Prattem i przeproś go, że nie dotrzymam obietnicy i nie zatańczę z nim dziś wieczorem, ale powiedz mu, że z przyjemnością zatańczę z nim na następnym balu. Ach, i byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś kazała Sally zacerować dziurę w mojej muślinowej sukni, zanim ją zapakuje. Poślę po swoje rzeczy wkrótce. Mam nadzieję, że wzniesiesz toast za nasze szczęście. Twoja przyjaciółka, Lydia (wkrótce) Moriarty”  
\- Och, co za bezmyślna, głupia dziewczyna! – wykrzyknął John po lekturze owego listu. – Jak mogła napisać coś takiego! Ale list dowodzi przynajmniej, że Lydia miała poważne zamiary. Cokolwiek wmówił jej później Moriarty, wina i hańba nie ciążą na niej. Nasz biedny ojciec! Jakże on musiał to przeżyć!  
\- Nigdy nie widziałem, by ktokolwiek był tak poruszony. Nie mógł wymówić słowa przez dziesięć minut. Mama natomiast natychmiast zachorowała. Cały dom stanął na głowie!  
\- Och, Harry. Czy chociaż jedna osoba ze służby nie wiedziała do wieczora o wszystkim?  
\- Nie wiem. Trudno zapanować nad emocjami i językiem w obliczu takich faktów.  
\- Musiało cię to ogromnie dużo kosztować. Jesteś taki blady! Nie mogłeś poprosić o pomoc dziewcząt?  
\- Kitty jest taka szczupła i delikatna, a Mary tak dużo się uczy…   
John spojrzał na brata z powątpiewaniem, ale wiedząc, że niczego nie wskóra, zaczął wypytywać o środki, jakie ojciec zamierzał przedsięwziąć, aby odnaleźć Lydię w Londynie.  
\- Z tego co wiem, miał zamiar udać się do Epsom, gdzie po raz ostatni zmieniali konie, porozmawiać z pocztylionami i spróbować wyciągnąć od nich jak najwięcej informacji. Jego pierwszym celem jest odkrycie numeru powozu, którym wyjechali z Clapham. Podobno przyjechał z pasażerem z Londynu. Jako że ojciec przypuszcza, że młody człowiek i dama przesiadający się z karety pocztowej do wynajętego powozu musieli wzbudzić zainteresowanie, postanowił popytać mieszkańców Clapham. Gdyby udało mu się dowiedzieć, dokąd woźnica odwoził poprzedniego pasażera, miałby duże szanse na poznanie numeru i miejsca postoju powozu. Nic mi nie wiadomo o jego dalszych zamiarach, ale był tak rozgorączkowany i zdenerwowany, że z trudem wydobyłem z niego nawet te informacje.

Obaj bracia żywili szczerą nadzieję, że następnego poranka nadejdzie jakaś korespondencja od pana Watsona, ale poczta nie dostarczyła ani jednego listu. Zarówno Harry, jak i John wiedzieli doskonale, że ojciec nie jest zbyt systematyczny, jeśli chodzi o pisanie listów, ale liczyli na jego współpracę w obliczu takiej tragedii. Zmuszeni więc byli wywnioskować, że nie miał żadnych pocieszających wiadomości, ale nawet tego pragnęliby być całkowicie pewni.  
Całe Meryton szkalowało teraz człowieka, który jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej był wcieleniem wszelkich cnót i przymiotów. Wyszło na jaw, że był zadłużony u każdego kupca w miasteczku, i że rozkochał w sobie i uwiódł niemal wszystkie panny z majętnych rodzin. Uznano powszechnie, że był najnikczemniejszym człowiekiem na świecie i stwierdzono, że nikt nigdy nie dowierzał jego pozorom prawości. Chociaż John nie wierzył nawet w połowę tych opowieści, były one wystarczająco sugestywne, żeby uznał los Lydii za przesądzony, zwłaszcza że minął czas, w jakim powinni byli otrzymać wiadomości od uciekinierów, gdyby faktycznie pojechali do Szkocji.

John powrócił do domu w niedzielę, a we wtorek Harry otrzymał list od pani Gardiner, zawiadamiający, że pan Watson zatrzymał się na Gracechurch. Pisała, że zdążył już pojechać do Epsom i Clapham, ale nie zdobył żadnych satysfakcjonujących informacji, i że w takiej sytuacji miał zamiar zajrzeć do każdego hotelu w Londynie w nadziei, że Moriarty i Lydia zatrzymali się w którymś z nich przed wynajęciem mieszkania. Pani Gardiner nie sądziła, by te poszukiwania przyniosły jakiekolwiek efekty i proponowała, by Harry napisał do pułkownika Forstera z prośbą, aby spróbował dowiedzieć się od przyjaciół Moriarty’ego, czy miał on jakichś krewnych lub znajomych, którzy mogliby się orientować, w której części Londynu się ukrył. Gdyby odnalazł choć jednego człowieka będącego w stanie udzielić takiej informacji, można byłoby pójść za tropem. List zawierał następujące post scriptum: „Po zastanowieniu doszłam do wniosku, że może John lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny będzie wiedział, czy Moriarty ma jeszcze jakichś krewnych.”  
John nie mógł pojąć, skąd ciotce przyszedł do głowy podobny pomysł. Nigdy nie słyszał o żadnych krewnych Moriarty’ego, za wyjątkiem ojca i matki, którzy zmarli wiele lat wcześniej. Możliwe było jednak, że któryś z kolegów z pułku znał jego plany, więc wspólnie z Harrym uradzili, że brat napisze do pułkownika Forstera.

Każdy dzień w Longbourn upływał teraz w atmosferze niepokoju i rozgoryczenia. Z niecierpliwością oczekiwano przyjazdu dyliżansu z pocztą, która miała przynieść złe albo dobre wieści. Codziennie spodziewano się ważnych wiadomości, które jednak nie nadchodziły.  
W odpowiedzi na list Harry’ego pułkownik Forster przyjechał osobiście. Nie miał do przekazania żadnych miłych informacji. Nikt nie słyszał, by Moriarty miał choć jednego krewnego, z którym pozostawałby w kontakcie, a z nikim nie żył w bliskiej przyjaźni. Wcześniej prowadził bogate życie towarzyskie, ale odkąd wstąpił do wojska, nie miał żadnych przyjaciół. W związku z tym nie było nikogo, kto mógłby udzielić im potrzebnych informacji. Nie licząc strachu przed rodziną Lydii, dodatkowym bodźcem do zachowania wszystkiego w tajemnicy był katastrofalny stan finansów Moriarty’ego. Okazało się bowiem, że oficer zostawił za sobą długi karciane, które urosły do pokaźnej sumy. Pułkownik Forster przypuszczał, że będzie potrzebny tysiąc funtów, aby spłacić jego zobowiązania w Brighton. Jego długi w mieście również opiewały na wysoką kwotę, ale nie dorównywały licznym długom honorowym.  
\- Posag Lydii wynosi sto funtów rocznie i pięć tysięcy po śmierci ojca – powiedział Harry martwo.  
\- Moriarty byłby głupcem, gdyby poślubił Lydię z posagiem mniejszym niż dziesięć tysięcy – odparł John.  
\- Dziesięć tysięcy! Jak zdołamy zdobyć chociaż połowę tej sumy?  
John milczał bardzo długo. Wszyscy siedzieli pogrążeni w niewesołych myślach.  
\- Uważa pan, że są w Londynie? – zapytał wreszcie Doktor.  
Pułkownik zasępił się.  
\- Tak. Gdzie indziej mogliby się tak skutecznie ukryć?  
\- Lydia marzyła o tym, żeby pojechać do Londynu – wtrąciła się Kitty.  
\- Zatem na pewno jest szczęśliwa – fuknął John.  
\- Nie musisz się na mnie wściekać – odfuknęła Kitty. – Gdybym to ja pojechała do Brighton, zachowywałabym się o wiele lepiej niż Lydia.  
\- Gdybyś ty pojechała do Brighton! Nie dałbym złamanego grosza za twoją cnotę, gdybyś wypuściła się choćby do Eastburne! Nie, Kitty, dopóki ja żyję, żaden oficer nie przekroczy progu tego domu, ani nawet nie przejdzie przez wioskę. Bale będą absolutnie zabronione, chyba że będziesz tańczyła zawsze z Mary. I nie opuścisz progu tego domu, dopóki nie udowodnisz mi, że każdego dnia poświęciłaś chociaż dziesięć minut na pożyteczne i rozsądne zajęcia.  
Kitty przeraziła się tym wybuchem Johna i zaczęła gorzko płakać.  
\- No no – burknął John, przynaglany surowym spojrzeniem Harry’ego. – Nie rozpaczaj tak bardzo. Jeśli przez najbliższe dziesięć lat będziesz zachowywać się bez zarzutu, zabiorę cię do teatru.  
Nieszczęście, jakie dotknęło jego rodzinę, było wystarczającym usprawiedliwieniem jego złego nastroju i nikt nie śmiał snuć innych domysłów. John był jednak w pełni świadom swoich uczuć do Holmesa i nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby ów gentleman nie stanął na jego drodze, nie byłby teraz tak rozgoryczony hańbą Lydii. Oszczędziłoby mu to co drugiej bezsennej nocy.

 

34.  
Kiedy nareszcie przyszedł list od pana Watsona, informujący synów, że wszelkie poszukiwania spaliły na panewce i zbiegów nie udało się odnaleźć, John znów spakował swój podróżny kufer.  
\- Dlaczego myślisz, że tobie się powiedzie tam, gdzie ojciec zawiódł? – zapytał Harry.  
\- Przypomniałem sobie o czymś, co może mi pomóc.  
\- O czym?  
\- O pewnej damie, z którą Moriarty przebywał w bliskich stosunkach. Chyba wiem, jak ją odnaleźć.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Niestety, zostałem zobowiązany do milczenia.  
\- Czy ma to coś wspólnego z panem Holmesem?  
John zmilczał, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Harry przyglądał mu się smutno.  
\- Nigdy nie mówiliśmy o tym otwarcie, John…  
\- To już nie ma znaczenia, Harry.  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
\- Owszem. Tak… - John poczuł, że nie chce już dłużej się wypierać Sherlocka, nie przed Harrym. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wziął odwagę, ale postanowił powiedzieć prawdę. – Twoje przypuszczenia są słuszne. Jednak nie ma to już znaczenia, ponieważ nasza siostra uciekła z panem Moriartym i żyje z nim bez ślubu. Nikt, powtarzam: nikt nie zwiąże się z taką rodziną.  
\- „Zwiąże się”? W jaki sposób mógłbyś się z nim związać?  
\- Nie wiem! Ale może miałbym szansę coś wymyślić, gdyby nie szaleństwo Lydii. Ciebie to też dotyczy Harry: kto zechce oddać córkę rodzinie, której honor został tak splamiony?  
\- I tak nie mam zamiaru się żenić.  
\- To zrozumiałe, że teraz, gdy nie ma w pobliżu kobiety zdolnej poruszyć twoje serce, nie masz takiego zamiaru. Ale to się kiedyś zmieni, możesz mi wierzyć.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, usiłując zaprzeczyć, ale przypomniawszy sobie w porę szczerość Johna, westchnął.  
\- Nie istnieje na tym świecie kobieta zdolna jej dorównać. To najsłodsza, najmądrzejsza i najniezwyklejsza osoba na ziemi. Jakże ktokolwiek inny mógłby poruszyć moje serce?  
\- Mówimy teraz o Eurus Holmes?  
\- Oczywiście że o niej, a o kimżby innym?  
John już miał na końcu języka zapewnienie, że panna Holmes kocha jego brata i obietnicę Sherlocka, że jesienią sprowadzi ją do Netherfield, ale w porę stanęła mu przed oczami hańba Lydii. Zamilkł.  
\- Widzisz więc, że ucieczka naszej siostry odbije się na życiu nie tylko Kitty i Mary, ale także naszym. Dlatego muszę jechać do Londynu.  
\- Co zrobisz, jeśli rzeczywiście uda ci się ich odnaleźć?  
\- Zmuszę Moriarty’ego, żeby się z nią ożenił.  
\- W jaki sposób?  
Dłoń Johna niemal niezauważalnie drgnęła w kierunku kieszeni, w której zwykle spoczywał rewolwer.  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem.  
\- Nie rób głupstw.  
\- Nie martw się o mnie, Harry. Zajmij się domem. Wszystko się ułoży.  
Bracia uściskali się serdecznie i John znów wyruszył w drogę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jutro Wigilia. Słyszałam gdzieś, że aby się z kimś podzielić, to trzeba się przełamać... Zatem łamcie się, otwierajcie i przyjmujcie! Niech pękną skorupy, opadną kokony, rozsuną kotary. Wpuście światło do zalęknionych miejsc, oddajcie się komuś całkowicie, podarujcie sobie uśmiech. Dobrych Świąt, dziękuję, że tu ze mną jesteście! Na pewno opublikuję coś jeszcze w te Święta, ale chyba nie jutro. Przesyłam Wam moc serdeczności.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zobacz, uCharlie, John się poprawia!

35.  
W drodze do Londynu John miał okazję zastanowić się nad tym, dlaczego właściwie było mu tak spieszno do włączenia się w tę sprawę. Nie mógł sam siebie oszukiwać: liczył na to, że w mieście spotka się z Sherlockiem. Właściwie nie miał żadnych danych ku temu, żeby myśleć, że Holmes będzie w Londynie, bo i po co miałby tam być? Powiedział przecież, że zamierzają wyjechać z Pemberley dopiero zimą. Ale nadzieja bywa zwodnicza i nie słucha rozsądku. Serce Doktora to przyspieszało do gwałtownego galopu na myśl o ponownym zobaczeniu tych wijących się włosów, przejrzystych, zmiennych oczu, doskonałych ust, niespokojnych dłoni, to zamierało na myśl o ostatecznej rozłące. Jednak im bardziej oddalał się od domu, tym częściej myślał o Lydii i jej nieszczęsnym losie. Niezależnie bowiem od tego, jakie kłopoty ściągnęła na niego i całą rodzinę, niezależnie od swojej złości na nią, Johnowi było jej żal i bardzo się martwił. Chciał zmusić Moriarty’ego, aby się z nią ożenił – bo wyłącznie tak mógł ocalić jej honor i reputację. Ale czy taki mariaż sprawi, że jego siostra przeżyje dobre życie, takie, jakiego by dla niej chciał? John poważnie w to wątpił. Prowadzenie się pana Moriarty’ego pozostawiało bardzo wiele do życzenia i John obawiał się, że tak czy owak Lydia będzie zgubiona. Gdyby udało mu się wymyślić jakiś inny sposób na wyratowanie jej z kłopotów, w jakie sama się wpakowała! No dobrze, nie sama. John musiał być wobec siebie uczciwy: sprawili to wszyscy, nawet on, traktując Lydię jak nieznośną, głupią smarkulę, która nieustannie wprawia go w konfuzję swoim zachowaniem. Żadne z nich nie poświęciło jej wystarczająco dużo uwagi, by zakończyć ten ciąg niewłaściwych postępków. Gdyby nie uciekła z Moriartym, zapewne stałoby się coś podobnego z innym oficerem. Zresztą, gdyby John miał być naprawdę szczery wobec siebie, musiałby przyznać, że przecież Moriarty uwiódł nawet jego, a co tu mówić o takiej niewinnej, niedoświadczonej młodej dziewczynie, dziecku jeszcze? To było tak łatwe jak odkaszlnięcie. John był pewien, że nie stawiała żadnego oporu, ale nie dlatego, że była zepsuta, tylko dlatego, że była niedoświadczona, naiwna, głowę miała wypełnioną romansowymi historiami, pragnęła się podobać. Czy to takie niespotykane w jej wieku? Nie powinna jeszcze wchodzić w towarzystwo, powinna być przy matce albo mądrej guwernantce, która powoli wprowadziłaby ją w świat i czające się w nim niebezpieczeństwa. Tymczasem Lydia została rzucona światu jak jagniątko wilkom. Czy należało się dziwić, że została pożarta? Jak miała się bronić przed takim uwodzicielem jak Moriarty? Nawet John nie potrafił się przed nim obronić! Czy John, oceniając zachowanie siostry jako głupie i nieodpowiedzialne, pamiętał o tym, że Moriarty uwiódł również doskonale strzeżoną i wychowywaną z troską Eurus Holmes? Czy ją także John uważał za głupią i pustą? Nie, czytając list Holmesa, był oburzony i głęboko jej współczuł. Dlaczego więc nie potrafił się zdobyć na podobne odczucia wobec Lydii? Myśląc o tym wszystkim, Doktor odczuwał głęboki wstyd i żal. Chciałby odwrócić czas, być inny dla sióstr, opiekować się nimi, zamiast traktować je jak życiowy balast. Czy miał tę szansę jeszcze wobec Mary i Kitty? Musiał spróbować odzyskać ich zaufanie, które pokładały w nim, gdy były dziewczynkami. Pamiętał jeszcze ich siostrzany podziw, to, że chodziły za nim wszędzie i interesowały się wszystkim, co robił. Miał wówczas tak wielki wpływ na nie! Dlaczego to porzucił? Sam był dorastającym chłopakiem, skupionym na zupełnie innych sprawach. Poznał swoją żonę, zaciągnął się do armii, wyjechał do Indii. Dziewczynki zostały w Longbourn i rosły jak młode dzikie drzewka, pozostawione same sobie. Tak, John miał potężne poczucie winy. Jeszcze tak niedawno, zamiast zrozumieć trudną sytuację Kitty, wyładował na niej swój gniew. A przecież to nie na nią był zły. Był zły z powodu rozstania z Holmesem. Wtedy wydawało mu się, że jest zły na Moriarty’ego i Lydię, ale teraz odkrył, że był zły wyłącznie na siebie. I to siebie powinien winić za to, co się wydarzyło.  
To nie była łatwa podróż. John nieustannie obracał w głowie rachunek sumienia, rozumiejąc, że jest odpowiedzialny za nieszczęście siostry. Że sam dał podwaliny pod rozstanie z Holmesem. A czy, poddając się temu uczuciu, nie narażał na szwank dobrego imienia rodziny? Czy chociaż przez chwilę o tym pomyślał? Jakże więc śmiał oceniać miłość Lydii? Miała prawo zakochać się prawdziwie.  
Te myśli znów zawiodły go do Sherlocka. Jak sobie wyobrażał ich wspólne życie? Czy było ono w ogóle możliwe? A czy wyobrażał sobie życie bez niego? Bolesna prawda wyglądała tak, że nie wyobrażał sobie. Że wolałby umrzeć niż żyć dalej życiem, które wiódł przed Sherlockiem Holmesem. To, co przy nim czuł, było niepoważne, wstydliwe, a nawet żenujące. Nie istnieje bardziej bolesny stan ciała, serca i umysłu, który zmusza dodatkowo do idiotycznych zachowań, niezgodnych z przekonaniami, zasadami, a nawet zdrowym rozsądkiem. W gruncie rzeczy jest to stan tak straszny, że nie powinno się do niego przyznawać nawet przed samym sobą. Lekarze powinni zapisywać na to różne medykamenty: inne na nieodwzajemnioną miłość, jeszcze inne na miłość umierającą, a inne dla pijanych szczęściem. A już na pewno powinny być gorzkie pigułki dla opętanych tęsknotą. „Miłość jest czystym szaleństwem i powiadam ci, że zasługuje na ciemnicę i rózgę podobnie jak szaleństwo.” – kto to napisał? Chyba Szekspir. Gdyby nie Holmes, John dalej żyłby spokojnie i chłodno, jakby siedział przy dogasającej powoli świecy i nie zauważał, że jest coraz ciemniej, bez świadomości istnienia tych wszystkich podskórnych prądów i tęsknot.

W Londynie John zamierzał skierować się prosto na Gracechurch, ale postanowił sprawdzić, czy na Baker Street nie ma gospodarzy i zostawić swój bilet wizytowy. Podjechał pod znajomy dom i wyskoczył z powozu. Ujął kołatkę, ale wówczas zauważył, że drzwi są uchylone. Zawahał się, po czym wszedł do środka.   
\- Pani Hudson? – zawołał z cicha. – Jest tu kto?  
Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, ale John usłyszał przytłumione głosy dobiegające z mieszkania na górze, więc wspiął się po siedemnastu stopniach. Uniósł pięść, by zastukać, gdy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i stanął w nich detektyw inspektor Lestrade, bardzo wzburzony.  
\- Co pan tu robi? – krzyknął na Johna – Dlaczego pan podsłuchuje pod drzwiami?  
\- Nie podsłuchiwałem – odparł John najspokojniej jak potrafił, chociaż krew w nim zagrała na tę impertynencję. – Wołałem, ale nikt mi nie odpowiedział.  
\- Proszę wpuścić doktora Watsona – odezwał się ze środka matowy głos Mycrofta Holmesa.  
Inspektor Lestrade zrobił akurat tyle miejsca, żeby John musiał się obok niego przecisnąć. To było nieznośne i Doktor powstrzymał się dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, żeby nie wpakować mu pięści w te drwiąco uśmiechnięte usta.  
\- Nie chciałem panom przeszkadzać. Zamierzałem tylko zostawić bilet wizytowy.  
\- Sherlocka nie ma w Londynie.  
\- Rozumiem. Zatem nie zabieram panom więcej czasu.  
John zamierzał wycofać się z całą godnością, na jaką mógł się zdobyć, ale Lestrade zastąpił mu drogę.  
\- Proszę się odsunąć – powiedział Doktor z groźbą w głosie.  
Lestrade nie usłuchał.  
\- Jak dużo pan usłyszał, Doktorze? – zapytał znienacka Holmes.  
\- Niczego nie usłyszałem. Stanąłem pod drzwiami dokładnie w momencie, w którym inspektor je otworzył.  
\- Mój brat utrzymuje, że jest pan człowiekiem honoru…  
\- Ma pan jakieś wątpliwości? – Watson najeżył się już tak mocno, że ledwie trzymał swój gniew w ryzach.  
\- Gdybym je miał, nie byłoby pana tutaj.  
W tej leniwej uwadze było tyle zawoalowanej groźby, że John zaczął zastanawiać się, o czym obaj gentlemani rozmawiali.   
\- Nie boję się pana, Holmes.  
\- Niesłusznie. Mam pewną cechę, o której może pan nie wiedzieć: zawsze wiem, kiedy ktoś kłamie.  
Chociaż John nie kłamał, czuł się nieswojo pod tym świdrującym spojrzeniem jasnych, zimnych, bladych oczu, tak niepodobnych do oczu Sherlocka.  
\- Rozumiem, że próbuje mnie pan zastraszyć, ale wydaje mi się to dość niezręczne, ponieważ nie mam pojęcia, z jakiego powodu.  
\- Może pan iść, doktorze Watson.  
\- To niezwykle łaskawe z pana strony. Nie będzie mi pan groził śmiercią, uwięzieniem ani torturami?  
\- Proszę mnie nie kusić.  
\- Żegnam.  
John odwrócił się na pięcie, pragnąc jak najszybciej opuścić to mieszkanie, ale Lestrade wciąż zastępował mu drogę. Nie namyślając się wiele, John uderzył go w twarz krótkim, niezbyt mocnym, sprawdzającym ciosem bez zamachu. Inspektor zatoczył się lekko, po czym zebrał się w sobie i wyprowadził precyzyjny prosty. John zrobił unik i uderzył go w nos. Chrupnęło, Lestrade zalał się posoką. Zaklął. Był już tak wściekły, że jego ruchy straciły płynność i impet. Watson z łatwością uchylił się przed jego kolejnym ciosem i, nie tracąc równowagi, uderzył go dwa razy sierpowym w nasadę ucha.  
\- Doktorze Watson! – krzyknął Mycroft Holmes, przywracając mu jasność myślenia. – Przypominam, że jest pan lekarzem!  
\- Miewam gorsze dni.  
\- Widzę.  
\- Żegnam panów.  
John bezceremonialnie odepchnął barkiem próbującego zatrzymać krwotok z nosa Lestrade’a i wyszedł na ulicę, rozcierając pięść. Trochę bolało. Wsiadł do powozu, ale zamiast jechać prosto na Gracechurch, udał się do urzędu pocztowego i nadał telegram do Pemberley:  
„JESTEM W LONDYNIE STOP SZUKAM LYDII JW.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziś kawałek, reszta jutro :)  
> Będzie na pewno, bo już napisana! Oraz rozwiąże się część zagadek!
> 
> Szampańskiej zabawy dzisiaj i wszystkiego najpiękniejszego w Nowym Roku!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

36.  
Kiedy już John trafił w końcu do domu wujostwa i wypytał ojca o wszystko, czego udało mu się dowiedzieć, i przekonał się, jak tego niewiele, pomyślał, że porwał się z motyką na słońce. Ojciec wykorzystał wszystkie dostępne możliwości: sprawdził powozy, hotele, a także bardziej szemrane miejsca, a nawet palarnie opium. Moriarty i Lydia wpadli jak kamień w wodę. Równie dobrze mogli pojechać dokądkolwiek, zamiast do Londynu. Nikt ich tutaj nie znał i znalezienie jakiegokolwiek połączenia byłoby łutem szczęścia. Ale John miał w odwodzie panią Young i to na niej zamierzał się skupić. Jeszcze tego samego dnia udał się do najbliższego urzędu pocztowego, by sprawdzić jej adres. Niestety dam o nazwisku Young było w Londynie kilkanaście. John nie miał zatem wyjścia: zanotował wszystkie adresy i musiał odłożyć poszukiwania na następny dzień.

Rano namówił ojca na powrót do Longbourn. Obiecał, że zajmie się sprawą i przekonał pana Watsona, że jest bardziej potrzebny w domu niż w Londynie, a zajmowanie miejsca w niewielkim mieszkanku na Gracechurch było kłopotem dla wujostwa. Kiedy więc pan Watson pakował swoje rzeczy i szykował się do drogi przy pomocy pani Gardiner, John wyruszył w miasto na poszukiwanie pani Young.   
Krążąc po ulicach Londynu, wspominał swoje spacery u boku Holmesa i nie mógł nie zatęsknić. Jednocześnie pragnął spotkania z nim i bał się go, nie będąc pewnym, jak się mają sprawy między nimi. Wyobrażał sobie jego wysoką, energiczną sylwetkę w każdym przechodniu tak intensywnie, że kiedy w końcu Holmes stanął przed nim we własnej osobie, John myślał, że to wytwór jego wyobraźni.  
\- Piękny dzień na przechadzkę, czyż nie? – zapytał Holmes jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
Wtedy właśnie John mógł się upewnić, czy bardziej pragnie czy też obawia się spotkania z nim, gdyż zdołał zapamiętać swe uczucia, kiedy dotarło do niego, że to prawdziwy Sherlock, nie wyobrażony. Na początku był pewien, że ucieszył się na jego widok, ale zaraz potem zaczął żałować.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie szukać?  
\- Wyobraziłem sobie, że możesz zrobić jedyną rzecz, której twój ojciec do tej pory nie zrobił: znaleźć panią Young. Ponieważ nie znasz jej adresu, jedynym rozsądnym rozwiązaniem byłoby zdobyć adresy wszystkich dam o tym nazwisku i odwiedzić je po kolei. Gdyby ktoś – przykładowo ja – chciał cię spotkać na ulicy, wystarczyłoby udać się pod jeden z adresów i czekać tam. Co właśnie zrobiłem. I, jak widać, rozumowałem słusznie.  
\- Jesteś niesamowity.  
\- Do rzeczy, Doktorze. Pani Young mieszka zupełnie gdzie indziej. Pozwól, że cię do niej zaprowadzę.  
I, nie czekając na zgodę Johna, wskoczył do przejeżdżającej dwukółki. John ledwie zdążył wskoczyć za nim. Kiedy Holmes podał fiakrowi adres, na nowo poczuł adrenalinę, poczuł jak krew krąży mu w żyłach szybciej, ale poczuł też bliskość ciała Holmesa w ciasnej dwukółce i zrobiło mu się gorąco.  
\- Spokojnie, jesteśmy w otwartej taksówce – powiedział Sherlock z uśmieszkiem, za który John mógłby go udusić. - Choć… jeśli mam być szczery, również żałuję, że nie jest to zamknięty powóz.  
Dorożka stanęła i Holmes podał fiakrowi drobne.   
\- Co teraz?  
\- Teraz czekamy.  
Zatem czekali. W innych okolicznościach mogłoby to być nieznośne, ale John był szczęśliwy, że znowu jest razem z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Nie mówili do siebie za wiele, skupieni na oczekiwaniu, jakby było jakąś ciężką pracą do wykonania. Ale byli razem. A czy to nie do tego John tak rozpaczliwie tęsknił?  
\- To ona – powiedział nareszcie Holmes, wskazując ruchem głowy nadchodzącą w towarzystwie boya damę. Była dość młoda i bardzo ładna, a do tego ubrana niezwykle wytwornie. John chciał do niej podejść, ale Sherlock go powstrzymał.  
\- Jeśli się ujawnisz, nigdy nie znajdziemy Lydii.  
\- Skąd będziemy wiedzieli, że Moriarty się z nią skontaktował?  
\- Cierpliwości.  
Dama rozejrzała się niepewnie, po czym weszła do domu. Wtedy właśnie towarzyszący jej boy podniósł na chwilę głowę i John omal nie krzyknął ze zdumienia: był to James Moriarty. Boy wszedł do domu za damą i drzwi się zamknęły.  
\- Lydia musi tam być! – John ruszył w kierunku drzwi.  
\- Spokojnie. Wcale nie musi. Zanim skonfrontujemy się z Moriartym, musimy zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz.  
\- Jaką?  
\- Jedziemy na Baker Street.  
John z doświadczenia wiedział, że nie ma sensu wypytywać Holmesa po co mają tam jechać i co zamierza. Sherlock jak zwykle ujawniał tylko tyle, ile chciał, by na koniec, jak prestidigitator, pokazać całą sztuczkę i zebrać oklaski. Gdyby nie chodziło tu o Lydię, John nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Jednak sam musiał przyznać, że skoro od tylu dni dziewczyna była w łapach Moriarty’ego, to dodatkowe kilka godzin nie robiło już różnicy.  
Holmes zawołał dorożkę, po czym sprawdził godzinę na kieszonkowym zegarku.  
\- Powinniśmy zdążyć – powiedział enigmatycznie.  
Zdążyć na co? John omal nie pękł z frustracji. Zaczekał jednak cierpliwie, aż znaleźli się pod wskazanym adresem i wbiegli na górę po schodach. Czas chyba okazał się doskonale obliczony, bo w drzwiach natknęli się na inspektora Lestrade’a. Wyglądał nieszczególnie: opuchlizna z rozbitego nosa rozlała mu się pod oczami, sam nos przypominał gotowanego buraka i wyglądało na to, że John trafił go również w górną wargę. Watson mimowolnie potarł pięść na wspomnienie wczorajszego bólu.  
\- Na Boga, detektywie inspektorze, co się panu stało? – wykrzyknął z uciechą Sherlock Holmes i John poczuł dumę, że niechcący sprawił mu przyjemność. Sherlock nie cierpiał Lestrade’a, a chociaż John dał się ponieść emocjom, nie żałował swojego postępku.  
Lestrade spojrzał na Johna ponuro i cofnął się do wnętrza mieszkania, robiąc przejście. Przynajmniej tego się nauczył, pomyślał John z satysfakcją.  
\- Co tu robisz, drogi bracie? – zapytał Mycroft Holmes chłodno. – Zdaje się, że uzgadnialiśmy, że zaczekasz na mój powrót w Pemberley.  
\- Tak, ale to było zanim doktor Watson przysłał mi telegram.  
Blade spojrzenie starszego Holmesa przeskoczyło na Johna.  
\- Ach tak? I cóż cię tu sprowadza, poza, rzecz jasna, gorącą… przyjaźnią…?  
\- Sprawa Lydii Watson. Oraz inne drobne sprawy, które wydarzyły się w moim życiu w ciągu ostatniego roku.  
\- Scotland Yard prowadzi dochodzenie w tych sprawach.  
\- Taaaaak…. Tak się jednak składa, że prowadziłem swoje własne śledztwo – powiedział Holmes. – Przyznam, że na początku podejrzewałem ciebie, Mycroft. To by było do ciebie podobne: dziwnie postrzegana braterska nadopiekuńczość. Śmierć ogrodnika, mająca na celu wystraszenie Doktora, okulała klacz, która z kolei miała być ostrzeżeniem dla mnie. Pożar stajni, aby rozdzielić zarówno Harry’ego Watsona i Eurus, jak i Doktora i mnie. Czy dobrze dedukuję, Mycrofcie? Następnie brutalny atak nożownika, który chwilę przed przyjazdem Scotland Yardu rozgryza fiolkę z arszenikiem… I obecny tu detektyw inspektor Lestrade z tajemniczym przeniesieniem do Londynu… Bomba w biurze pana Gardinera, mająca uniemożliwić nam spotkanie z Moriartym w Cafe Royal. Ponieważ to ty, drogi bracie, napisałeś do niego tę zaszyfrowaną wiadomość. Po co?  
Mycroft wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Chciałem się z nim rozmówić.  
\- W jakiej sprawie?  
Mycroft milczał. John przyglądał się jego bladej twarzy i zaciętym ustom, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, by bracia byli od siebie aż tak różni.  
\- Powiem ci, co to była za sprawa – kontynuował Sherlock. – Chodziło o to, by Moriarty uwiódł i skompromitował Watsona w moich oczach. Czyż nie? W zamian za to miałeś spłacić jego zobowiązania i podarować mu niebagatelną kwotę… Ile miał wynosić posag Watsona, Mycrofcie?  
Mycroft Holmes wciąż milczał. John czuł się podle. Jak zwierzę na targu. Dotychczas myślał, że Moriarty był nim zainteresowany, teraz czuł się tak, jakby był karmiony wyłącznie kłamstwami. Całował tego człowieka! Za pieniądze? Miał gorycz na języku. Żeby ją zabić, odezwał się.  
\- Jedna sprawa nie pasuje do tej łamigłówki, Holmes.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Irene Adler.  
\- To prawda. Ale odpowiedź, drogi Watsonie, jest banalnie prosta: Irene żyje.  
\- Żyje?! Jak to? Widzieliśmy ją martwą, wspólnie stwierdziliśmy przyczynę zgonu.  
\- To prawda. Na chwilę i ja dałem się nabrać. Emocje często zacierają obraz. To nie było ciało Irene, tylko jakiejś innej biedaczki. Moja nieodżałowana narzeczona postanowiła zniknąć, zanim porzucę ją przed ołtarzem. A pomógł jej w tym mój brat, w nadziei, że kiedy Watson zniknie z pola widzenia, kwestia ślubu wróci i trafi na podatniejszy grunt niż ostatnio.   
\- Jesteś tego pewien? – zdumiał się John.  
\- Absolutnie. Jednak dodam dla porządku, że już wiem, że się myliłem.  
\- Ach tak? – wycedził Mycroft. – W którym momencie?  
\- Myśląc, że to ty stoisz za wszystkimi wypadkami. Oprócz sprawy Irene, nie miałeś z nimi nic wspólnego. Robił to twój gończy pies.   
Zanim John zdążył się zdumieć lub powiedzieć, że nie rozumie, detektyw inspektor Lestrade zrobił krok w kierunku Holmesa. Instynktownie John stanął tak, by przeciąć mu drogę. Żaden z Holmesów się nie poruszył.  
\- To prawda – powiedział Lestrade. – Próbowałem sprawić, żeby zachowywał się pan właściwie. Chciałem nawrócić pana na dobrą drogę, Holmes. Teraz widzę, że było to bezcelowe.  
\- Jaka droga jest według pana dobra, Lestrade?  
\- Droga prawa.  
\- Sam pan go nie przestrzega.  
Lestrade poczerwieniał gwałtownie.  
\- Narażał pan na szwank reputację pańskiego brata.  
\- Pan także to robił.  
\- Myśli pan wyłącznie o sobie, Holmes.  
\- Dosyć, Greg – rzekł ostro Mycroft Holmes i nagle wszystkie fragmenty układanki wskoczyły na właściwe miejsca. John poczuł się tak, jak gdyby ktoś zdjął zasłonę utrudniającą mu widzenie. Intuicja go nie zawiodła: Mycrofta Holmesa i inspektora Lestrade’a łączyła zażyłość podobna tej, jaka łączyła go z Sherlockiem Holmesem. I ze strachu, że przez ich romans wyjdzie na jaw romans starszego Holmesa z inspektorem Scotland Yardu, Lestrade gotów był na daleko idącą ingerencję. John ledwie mógł w to uwierzyć. Lestrade robił to z miłości, bez wątpienia chodziło właśnie o to.  
\- Kocha go pan – powiedział głośno, tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć, jak to brzmi. Lestrade zwrócił na niego udręczone spojrzenie.  
\- To akurat powinien pan rozumieć – powiedział gorzko. – Sam pan jest zarażony tą chorobą.  
\- Gregory – Mycroft Holmes całym ciałem odwrócił się ku niemu. – Powiedziałem: dosyć.  
\- Gdzie jest teraz panna Adler? – zapytał John, kierując spojrzenie na Mycrofta.  
\- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, śpiewa w warszawskiej operze.  
\- Warszawskiej?  
\- To w Polsce.  
\- Europa Wschodnia?  
Starszy Holmes przewrócił oczami w bardzo impertynencki sposób. John pomyślał, że może nie jest taki całkiem niepodobny do brata.  
\- Tak, Doktorze.  
\- A jaki związek z tym wszystkim ma moja siostra, Lydia? Jak została w to wmieszana?  
\- To Moriarty ją w to wciągnął. Jak sprytnie wydedukował mój brat, zamierzałem się spotkać z Moriartym w Cafe Royal. Niestety, do spotkania nie doszło. Poznaliście mojego chłopca, Sebastiana. Wspaniały, prawda? Przeciąłby panu gardło bez mrugnięcia okiem, Doktorze. Oczywiście ponowiłem próbę skontaktowania się z Moriartym, ale wszelki ślad po Sebastianie zaginął.  
\- Zatem nie przekupił pan Moriaty’ego, by mnie uwiódł?  
\- Nie, nie zrobiłem tego. Gdybym to zrobił, nie byłoby pana tutaj.  
\- Co z moją siostrą?  
\- Widocznie Moriarty sam zorientował się, jak wiele pan znaczy dla mego brata i postanowił rozegrać sprawę w sobie właściwy sposób.  
\- Gdzie mam jej szukać?  
Po raz pierwszy John zobaczył, jak Mycroft Holmes mięknie.  
\- Ona już nie żyje, Doktorze.  
\- Co takiego? Skąd pan to wie?  
\- Proszę się nad tym zastanowić. Po co miałby trzymać dziewczynę?  
John zastanowił się. I odpowiedź przeszyła go jak nożem.  
\- Żeby wymienić ją na mnie.  
\- John – powiedział ostrzegawczo Holmes.  
\- Oczywiście! Dlaczego nie przyszło mi to do głowy wcześniej? Przecież zapowiadał, że zrobi wszystko, że nie cofnie się przed niczym…  
\- Żeby osiągnąć co?  
\- Żebym był jego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zostawcie ślad, że jesteście. To strasznie trudny moment dla mnie.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest taki problem, że jeszcze nie chcę kończyć! :O  
> I internet mi nie działa, stąd opóźnienia - przepraszam!

37.  
\- Watsonie, chciałbym, żebyś to dobrze przemyślał. Nie pozwolę ci pójść samemu.  
\- Nie rozumiesz, Holmesie, że to wyłącznie moja sprawa? Wciąganie w to kolejnych osób jest błędem. I ryzykiem, które lękam się podjąć.  
\- Doktor Watson ma rację, Sherlocku – wtrącił się spokojnie Mycroft Holmes, na co Sherlock omal nie rzucił się na niego z pięściami. John pierwszy raz w życiu widział go w takim stanie: jakby na granicy kontroli. Jego jasne, zazwyczaj chłodne oczy przysnuła mgiełka, usta drżały.  
\- Och, zamknij się, Mycrofcie! Nie odbieraj mi żadnej z przyczyn, dla której ty czy Lestrade jeszcze żyjecie.  
\- Jak zwykle jesteś zbyt głupi, żeby zrozumieć, że chciałem cię chronić.  
\- A twój gończy pies chciał chronić ciebie, tak, rozumiem to.  
\- Nie nazywaj go psem!  
\- Czym wobec tego jest?  
Mycroft poczerwieniał tak gwałtownie, że John przestraszył się, że dostał on jakiegoś ataku apopleksji. Za to na pobladłej twarzy Lestrade’a malowało się cierpienie. John zastanawiał się, jak sam by odpowiedział, postawiony w takiej sytuacji. Owszem, przyznał się Harry’emu, ale tak naprawdę nie ryzykował niczego. Powiedzieć prawdę oznaczało – być może – wydać wyrok nie tylko na siebie, lecz również na drugiego mężczyznę. Obedrzeć go z jego tajemnicy. Skłamać oznaczało wyprzeć się uczucia. Nikt, kto kocha naprawdę, nie wyprze się miłości. Choćby przyszło mu za to słono zapłacić. Mycroft Holmes miał świadków, w tym również mężczyznę, z którym stosunki musiał jakoś nazwać. A może nie musiał. Może istniał jakiś sposób, by odpowiedzieć na to pytanie wymijająco? Patrząc jednak na Lestrade’a, John czuł, że każda wymijająca odpowiedź będzie raniąca. Stopniowo Mycroft Holmes dochodził do siebie, krew odpływała mu z policzków, prostował plecy.  
\- Jest dla mnie tym, czym doktor Watson jest dla ciebie, bracie – powiedział już niemal spokojnym tonem. – Jest moim przyjacielem, kochankiem i towarzyszem życia. Co zapewne od dawna wiesz.  
Zapadła pełna niedowierzania cisza. Chyba nikt z obecnych w pokoju nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że te słowa padły. Że zostały wypowiedziane na głos. Że obnażyły każdego z nich po kolei, stawiając ich w identycznej, niezwykle niezręcznej sytuacji. Sherlock wyglądał na zmieszanego, Lestrade teraz dla odmiany po niedawnej śmiertelnej bladości, spąsowiał. John wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, jaką sam ma minę. Tylko Mycroft zdawał się wracać do równowagi, choć zbielałe knykcie w zaciśniętych pięściach świadczyły o tym, co przeżywał.  
Sherlock odchrząknął, ewidentnie szukając odpowiedzi na takie dictum, gdy rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi, które następnie ktoś pchnął.  
\- Panie Holmes? – odezwał się z dołu głos, który wydał się Johnowi znajomy.  
\- Sebastianie, to ty? Tutaj. – Mycroft Holmes ruszył w kierunku drzwi, niezwykle zaintrygowany. – Byłem pewien, że stało ci się coś paskudnego. Dlaczego się nie odzywałeś?  
Chłopak, którego John doskonale pamiętał z Cafe Royal, stanął w progu w bardzo nonszalanckiej pozie.  
\- Nie jestem już pana chłopakiem, panie Holmes – powiedział z uśmieszkiem. – Teraz trzymam z kimś innym. Z kimś o wiele lepszym. Napoleonem zbrodni.  
\- Moriarty – syknął Sherlock i zabrzmiało to jak przekleństwo.  
\- Tak. Mówił mi, że panów tutaj znajdę. Mam wiadomość dla pana Watsona.  
\- To ja – John zrobił krok naprzód, serce mu zabiło mocniej.  
Chłopak obrzucił go taksującym spojrzeniem.  
\- Jak tam szyja? Zagoiło się?  
\- Wiadomość – warknął John.  
\- Pan Moriarty uprzejmie prosi, aby poszedł pan ze mną.  
\- Dokąd? Po co?  
\- Jeśli chce pan jeszcze zobaczyć siostrunię żywą, proszę iść i nie zadawać pytań.  
\- Ty bezczelny… - zaczął John, ale Sherlock złapał go za ramię.  
\- Nie warto. Chodźmy, Doktorze. Chcieliśmy odnaleźć Lydię, to nasza szansa.  
Sebastian uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
\- Tylko Watson.  
\- Idziemy obaj bez gadania – powiedział twardo Holmes.  
\- Pan Moriarty wyraził się niezwykle precyzyjnie. Chce widzieć pana Watsona. Nie pana.  
\- Pan Moriarty może sobie swoje rozkazy… - burknął Holmes, ale tym razem John mu przerwał.  
\- Pójdę.  
\- Doktorze!  
\- Daj spokój, Holmes. Od początku wiedzieliśmy, że będę musiał iść sam.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego długą chwilę z taką pasją, że Johnowi zrobiło się słodko i gorąco pod sercem. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie ich wspólne chwile, flirt, zaczepki Holmesa, których z początku nie rozumiał, jego oddanie i nieustające dowody przyjaźni, doskonałe lato w Pemberley, upojne noce i rozkoszne dni, najszczęśliwszy czas w życiu Johna. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kogoś tak pokocha, że będzie przeżywał coś tak cudownego. Jaka szkoda, że musi go opuścić akurat teraz, kiedy tyle jeszcze mogliby przeżyć. John westchnął. Choć przecież nie mógłby powiedzieć z tą pewnością siebie, jakiej użył Mycroft Holmes, że Sherlock jest jego towarzyszem życia. W jaki sposób mógłby nim być? W tych czasach? Bardzo chciał powiedzieć Sherlockowi przed odejściem, że go kocha, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Pobladły Holmes zwrócił się do Sebastiana z zaciśniętymi pięściami.  
\- Jeśli Doktorowi coś się stanie, zapłacisz za to. Powiedz swojemu panu, że znajdę go choćby w piekle.  
\- Tam właśnie powinieneś pan szukać, jeśli mogę dać panu jakąś radę – odpowiedział na pół żartobliwie chłopak.

Idąc tak obok tego pięknego i zepsutego chłopaka, John zastanawiał się, jak ta historia się skończy. Czego chciał od niego Moriarty? Zakładając nawet, że odda mu Lydię żywą, to przecież i tak zhańbioną – czy w ten sposób chce mu pokazać, jak mało są warte skrupuły Johna? Czy będzie chciał, żeby w zamian za Lydię to John z nim żył? Jak to sobie wyobrażał? Łatwo jest skłonić do posłuszeństwa niewinną, zakochaną dziewczynę, ale z mężczyzną, i w dodatku żołnierzem, rzecz ma się zupełnie inaczej. Czy naprawdę chodzi mu o to, by ukarać Holmesa, czy aż tak bardzo pragnie Johna? Choć serce Doktora było zajęte i wzdragał się on przed metodami przyjętymi przez Moriarty’ego, jakaś część jego istoty chciała, by tak właśnie było. Każdy chce być kochany i upragniony, Watson nie był tutaj żadnym wyjątkiem.  
\- Czy moja siostra żyje?  
Sebastian posłał mu kose spojrzenie.  
\- Powiedz mi tylko to jedno: czy ona żyje?  
\- Żyje.  
Jednak ton chłopaka nie dodał Johnowi otuchy. Być może Lydia żyła naprawdę, jeśli idzie o funkcje życiowe, ale czy była w pełni sił i władz umysłowych? Doktor poczuł, jak do serca wkrada mu się blady robak strachu. Oto oddawał się w ręce człowieka niebezpiecznego i niepoczytalnego. Ta historia nie mogła się skończyć dobrze.  
Popołudnie stało w pełnym rozkwicie, ukośne, złotawe promienie słońca przedzierały się przez budynki Baker Street, gdy Sebastian zagwizdał na taksówkę. Podjechała lekka dwukółka zaprzężona w gniadego konika. Wskoczyli do środka i chłopak kazał jechać do Trafalgar Square. Kiedy już tam dotarli, zmienił zdanie i pokierował dorożkarza nad Tamizę. Stamtąd zapragnął jechać do Buckingham Palace i wówczas John zrozumiał, że usiłuje zmylić pościg. Głupi chłopak, jeśli Holmes zechce ich odnaleźć, zrobi to mimo mylenia śladów. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do Tower Bridge, zapadał błękitny zmierzch. Sebastian uczynił gest, żeby John wysiadł z dorożki, po czym wyskoczył za nim.  
\- Dokąd idziemy? – zapytał Watson. Chłopak bez słowa wskazał na wieżę mostu. Watson westchnął z rezygnacją i ruszył po schodach w górę, czując wciąż za sobą obecność Sebastiana. Pierwszym, co John zobaczył po wejściu na wieżę, była Lydia. Cała i zdrowa, choć bardzo blada. Skoczył w jej kierunku, ale zatrzymał go widok stojącego w cieniu Jamesa Moriarty’ego.  
\- Nareszcie – powiedział Moriarty.


	24. Chapter 24

38.  
Konsternacja Johna trwała tylko chwilę. Ułamek sekundy. Mgnienie oka. Pół uderzenia serca. Potem Doktor żywym krokiem podszedł do siostry. Objął ją, nieszczęśliwą i drżącą.  
\- Nic ci nie jest?  
Potrząsnęła głową, choć wyglądała, jakby była na krawędzi płaczu. I to nie takiego zwykłego, dziewczęcego płaczu, ale głębokiego, trzewiowego szlochu, przerywającego wszystkie tamy i wylewającego cały ból, żal, strach i rozczarowanie. John pamiętał, że oprócz wszystkich strasznych rzeczy, które spotkały Lydię, miała ona również złamane serce – i może to właśnie doskwierało jej najbardziej. I może to z tego powodu John najmocniej jej współczuł. Popatrzył na Moriarty’ego znad głowy siostry.  
\- Wypuść ją – powiedział głucho. – Nie jest ci już potrzebna.  
\- Ależ jest, kochany. Jak inaczej mógłbym cię trzymać w szachu?  
\- Czego ode mnie chcesz?  
\- Jaki niedomyślny… Obiecałem ci coś, a ja zawsze dotrzymuję obietnic.  
\- Chcesz to osiągnąć przemocą i gwałtem?  
\- Sugerujesz, że wystarczyłoby poprosić…?  
\- Tak, wystarczyłoby zrobić to, co robią inni ludzie, kiedy chcą kogoś uwieść.  
\- Inni ludzie są nudni.  
John pomyślał o Holmesie i o jego – dość specyficznych, a jednak chwytających za serce – zalotach. O lecie w Pemberley.  
\- Nie są – powiedział.  
Moriarty poruszył się niespokojnie, przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
\- Wciąż jesteś zakochany w Holmesie – rzekł oskarżycielsko.  
\- Nigdy nie groził żadnemu z członków mojej rodziny.  
\- Punkt dla ciebie.  
Znów milczeli, mierząc się nawzajem nieustępliwymi spojrzeniami. Lydia drżała coraz mocniej w ramionach Johna, który zaczął się obawiać, że siostra zaraz się rozpadnie. Przy wejściu na wieżę mostu stał Sebastian na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, z rękami założonymi na piersi. Czy miał jakieś szanse z Johnem, gdyby przyszło do walki wręcz? John nie był pewien. Rozumiał doskonale, że chłopak nie będzie walczył czysto.  
\- Puść Lydię – spróbował raz jeszcze John. – Niech Sebastian odwiezie ją na Gracechurch. Załatwmy to we dwóch.  
\- Sprytnie kombinujesz, mój kochany, ale to niestety niemożliwe. Lydia zostanie tutaj jako gwarancja twojego dobrego zachowania. To wszak nie koniec listy gości weselnych. Czekamy na kogoś jeszcze.  
John już miał na końcu języka pytanie, na kogo czekają, gdy odpowiedź przeszyła go ostrym bólem, niczym jedna z brzytew Sebastiana.  
\- Holmes – wydyszał. – Myślisz, że się pojawi?  
\- Powinien być lada moment. Chyba nie wierzyłeś naprawdę, że pozwoli ci pójść samemu i nie będzie się wtrącał do naszych spraw?  
\- Chcesz się na nim zemścić? W całej tej sprawie chodzi o zemstę?  
Moriarty przyglądał mu się długą chwilę z namysłem.  
\- Przyznaję, że taki był początkowy cel. Później jednak sprawy nieco się skomplikowały. Poznałem cię bliżej. No cóż, nawet zbrodniarze miewają uczucia. Ale skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie pociąga mnie upieczenie dwóch pieczeni przy jednym ogniu.  
\- Mówisz prawdę? Żywisz do mnie… sentyment?  
\- Cóż, byłoby głupio się przyznać, gdyby nie to, że już to wcześniej zrobiłem. Tak, John. Mówię prawdę.  
\- Posłuchaj – powiedział gorączkowo John. – Załatwmy to jak gentlemani. Pójdę z tobą. Jeśli żywisz do mnie prawdziwe uczucie, pójdę. Puść Lydię. Dam ci słowo honoru, że od ciebie nie odejdę. To już będzie wystarczająca zemsta na Holmesie. No i będziesz miał te swoje dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.  
\- Pójdziesz ze mną dobrowolnie?  
\- Tak.  
\- A Holmes?  
\- Wiesz, że nigdy nie potrafiłem się oprzeć twojemu urokowi.  
\- Ale on nie odpuści. Będzie naciskał.  
\- Wyjedziemy stąd. Pojedziemy do Europy. Będziemy podróżować, pracując dorywczo tu i tam. Nigdy nas nie znajdzie.  
Moriarty wpatrywał się w Johna z oczami roziskrzonymi zachwytem. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- To jest absolutnie wspaniałe! Proponujesz mi to zupełnie poważnie i szczerze!  
John skwapliwie pokiwał głową, czując, jak pęka mu serce. Odczuł nawet lekką ulgę na myśl, że zaraz jak tylko Lydia będzie bezpieczna, palnie sobie w łeb albo skoczy z mostu. Nagle Moriarty spoważniał, zmarszczył brwi i cały stał się uosobieniem gniewu.  
\- Jesteś gotowy oddać mi się bez mrugnięcia okiem, żeby tylko on był bezpieczny – wrzasnął przerażająco. – Myślisz, że jestem głupcem? Kochasz go aż tak bardzo, że jesteś gotów się poświęcić!  
A zatem koniec gry. Moriarty sprawdził karty i odkrył blef Johna. Doktor na moment przymknął powieki, żeby się uspokoić. Oddychał przez nos. Wdech. Wydech.  
\- Obiecałem ci – powiedział zimno i śmiertelnie groźnie Moriarty – że zrobię wszystko, żebyś był mój. Mój, rozumiesz? Jedyny sposób jest taki, żeby Holmes zniknął.  
\- Zniknie, jeśli wyjedziemy razem – spróbował jeszcze raz John.  
\- Musi zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Na zawsze.  
\- Wiesz dobrze, że wtedy nasze wspólne życie będzie niemożliwe.  
\- Przekonamy się.  
Na kamiennych stopniach wieży rozległy się szybkie, lekkie kroki, jakby ktoś przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie na raz.  
\- Oto i on – powiedział Moriarty z uśmiechem.  
\- Holmesie, to pułapka! – krzyknął John, rzucając się naprzód, ale Sherlock był już na górze. Sebastian skoczył ku niemu ze swoim cienkim, ostrym, chirurgicznym nożem. Nie przewidział tego, że Holmes też będzie uzbrojony. Ku swojemu ogromnemu zdumieniu zatoczył się z bólu, gdy Holmes sieknął go palcatem po ręce trzymającej nóż. Potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Chłopak mimowolnie puścił nóż, który Holmes jednym kopniakiem posłał do Tamizy. Nie powstrzymało go to przed zadaniem kolejnych ciosów – na odlew, w twarz, grzbiet i ramiona. Sebastian skulił się i zasłonił przed razami bata.  
\- Wynoś się stąd – warknął Holmes, wciąż z uniesionym palcatem. – Jeśli cię jeszcze choć raz zobaczę, dostaniesz sto rózeg.  
Watson omal nie krzyknął z zachwytu. Wiedział, że Holmes potrafi walczyć, ale lanie, jakie spuścił temu chłopakowi, nie było walką, tylko wymierzeniem kary. I ten stanowczy, zimny w swoim gniewie Holmes był po prostu olśniewający. Jednak radość Johna zgasła nagle, gdy Moriarty wyciągnął pistolet.  
\- Tak chcesz to rozegrać? – zapytał drwiąco Holmes.  
\- Dlaczego nie? Nie brudzę rąk walką wręcz.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to my przyjdziemy do Cafe Royal? Skąd wiedziałeś o nas to wszystko? Mam na myśli Doktora i mnie.  
\- Od inspektora detektywa Lestrade’a. Chciał was rozdzielić jeszcze mocniej ode mnie.  
\- Przeklęty Lestrade.  
\- Tak. Miłość tego człowieka jest zdumiewająca. Niemal tak samo jak miłość doktora Watsona. Chyba zaczynam rozumieć, czemu go trzymasz. Ludzie i ich sentymenty…  
\- Puść Doktora i dziewczynę. To sprawy między nami.  
\- Nie, Holmes. To już od dawna nie są sprawy tylko między nami. Czy wiesz, co zaproponował mi doktor Watson, bym cię oszczędził?  
Wzrok Sherlocka ani na moment nie zeskoczył z jego twarzy na twarz Johna, ten ostatni jednak skulił się jak smagnięty palcatem. Moriarty kontynuował.  
\- Powiedział, że wyjedzie ze mną do Europy. Usiłował mnie nawet przekonać, że pociągam go bardziej niż ty. Prawie mu uwierzyłem.  
Holmes lekko wyprostował plecy. Nadal nie spuszczał oczu z Moriarty’ego, ale zapytał:  
\- W porządku, John?  
\- Tak – odpowiedział John, choć wszystko było jak najdalej od cholernego „w porządku”. I wcale nie wyglądało na to, że coś się zmieni na lepsze.  
\- Przedstawiłem ci ofertę Doktora – powiedział Moriarty. – A jaką ofertę ty złożysz, żeby uratować jego i dziewczynę?  
\- Mam pieniądze.   
\- Nie chcę już pieniędzy! Nie rozumiesz?  
\- Zatem po prostu mnie zastrzelisz? – zapytał spokojnie Holmes. – Myślisz, że wtedy Doktor pójdzie z tobą z własnej woli?  
\- Zamierzam się o tym przekonać.  
\- Nie znasz go wcale. Doktor ma wierne i szlachetne serce. Skorzysta z pierwszej możliwości ucieczki.  
\- Jeśli da słowo honoru, nie splami się ucieczką.  
\- Nie taką ucieczkę miałem na myśli, Moriarty.  
\- Sugerujesz, że… - Moriarty uważnie spojrzał na Johna. – Och, zrobiłbyś to, kochany?  
Wtedy Watson zrozumiał, co powinien zrobić. Nie miał innego wyjścia. Uścisnął mocniej Lydię, która spojrzała na niego pytająco. Pocałował ją w czoło w odpowiedzi. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna jakoś sobie z tym wszystkim poradzi. Harry się nią zaopiekuje. Harry. Johnowi ścisnęło się serce na myśl o bracie.  
\- No – powiedział Moriarty – Kończmy tę towarzyską konwersację. Sherlocku, to wielka chwila. Rozumiesz chyba, że stoisz na drodze do mojego długiego i szczęśliwego życia z Doktorem. Podobnie rzecz ma się z moją drogą i nieodżałowaną narzeczoną. Oboje musicie zniknąć. Zatem… adieu.  
W tej chwili Watson odepchnął Lydię i skoczył jak tygrys. Impet uderzenia sprawił, że Moriarty gwałtownie zatoczył się do tyłu i niebezpiecznie przechylił przez balustradę mostu. W panice chwycił się obiema rękami ubrania Johna. Przez dwa uderzenia serca chwiali się obaj na krawędzi mostu i wydawało się, że John utrzyma ich na górze, gdy nagle Doktor jak gdyby odpuścił, poddał się. Moriarty wypadł przez balustradę, pociągając go za sobą.

Gdyby John mógł myśleć o czymś w czasie upadku, zrozumiałby, że wielokrotnie o nim śnił. Lot w dół, nieco uskrzydlający, nie budzący przerażenia, następnie bolesne uderzenie zimnej wody, gdy rzeka rozstąpiła się pod nim. Zimno. Zamykająca się wokół ciemność. Gwałtowny, rozrywający ból w płucach i zatokach. Doktor Watson potrafił pływać, ale nie po obezwładniającym upadku, w silnym nurcie olbrzymiej, przewalającej się z impetem rzeki. Jeszcze przez chwilę usiłował walczyć, kopniakiem uwolnił się od obejmujących go kurczowo ramion Moriarty’ego, próbował wypłynąć, ale powietrze dawno się skończyło, w oczach narastała ciemność, w uszach dudniło. Nie miał siły. Ale chociaż nie mógł myśleć o niczym, czuł się szczęśliwy. Uratował Holmesa. I Lydię. Teraz byli bezpieczni.


	25. Chapter 25

39.  
Obezwładniający ból. Żołądek wywraca się na drugą stronę i John wymiotuje. Boli go absolutnie wszystko, każda część ciała, każdy staw i mięsień, każdy narząd wewnętrzny. Nie może oddychać, bo każdy łyk powietrza naszpikowany jest tłuczonym szkłem. Żołądek znów się buntuje i John wymiotuje ponownie. Wymiociny pieką w gardło. Do poprzedniego, przeraźliwego bólu dołącza kolejny – to światło kaleczy powieki Johna. To chyba znaczy, że żyje? Gdyby był martwy, z pewnością by tak nie cierpiał. Ktoś raz po raz dotyka jego twarzy, szyi, ramion, dłoni – i znów: twarzy, szyi, ramion, dłoni…  
\- John! John!  
Johnowi się zdaje, że rozpoznaje ten głos. Mruga, usiłuje otworzyć powieki, ale słońce go rani.  
\- John, spójrz na mnie!  
Ton tego głosu, który – tak, jest tego zupełnie pewien – John zna, jest tak błagalny, że Doktor używa całej siły woli, by spełnić jego prośbę. Na początku nic nie widzi, mruga, znów otwiera oczy i teraz już może dostrzec zarys głowy pochylonego nad sobą mężczyzny, otoczonej aureolą mokrych loków.  
\- Dzięki Bogu – mówi głos.  
John na próbę bierze drżący, bolesny jak cholera głębszy oddech i usiłuje skupić wzrok na właścicielu głosu. Wygląda na to, że tlen dotarł do komórek mózgowych, bo John rozpoznaje Sherlocka. Bladego jak śmierć, zupełnie mokrego, zmęczonego, ale najwyraźniej szczęśliwego.  
\- Jesteś kompletnym idiotą, wiesz? – pyta cicho Sherlock z tak szerokim uśmiechem, że John głupawo uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi. Nagle przypomina mu się wszystko: Moriarty, upadek z wieży mostu, Lydia.  
\- Moriarty? – chrypi.  
\- Nie znaleźliśmy ciała. Nigdzie nie wypłynął.  
\- Lydia?  
\- Bezpieczna. Policyjny powóz odwiózł ją na Gracechurch.  
\- Jesteś… mokry.  
\- Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym ci utonąć?  
John czuje, jak pod sercem rozlewa mu się słodkie ciepło. Oczy pochylonego nad nim mężczyzny są tak przejmująco zielone i tańczą w nich złociste błyski. Usta mężczyzny rozciągają się w uśmiechu. John myśli, że bardzo, ale to bardzo chciałby je pocałować. To jest takie rozkoszne, że zapada się w ciemność.

40.  
Zanim John doszedł do siebie po ostatnich wypadkach, w okolicy wszyscy już wiedzieli, że Lydia Watson wcale nie uciekła z panem Moriartym, ale została przezeń porwana i przetrzymywana wbrew swej woli, oraz że groziło jej poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Nie stawiało jej to w dobrym świetle jako materiału na przyszłą żonę, lecz nie okrywało rodziny taką hańbą, jaką dawałoby życie bez ślubu. Okoliczni mieszkańcy przyjęli te wiadomości z filozoficznym opanowaniem. Tak naprawdę mieliby więcej tematów do rozmowy, gdyby Lydia została zamordowana, przeszła na utrzymanie parafii lub, jako najlepsze rozwiązanie, została odizolowana od świata w najdalszym jego zakątku. Jej powrót jednak również dostarczał wielu tematów do plotek, więc w sumie byli zadowoleni. Jak to zwykle bywa, szybko ten temat do rozmów ustąpił kolejnemu, równie rozpalającemu wyobraźnię, a mianowicie: gospodyni z Netherfield otrzymała polecenie przygotowania posiadłości na przyjazd pana. Pan Holmes miał przyjechać najdalej za dwa dni i pozostać tutaj przez kilka tygodni.  
Pani Watson nie mogła zapanować nad podekscytowaniem. Spoglądała to na Harry’ego, to na córki, uśmiechała się i potrząsała głową na przemian.  
\- Ach! A zatem pan Holmes przyjeżdża do Netherfield, siostrzyczko! – pani Philips jako pierwsza podzieliła się z nią tą informacją. – No cóż, to chyba dobrze…   
\- Nie, żeby mi jakoś specjalnie zależało – odparła pani Watson z godnością. – Pan Holmes nic mnie nie obchodzi i nie chcę go widzieć. Jeśli jednak pragnie przyjechać do Netherfield, proszę bardzo, nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Kto wie, co może się wydarzyć? Ale to nic nie znaczy. Siostrzyczko, ustaliłyśmy przecież dawno temu, że nigdy nie będziemy rozmawiać o tej rodzinie. Ale czy to pewne, że przyjeżdżają?  
\- Jak najbardziej – odparła pani Philips. – Pani Nicholls była wczoraj wieczorem w Meryton. Widziałam, jak przechodziła koło mojego domu, dlatego wyszłam i zaczepiłam ją. Zapewniła mnie, że to prawda. Pan Holmes przyjedzie najpóźniej w czwartek, a możliwe że już w środę. Mówiła mi, że właśnie wybiera się do rzeźnika, aby zamówić mięso i ma trzy pary kaczek podtuczonych w sam raz.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! A mówiła, czy panna Holmes przyjeżdża razem z bratem?  
\- Ma przyjechać panna Holmes i jakaś dama do towarzystwa, pani Hudson.  
\- Ach, po co mi to mówisz, to mnie nic a nic nie interesuje! Może sobie z nim przyjeżdżać pół Londynu! I tak nie chcę go widzieć!  
Harry nie mógł słuchać o powrocie Holmesów bez wypieków na twarzy. Minęło już sporo czasu, odkąd po raz ostatni wymienił imię panny Holmes przy Johnie. Teraz jednak, gdy zostali sami, odezwał się:  
\- Widziałem, jak na mnie patrzyłeś, kiedy ciocia przekazywała nam tę nowinę. Wiem, że byłem zmieszany, nie myśl jednak, że to przez jakieś niemądre wspomnienie. Po prostu zawstydziłem się, gdyż wiedziałem, że wszyscy na mnie patrzą. Pamiętam naszą ostatnią rozmowę o niej, zapewniam cię jednak, że wiadomość o jej powrocie nie wzbudziła we mnie ani radości ani bólu. Cieszę się z jednej rzeczy: że nie mamy powodu, by przestawać w towarzyskich stosunkach.  
John nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Gdyby nie spotkał panny Holmes w Pemberley, być może myślałby, że Holmesowie przyjeżdżają, aby znaleźć innego dzierżawcę na majątek. Jednak wiedział, że panna Holmes nadal żywi do jego brata głębokie uczucie, więc były dwie możliwości: albo panna Holmes otrzymała błogosławieństwo od brata, albo przyjeżdżała tu, by się pożegnać. I wbrew temu, co Harry deklarował i pragnął czuć, oczekując na przyjazd ukochanej, John widział wyraźnie, jak bardzo jest on poruszony. Sam nie śmiał nawet marzyć o tym, że Sherlock przyjedzie wraz z bratem i siostrą. Pani Nicholls nie wspomniała o nim ciotce Philips ani słowem.

Rodzice ponownie musieli poruszyć temat, który tyle miesięcy wcześniej spędzał im sen z powiek.  
\- Mój drogi, nie muszę ci chyba przypominać, że natychmiast po przyjeździe pana Holmesa, złożysz mu wizytę w Netherfield – rzekła pani Watson.  
\- O nie. Zmusiłaś mnie do tego poprzednim razem, zapewniając, że jeśli złożę mu swoje uszanowanie, na pewno poślubi jedną z moich córek. Nic z tego nie wyszło, dlatego nie zamierzam ponownie robić z siebie głupca.  
Jego żona tłumaczyła mu, że dobre wychowanie nakazuje odwiedzić sąsiada po jego powrocie do domu.  
\- Gardzę taką etykietą – odparł. – Jeśli pragnie się z nami spotkać, niech sam przyjdzie. Wie, gdzie mieszkamy. Nie będę marnował czasu, uganiając się za sąsiadami, którzy co chwilę wyjeżdżają i wracają.  
\- No cóż, wiem tylko, że zachowasz się nadzwyczaj niegrzecznie, jeśli nie złożysz mu wizyty. Twoja postawa nie zniechęci mnie bynajmniej do zaproszenia go na obiad do Longbourn. Musimy przy okazji zaprosić panią Long i Gouldingów. Razem z nami będzie trzynaście osób, a więc akurat znajdzie się miejsce przy stole dla pana i panny Holmes.  
Pocieszona swoim postanowieniem nie przejmowała się nieuprzejmością męża. Dręczyła ją tylko świadomość, że tym sposobem wszyscy sąsiedzi spotkają się z nimi wcześniej niż oni.  
Dzień przed przyjazdem państwa Holmesów, Harry nie wytrzymał.  
\- Zaczynam żałować, że ona przyjeżdża. Mógłbym znieść jej obecność z całkowitym spokojem i obojętnością, ale nie potrafię słuchać nieustannych uwag na jej temat. Mama ma dobre intencje, ale nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak bardzo cierpię z tego powodu. Jakiż będę szczęśliwy, gdy pan Holmes i jego siostra nareszcie wyjadą z Netherfield!  
\- Chciałbym móc ci powiedzieć coś, co mogłoby ci przynieść pocieszenie – odpowiedział John – ale nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić. Musisz to wytrzymać.

Pan Holmes przyjechał. Pani Watson skorzystała z pomocy służby, aby dowiedzieć się o tym wydarzeniu jako pierwsza. Dzięki temu mogła się do woli delektować uczuciem żalu i niepokoju. Żarliwie liczyła dni, jakie powinny upłynąć przed wysłaniem stosownego zaproszenia. Nie miała nadziei zobaczyć go wcześniej. A jednak trzeciego poranka po jego przyjeździe do Netherfield zobaczyła go z okna swojej sypialni, jak wjeżdża konno na podjazd i, w towarzystwie dwóch gentlemanów oraz amazonki, kieruje się w stronę domu. Natychmiast wezwała synów i córki, przekazując im tę radosną nowinę. Harry uparcie siedział przy stole, John jednak, pragnąc sprawić matce przyjemność, podszedł do okna. Wyjrzał, zobaczył Sherlocka Holmesa obok brata i… usiadł obok Harry’ego.  
\- Panu Holmesowi towarzyszy jakaś dama i dwóch gentlemanów – wtrąciła się Kitty. – Któż to może być?  
\- Przypuszczam, drogie dziecko, że to panna Holmes i ten okropny Sherlock Holmes. A ten drugi gentleman to chyba jakiś jego znajomy. Nie mam pojęcia, kto to jest.  
\- To chyba ten inspektor policji, który służył w okolicy, mamo?  
\- Wielkie nieba! Pan Lestrade! Tak! To istotnie on. No cóż, każdy znajomy pana Holmesa jest u nas mile widziany, ale z jakiego powodu odwiedza nas w asyście policji?  
Harry spojrzał na Johna z zaskoczeniem i przejęciem. Nie wiedział nic o gorącym lecie w Pemberley, ani o zajściach na Tower Bridge, pamiętał tylko tamtą rozmowę, w której John ujawnił swoje uczucia do młodszego pana Holmesa. Obaj bracia czuli się bardzo niezręcznie i obaj łączyli się w swojej udręce i skrępowaniu. Bladość Johna ustąpiła rumieńcowi i uśmiechowi na myśl o tym, że za chwilę zobaczy mężczyznę, do którego wyrywało się jego serce. W dodatku miał prawo wierzyć, że uczucia Holmesa również nie uległy zmianie. Jedyne, co budziło jego smutek i niepokój to to, że nie będą mogli porozmawiać otwarcie, dotknąć się ani okazać sobie tęsknoty i radości.  
Całe towarzystwo weszło do pokoju. Pan Holmes przywitał się uprzejmie i przedstawił obecnym swojego przyjaciela, detektywa inspektora Lestrade’a. Uczynił to w tak swobodny sposób i z tak łagodną galanterią, że inspektor został natychmiast serdecznie powitany przez wszystkich obecnych. Panna Holmes dygnęła głęboko, nie śmiąc podnieść oczu na Harry’ego. Była bardzo poruszona, na zmianę bladła i czerwieniła się. Wreszcie Harry przywitał ją uprzejmie i spokojnie, na co odważyła się odpowiedzieć. Przywitała też Johna. Sherlock zapytał o zdrowie państwa Gardiner. Był poważny. Otrzymawszy odpowiedź, która kosztowała Johna sporo wysiłku, nie odzywał się prawie ani słowem. John przyglądał mu się intensywnie. Gentleman spoglądał na niego równie często jak na Harry’ego, a przez większość czasu po prostu wpatrywał się w podłogę. Czyżby przestał kochać Johna? Może słowa, które Moriarty wypowiedział na wieży mostu, spowodowały ochłodzenie uczuć? Widać było wyraźnie, że był bardziej zamyślony, a mniej skłonny do okazywania sympatii niż kiedykolwiek. John był rozczarowany i zły na samego siebie, że odczuwa podobne rozterki.  
\- Minęło już sporo czasu, panie Holmes, odkąd pan stąd wyjechał – rzekła pani Watson.  
Gentleman uprzejmie potwierdził.   
\- Zaczynałam się już obawiać, że nigdy pan do nas nie wróci. W okolicy krążyła pogłoska, że po świętym Michale miał pan zamiar na zawsze porzucić Netherfield.  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem tutaj, aby dokonać kupna majątku.  
\- Kupna!  
\- Tak, zamierzam podarować go siostrze w prezencie ślubnym.  
Zapadła straszna cisza. Pod stołem John nastąpił lekko na stopę Harry’ego, który wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał dostać zapaści.  
\- Panna Holmes wychodzi za mąż? – zapytał John. Mycroft obrócił na niego blade spojrzenie, w którym błyskały jednak iskierki rozbawienia.  
\- Tak sądzę, Doktorze.  
Obecni pospieszyli z gratulacjami, które sprawiły, że panna Holmes zaczerwieniła się aż po korzonki włosów.  
\- Nie ulega wątpliwości – powiedziała pani Watson dość chłodno – że to ogromna radość, gdy dziewczyna wychodzi za mąż. Ale jednocześnie ciężko się robi na sercu, kiedy trzeba się z nią rozstać.  
\- To prawda – potwierdził skwapliwie Mycroft, wstając. – Co przypomina mi o tym, że na nas pora.  
Wszyscy pożegnali się chaotycznie, więc John nie mógł zobaczyć, że panna Holmes wciska Harry’emu do ręki karteluszek. Sam zdołał się tylko ukłonić Sherlockowi, nawet nie wymienili uścisku dłoni.  
\- Ach – powiedział pan Holmes, obracając się już w drzwiach. – Panie Watson, Doktorze, będziemy zaszczyceni, jeśli zechcą nam panowie towarzyszyć na jutrzejszym porannym polowaniu na kaczki. Później moja siostra podejmie panów obiadem.  
Goście wyszli, a obaj bracia Watson opadli na swoje miejsca przy stole, zupełnie wyczerpani. W tej chwili John marzył wyłącznie o tym, żeby nigdy już nie musieć oglądać Sherlocka. Przyjemność przebywania w jego towarzystwie nie mogła wynagrodzić udręki, jaką przeżywał, nie mogąc rozmawiać z nim swobodnie. Udręka jednak szybko ustąpiła, gdy Harry dyskretnie pokazał mu liścik od panny Holmes: „Błagam, przyjdź jutro. Wszystko ci wyjaśnię. E.H.”  
John poczuł się głęboko rozczarowany, że on nie otrzymał podobnego bileciku. Pozostało mu jutro, jako ostatnia instancja.

41.  
Następnego dnia obaj bracia Watson wybrali się konno do Netherfield. Nie rozmawiali ani wcześniej, ani w drodze, pogrążeni we własnych niewesołych myślach. Jednak, kiedy podjechali do bram majątku, Harry zatrzymał wierzchowca.  
\- John, jeśli ona wyjdzie za mąż i zamieszka tutaj, będę musiał wyjechać.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Mogę zrobić tylko jedno i chcę cię uprzedzić, że to zrobię. Wyznam jej miłość i poproszę ją o rękę. Zrozumiem, jeśli okaże się, że przyrzekła już komuś innemu, ale nie umiem odejść, nie upewniwszy się, że zrobiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy.  
\- Zrób to – zgodził się John.  
\- A ty?  
\- Ja?  
\- Honor Lydii jest uratowany. Pan Sherlock Holmes jest tutaj.   
John roześmiał się, ale był to bardzo smutny śmiech.  
\- Niestety ja nie mogę się oświadczyć.  
\- Nic się nie da zrobić?  
\- Obawiam się, że nie.  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech, jakby wyruszał do bitwy.   
\- Naprzód – powiedział głucho.

Wchodząc i witając się ze wszystkimi obecnymi, John zastanawiał się, kiedy nadarzy się okazja, by Harry mógł swobodnie porozmawiać z panną Holmes. Sam również chciał uszczknąć jakieś sam na sam z Sherlockiem, ale na nic takiego się nie zanosiło. Polowanie, potem obiad – wydawało się, że misja braci Watson skazana jest na niepowodzenie.  
\- Niestety muszę panów rozczarować – powiedział niespodziewanie Mycroft Holmes z miną świadczącą o czymś zupełnie przeciwnym – podczas wczorajszego spaceru moja klacz okulała, dlatego jestem zmuszony przełożyć dzisiejsze strzelanie do kaczek. Skoro jednak panowie tak skwapliwie pofatygowali się do nas, chciałbym w zamian zaproponować spacer po parku. To nie to samo, co polowanie, jednak mam nadzieję, że towarzystwo wynagrodzi panom stracony czas.  
John przyglądał się jego niezwykle zadowolonej minie, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. Oto Mycroft własnoręcznie dawał im okazję, której wyglądali, nie śmiejąc mieć nadziei. Poczekali, aż panna Holmes włoży kapelusz i weźmie szal i parasolkę, po czym wolnym krokiem wyruszyli na spacer do parku.  
Początkowo szli dużą, nieregularną grupą, ale już wkrótce szerokość alejki zmusiła ich do podzielenia się w pary. Na początku szedł Mycroft Holmes z inspektorem Lestradem, potem John z Sherlockiem, następnie panna Holmes z Harrym, a na końcu szła pani Hudson, która zostawała coraz bardziej w tyle, ścinając do koszyka kwiaty. Mycroft i Lestrade skręcili w pierwszą napotkaną alejkę, jednak ani John ani Sherlock nie zamierzali za nimi iść. Poszli dalej prosto, a kiedy John się obejrzał, zobaczył, że Harry huśta pannę Holmes na huśtawce. Zostali zatem sami – a czy nie było to to, czego John pragnął?  
\- Jak się masz? – zapytał z mocnym biciem serca. – Jesteś taki milczący.  
\- Mam się nieźle – odpowiedział Sherlock z uśmiechem. – A ty? Doszedłeś już do siebie?  
\- Tak, niemal całkowicie. – John urwał, niepewny, jak wiele może powiedzieć. Ale potem przypomniał sobie lato w Pemberley: czy powinien odczuwać skrępowanie wobec człowieka, którego całował w każdą część ciała? – Rozpaczliwie mi ciebie brakuje.  
\- Mnie ciebie też. Dlatego podsunąłem Mycroftowi ten pomysł ze spacerem. Tu niedaleko jest miejsce, do którego nikt nie zagląda, całe osłonięte przed ciekawskim wzrokiem.  
\- To ty mu podsunąłeś ten pomysł?  
\- Znakomity, prawda?  
Weszli właśnie do naturalnej altany utworzonej przez gałęzie płaczącej wierzby zaplątane w rosnące ciasno krzewy. Faktycznie, pod liśćmi mogli się ukryć i być niedostrzegalni przez ludzi, choćby nawet przechodzili całkiem blisko. Sherlock bez słowa osunął się na kolana i pociągnął Johna w dół, do siebie.  
\- A twój brat? – wydyszał John resztkami zdrowego rozsądku, gdy dłonie Sherlocka błądziły po nim niecierpliwie, rozpinały mu guziki kamizelki, wyciągały koszulę ze spodni. Sherlock zatrzymał się na moment i popatrzył uważnie na Johna.  
\- Przecież wie, że tu jesteśmy – powiedział z rozbawieniem. – Po co miałby nas niepokoić?  
Zamglony umysł Johna jakoś nie mógł dopasować elementów tej układanki do siebie, więc dał za wygraną, gdy poczuł na swoich ustach głodne, gorące wargi Sherlocka. Odpowiedział entuzjastycznie i z całą tęsknotą, z całym pragnieniem, jakie dręczyły go przez ostatnie tygodnie. Sherlock zamruczał z zadowoleniem, kontynuując pozbywanie się kolejnych części garderoby zarówno Johna, jak i swojej. Całowali się do utraty tchu, pieszcząc się coraz śmielej i coraz natarczywiej. Ciało Johna przypomniało sobie gorączkę minionego lata, upał, temperaturę krążącej w żyłach krwi, zapach, smak tego cudownego, pięknego mężczyzny. Wygiął się w łuk, gdy poczuł wargi Sherlocka na najczulszej części swojego ciała. Jęknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy kochanek wziął go w usta.  
\- Kocham cię, Sherlocku – powtarzał bezładnie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co mówi. – Kocham cię, kocham cię.  
Język Holmesa był nieustępliwy, świadomy, potężny i pełen pragnienia, które Johnowi pochlebiało. Nie mogło to trwać długo. Prawdę mówiąc, John zaczął się obawiać, że nie może trwać dłużej niż pięć minut. Zapewne długi okres celibatu sprawił, że był on bardziej entuzjastyczny niż zwykle, ale prawdą było również to, że Holmes był mistrzem nad mistrze. John chwycił go za włosy i wydyszał jego imię.  
\- Hm? – powiedział Sherlock, przerywając na chwilę, po czym znów wziął go do ust. Pieścił go wargami i lewą dłonią, podczas gdy palec prawej delikatnie zanurzał w niego, najpierw bardzo powoli, potem głębiej i mocniej. Droczył się, zataczał kółka, powodował wybuchy białego światła pod powiekami, podczas gdy John desperacko usiłował się nie poddać rozkoszy. Kołatały mu się po głowie oderwane myśli, że przecież mózg posiada władzę nad ciałem, ale przecież nie wtedy, gdy kręgosłup przeszywają błyskawice pożądania.  
\- Sherlocku… nie wytrzymam… dłużej…  
\- Och, wybacz mi – powiedział Sherlock, przerywając i wysuwając z niego palec. John zaciskał powieki, usiłując rozpaczliwie odsunąć się znad krawędzi, więc nie zauważył, do czego Holmes zmierza. Każdy mężczyzna ma swój limit wytrzymałości. Johnowym okazało się bycie zaskoczonym ponownie w ten sam sposób. Szczytował gwałtownie i długo, usiłując nie krzyknąć, żeby nie ściągać niczyjego zainteresowania, ale nie był pewien, czy mu się to udało. Bardzo zadowolony z siebie Holmes podciągnął się w górę wzdłuż ciała Johna i pocałował go. John poczuł zniewalającą mieszankę dwojga ludzi, od której zakręciło mu się w głowie. Sherlock na chwilę oderwał od niego usta i przyglądał mu się z mroczną, niegodziwą psotnością, która sprawiała, że w brzuchu Johna rozszalała się ławica małych rybek. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział nic tak przejmująco ludzkiego, jak te szeroko otwarte, pełne namiętności oczy.  
\- Pozwól teraz mnie – szepnął John, ujmując w dłoń męskość Holmesa, ten jednak położył swoją dłoń na jego, by powstrzymać pieszczotę.  
\- Pozwolę – obiecał. – Ale jeszcze nie teraz.  
\- Dlaczego nie? – zapytał John i zabrzmiało to jak błagalne skomlenie. – Dlaczego nie teraz?  
\- Porozmawiajmy.  
\- Mam cię błagać, Holmes?  
\- Twoje pragnienie bardzo mi pochlebia, John – uśmiechnął się Sherlock. – Nie masz jednak żadnych pytań do zadania?  
\- Żadnych oprócz tego, dlaczego do cholery nie!  
John poczuł, że znowu dopada go ta mdląca niepewność.  
\- Nie chcesz…?  
\- Do licha, John, zaraz ci udowodnię, jak bardzo chcę!  
Na to stwierdzenie Watsonowi zmiękły kolana. Poruszył dłonią, na próbę. Holmes wciągnął powietrze ze świstem i zaklął cicho. To był sygnał. John pieścił go niespiesznie najpierw ręką, potem ustami i językiem. Bardzo delikatnie wsunął w niego palec, potem drugi i trzeci. Bardzo wyraźnie poczuł, jak kręgosłup Sherlocka zmienia się w świetlistą linię, zatem kontynuował pieszczoty. Holmes wydał z siebie dźwięk, po którym można było wywnioskować, że chce więcej. Zatem John nie przestawał przez długie, długie minuty, doprowadzając go do gwałtownego bezdechu. Dopiero wtedy odwrócił go łagodnie, ale stanowczo.

Leżąc potem obok Holmesa na miękkim mchu i dochodząc z wolna do siebie, John pomyślał, że jednak ma pytania.  
\- Panna Holmes wychodzi za mąż?  
\- Miło mi stwierdzić, że twój umysł wraca do równowagi – powiedział Holmes ze śmiechem.  
\- Przecież wiesz, jak na mnie działasz.  
\- Zawsze mnie to zaskakuje.  
\- Odpowiedz.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że twój brat właśnie się jej oświadcza.  
John podniósł się na łokciu i przyjrzał się jego uśmiechniętej, odprężonej twarzy.  
\- Mówisz poważnie? To znaczy, że Mycroft się zgodził…?  
\- Odbyliśmy bardzo poważną rozmowę na temat jego nadopiekuńczości. I wygląda na to, że jeśli Harry odważy się poprosić Eurus o rękę, na Boże Narodzenie osiądą w Netherfield jako małżeństwo.  
\- Mówił mi, że zamierza to zrobić.  
Sherlock również uniósł się na łokciu i pocałował Johna. Mocno.  
\- Dajmy mu zatem jeszcze trochę czasu…

 

42.  
Powrót na obiad zajął wszystkim podejrzanie dużo czasu. Jeszcze przed podaniem posiłku, Harry poprosił pana Holmesa o chwilę rozmowy w cztery oczy. Wnioskując po rumieńcu zdobiącym policzki panny Holmes, Harry oświadczył się i został przyjęty. Wnioskując po leniwym zadowoleniu widniejącym na twarzy Lestrade’a, Mycroft był we właściwym nastroju, by udzielić swego błogosławieństwa. Do obiadu usiedli więc połączeni nowymi więzami, uroczyści i szczęśliwi. Prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiali, syci tym jesiennym popołudniem, miłością i wzajemnym zaufaniem. Po posiłku Mycroft i Lestrade wyszli na lampkę koniaku i fajkę, Eurus zaanektowała Harry’ego, pokazując mu w drugim końcu pokoju swoje akwarele, a Sherlock polecił otworzyć wino.  
We trójkę z panią Hudson wznieśli toast i wypili za zdrowie państwa młodych.   
\- Teraz, kiedy Eurus wychodzi za mąż, jestem zupełnie niepotrzebna – poskarżyła się pani Hudson.  
\- Pani niepotrzebna! – oburzył się Sherlock Holmes – Bez pani Anglia by upadła! Ponadto wciąż mieszka pani w tym uroczym mieszkaniu przy Baker Street 221B, które mój brat był łaskaw kupić dla Eurus. A wygląda na to, że Mycroft nareszcie postanowił mnie od siebie oddalić. Może mógłbym zająć mieszkanie na górze?  
\- Byłoby wspaniale, Sherlocku – pani Hudson aż klasnęła w ręce.  
Holmes rzucił wesołe spojrzenie Johnowi.  
\- Doktorze Watson, tak się składa, że jako młodszy syn gentlemana, nie dysponuję odpowiednimi środkami, by utrzymać się w Londynie, ale gdybyś dołożył się nieco do czynszu…  
John czuł, jakby serce w nim zamarzło i teraz tłukło się boleśnie o klatkę żeber. Czy to możliwe? Czy to oznaczało, że…? Zmusił się, żeby odpowiedzieć.  
\- Rozumiem, że szukasz współlokatora, Holmes.  
\- Doskonała dedukcja, Doktorze. Co ty na to?  
John nie odpowiedział od razu. Holmes cały się skrzył ze szczęścia, świecił jak miniaturowe słońce. Patrzył na Johna z tą swoją sztubacką, niezwykle zadowoloną miną. Był oślepiająco piękny.  
\- W mieszkaniu na górze jest dodatkowa sypialnia – wtrąciła pani Hudson z nieprzeniknioną twarzą. – Gdyby panowie jej potrzebowali.  
John oblał się gorącym rumieńcem i rozzłościł się na siebie za to.  
\- Oczywiście, że będziemy jej potrzebować.  
Holmes posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.  
\- Zatem Baker Street, mój drogi Watsonie. Gra się zaczyna.

KONIEC <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak dotarliśmy do końca, kochani! Bardzo Wam dziękuję za tę niezwykłą podróż, za Wasze zaangażowanie, wsparcie, komentarze, kudosy! Bardzo mi było z Wami dobrze. Myślałam, że to opowiadanie będzie jednorazową przygodą, ale mam już pomysł na kolejne, niedługo się z nim ujawnię. Tymczasem wciąż tu jestem, pamiętajcie o tym, że czekam na każde słowo, jakie przyjdzie Wam do głowy. Mam nadzieję, że koniec Was nie rozczarował. Ściskam Was mocno!


End file.
